Damned and Divine
by BellaFantasia
Summary: Isabella Swan, una chica de 15 años de la realeza rusa de 1326, convertida contra su voluntad por una vampira llamada Zafrina. Isabella aprenderá de la senda oscura de los bebedores de sangre con la ayuda de su creadora. Poco a poco descubrirá como es su nueva vida como vampira, hasta descubrir un oscuro secreto tras su conversión que le hará cambiar su vida y la forma de ver todo.
1. Prefacio

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, del resto la historia es completamente mía.

Advierto que los personajes van a ser un poco diferentes que los que aparecen en el libro.

* * *

En medio de este desastre en que estaba, el fuego y la batalla en el salón hacían parecer esto un infierno. Los golpes de la puerta principal retumbaban en la casa, pero ni Félix, ni Demetri y tampoco creadora prestaban atención, solo dos querían mi cabeza y uno trataba de salvarla como podía. Sabía que los cazadores estaban aquí para matarnos a los 4 por mi actuación de hace unos momentos, solo por ser una legendaria raza vampírica o solo por ser una simple vampira que estaba haciendo desaparecer a los humanos del lugar.

_Si solo pudiera regresar el tiempo y volver al lugar donde estaba o solo prevenir todo esto… _

Y todo que sucedió en fracciones de minutos, yo lo convertiría en algo imposible, en…

_– ¡Sácanos de aquí ahora! ¡No durara mucho tiempo! –este reaccionó ante mi desesperación, me cargó y me sacó de aquel lugar por una de las ventanas donde no había tanto fuego. Miré hacía atrás y empecé a escuchar los gritos de los dos vampiros._


	2. Capítulo 1: Inicio a la Oscuridad

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, del resto la historia es completamente mía.

Advierto que los personajes van a ser un poco diferentes que los que aparecen en el libro.

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Inicio a la Oscuridad**

_Vladimir. Otoño, Año 1326_

– ¿Estoy linda? –le pregunté a las criadas que se encontraban presentes que me ayudaron a vestirme decente para hoy.

–Estás hermosa _Izabella_, pareces casi como una princesa. –me dijo una de las criadas.

Después vi que estaban llorando, me extraño esto.

– ¿Por qué lloran? –les pregunté.

–Señorita nosotras la vimos crecer y está toda una señorita lista para volar. –vi que trataban de secarse las lagrimas con un pañuelo, pero era inútil, unas nuevas salían.

Entre ellas intentaron calmarse pero era inútil, esto me resultaba muy adorable por parte de ellas.

–Deberían salir a tomar un poco de aire y arreglarse. Los invitados deben de llegar en cualquier momento. –les dije. Ellas asintieron y salieron de la habitación, dejándome sola.

Fui hasta la ventana y vi hacia fuera, observé que estaban terminando de arreglar la entrada por donde van a pasar grandes personas de la realeza, incluyendo el Gran-Duque Mijaíl Yaroslávich. Vi hacia donde se ocultaba el sol, el cielo tenía una tonalidad naranja con azul, lucía hermoso. Amaba el sol en este lugar tan frio lleno de nieve todos los días, cuando sale el sol casi todos los días salgo a disfrutarlo y sentir su calor.

Me fui hacia mi peinadora y me vi en el espejo. En él había una chica de pelo castaño con mechones de cabello recogido con cintas, flores y una malla para mantener el cabello rebelde; la chica tenía unos llamativos ojos marrones color chocolate, labios rosas y un rubor casi rojizo debido al frio. Esta chica tenía un vestido azul-verdoso, con mangas largas y en el interior de los brazos eran abiertos con una tela transparente, en cada brazo tiene dos cintas doradas, en el pecho se encontraba como decorativo las cintas para ajustarme el vestido que era dorado y en el borde del escote no tan pronunciado junto con el cinturón eran dorados.

Al verme me sentía poco atractiva ya que debido a mi edad no había conseguido un hombre, pasaban los años y nada. Muchos dicen que parezco el tipo de chica frígida solo porque soy tímida y además que yo no soy la típica chica de fiestas, pero las circunstancias me obligan a socializar y esto no me sale bien. Debido a mi edad, no quisiera seguir envejeciendo ni un día más, _quisiera…_

–Quisiera ser por siempre joven y no envejecer. –le dije a la chica del espejo.

De repente siento la brisa fría de afuera, me gire y vi que la ventana estaba abierta, esto me extraño.

–_Yo no recuerdo haber dejado la ventana abierta. _–Me dije a mi misma. Fui hacia la ventana, y el cielo estaba azul oscuro, apenas quedaban rastros del naranja atardecer.

Después de cerrar la ventana observé que había carretas lujosas y los invitados ya estaban empezando a llegar, ya era hora de salir a saludar a las personas.

Bajé a la gran sala de fiestas que había en el palacio y miré a la gente saludándose entre sí, presentándose, bailando, conversando. ¿Cuánto me habré mirado tanto en el espejo que llego tanta gente y no me di cuenta?

Esta celebración es organizada por mi padre para celebrar mi decimoquinto cumpleaños, él quería que estuviera presentable para presentarme a mi futuro esposo pronto, ya debo de tener un esposo e hijos y mi padre no ha podido encontrarme uno adecuado debido a que siempre está ocupado. Y también para crear lazos con otra gente importante de la realeza.

Ya estando en la gran sala de fiestas, saludé a personas haciendo reverencias y conversando con ellas. Algunos me daban chismes, otros me regalaban objetos, otros me coqueteaban, y la lista sigue.

En eso una de las criadas se coloca delante de mí haciendo una reverencia primero antes de dirigir su palabra hacia mí, se veía algo agitada.

–Señorita Svon, la iba a buscar, pero se me presentó un inconveniente… –en eso la interrumpí.

–No se preocupe ¿Pasa algo? –le pregunté.

–Su padre me mandó a buscarla, quiere presentarle unas personas. –me respondió.

– ¿Dónde está él?

–Hablando con el teniente Románov y su esposa. –me respondió. Me alejé de ella y fui a buscarlo en toda la sala de fiesta.

Mientras caminaba, saludaba a personas y hablaba con ellas poco tiempo. Hasta que lo vi y me acerqué a él.

–Con su permiso. –dirigiéndome a las personas que estaban hablando con mi padre haciendo una reverencia. –Espero no estar interrumpiendo nada importante.

–No, para nada señorita _Izabella_. –me habló el Teniente Románov. –Feliz cumpleaños señorita, la edad la está beneficiando muy bien ¿Ha conseguido algún futuro marido por la fiesta?

–Gracias Teniente Románov. –le agradecí y le respondí a su pregunta. –Y no he conseguido algún futuro marido por la fiesta.

–Por eso andaba buscando a mi hija antes de encontrarme con usted, quería presentarle a unas personas importantes. –respondió mi padre.

–Ya que encontró a su padre, es preferible que nosotros vayamos a saludar a conocidos y amigos en la fiesta. No los interrumpimos más. –dijo la esposa del teniente Románov.

Mi padre me presentó hijos de tenientes y condes, provenientes de este continente como fuera de él. Entre tantos tragos y comidas por doquier, ya quería salir por unos minutos, quería descansar.

¿Quién soy yo? Bueno… me llamo Isabella Svon, tengo 15 años y soy hija de Karl Svon y Rinat Svon, prima segunda de Mijaíl Yaroslávich Gran-Duque de Vladimir.

Mi madre murió cuando me dio a luz, así que mi nombre es en su honor. Y mi padre es uno de los consejeros de guerra del Gran-Duque, por lo tanto siempre está ocupado y siempre anda en la guerra por territorio. Así que pertenezco a la realeza de Vladimir y una de las herederas al trono.

Mi padre apenas me crió, por lo tanto las criadas eran mis madres sustitutas. No me gusta tratarlos mal, pero tampoco dejo que hagan lo que quieran conmigo y tengo que ser así debido a que me encargo de ellos cuando mi padre no está.

Nosotros vivimos en el mismo Vladimir, en un palacio que le regaló el Gran-Duque Mijaíl, la razón es por ser su mano derecha en las guerras contra Yuri de Moscú, por lo tanto sus botines por parte del Gran-Duque a mi padre son inimaginables y le dio un buen lugar donde vivir, con todas las comodidades. Este lugar tiene grandes jardines de flores, grandes campos verdes y un gran laberinto hecho de arbustos de paredes muy altas, si uno no se sabe el camino de cómo salir del laberinto, puede entrar a desesperación.

Me senté en uno de los banquillos que había afuera del palacio, cerca del gran laberinto. Había tanta gente, tanto en el jardín como dentro del palacio. En eso siento que alguien se acerca, cuando me giro me di cuenta que era el Teniente Románov.

–Buenas noches Teniente Románov. –saludando con una mano al Teniente.

– ¿Que hace una chica tan linda y sola en esta noche helada? – me preguntó.

–Solo tomando un poco de aire. –le respondí y este se sentó, se acercó un poco más a mi poniendo su brazo en el espaldar del banquillo. Me sentí nerviosa, por lo tanto me aleje de él.

– ¿Por qué te alejas niña? No te voy hacer nada. –mientras se acercaba más a mí.

–Creo que es irrespetuoso que se acerque a mi de esa manera Teniente. –le respondí tajante. Pero este me agarró fuertemente el brazo evitando que me fuera.

–Él quien manda aquí soy yo. –y con esto me dio un beso. Su aliento sabía a licor, estaba profanando mi cuerpo al darme este beso, se separó de mí por unos instantes. –Te voy a quitar eso de que te dicen frígida, me lo agradecerás en el futuro. –Después que dijo esto volvió a besarme y me asusté más. Hice lo que pude para alejarme de él luchando con el dándole golpes como podía, en el momento en que se descuido le di una bofetada tan fuerte que me dolía la mano y el quedó aturdido, aproveche esto y corrí hacia el laberinto donde sabía que iba a ser muy difícil encontrarme. Mi lugar predilecto para cuando tengo problemas.

Corrí, perdiéndome en aquel laberinto escuchando tras de mí la voz del teniente buscándome por el lugar. Sabía que encontrarme no iba a ser fácil, yo conocía con los ojos cerrados el laberinto, sabía sus salidas y los lugares más pequeños.

En eso choco contra alguien en el laberinto haciendo que cayera al suelo. Cuando me levanto para ver quién era, quedé en shock a lo que veía.

Era una chica muy parecida a mí, solo que más madura, pálida, de cabello castaño medio ondulado, con unos atemorizantes ojos amarillos, se veía molesta y asustada a la vez, traía un atuendo muy masculino y revelador. En eso empecé a escuchar gritos desde el palacio, me giré para mirar de donde provenían los gritos, decidí irme por otro camino para ir al palacio.

Mientras corría, sentí una fuerza extraña que me empujo hacia una de las paredes del laberinto, por ultimo sentí un inmenso dolor en el cuello, cuando veo bien, una persona me estaba mordiendo el cuello. Empecé a luchar para que me soltara y empecé a gritar por auxilio, pero poco a poco me sentía más débil, que todo lo que estaba haciendo era en vano.

Poco a poco mi vista empezaba a nublarse, no sentía mi cuerpo, todo lo veía lento, me sentía agotada…

En eso algo lo aparta, seguido de un grito agonizante de alguien, trate de mirar quien me había apartado de aquella persona y vi a una mujer de largo cabello negro cubierta de sangre en su ropa.

–Te voy a salvar. Estás entre un punto entre la vida y la muerte, supongo que quieres vivir. –dijo aquella mujer. En eso siento unas gotas cayendo a mis labios, eran tibias y dulces, empecé a desear cada vez más aquel liquido, como si tuviera sed.

Mi vista cada vez más se aclaraba y vi a la mujer. Ella era muy hermosa, tenía cabello negro y liso, sus ojos eran de color jade, era pálida al igual que la chica varonil que vi y tenía rasgos que nunca había visto en mi vida, tenía ciertos rasgos españoles pero otros no supe identificar.

Me di cuenta que agarraba su muñeca con una fuerza sobrenatural, me encontraba bebiendo su sangre. Al ver esto la solté y empecé agonizar de dolor, como si me estuvieran quemando viva. La mujer lo que hacía era verme fijamente, mientras yo gritaba de dolor, poco a poco mis latidos, luchando por vivir, se hacían más fuertes como si fuera un tambor.

Hasta que vi algo diferente en las nubes y las plantas... lo normal es que se movieran debido a la brisa de invierno, pero estas se detuvieron. Sentí como si se detuviera mi mundo y mi corazón dando sus últimos sonidos, en eso…

_¡Pum!_

Mi mundo siguió avanzando y mi corazón ya no lo escuchaba más. Parpadee varias veces y me levanté, mis sentidos se habían agudizado. Sentía la textura dura y picosa de la grama; podía ver claramente las estrellas en el cielo y detallaba cada hoja a mi alrededor, todo esto en colores vibrantes; saboreaba y olía cada cosa pequeña, el agua en las plantas, el sabor frío del aire, hasta un olor indescriptible que hacía que me picara la garganta y queriendo saborearlo. Hasta que…

–Tengo que volver al palacio. –le dije a la mujer.

– ¡No puedes! –dijo aquella mujer, pero no le presté atención.

Corrí hasta el palacio, pero no me esperaba de algo que hice. Corría de forma sobrenatural por el laberinto, sentía que iba más rápido que cualquier ser humano y para mi cuerpo era una sensación de lo más normal, me di cuenta que no me cansaba y en cuestión de poco tiempo me encontraba en el palacio.

Caminé hasta la entrada y abrí la puerta bruscamente haciendo que la desprendiera. Cuando vi hacia adentro me horroricé lo que vi…

Toda mi familia masacrada como si fueran animales, habían intestinos afuera de las personas y estaban bañados en sangre, el piso del lugar era una gran laguna de sangre, caminé buscando a mi padre por todo el lugar.

Cuando llegué al salón de fiesta era como un festín de vino color carmín, busqué rápidamente a mi padre aquí. Mientras buscaba, me tropecé con un cuerpo en el suelo, me gire a ver quién era y vi a mi padre con un gran agujero en el pecho.

Mis rodillas se debilitaron y caí en el gran charco de sangre, un gran dolor en mi corazón se empezó a formar en mi no-latente corazón. La falda de mi vestido se volvió más oscura debido a la laguna de sangre que había en el lugar, pero no me importó, besé la frente de mi padre y al mismo tiempo estaba llorando.

Quiero venganza por su muerte, quiero matar al monstruo que hizo esto, quiero pagar esto con sangre.

–No quería decirte lo que había pasado… traté de ayudar, –me gire y era la mujer que me había salvado– pero no pude… lo siento. –en su rostro denotaba lastima.

– ¿Quién hizo esto? –pregunté de forma fría.

–No lo sé… solo vine a matar acá a un intruso de vuestro reino. –me confesó. –Pero llegué demasiado tarde.

–Quiero venganza, quiero matar a quien esto. –dije entre dientes.

– ¿Cómo te llamas? –me preguntó y gire mi rostro a la cara de mi padre.

–_Izabella_ Svon –le respondí.

–Me llamo Zafrina. –dijo su nombre sin habérselo preguntado. –Te voy ayudar con tu venganza.

* * *

Hola chicas!

Tenía muchísimo tiempo que no escribía y me aparecía por aquí.

Esta historia que se encuentra aquí llevo haciéndola por casi 3 años, he tardado mucho en desarrollarla. En mi perfil pondré de donde proviene.

Advierto que esta historia será muy diferente que otras historias (valga la redundancia), cambiaré un poco los personajes, no les puedo decir mucho porque les estaría dando spoilers. Tengan en cuenta que:

-La personaje la hice de origen Ruso por lo tanto su nombre y apellido es diferente en la pronunciación, al igual que la escritura (pongan Isabella Swan en translate google, de inglés a ruso).

-Zafrina será diferente aquí, no será igual que en el libro (en la personalidad y físicamente).

-Hice esto lo más "realista" posible (eso incluye el cambio de nombre de los padres, el apellido...).

Estos son algunos de los cambios que puedo decir hasta el momento, cuando pueda publicaré el próximo capítulo y subiré en mi blog de "Bella's Fics" el vestido de Isabella. Espero que no me maten con los cambios que hice, si leyeron mis dos primeras historias verán que no es la primera vez que lo hago. Espero que no me maten.

Cuídense chicas.


	3. Capítulo 2: Inicio a la Oscuridad II

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, del resto la historia es completamente mía.

Advierto que los personajes van a ser un poco diferentes que los que aparecen en el libro.

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Inicio a la Oscuridad II**

– ¡¿EN QUÉ ME CONVERTISTE?! –Gritándole furiosa a Zafrina, en medio de la sala llena de cadáveres y sangre. El olor de la sangre me resultaba delicioso para mi olfato, sentía que la necesitaba, pero al estar tan molesta esto hacía que sobrepasara mi necesidad.

–Primero _Izabella_, soy tu creadora y me debes de respetar, así que baja la voz y cálmate. –me dijo molesta y serena, en eso sentí que era algo que debía hacer por alguna razón. –Segundo, eres un vampiro, un bebedor de sangre humana… –cuando me dijo la palabra "vampiro" y "bebedor de sangre humana" me horroricé, ya que era un demonio. En el momento que iba a replicar, ella alzó su dedo índice haciendo señal de que todavía no había terminado.

–Tercero, ya sé lo que me vas a decir y te salvé de aquella masacre por culpa de un vampiro que se estaba bebiendo tu sangre.

Quería alejarme de ella, quería matarla por lo que me había convertido ¡ME CONVIRTIÓ EN UN MALDITO DEMONIO! En un bebedor de sangre y según la iglesia yo debo ser asesinada o exorcizada. En ambas me llevaban a la muerte y no quería morir, esta no era mi elección.

Pero a la vez no quería ni podía irme, ella me salvó de una masacre tan grotesca como la que vi. No conozco esta naturaleza que tengo, no se como comer, cuando me debo ocultar, que voy hacer en mi vida como inmortal ahora. En conclusión, no conozco nada de este tipo de vida.

–No sé si darte las gracias o matarte por convertirme en algo que no deseo. –le manifesté con toda la molestia que tenía.

–No me puedes matar fácilmente _Izabella_, te llevo más de mil años de edad y soy más vieja y fuerte que tú. –al confesarme esto mi boca se abrió debido a la edad que tenía.

–Espera… ¿Me estás diciendo que…?–Zafrina no me dejó terminar la pregunta y continuó.

–Si tengo aproximadamente 1800 años de edad, así que cuida tus acciones porque puedes morir. –me amenazó. –No fue mi intención convertirte, quería salvarte la vida, tuve compasión contigo y si mal no me equivoco tu quisieras irte de aquí, pero eso es lo menos que deseas debido que no conoces como es tu naturaleza. –me explicó, sentí como si me estuviera leyendo la mente, pero supongo que no es eso sino que ella a lo mejor pasó por algo así.

–No puedo irme, no se que hacer con esto. –le confesé a Zafrina mientras me miraba las palmas de las manos y después la miré a ella.

–Tendrás que obedecerme a todo lo que te diga, sin protestar ¿entendiste? –a mi no me gustaba obedecer, a menos que sea mi padre, yo soy de la realeza y no era mi estilo. Dude en responderle que sí solo moviendo la cabeza.

–Cuéntame acerca de esto –le pedí mientras me señalaba a mi cuerpo transformado.

–Como te dije, eres una vampira, una bebedora de sangre. Por lo tanto debes beber sangre humana para sobrevivir. –apenas dijo esto no me gustó la idea, me desagradaba.

–No quiero matar personas.

–Tienes que hacerlo para sobrevivir, no puedes comer comida humana. Te intoxicas y morirás, es como si estuvieras comiendo o tomando veneno. –me explicó. –No te matará de forma instantánea, pero si de forma muy lenta.

–Pero no quiero matar personas. Se iría parte de lo que me queda de humanidad que tengo. –en eso se me empiezan a aguar los ojos.

–Nosotros estamos por encima de los humanos, somos el mayor depredador entre los humanos. Si quieres vivir, tienes que beber sangre humana, no te recomiendo que tomes sangre de ratas, no es muy apetitosa. –me explicó, cuando terminó puso una cara de asco.

– ¿Entonces puedo sobrevivir de las ratas?

–No te recomiendo que lo hagas ahora en tu estado de recién nacida, necesitas sangre humana en grandes cantidades. Por lo menos seis meses. –estoy asqueada por esto y muevo la cabeza.

– ¡No quiero Zafrina! –le reclamé.

–Dijiste que me ibas a obedecer. –me recordó.

–No me obligues por favor. –le supliqué, ya estaba llorando y cuando me fui a limpiar mis lagrimas me di cuenta de que eran rojas, me asusté ante esto y Zafrina puso sus manos en mis hombros.

–Cuando lloramos botamos lágrimas de sangre. Así que no te asustes. –me decía mientras me calmaba. Me limpié las lágrimas como pude y seguí con las dudas que tenía sobre mi cuerpo nuevo.

– ¿Alguna otra cosa sobre esta vida nueva? –Zafrina se alejó y continuó.

–Continuaré contándote, pero tenemos que recoger este desastre para no levantar sospechas y conseguir un lugar donde no entre la luz del sol. –me extrañó cuando me dijo que consiguiera un lugar donde no entrara la luz del sol.

– ¿Por qué? – le pregunté mientras Zafrina recogía con facilidad restos humanos.

–No puedes salir al sol, si sales conocerás la Muerte Verdadera. –me entristecí ante esto. A mi me gusta el calor del sol sobre mi piel en este lugar tan frío y casi siempre con nieve.

– ¿La Muerte Verdadera es…? –tratando de recoger con cierto asco los cuerpos humanos.

–Cuando conoces el sol, tu cuerpo entero se quema. Cuanto más joven eres te quemas más rápido, mientras seas más viejo tardas en quemarte. Es una muerte dolorosa y terrible, así que nada de salir al sol. –me explicó mientras buscaba donde colocar los trozos de cuerpos que tenía en sus brazos. – ¿Puedo enterrar esto en tu jardín? –me preguntó y le afirme con la cabeza, entonces ella me miró extrañada por la poca cantidad de cuerpos que estaba cargando, se dio cuenta de mi asquerosidad ante esto. –No debería darte asco esto, se nota que todavía tienes humanidad. Eso se te quitará cuando empieces a comer.

La vi con desagrado y recogí más cuerpos. Para un humano normal lo que cargaba era extremadamente pesado y en cierta manera asqueroso para uno de la nobleza, pero para mí sentía como si estuviera cargando dos vestidos en mis brazos. Supongo que para Zafrina que estaba cargando más que yo, era como si estuviera cargando frutas y verduras.

Llegamos al jardín y pusimos los cuerpos a un lado, en eso Zafrina se va como a la velocidad más rápida que una centella y regresa con dos palas, ella se vuelve a ir y regresa con madera.

–Vamos hacer un hoyo muy profundo –dándome una de las palas. –como para meter aquí cientos de personas.

En eso entre las dos empezamos a movernos a velocidad sobrehumana excavando un gran hoyo en el jardín. En todo el proceso no me cansaba, era como si tuviera una energía infinita sobre mi cuerpo y se sentía tan bien.

Cuando ya teníamos un hoyo extremadamente profundo como para 50 o 100 personas, nosotras nos encontrábamos bañadas en tierra y Zafrina dio un gran salto que la hizo salir de aquel agujero. Cuando miré hacía arriba, daba un poco de miedo la altura y Zafrina se dio cuenta de esto.

–Ponte cerca de una de las paredes y salta, si no llegas escala a través de las paredes e intenta de saltar otra vez, si puedes. –me explicó. En eso veo a Zafrina en posición de alerta y en eso se va.

– ¡Zafrina! –la llamé asustada y no había respuesta por parte de ella.

En eso escucho unos pasos apenas audibles, revisé arriba con cierto miedo y cuidado. Me di cuenta que la chica varonil que había visto anteriormente se había asomado, se agachó y me dio señales de que subiera rápido.

Di el salto más fuerte que pude y por poco llegaba al borde, así que clavé mis dedos en la pared de tierra. La chica varonil se acostó en el piso y agarró mi muñeca para sacarme de ahí. Cuando salí de aquel foso, le iba a decir las gracias pero no me encontré con ella, había desaparecido otra vez. Me levanté rápidamente para buscarla pero no la conseguía por ninguna parte, hasta que vi que Zafrina regresó.

– ¿A quién buscabas? –me preguntó.

–A ti. –fingí, buscaba a aquella chica tan parecida a mi. Algo me decía que no dijera nada de esta chica a Zafrina – ¿Dónde estabas?

–Había escuchado un ruido extraño cerca del palacio, parecía que un vampiro estuviera cerca de aquí, pero no estoy segura ¿Hay por casualidad fantasmas por aquí?

–No lo sé. No creo en esas cosas.

–Pues deberías, nosotros no somos los únicos seres fantásticos en el mundo. –me aclaró. –Hay demonios, fantasmas, hombres lobo, hadas, ángeles, y muchas otras más. –me contó esto y quedé sorprendida, esto hizo que mi mandíbula se abriera debido a esto. –Ya los conocerás pronto. Ven ayúdame a traer estos muertos y sus trozos para acá.

Tiramos al foso los restos humanos que habíamos recogido y regresamos al palacio a recoger más trozos pata tirarlos al foso. Cuando Zafrina iba a recoger a mi padre le dije que lo dejara ahí, que yo lo recogería de último.

Ya habíamos tirado los cuerpos y faltaba mi padre, lo recogí del suelo para llevarlo al foso, ya no me quedaban lágrimas pero si sufría por la muerte de mi padre, el era lo único que me quedaba de familia. Cuando lo lancé al foso, Zafrina me entregó una antorcha y un barril con licor, parecía cerveza.

–Dejaré que los quemes, tomate tú tiempo. –tenía mi mente en blanco viendo a mi padre solamente. –Yo estaré limpiando los restos de sangre del palacio. –lo que hice fue afirmar que la había escuchado moviendo la cabeza.

Recordé mi vida como humana, desde el poco tiempo que compartí con mi padre y lo maravilloso que fueron las criadas conmigo a la sensación del sol en mi piel y el olor de las flores en el día. Cuando ya estuve decidida en lo que iba hacer y despidiendo aquellos recuerdos tan agradables y dolorosos a la vez, les hablé a los muertos que estaban ahí.

–Adiós padre y a todos los que conocí, fue un placer conocerlos y ya están en un lugar mejor que este. Que el señor los acompañe en un camino mejor y no los lleve al infierno, que tengan la paz eterna.

Cuando terminé de decir esto lancé madera sobre ellos, después me fui al barril de licor, lo abrí y les lancé el licor sobre los cuerpos. Por ultimo, teniendo la antorcha en la mano, estaba viendo las caras de las personas que conocí por última vez y lancé la antorcha. Apenas cayó en el foso encima de los cuerpos y la madera empezó a incendiarse una sección pequeña, cuando me giro para buscar más antorchas para que se incendie el foso más rápido consigo tres antorchas más clavadas en el suelo, sin prestarle atención de donde provenían, las eché y cada vez más incrementaba el fuego. El olor del humo que brotaba del fuego era desagradable y decidí entrar al palacio para seguir limpiando el desastre.

Apenas entro, el palacio lo encuentro limpio, creo que más limpia que antes. Camino por el palacio tratando de encontrar a Zafrina, hasta que escucho unos gritos y corro hacía donde provenía el sonido. Llegue a la cocina y conseguí a Zafrina con una de las criadas.

– ¡_Sofiya_ estás viva! –me fui a donde estaba ella, pero ella entró en pánico apenas me vio.

– ¡ALEJATE DEMONIO! –me grito en pánico, sacando una cruz que tenía de dije en su cuello en forma de defensa contra mí y Zafrina habló.

–Inútil humana, esa cruz no sirve para nada contra nosotras. –_Sofiya_ se giró hacia Zafrina y no creía lo que estaba diciendo.

– ¡¿Dónde está la señorita _Izabella_?! –nos preguntó con pánico. – ¡AUXILIO! ¡POR FAVOR QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE! –empezó a gritar la criada y yo me acerqué a ella para calmarla, poniéndole mis manos en sus hombros.

–Tranquila, soy yo. Soy _Izabella_, soy tu ama. –pero veía que no me quería creer.

– ¡TÚ NO ERES ELLA! –peleando por quitar mis manos de sus hombros pero no hizo mucho.

–Si soy yo, mírame bien _Sofiya_. –le rogué, pero lo que recibí a cambio fue una vara de metal clavándomela en el corazón. Esto hizo que cayera al piso y me quedara inmóvil como una estatua, no podía moverme y trataba de articular alguna palabra pero no podía.

– ¿Gué eh waza? –traté de articularle a Zafrina que demonios me pasaba que apenas me podía mover. Zafrina no respondió y lo que escuché fueron gritos por parte de _Sofiya_, estos fueron poco a poco silenciándose.

Al rato Zafrina se me acercó teniendo rastros de sangre en la boca, se agachó y me sacó la vara metálica de mi pecho, cuando apenas lo hizo se me quitó la parálisis que tenía y me levanté rápido poniendo una mano en mi pecho.

– ¿Qué me pasó? –le pregunté y me giré hacia _Sofiya_ que yacía en el suelo con apenas latidos audibles. – ¡¿Qué le hiciste?! –me acerqué a _Sofiya_ para verla mejor y vi que le habían mordido el cuello.

–Tienes suerte que no fue una de madera porque sino hubieras muerto y defendí a mi recién nacida, te dejé un poco para que comas. –me dijo mientras miraba a _Sofiya_ que se hallaba inconsciente. Me giré y la miré molesta.

–No le hubieras hecho esto, ella no conoce nada de esto, la hubieras asustado. –le expresé molesta. Zafrina no me prestó atención a lo que le dije.

–Déjame ver tu pecho. –me giré hacia ella y ella lo vio con molestia. –Bebe sangre sino no sanaras.

– ¡No lo haré! –le grité.

–Morirás si no lo haces. – agarró el cuerpo de _Sofiya_ y me lo colocó cerca de su cuello.

En eso vi algo que para mis ojos era increíble. Pude ver su corazón a través de la piel, vi que latía con lentitud, lo otro que vi como este corazón distribuía sangre a todo el cuerpo y me señalaba donde había más concentración de sangre en el cuerpo. Era como una red roja que tenía por todo el cuerpo, que para el ojo humano era imposible de ver a menos que abrieras el cuerpo.

El olor de la sangre saliendo de aquellos orificios que había hecho anteriormente Zafrina hacía que me picara la garganta, pidiendo que agarrara de aquel líquido tan delicioso, olía como a flores y al puerco cocinado en el horno. Cegada por instinto agarré el cuerpo de _Sofiya_ y me fui directamente a su cuello, empecé a tomar con necesidad aquel líquido carmesí proveniente de su cuerpo, hasta que no había más sangre y me aparte de su cuello.

Cuando me di cuenta de lo que había hecho, noté que el corazón de _Sofiya_ no se escuchaba más, en eso empecé a llorar por lo que hice y me acerqué a su cuerpo inerte.

–Perdón _Sofiya_, no era mi intención. –sentí algo extraño en mi pecho, como si se estuviera moviendo algo pero no le presté atención.

–Déjame ver tu pecho ahora. –me dijo Zafrina mientras me agarraba el hombro para verme. Lo examino, buscando algo en mi pecho. –Ya sanaste.

–Yo no quería esto Zafrina, no quería que ella muriera. –continúe llorando en su hombro. Lo único que hizo Zafrina fue abrazarme y sobarme la espalda para calmarme.

* * *

Hola chicas!

Aquí les dejo el link (todo el link pegado) para que vean como son los personajes principales físicamente y la portada. Cada personaje a su lado un símbolo (una imagen) de referencia del poder que tienen, pronto lo descubrirán.

bellasfics . blogspot p / damned - and - divine _ 27 . html

Cuídense chicas!


	4. Capítulo 3: Amnesia

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, del resto la historia es completamente mía.

Advierto que los personajes van a ser un poco diferentes que los que aparecen en el libro.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Amnesia**

_Vladimir. Invierno, 1326._

– ¡_Izabella_ tienes que comer! –me ordenó mi creadora, la cual me negué con la cabeza.

Desde lo que sucedió aquella noche con _Sofiya_ no he querido probar otra vez la sangre humana, y también supe que los vampiros no somos inmortales del todo. Que nuestra debilidad para asesinarnos es que nos claven estacas de madera en el pecho, que nos corten la cabeza y el exponernos al sol.

–No quiero beber sangre de humanos Zafrina. Simplemente no puedo… no quiero matarlos. –le dije asustada.

–Si no te alimentas morirás por inanición o saldrá la bestia que hay en ti asesinando a cualquier humano que tengas cerca, como pasó aquella noche con la criada. –me extrañó cuando dijo bestia.

– ¿Tengo una bestia interna? –pregunté asustada.

–Todos los vampiros tenemos una bestia interna que actúa por instintos, el sale cuando tenemos la guardia baja y ahí no nos podemos controlar. Solo nos dejamos llevar por lo que el cuerpo nos pide, lo que la bestia pide. –me explicó.

–Yo no quiero que salga. –le respondí asustada.

–Entonces tienes que comer. –iba a refutar pero ella me interrumpió. –Si no quieres que salga tienes que hacerlo. Mira como tienes los ojos, están totalmente negros y con ojeras, debes estar muy hambrienta. –me había dicho preocupada. En eso algo nubla mi mente y por mi nariz pasó un olor apetitoso, así que me fui en busca de aquel olor tan llamativo. Corriendo podía percibir aquel tambor llamándome, me dejé llevar por aquel delicioso sonido.

Cuando ya estaba cerca de aquel olor y sonido tan apetecible vi sobre ella una red rojo carmesí, mostrándome los lugares donde estaba más concentrado el olor que me provocaba tanta sed en mi boca y sin pensarlo dos veces salté sobre uno de los puntos. Cuando sentí aquel líquido pasando por mi garganta y esparciéndose por todo mi cuerpo, sentía que era una necesidad imposible de explicar, era algo más allá que una excitación sexual que sentía cuando tenía aquellos sueños donde me podían condenar a muerte por tener sueños lujuriosos. Sentía que necesitaba tanto de ese líquido como si necesitara el agua cuando me encontraba seca estando humana.

Me di cuenta que era un hombre al que le había succionado su sangre a través de su cuello, el hombre ya no tenía aquel liquido que me había calmado aquella necesidad, así que deje el cuerpo a un lado. Cuando me giré, vi que estaba Zafrina con los brazos cruzados.

– ¿Todavía tienes sed? –me preguntó y yo le asentí moviendo mi cabeza. –Ven, vamos a conseguirte más comida. –Y ambas corrimos por todo el territorio para conseguir más de aquel líquido carmesí.

En el pasar de los días, mi humanidad seguía casi intacta. Todavía no me gustaba matar humanos y menos inocentes, por lo tanto cazaba a los que eran malos con otras personas, del tipo que no merecían estar en este plano. Zafrina no estaba de acuerdo con esto, ya que veía a todos los humanos como ganado, para ella era como ver a un humano como una gallina o una vaca, por lo tanto le daba igual si matar inocentes o no.

Mi aspecto todavía no lo he visto, me da miedo verme en un espejo y ver a un monstruo. Lo más cercano que he visto como está mi rostro es una vez que me vi en el agua de un río…

"_…Zafrina se encontraba bañándose en una río de la localidad a media noche, quería quitarse la sangre del cuerpo porque había matado a un mortal y decidió jugar un poco con la comida, cosa que vi con desagrado._

_–Ven Izabella, el agua está cálida. Deberías darte un baño –después que me dijo esto ella hundió parte de su cuerpo en aquella agua negra._

_Como puede estar tan tranquila si estamos en invierno y el agua le parece "_cálida_" me acerqué un poco al río y metí un dedo del pie en el agua para comprobar lo que ella decía, la verdad es que no era tan fría, así que me introduje más al agua y se sentía bien en mis pies; mientras observaba y sentía como pasaba la pequeña y leve corriente de agua del río, me pude ver a mi misma con el cabello ondulado y no rizado como lo tenía cuando era humana…_"

Lo poco que he aprendido es no dejarme ver por un humano mientras estoy comiendo, no exponerme al sol y tratar de disfrutar mi inmortalidad, cosa que no puedo.

Tengo que vengarme de la muerte de mi familia, de la atrocidad que les hicieron a ellos, tengo que buscar al vampiro que hizo esto. Le he pedido ayuda a Zafrina pero siempre me dice que olvide eso, que disfrute lo que tengo en el presente, pero no puedo, hice una promesa.

–_Izabella_ tienes que olvidarte de eso, ya pasó. –dijo Zafrina con aire molesto.

– ¡Tu no sabes lo que siento! –le expresé molesta – ¿Acaso no tienes familia? –le pregunté.

–No tuve _Izabella_, fui criada alrededor de putas y orgias. Lo más cercano a lo que tuve una familia fue cuando me convirtieron, pero nunca encajé en esa familia, por lo tanto me fui. Ahora te tengo a ti como familia, por favor no lo arruines –cuando la miré a los ojos vi que tenían una fina capa de color rojizo, me di cuenta que iba a llorar en cualquier momento.

–Lo siento Zafrina, tu también eres parte de mi familia y más ahora que me estás enseñando mi nueva vida inmortal. Pero aquella fue mi familia mortal y ellos merecen ser vengados. –le expliqué.

–Ustedes los nórdicos son muy brutos y vengativos, deja de ser así _Izabella_. Con vengarte no ganas nada. –me aconsejó.

–No insultes a mi raza, ni mi cultura. Según mi crianza tengo que hacerles justicia, porque esto no se queda así, entiende por favor.

–Yo no quiero que te pase algo _Izabella_, eres todo lo que tengo. –ya a este punto Zafrina estaba llorando. Me acerqué a ella e intenté calmarla.

–Si no me vas ayudar, buscaré a esta persona o vampiro que hizo eso por mis propios medios Zafrina. – en el momento en que le vi los ojos, sus ojos eran de un jade intenso, como si tuviera manchas más claras o que se estuviera destiñendo el color.

–No me dejas otra opción _Izabella_. – me dijo con sus ojos oscurecidos y con aquel llamativo jade de sus ojos.

* * *

_Londres, Inglaterra. 15 de Septiembre de 1426_

Han pasado 100 años desde que me transformaron en una vampira. Al principio no aceptaba en lo que me había convertido Zafrina, porque lo que era es algo que describía la biblia como "Demonios", el asesinar personas y beber su sangre para mantenerme con vida me hacía una, pero me hice una promesa de que mataría al monstruo que asesinó a mi familia mientras tenga esta maldición, y está promesa la mantendré hasta que consiga al monstruo que hizo esto.

Zafrina me enseñó cómo sobrevivir en el mundo mortal bajo las sombras, me explicó que me alimentara sin que me viera algún humano o mostrara mi verdadera naturaleza ante ellos, siempre en las sombras. Las estacas de madera en el corazón hacen que muera, pero si me clavaban algo que no fuera de este material me paralizará; si me cortaban la cabeza estaría muerta; al igual si me quemaban viva y algo que me entristecía era que ya no podía ver el sol, porque sino moriría y de forma rápida, así que viviría en la oscuridad por siempre. También me explicó que cuanto más viejo sea el vampiro, más fuerte y resistente es, los sentidos que se vuelven más agudos, la personalidad y la forma en que ve la vida a su alrededor cambia al pasar los años.

Al salir de Vladimir para explorar más países y paisajes, me di cuenta que en el lugar donde nací se encontraba muy atrasado en cultura, así que como pude quise actualizarme un poco. Con el pasar de los años después de explorar tanto, mi creadora y yo decidimos quedarnos en el Reino Unido; al llegar aprendí su cultura y su lenguaje, por cuestiones de pronunciación mi nombre y mi apellido cambió totalmente por comodidad, ahora me llamo Isabella Swan.

El recuerdo de de beber la sangre de la única superviviente que quedaba en mi antiguo palacio, que era mi criada, me atormentaba. Pero mi primera caza fue lo que más me sorprendió de lo que era capaz cuando no comía. Había pasado aproximadamente 3 meses desde que era una vampira y estábamos viviendo escondidas en el palacio…

_"– ¡_Izabella_ tienes que comer! –me ordenó mi creadora, la cual me negué con la cabeza._

_–No quiero beber sangre de humanos Zafrina. Simplemente no puedo… no quiero matarlos. –le dije asustada._

_–Si no te alimentas morirás por inanición o saldrá la bestia que hay en ti asesinando a cualquier humano que tengas cerca, como pasó aquella noche con la criada. –me extrañó cuando dijo bestia._

_– ¿Tengo una bestia interna? –pregunté asustada._

_–Todos los vampiros tenemos una bestia interna que actúa por instintos, el sale cuando tenemos la guardia baja y ahí no nos podemos controlar. Solo nos dejamos llevar por lo que el cuerpo nos pide, lo que la bestia pide. –me explicó._

_–Yo no quiero que salga. –le respondí asustada._

_–Entonces tienes que comer. –iba a refutar pero ella me interrumpió. –Si no quieres que salga tienes que hacerlo. Mira como tienes los ojos, están totalmente negros y con ojeras, debes estar muy hambrienta. –me había dicho preocupada. En eso algo nubla mi mente y por mi nariz pasó un olor apetitoso, así que me fui en busca de aquel olor tan llamativo. Corriendo podía percibir aquel tambor llamándome, me dejé llevar por aquel delicioso sonido._

_Cuando ya estaba cerca de aquel olor y sonido tan apetecible vi sobre ella una red rojo carmesí, mostrándome los lugares donde estaba más concentrado el olor que me provocaba tanta sed en mi boca y sin pensarlo dos veces salté sobre uno de los puntos. Cuando sentí aquel líquido pasando por mi garganta y esparciéndose por todo mi cuerpo, sentía que era una necesidad imposible de explicar, era algo más allá que una excitación sexual que sentía cuando tenía aquellos sueños donde me podían condenar a muerte por tener sueños lujuriosos. Sentía que necesitaba tanto de ese líquido como si necesitara el agua cuando me encontraba seca estando humana._

_Me di cuenta que era un hombre al que le había succionado su sangre a través de su cuello, el hombre ya no tenía aquel liquido que me había calmado aquella necesidad, así que deje el cuerpo a un lado. Cuando me giré, vi que estaba Zafrina con los brazos cruzados._

_– ¿Todavía tienes sed? –me preguntó y yo le asentí moviendo mi cabeza. –Ven, vamos a conseguirte más comida. –Y ambas corrimos por todo el territorio para conseguir más_ _de aquel líquido carmesí…"_

Ese día había comido alrededor de diez cuerpos y cada vez que iba asesinando uno, sentía que algo de mi parte humana moría, pero a la vez no, es muy difícil explicar aquella sensación.

Al año de haberme transformado, me digné en verme y me di cuenta que mi cuerpo sufrió una gran metamorfosis, que físicamente había cambiado. Mi cabello tenía reflejos rojos y se volvió más domable, ahora mi cabello era una mezcla de liso y ondulado; mi piel se volvió más pálida; y mis ojos pasaron a ser de color miel intenso, casi dorados. Ya no tenía necesidades mundanas, solo con la excepción de beber sangre que era mi comida ahora en adelante. Le pregunté a mi creadora el porqué estos cambios y su respuesta fue:

"_–La transformación a vampiro resalta tus rasgos físicos para ser más perfecto para el ojo mortal y te hace ver más atractiva para atraer a las presas. –me contesto de forma seductora en su voz. –Así que acostúmbrate a tener muchos hombres y mujeres a tu alrededor. Mujeres no tanto por el siglo en que estamos, pero acostúmbrate. –me aconsejó."_

A ella nunca le conté sobre mi encuentro con la chica varonil, sentía que no debía decirle por ninguna razón, porque si le decía, podía pasar algo de lo que me pudiera arrepentir o cambiar algo a mi alrededor. Así que me guardaré ese secreto hasta que consiga respuestas por mi misma de lo que vi.

Según Zafrina ella iba a ir a la fiesta para asesinar a un infiltrado que quería asesinar al Gran-Duque, ella no la había mandado nadie, por cuenta propia asesinaba y comía a las personas que consideraba malas. Para cuando llegó, un aquelarre –comandado por un vampiro más viejo que ella– empezó asesinar a mi familia, Zafrina no pudo hacer más nada sino huir. Mientras huía, me encontró con un vampiro que estaba bebiendo mi sangre y ella para salvarme lo asesinó, pero al ver que estaba en un punto entre la vida y la muerte, quiso salvarme transformándome. Sobre el monstruo que asesinó a mi familia, aún no lo he encontrado, según Zafrina, este vampiro es muy difícil de encontrar por lo viejo que es y que sabe como esconderse.

Sobre la vida de Zafrina, ella no me contó mucho. Ella era de un continente llamado Persia, era una bailarina, ella fue convertida cuando tenía 19 años cuando ella le bailaba en privado a un vampiro sin darse cuenta; Zafrina estuvo 100 años con él hasta que ella misma decidió separarse de su creador porque consideraba que podía enfrentarse al mundo sin la ayuda de él. Cuando me conoció ella tenía aproximadamente 1800 años y me enteré que cuando me transformó empezaba la época de otoño, esto no lo sabía debido a que el lugar donde vivía siempre había nieve o siempre hacía mucho frío.

Ella me enseño la capacidad de dominar a la gente y hacer lo que yo quisiera con ellos; influyendo tanto en sus pensamientos como en acciones, haciéndolos borrar sus recuerdos como crear unos nuevos; atraerlos hacia la criatura más hermosa que han visto e invitarlos a tener pensamientos lujuriosos; como aterrarlos invitándolos a suicidarse por ver algo espantoso; hacer que ellos salven a una persona para darle un día más por vivir como asesinar a una persona de forma lenta y agonizante.

Pero era difícil aprender está habilidad y llegar al nivel de Zafrina, bueno… ella es más antigua que yo por lo tanto tiene más facilidad que yo. Hasta los momentos yo solo podía ordenar que hicieran algo los mortales y muy pocas veces hacía que olvidaran lo que habían hecho o visto. Según Zafrina ella podía hacer más, el nivel máximo de poderes ha sido el posesionarse de un cuerpo y su creador era capaz de manipular un grupo de mortales, tanto grandes como pequeños.

Ambas para sobrevivir mejorábamos nuestras técnicas artísticas y seducción. Para ambas, practicar nuestras técnicas de seducción no era de gran esfuerzo ya que éramos muy atractivas para el ser humano. Nosotras íbamos a buscar hombres –Zafrina tenía gustos peculiares, ella buscaba de ambos sexos–, los seducíamos, los matábamos y nos robábamos su fortuna. Ella siempre tenía sexo con ellos, cosa que yo no hacía, lo veía demasiado… indebido para mi gusto; aunque se nos hizo muy difícil conseguir humanos debido a la Peste Negra que asolaba Europa en esos momentos, tratábamos de conseguir a los humanos más sanos posibles, debido a que el sabor de los enfermos no era nada agradable.

– ¿Isabella estás lista? ¡Espero que si! ¡Te tengo una sorpresa por tu cumpleaños! –me grito desde la sala. Aquí estoy arreglándome para hoy que Zafrina decidió que hoy era mi cumpleaños.

Al no saber mucho de días, meses y años, mi transformación ocurrió en el mismo día que mi cumpleaños decimoquinto y no sabía exactamente que día era. Así que hoy 15 de Septiembre era mi cumpleaños numero 115, declarado por Zafrina

– ¡Ya voy! –le grité.

Este día, solo es un día más en mi vida inmortal.


	5. Capítulo 4: Humano

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, del resto la historia es completamente mía.

Advierto que los personajes van a ser un poco diferentes que los que aparecen en el libro.

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Humano**

Zafrina me había regalado hoy un vestido de color rojo carmín. El cuello del vestido llegaba mis hombros y en sus bordes tenía formas triangulares con una pequeña cinta debajo de ellos, me di cuenta que me resaltaba levemente el busto; justo debajo de esta pequeña cinta que bordeaba el supuesto cuello, habían dos cintas gruesas de color dorado de forma vertical a lo largo del corsé del vestido, justo al nivel de mi busto; en las mangas, al nivel de mis codos había cintas doradas gruesas como las del corsé y debajo de ellas estaba el detallado triangular del cuello, al finalizar este detalle empezaba una tela de color dorado de forma triangular, esto hacía que me cubriera todo el brazo y parte de mis manos; en la falda continuaba la misma cinta dorada del corsé, solo que esta vez junto con la tela de la falda, se dividía en dos, haciendo que se abriera más el vestido y debajo de esta tela dividida había otra falda más, en su bordado inferior se encontraba esta cinta gruesa dorada. Era muy del estilo de la realeza, no como los otros vestidos que usábamos, que era de campesinas. Sabía que cualquier hombre que me viera desearía fornicar conmigo, cosa que no permitía por nada del mundo.

La sorpresa aparentemente era llevarme a una fiesta de una persona de alto título, nunca había ido a una desde que fui convertida por el hecho de que no podía controlar mis emociones e instintos y después vino la Peste Negra. Y ahora voy a estar en una.

–Ponte esto –entregándome una máscara de color rojo, con plumas rojas en la parte superior de la mascara, y sus bordes y detalles eran dorados, esto combinaba con mi vestido rojo carmín. –Es una fiesta de máscaras. –en eso Zafrina saca una máscara parecida a la mía, pero este era de color azul grisáceo y con plumas de pavo real, que combinaba con su vestido azul marino.

Su vestido era similar al mío, solo que el de ella el en corsé era amarrado en su pecho; las mangas era de una tela transparente blanca triangular y esta tela llegaba casi al borde inferior de su vestido; en el interior de su falda era de tela blanca; del resto, todos las cintas gruesas y delgadas eran de color plateado. El vestido era un poco más revelador que el mío, este le resaltaba más el busto.

– ¿Seguro que te vas a poner ese vestido? –señalándole lo que tenía puesto.

– ¡Por supuesto que si mi querida Isabella! –dijo con seguridad. –Recuerda que voy en plan de fornicar y comer querida.

–Si no te dejan entrar, estaré contigo afuera entonces. –yo estaba muy segura de que no la iban a dejar entrar con ese vestido.

– ¡Eso no Isabella! –Me reclamó– Usted va a quedarse dentro de esa fiesta, te vas a divertir y si consigues una buena presa te la traes a nuestra casa, eso si quieres por supuesto. –por lo menos me daba la opción de querer comer en casa o no. – Quiero brindarte parte de lo que dejaste atrás de tu humanidad.

–Está bien. –dije con cierto fastidio.

– ¡Perfecto! –respondió dando pequeños saltos. –Y ahora, a divertirnos. –me agarró la mano y salimos de nuestra casa.

La ubicación de nuestra casa –que se encuentra en una sección de la sociedad pudiente en la ciudad de Londres– se la debemos a un viejo hombre rico a quien se había enamorado de Zafrina y decidió dejarle en forma de herencia este lugar, más una gran fortuna. Por fuera parece una casa pequeña, pero internamente era una casa grande y tiene todas las comodidades, no es una simple casa de plebeyos.

Según mi creadora, la fiesta a la que íbamos era de una persona de alto título de la Casa Lancaster del Reino de Inglaterra –hoy en día gobierna un miembro de esta casa, Enrique VI–, este decidió hacerle una fiesta de máscaras a su hijo por su cumpleaños. No sabía cual iba a ser mi historia o la de ambas en este lugar para socializar con los humanos.

Zafrina decidió alquilar un carruaje para ir a la fiesta y apenas llegó nos montamos en el, conduciéndonos a nuestro destino. Como todo era una sorpresa, no sabía donde era así que…

–Te va a encantar el lugar. –me contó Zafrina muy emocionada. –Tenía muchísimo tiempo que no iba a una fiesta de la realeza.

– ¿Y tienes una invitación? – le pregunté con aire de no estar tan interesada.

–No será necesario. –mientras me decía esto me miró a los ojos y pestañeo de forma coqueta. Al darse cuenta de que no estaba interesada en celebrar mi cumpleaños puso mala cara. –Isabella, prometo que será divertido, no te aburrirás. Tenemos tiempo que no comemos… –me di cuenta de lo que iba a decir, pero se corrigió al darse cuenta del humano presente. –que no estamos en algo de verdad bueno y más por esa… Peste. –lo dijo con molestia al final.

–Sé que no disfrutábamos de algo bueno debido a ciertas circunstancias y la Peste, pero hoy es un día más para mí. No se como puedes celebrar alegremente tus cumpleaños. – le confesé.

–Es porque vivo mis días como si fuera el último. Aunque esta ha sido la época más aburrida que he tenido. –sabía que no era época referente a un año o estación, sino de siglos y milenios. Según ella, la Persa, la Griega y la Romana fueron mejores que este tiempo.

Después de un rato de mirar por las ventanillas, me di cuenta que estábamos yendo a las afueras de Londres y adentrándonos donde se encontraban los palacios de personas importantes de la realeza. Cuando paró el carruaje donde se encontraban otros igual, donde se veía que bajaban personas de allí con la ayuda de criados del palacio, decidí respirar hondo y rogar al Señor que no pasara nada en este día.

Al bajarnos, a Zafrina y mí, nos guiaron a donde sería la famosa fiesta. Al entrar, vimos que la sala era muy colorida, había música, buena comida y bebida, entre otras comodidades. Esto me hizo recordar a mi fiesta de cumpleaños y la ultima siendo mortal.

Como era normal, resaltábamos mucho delante de los humanos, no tanto por el vestido, pero nuestros ojos al ser tan exóticos muchos hombres querían acercarse a nosotras, pero se les notaba que ambas los intimidaban al ver tanta belleza exótica de las dos.

–Diviértete querida prima, escóndete detrás de tu máscara. –me picó el ojo y se fue. Perfecto, no se que historia voy a decir delante de un humano. Se nota que Zafrina no sabe nada de este tipo de reuniones.

Caminaba y caminaba por el salón de fiestas, veía a las personas tomando alcohol, otras conociéndose ocultos en sus máscaras sin dar mucha información acerca de ellos, otros jugando cartas u otros juegos diferentes, bailando en grupo… nada me llamaba la atención hasta que me senté en una silla que había desocupada en el salón. En eso huelo a un increíble hombre detrás de mí, por su olor presentía que quería acercarse a mí pero le intimidaba. Lo siento más cerca…

–Señorita. –me llamó aquel caballero. Giré un poco mi cabeza a donde provenía esa voz y lo vi a mi lado derecho del hombro.

Era un hombre delgado y alto, de tez muy clara, cabello marrón arenoso y con unos ojos azules como el océano, no pude detallar más su cara por una máscara de color verde que traía de temática marina creo. Al ojo humano se notaba algo nervioso, pero a mis ojos, él estaba transpirando.

–Si. –respondí lo más educada posible.

– ¿Está sola? –al preguntarme, miré con cuidado si veía a Zafrina, pero estaba desaparecida ante mis ojos.

–Ammm… creo que si. –le di una pequeña sonrisa a cambio.

–… ¿Puedo… sentarme? –me preguntó nervioso.

–Claro. –no quería que me tuviera miedo. Y recordé sobre lo que me dijo Zafrina de disfrutar, voy a tratar de ser lo más humana posible hoy.

– ¿Porqué está sola señorita? Su acompañante no debería dejarla sola.

–Tienes razón, no debería estar sola. Pero mi prima se fue por ahí a-yo-no-sé-dónde. –le afirmé.

–Pues su prima no debería hacer eso y más que muchos hombres… la quieren para usted. – esto ultimo lo dijo que cierto miedo a mi reacción. Me reí ante esto y le respondí.

–Sé que muchos hombres me quieren, pero ninguno de ellos me gusta. Solo me quieren para fornicar. –le confesé sin pena alguna.

–Yo no. –de repente se tapa la boca, bajo la cabeza y vi que se sonrojaba, trataba como podía aguantar mi risa. El subió la cabeza y miraba a todos lados comprobando algo. –…Disculpa… yo no quería… –el chico seguía disculpándose, hasta que decidí comprobar que no me lo había mandado Zafrina, decidí dominarlo. Observé a los lados y lo miré a los ojos.

– ¿Quién te trajo hasta aquí para verme o hablar conmigo? –pregunté sin ninguna emoción alguna.

–Nadie, vine solo para acá. –respondió de igual manera, nada de emociones en su voz, solo con la mirada perdida ante mis ojos. –Me llamó la atención su belleza y lo sola que estaba. –me dedicó una sonrisa, pero su miraba no había cambiado. Obvio que mi belleza lo llamó la atención. Por lo que veía en su mirada, en su voz y sus latidos, el me decía la verdad.

–Acerca de lo que te pregunté quiero que lo olvides. Ni una palabra de esto ¿De acuerdo? –el chico lo que hizo fue asentir. Me aleje de el cortando la dominación y el pestañeo varias veces, aturdido. – ¿Me decías algo? –pregunté como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

–Mmm… me siento un poco raro. –Oh oh, creo que la arruiné.

– ¿Qué sientes? –espero que haya olvidado el interrogatorio.

–…Olvídalo. Pensaras que es una locura. –por lo que veía, creo que no me iba a decir.

–Está bien.

–… Ah, sobre lo que te decía. Que muchos hombres, bueno…–como vi que estaba apenado por lo que iba a decir, le complete la oración.

– ¿Qué me buscan para fornicar?

–Bueno… no quería decírselo de esa forma, pero si. –me dijo apenado, se le notaba otra vez el sonrojo.

–Se supone que las mujeres no debemos decir ese tipo de cosas, pero es que odio mucho cuando me buscan para eso. –le dije sincera. Era la verdad, no había ningún hombre que me quisiera por mi belleza, pero los espantaba intimidándolos.

–Entiendo, yo no haría una cosa como esa a una señorita. –después que aclaró eso, agarró una de mis manos y las apretó.

–Espero que sea sincero lo que está diciendo, porque se dice que si uno hace algo malo en este plano El Señor castigará. –le advertí.

–Dios sabe lo que hago y eso es lo menos que estoy haciendo yo aquí en la tierra. –al ver sus ojos, me mostraba sinceridad.

Después de unos tragos por parte de ambos –más del humano que yo, por mi parte botaba la bebida sin que nadie se diera cuenta–, conversaciones no tan importantes y muchísimas risas, el decidió invitarme a bailar y fue lleno de risas, porque ambos no sabíamos bailar y con tragos encima menos.

– ¿Por qué no nos sentamos? –le pregunté al humano.

–Está bien, –rendido de tanta insistencia por mí parte. –solo porque me lo estás pidiendo. Cuando ya estamos sentados en un mueble que había disponible, el humano le costó sentarse y agarró aire.

–Mira como estás, creo que no te encuentras apto para caminar. –después que le dije esto solté una gran risotada, porque el humano estaba demasiado ebrio que no se podía sentar derecho en el mueble y era cómico.

–Esa es la… – se enderezó como pudo en el mueble. – idea señiorita. –ni siquiera pudo pronuncia la palabra bien.

En eso, una señora con un extravagante peinado intenta captar la atención de todos, haciendo que la música parara y la gente dejara de bailar.

–Ya es hora de quitarse las máscaras y descubrir quienes son los presentes. –Esto si que no lo sabía y no quiero hacerlo. Miré asustada al humano y busqué con la vista a Zafrina, no la veía por ningún lado todavía.

_¿Dónde estará?_

–Si no quieres quitártela… lo comprendo. –dijo lo mejor posible.

–No quiero que vean mi cara. –miré asustada al humano y después buscaba a Zafrina con la mirada.

Hasta que vi a lo lejos a Zafrina quitándose la máscara también, después le susurró algo en el oído a un hombre de pelo canoso que estaba con ella, el hombre agarró a Zafrina por una de sus muñecas y mi creadora riéndose, ambos desaparecieron.

– ¿Pasa algo señorita? –me giré al humano.

–No pasa nada. –al mismo tiempo que le estaba asegurando al humano esto, nos ve una pareja de señores y nos dijeron.

–Deberían quitarse sus máscaras chicos. –en eso empiezo a oler sangre en exceso por parte del señor y vi que uno de sus dedo se había hecho una herida. Al querer con deseo aquella sangre del señor y más que no había comido, me fui corriendo de allí.

– ¡Señorita! ¡Espere por favor! –escuché la voz del humano.

Seguí caminando rápido –a paso humano–, sin prestarle atención a las personas a mí alrededor. Sin darme cuenta llegué a un balcón, no muy lejos de la sala de fiestas.

–Señorita no puede estar aquí, tiene que estar en la fiesta. –me dijo un humano, al girarme observé que era un guardia. Lo dominé.

–Actúa como si no me hubieras visto y vuelve por donde viniste. –dije sin ninguna emoción y este hizo el comando que le dije.

Apenas se fue el humano, me quité la máscara que tenía puesta y empecé a respirar profundamente el aire, tratando de olvidar aquel olor a sangre. Tenía ganas de llorar, debido a que me sentía que no estaba lista para adentrarme a la sociedad. No quisiera sentir tanto esa necesidad de querer sangre, pero creo que la Peste Negra arruinó parte de mi desarrollo.

– ¿Señorita? –me di cuenta que era el humano con quien estaba conmigo. Me giré y lo que vi en su expresión no era lujuria como siempre.

Se encontraba como hipnotizado o maravillado ante lo que veía, este se acercaba lentamente, yo tenía miedo de lo que fuera hacer y por culpa de su aproximamiento, lo mate.

–Eres un ángel. –me dijo aquel humano casi en forma de susurro. – ¿Por qué no te querías quitar la máscara?

–Porque no quería que nadie me conociera. –en eso el se quita su máscara que todavía la tenía puesta. Y ahora pude ver bien su rostro, tendría la edad en que me convirtieron.

–Yo tampoco quería quitarme la máscara por las mismas razones que usted, pero ahora estamos igual. –se acercaba más a mí de una forma peligrosa.

–Conmigo es diferente señor. –no quería que ningún humano me conociera a excepción de mi victima. Siempre vivir bajo las sombras.

–Si por lo que me dijiste que te buscaban los hombres, recuerda que yo no soy de esa manera. –para este momento ya estaba a un metro de distancia. –En todo momento la trate como una señorita. –Oh dios, ya está a medio metro y ya huelo su dulce aroma y no he comido. – ¿No cree que yo merezco una oportunidad con usted? –si fuera humana en estos momentos estaría muy sonrojada.

–Que hermoso, mi querida Bella está creciendo. –_Zafrina te voy a mata_r…

* * *

¡Hola chicas!

Aquí está un nuevo capítulo, después de un mes.

Ya se enteraran quién y como se llama ese chico humano a quien se acercó a Isabella.

Aquí les dejo el link para que vean los vestidos y las mascaras que usaron (peguen los espacios):

bellasfics . blogspot 2015 / 05 / vestidos - y - mascaras - de - isabella - y . html

¿Sugerencias? ¿Opiniones?

¡Hasta una próxima actualización!


	6. Capítulo 5: Demetri

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, del resto la historia es completamente mía.

Advierto que los personajes van a ser un poco diferentes que los que aparecen en el libro.

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Demetri**

– ¿Ella es tu prima? –preguntó el humano.

–Si, soy su prima. Me llamo Zafrina –dándole la mano al humano.

–Es un nombre raro.

–Si, mis padres se pusieron exóticos con mi nombre. –Zafrina le estaba dedicando una gran sonrisa, pero en su mirada sus ojos jades se estaban volviendo moteados, no podía dejar que lo dominaran.

– ¡No te atrevas hacer eso Zafrina! –me puse entre ella y el chico que no entendía mi reacción. Mi creadora me miró furiosa, pero después se calmó.

–… De acuerdo… Prima. –haciendo énfasis en la palabra "Prima" y Zafrina soltó su mano.

–Deberíamos irnos prima. –me separé del humano y me acerqué a Zafrina.

–De acuerdo –mirándome, como si quisiera decirme algo con la mirada–, mucho gusto conocerte…–dirigiéndose al humano.

–Demetri. Demetri Lancaster. Mucho gusto de igual forma. –dirigiéndose a Zafrina, en voz mostraba miedo. Zafrina se retiró, dejándonos solos. – ¿Qué fue eso? –preguntándome, decidí girarme y mostrar mi mejor cara.

–Nada importante. Necesito irme, ya estoy cansada por hoy. –era una media mentira, no he comido en toda la noche, pero me divertí muchísimo y más que lo conocí a él. Primer hombre humano que no me ve para fornicar y ha sido un caballero conmigo. Me di la vuelta, lista para irme, pero el me detuvo.

– ¡No te vayas! –cogiendo levemente una de mis manos, que solo me tocó los dedos. Quería acercarse más a mi levantando una de sus manos, pero después la bajó para respetar mi espacio– No sé cuando vuelva a verte otra vez.

–Me llamo Isabella, soy de por aquí. –vi que sus ojos tenían cierto brillo en el momento en que le dije dónde vivía. –Vivo muy cerca de Londres, si nos llegamos a ver alguna vez, podemos hablar. –después de decirle esto se me acercó, agarró mi mano y la beso.

Esto me dejó en shock y la alejé lo más rápido de mí a velocidad humana, caminé lo más rápido posible de ahí a paso humano. En el trayecto por salir de este lugar, me encontré con Zafrina que seguía mi paso.

– ¿Qué fue todo eso? –me preguntó una curiosa Zafrina.

–Nada de tu incumbencia. –le respondí tajante mientras seguía caminando.

– ¿Bella te estás enamorando de un humano? –preguntó sorprendida, me paré y me le enfrenté a ella.

–Sé que eres mi creadora y disculpa por mi reacción en ese balcón, –Zafrina bajó la cabeza en forma de reverencia, aceptando mis disculpas– no tenías porque dominarlo tampoco. –cuando iba a replicar no la dejé y continúe. –El es un chico que no me ha hecho nada y tampoco lo quería de comida. –cuando terminé, Zafrina respondió con una sonrisa.

–Me molesté por tu reacción sobre-protectora con el chico, pero en tus ojos se veía un brillo que jamás había visto en ti. –me comentó alegre– No me voy a meter en esto, pero si llegan a descubrirnos, tenemos que irnos de aquí hacia otro país ¿De acuerdo? –me advirtió–

–Si y no creo que esto llegue muy lejos. –refiriéndome a la relación que tenía hoy con Demetri–

–Eso lo dices ahora. –empezó a reírse ante mi confesión y de repente dejó de reír al ver mis ojos – ¿Haz comido?

–No.

–Lo que hace el amor. –suspiró. –Por cierto, ¿Te diste cuenta de que el humano es uno de los Lancaster? Tendrás un titulo de realeza si te casas con él.

Presiento que Zafrina me va hacer la vida imposible.

* * *

_Un mes después…_

Se dice que Demetri Lancaster (que por cierto era el cumpleañero) ha estado recorriendo por todo Londres con la espera de encontrarme en algún lugar de la ciudad, pero nunca me encontrará si lo hace en el día. Quisiera verlo también, pero de la forma más humana posible, no en la noche que es más peligroso a menos que…

–Isabella estás haciendo sufrir al pobre humano, anda a verlo. –me reclamó Zafrina.

– Tengo pensado aparecer en sus sueños, pero no aprender bien el arte de la Dominación–le conté. Y era cierto, el mínimo error de concentración en la Dominación puede salir muy mal.

–Aparece en sus sueños Isabella–lo dijo como algo obvio. –Atrévete hacerlo. ¡Fornica de una buena vez por todas! –animándome hacer eso, como si fuera tan sencillo. –Haz eso y sé atrevida. –dedicándome una sonrisa picara, mi reacción fue voltear los ojos.

– ¡No vamos a fornicar Zafrina! – le reclame. Si fuera humana ya pareciera una fresa andante.

Me fui a mi habitación y me puse un vestido blanco de mangas largas sueltas para que luciera como un "ángel", lleve mi cabello suelto sin ningún adorno en el y fui hacia aquel palacio donde lo conocí, donde supuestamente el vive. Espero que funcione lo que me dijo Zafrina.

Cuando llegue al palacio, fui lo más sigilosa posible al llegar debido a los sirvientes y guardias que lo custodiaban. De tanto caminar llegue a un pasillo donde escuchaba una conversación entre dos personas, un hombre y una mujer, y una de ellas me resultaba conocida.

–Madre te juro que la conocí y quiero buscarla–en su voz se notaba desesperación–. Me enamoré a primera vista y quiero casarme con ella.

–Pero hijo, todos los días vas a Londres y regresas triste a la casa. –dijo lo que parecía ser la madre del humano. –Tal vez ella se fue. –el humano no dejó terminar de hablar a la mujer.

– ¡Isabella no se ha ido! –Gritó a la mujer. ¡Demetri! –Ella vive por aquí madre.

– ¡Demetri no me grites, respétame que soy tu madre! –se quejó la mujer.

–Lo siento madre. –Demetri disculpándose–Quiero que me creas lo que digo, no te miento, ni estoy loco madre.

–Nadie te está diciendo loco o que no confían en ti, pero lo de la chica es algo pasajero y no me gusta que regreses triste a la casa.

–Lo sé madre, pero quiero encontrarla.

En eso escucho unos pasos acercándose más hacia el lugar donde me encontraba y me oculté en una de las columnas del pasillo. Cuando los pasos ya estaban más cerca, olí que era Demetri y la mujer que estaba con el.

–Sabes que te tienes que casar con Katherine –dijo la mujer mientras pasaban por la columna donde me escondía.

–Ella es muy grosera y no me llevo bien con ella. –le comentó a la mujer.

–Si pero es un acuerdo que tienes desde tu nacimiento. –le aclaró. Al escuchar esto no me provocaba ir a su cuarto a verlo y hablar con él, pero algo me decía que tenía que hacerlo, así fuera por última vez.

En eso ellos se detienen y subí rápido a la columna, llegué al techo y me oculté en una de las vigas de madera. Demetri observó hacia el lugar donde me encontraba, buscando algo.

– ¿Pasa algo hijo mío? –preguntó la mujer mirando también hacia la misma dirección que Demetri observaba. Vi que los ojos de él los había sacado de su madre, su cabello estaba resguardado dentro de una cofia.

–Nada madre. –le contestó– Pensaba que había alguien ahí. – después de esto ambos siguieron caminando. Y respiré ante esto porque no me vieron, si hubieran mirado hacia el techo se hubieran asustado.

Me bajé del techo de forma silenciosa, los seguí para donde iban y saber cual era la habitación de Demetri. Su madre se despidió de él y entró a una habitación, el humano con el quien voy hablar en unos momentos siguió caminando. Hasta que se detuvo en una puerta y entró en ella, empecé a escuchar como caían telas al piso, supuse que se estaba cambiando para dormir, hasta que escuché algo que me enterneció.

–Quisiera volver a verte Isabella, así sea por ultima vez. –dijo con su voz medio dormida.

Subí a una de las vigas de madera del techo cerca de su habitación y esperé a que tuviera una respiración pesada para poder entrar a su habitación. Mientras esperaba, estaba pensando en que decirle… no se me ocurre nada.

_¿Qué es lo que pienso y siento de él?_

¿Qué pienso? Que él es un buenmozo joven humano que no sabe de lo que acaba de conocer, que se va a casar con una chica y por la forma en que habló de esta chica, la tal "Katherine", no la ama y supongo que viceversa, como es lógico.

¿Qué siento? No lo sé… pero es el primer hombre al que me busca, que me trata como una dama y no como una cosa para desahogarse. El es solo un humano y las emociones que tenía cuando era humana no se si seguirán intactas, con él me lleve muy bien el día de su cumpleaños, que también era "el mío". El es solo un buen amigo humano, que no debería estar con alguien como yo.

Ya cuando escuché la respiración de Demetri se volvió pesada, me bajé del techo y entré a su habitación. Su habitación tenía una pequeña sala con un mueble, una mesa para escribir, un estante con libros y en el medio de la sala tenía como alfombra la piel de un oso pardo. Pegado a una de las paredes estaba él en una cama con postes, me acerqué y vi que parecía un pequeño niño durmiendo, me le quedé observando por mucho tiempo, hasta que Demetri despertó y se me quedó viendo, se removió los ojos para comprobar si lo que estaba viendo era una ilusión y esto me hizo reír.

–Eres tú –dijo asombrado– ¿Estoy soñando? –no podía creer lo que veía.

–Creo que si estás soñando, todo depende de cómo lo quieras ver.

–No quiero que sea un sueño, quiero que sea de verdad. –me confesó.

–Será de verdad entonces. –me puse a horcajadas en la cama y me acerqué un poco a él, quería estar más cerca. El se removió en la cama para darme espacio para poder sentarme.

– ¿Por qué nunca te encuentro? –me preguntó mientras me miraba a los ojos. –Te he buscado todos los días y no te veo, ya estoy creyendo que es mentira lo que me dijiste de que vives cerca de Londres. –en su mirada había molestia.

–Te juro que vivo cerca de Londres, pero por una maldición que tengo no puedo estar en el día. –le dije sincera.

– ¿Qué maldición tienes? Podemos buscar a un sacerdote para…–no lo dejé hablar y lo interrumpí.

– ¡Detente! Con nada de la iglesia católica puede curarme. No te puedo decir más, nos asesinarían o no podré verte jamás. –le reclamé.

–Yo no quiero que te vayas jamás, estoy enamorado de ti Isabella. –cuando dijo esto mi cara estaba impasible, pero dentro de mí tenía sentimientos encontrados.

–No puedes enamorarte de mí Demetri, te casaras, tendrás una familia…–pero este no me dejó hablar, se levantó rápidamente y se acercó a mí, estando a una pequeña distancia entre nosotros.

–No me quiero casar con ella, –en eso cogió mi mano y la acercó a su cara. –me quiero casar contigo. –después de esta confesión besó mi mano.

–No puedes Demetri. –retiré mi mano y me alejé, pero este me agarró por una de mis muñecas.

–No quiero que te vayas Isabella. –me rogó. –Quédate por favor. –al ver su mirada, me hizo rendirme y quedarme.

–De acuerdo.

Ambos fuimos a su cama y el me abrazó en forma de enredadera para evitar que me escapara, pero el se iba de dar cuenta de que todo esto fue un sueño al ver que no iba amanecer mañana en sus brazos. Sus brazos eran cálidos, me gustaba estar en sus brazos, era muy cómodo estar en ellos. Por cariño, pasé mis dedos por su cabello castaño y empecé a tararear una canción así de la nada.

–Algún día serás mi esposa. –estás fueron las ultimas palabras de Demetri antes de irse a dormir.

Cerré mis ojos por un rato, pero ese rato se convirtió en horas, hasta perder la noción del tiempo. En eso empiezo a sentirme un poco acalorada, cuando abro los ojos me asusté y me moví rápidamente de la cama de Demetri.

Estaba amaneciendo y faltaba poco, por suerte en la habitación de Demetri había un balcón, corrí hacia allí y salté una gran altura hasta el suelo, empecé a correr hacia mi casa, empecé a sentir que ya no corría rápido sino lento cada vez más que iba amaneciendo. Para cuando llegué a la casa, corrí rápidamente al sótano y me resguardé, vi que Zafrina estaba esperándome.

–Sentí tu miedo hace unos momentos ¿Por qué regresas a esta hora? –preguntó mientras se acercaba a mí para observarme si tengo alguna herida.

–Me dormí en su casa, perdí la noción del tiempo apenas cerré los ojos. –después de la explicación Zafrina da un grito ahogado. – ¿Qué pasó?

–Tienes la espalda quemada, hasta tu cabello. –me detalló.

– ¡¿QUÉ?! – ¡Mi cabello no!

–Tienes que comer urgentemente, pero será cuando anochezca. –me recomendó Zafrina. –Tienes que dormir ya para que sea más rápido el proceso de curación.

Para la próxima vez no me quedaría dormida en sus brazos otra vez, si es que lo vuelvo a ver.

* * *

¡Hola chicas!

Disculpen por la demora de actualizar, pero desde la ultima vez que actualicé se me ha presentado una serie de eventos no muy buenos y tuve un bloqueo con la historia. Pero ya la vuelvo a retomar otra vez y espero poder actualizar más seguido, sin ningún bloqueo.

¿Alguna sugerencia o pregunta?

En mi perfil está el link para mi blog (Bella's Fics) para que puedan ver el vestido de Isabella, en el caso de la foto de Demetri o alguno de los personajes principales que han aparecido, busquen la pestaña con el nombre de la historia, ahí les aparecerá información del fic y fotos de los personajes (iré agregando poco a poco las fotos a medida que vayan apareciendo más).

Adiós chicas.


	7. Capítulo 6: Primer Amor

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, del resto la historia es completamente mía.

Advierto que los personajes van a ser un poco diferentes que los que aparecen en el libro.

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Primer Amor**

Desperté adolorida en mi espalda, necesitaba comer urgentemente. Busqué a Zafrina por toda la casa y no estaba, hasta que yo escucho que alguien entra, me giré y era Zafrina con un humano.

–Te traje comida. –me lanzó el humano medio desmayado. –Comí parte de él.

Apenas lo vi, me lancé hasta el cuerpo y empecé a beber sangre. Sentía que por mi espalda mi piel se movía, eso significaba que estaba sanando, pero no me sentía satisfecha. Necesitaba otro cuerpo en este instante.

–Voy a buscar otro cuerpo. –avisándole a Zafrina. Abrí la puerta y salí de la casa en busca de otra presa.

En el camino conseguí a un ladrón y su sangre tenía una pizca de licor, pero igual sabía delicioso. Para cuando terminé lo despedacé y tiré sus restos al Támesis, ahí no levantarían sospechas, ya que era muy común las ejecuciones en estos tiempos. Regresé a la casa, donde una Zafrina me miraba fijamente.

– ¿Cómo te fue anoche? –preguntó curiosa.

–Algo difícil pero me gustó el ir para allá. –le respondí.

–No entiendo eso que me acabas de decir.

–Él sintió que era un sueño cuando me vio, y quería que me quedara con él porque él me amaba. –le confesé.

– ¿El humano te dijo eso? –preguntó impresionada.

–Si. En realidad no sé que hacer ante esto, nunca he estado enamorada. –le confesé. Dentro de mí tenía muchas dudas sobre lo que sentía y además en estos tiempos difícilmente una mujer se puede enamorar.

–No pareces vampira, pareces humana. –me dijo y en su voz había molestia.

– ¿Porqué siento que te está molestando? –le pregunté.

–No me molesta, es que lo veo como comida, eso es todo. –me respondió.

De ahí se acabo la conversación, ambas nos fuimos a nuestros cuartos y presentía que había algo raro detrás de esa conversación con Zafrina. Algo me dice que debo de tener mucho cuidado con ella y lo que pase en el futuro.

No he ido a verlo en los siguientes días, por lo que he escuchado tanto la tal Katherine como Demetri no se llevan bien en sus encuentros. Se dice que la humana con la que se va a casar con Demetri es muy escandalosa en general, pero se ha comprobado que es toda una señorita.

Durante todos estos días, solo he ido de cacería e ir a la iglesia, a ver si puedo reencontrarme con Dios para no ir al infierno. Haría lo que sea, para no ir a ese lugar, aunque pienso que ya estoy en el infierno.

Un día como hoy, fui a la iglesia lo más temprano posible, cuando llegué escuché que estaba hablando en latín el sacerdote, supuse que había una misa. Entré a aquel lugar sagrado y me senté en un banquillo, escuchando lo que decía aquel sacerdote.

En eso escucho un latido muy familiar en la iglesia, pero no presté atención y seguí escuchando las palabras de Dios. Hasta que alguien coge mi mano y la protege con sus manos, me giro y era…

–Demetri –me le quedé embelesada en sus ojos azules como el océano.

* * *

_6 meses después…_

–Siempre nos vemos en este tipo de reuniones. –había dicho molesto. –Siempre te veo en mis sueños, quisiera que fueran de verdad–me confesó–, la mayoría de las veces tenemos que vernos a escondidas por alguna razón o casualmente te encuentro, quiero algo de verdad contigo.

–Demetri no se puede, no entenderías. –le intenté explicar. Según en sus "sueños" le decía que tenía una maldición, él no creía esto porque eran sueños. Pero si le decía sobre mí forma de vida, en este plano de la realidad, me rechazará.

Ambos nos encontrábamos ocultos en una habitación discutiendo sobre lo que teníamos. Nuestra relación era complicada, como dijo él, solo en sueños, lugares donde casualmente me encontraba y en fiestas. No quisiera que se involucre tanto conmigo, porque resultaríamos ambos lastimados debido a mi condición, él debió haberse casado con esta chica que escuché en la conversación de su madre y él, pero aparentemente no quiso, según lo que escuché, la chica no satisfacía a Demetri, pero yo sabía la razón.

Con respecto a Zafrina, había algo raro en ella, cada vez me preguntaba cosas sobre mi relación con Demetri, pero trataba como podía en evitarle sus interrogatorios. Ella muchas veces insistía en que no me involucrara tanto con Demetri, pero algo tenía mi humano de pelo color arena que hacía que me atrajera hasta él.

–Demetri no te puedo decir porqué no puedo estar contigo. –me empezaban a picar los ojos y empecé a luchar contra mis lágrimas para que no salieran.

– ¿Estás casada? –me preguntó y sus ojos se veían asustados.

– ¡No! –le respondí horrorizada.

– ¿Entonces qué es? –insistía. –Ya estoy viejo para seguir esperando una buena mujer y me están presionando para que me case con alguien de familia importante. Yo quiero que tú seas mi esposa. –en eso me agarró los hombros e hizo acercarme a él violentamente, en eso me besó.

Cuando lo hizo, me quedé estática, pero no por la impresión sino por el toque de sus labios con lo míos. Que una pareja se besara hoy en día era como ir a la cama con un hombre, pero esto no me importó en absoluto, me dejé llevar por sus suaves labios. El agarró mi nuca para profundizar el beso entre ambos, haciendo que liberara mis hombros. Cuando él se separó para agarrar un poco de aire, yo seguí con los ojos cerrados, a mi nunca me habían besado. Lo siguiente que sentí fue su frente con la mía y una de sus manos en mi mejilla izquierda.

–Discúlpame si hice esto, no pude aguantar mucho el sentir tus labios. –respiraba agitado cuando me confesó esto. –Pareces un ángel así con los ojos cerrados. – los abrí y lo miré a los ojos. Las pupilas de sus ojos se encontraban muy grandes, eso significaba una cosa.

–Lo siento si lo de nosotros no funciona, temo a que si te digo me rechaces y me asesines. –le confesé asustada y al pensar lo que pasaría, mis ojos me fallaron y sentí las lágrimas salir, bajé mi cabeza rápidamente y me alejé de él, como podía me secaba los ojos sin que viera su color.

– ¿Qué pasa Isabella? ¿Por qué te alejas? – en eso siento la mano de Demetri agarrándome de un brazo y me hizo girar. Al verme se alejó asustado de mí al ver que mis ojos sangraban sangre. – ¿Qué…?

– ¡Ya viste parte del gran problema que tengo! –le grité sin importar la persona que entrara por esa puerta. En eso decidí acelerar mi paso al estilo humano para irme, pero su mano me detuvo.

– ¿Qué eres que no quieres estar conmigo? –preguntó mirando las lágrimas de sangre que brotaban de mis ojos.

–Solo limítate a saber que soy algo oscuro. –le respondí.

–No, quiero que me digas bien. No diré nada lo prometo. –negué con la cabeza. – ¿Porqué no Isabella? –En eso entra un soldado que custodia el lugar, al verme vi que su rostro se había transformado en horror, al ver que iba a gritar, me moví a velocidad vampírica para acercarme a dominarlo.

Cuando ya estuve delante del humano me coloqué cerca de él para verlo claramente a los ojos. Cuando sentí la conexión entre el humano y yo, escuché la voz de Demetri.

– ¿Cómo…?–en eso alcé mi mano sin dejar de ver el soldado y le hice una señal de que esperara.

–Nunca nos viste aquí, ni nos conoces, no dirás nada sobre esto, ve por donde viniste. ¿Entendiste? –le comandé y el soldado asintió. –Ahora vete. –corté la conexión y el humano se fue.

– ¿Qué fue eso? –me preguntó, a juzgar por sus latidos está asustado.

–Un poder que tengo para dominar a las personas. –le confesé.

–En un parpadeo no estabas delante de mí sino de ese guardia… –no lo dejé terminar y le respondí.

–Soy más veloz que cualquier ser humano normal.

– ¿Alguna vez me haz dominado? –me preguntó.

–Para serte sincera, si. –en eso se echó para atrás. –No para hacer como viste con aquel guardia. Sino que ese era mi cumpleaños y mi dizque prima, quería que me divirtiera, pensaba que tú estabas dominado por ella para hablar conmigo. –le aclaré. –Por cierto ¿Sentiste algo extraño de repente cuando hablaba contigo en aquella fiesta?

–Si, solo tenía una mirada dorada moteada en mi cabeza, pero escuché una voz algo distorsionada. –me confesó y después se acordó de algo. – ¿Entonces, Zafrina no es tu prima?

–No y lo siento por dominarte aquella noche. –bajé mi cabeza. –Soy un ser malo en este mundo.

–No lo eres. –una de sus manos levantó mi rostro. –Solo te han pasado cosas malas y tú no las decidiste. –en eso vi las intenciones de Demetri y me acerqué yo a besarlo.

* * *

_3 meses después…_

– ¡¿Mierda Bella que acabas de hacer?! –preguntándome Zafrina extremadamente molesta.

– ¡No sé como me descubrieron! –le expliqué. Un soldado inglés me había visto comer de un humano y aparentemente se regó la voz.

–Ahora tenemos que irnos, despídete de tu humano. –contestó molesto Félix.

Dentro de mí, todo mi mundo se terminaba de quebrar. Primero el matrimonio arreglado de Demetri y ahora esto, que no se que sucedió. Tendré que despedirme del amor de mi vida para siempre.

Desde aquella noche en esa reunión que hubo, donde me descubrió, me aceptó por lo que era sin importar las consecuencias. Iba todas las noches a la habitación de Demetri, solo a charlar y darnos unos cuantos besos prohibidos, y es de verdad, Demetri quería hacer las cosas bien entre los dos y no quería hacerme el amor, hasta después de casarnos, pero ambos sabíamos que no se podía.

Nunca le di más detalles sobre lo que era a Demetri, pero me amaba igual y tampoco quiso saber como era mi alimentación desde que me vio llorar sangre aquella noche, solo quería estar conmigo a pesar de todo. En sus ojos se veía que estaba perdidamente enamorado de mí, pero nuestros mundos y creencias eran totalmente diferentes, esto nos entristecía a ambos.

_"…–Quiero ser como tú. _–_me dijo de repente Demetri._

–_No puedo darte eso Demetri, no deseas ser como yo. _–_le aconsejé._

–_Es cierto, pero quiero estar siempre contigo. _–_me miró fijamente a los ojos y los vi cristalinos._

–_Tienes un deber con la iglesia, y con una chica. Yo no puedo ofrecerte nada _–_era la verdad. _–_Si eres como yo, serías desterrado y rechazado por la iglesia, solo mírame. Tengo que estar viajando y ocultándome bajo las sombras._

–_No me quiero casar con esa mujer, no me agrada. _–_en su rostro denotaba molestia. _–_Pero tampoco deseo ser una sanguijuela. _–_me miró y me hizo una expresión en forma de disculpa, y lo perdoné por lo que dijo._ –_ ¿No hay ninguna cura para lo que tienes?_

–_No amor, la única cura que hay es que me asesinen. _–_su rostro mostraba dolor al escuchar que me tenían que asesinar, puse una mano en su rostro pecoso. _–_No quiero darte esta vida, pero quiero disfrutar cada uno de los momentos contigo como si fuera el último. _–_y con esto lo besé para terminar la conversación."_

Aquella conversación no era la más agradable para mí, me odio por lo que soy y quisiera suicidarme, pero sabía que si lo hacía iría al infierno de todas maneras, no me quedaba de otra que sobrevivir al infierno que tengo presente. Demetri debía casarse con aquella humana, no por cuestiones de amor, sino por cuestiones de estado y cada vez que pienso eso, lágrimas de sangre aparecen.

Ahora mi aquelarre creció debido a que en Inglaterra nos conseguimos por casualidad a otro vampiro y Zafrina le agrado, así que se nos unió Félix a nuestro grupo.

_"…El sabor de aquel humano era irresistible, entre Zafrina y yo estábamos disfrutando de ese buen banquete en un callejón oscuro. Para saborear aquella sangre bebíamos lentamente y la humana se encontraba se desmayada._

–_Que buena presa nos conseguimos. _–_después de esto siguió chupando más sangre._

–_Tenía tiempo que no probaba algo así. _–_le confesé y seguí comiendo._

–_Unas señoritas no deberían comer en lugares así. _–_dijo un hombre. Ambas soltamos el cuerpo y nos pusimos en posición de defensa. Era un vampiro, el era muchísimo más alta que ambas, musculoso, de cabello negro y tenía unos ojos verdes más intensos que el jade, parecía que provenía de mi continente cuando era humana._

–_ ¿Quién eres? Es nuestra presa. _–_Zafrina le gruñía a aquel vampiro._

–_No se preocupen señoritas, ya acabo de comer. _–_nos avisó. _–_Pero les informo que es la primera vez que veo un grupo de vampiros en mi estadía en Inglaterra ¿Puedo estar con ustedes señoritas?_ –_observé a Zafrina y había algo extraño en su mirada._

–_Si. _–_Me sorprendió la respuesta de Zafrina, ni siquiera habló conmigo._

– ¡_Zafrina! Ni siquiera lo conocemos ¿y ya lo estás aceptando?_ –_le pregunté preocupada._

–_Ella es Isabella. _–_Presentándome a aquel vampiro, esto me molestó. En eso el vampiro se acerca rápidamente a mí, coge mi mano y la besa._

–_Mucho gusto Isabella. _–_después que beso mi mano le di un golpe en la cara._

– ¡_Isabella! _–_Zafrina sorprendiéndose ante mi reacción."_

Tanto Félix como yo no nos llevamos bien, Zafrina ha intentado unirnos pero sin éxito. Zafrina y él se llevan muy bien, hasta tienen sexo y sin pudor alguno, en más de una ocasión y ha sido demasiado vergonzoso, que prefiero ni recordar, ni hablar de ello.

Por alguna razón extraña, sentía que me vigilaban cada vez que iba a visitar a Demetri, pero no prestaba atención. Tanto Zafrina como Félix siempre odiaban que fuera a visitar a Demetri, decía que era una simple comida que yo no aprovechaba, pero no les prestaba atención.

En estos momentos me encontraba en el palacio donde vive Demetri, no estando lista para despedirme de él, en todo el camino estaba pensando en que decirle y llorando porque ya no lo voy a ver más. En el momento en que iba a subir a su habitación, mi instinto me decía que lo que pasara ahora cambiaría todo sobre nosotros de una forma completa. Sentía que algo malo pasaría a partir de ahora.

Volví mi vista hacia el palacio, pensando si debería despedirme de él o no. También me puse a pensar que desde que llegó ese vampiro, no confiaba en él, había algo que no encajaba en todo esto. Después de tanto pensar, subí al balcón de Demetri para despedirme de él.

–Te estaba esperando. – cuando dijo esto empecé a llorar, no podía aguantar las lagrimas. Demetri se asustó al verme de esa manera. – ¿Qué pasa Isabella?

–Me tengo que ir Demetri, alguien me vio alimentándome. –apenas dije esto Demetri se me fue encima a abrazarme y escuché que empezó a llorar.

–Yo también tengo una noticia. –se alejó de mí y me limpió las lagrimas. –Me casaré mañana. –apenas me dijo esto me alejé de él y sentía que me faltara aire a pesar de que no me hacía falta, cuando vi que Demetri se acercaba me alejé más.

_¡NO!_

_Esto es mucho para mí… Sabía que pasaría esto pero no tan pronto…_

– ¡NO TE ME ACERQUES! –vi dolor en el rostro de Demetri.

–Quiero que me conviertas. –escuché una voz en la lejanía.

–No. –le respondí de forma automática.

–Si no lo haces, encontraré la forma y te buscaré. –me advirtió.

–Ambos sabemos que no lo deseas, es mejor que esto se quede así. –me acerqué a él y lo besé. Era un beso que jamás olvidaré, ni el tampoco, siempre lo amaría y siempre pensaría en él. Me alejé de él mirando detalladamente su rostro, no tenía ninguna expresión, pero en su mirada mostraba tristeza. –Adiós y se feliz por mí.

Me alejé de mi primer amor y me fui de aquella habitación como un rayo, no me preocupe si alguien me veía o alguien me matara. No me importaba nada, me dolía el alma, me dolía todo.

Hasta que una pared dura me detuvo en mi camino, golpee con todas mis fuerzas esa pared de piedra que intentaba detener mis golpes. Hasta que no tuve más fuerzas para seguir golpeando y caí al piso, llorando por aquella despedida.

–Si en realidad te amara ese humano que tenías, hubiera buscado desde hace tiempo sin dudarlo, a alguno de nosotros para convertirlo, sin importar lo que diga la iglesia o la sociedad. –dijo Félix. –Yo lo haría por ti Isabella, a pesar de que nos llevemos mal. –alcé mi vista y él me dedicó una sonrisa.

Mi mundo se derrumbaba en estos momentos.

* * *

¡Hola chicas!

Aquí tienen un nuevo capítulo. En el capítulo que viene habrá muchísimo Lemmon y les tengo un pequeñito adelanto:

_"Por mi nariz pasa un olor que no había olido desde hace 404 años. Un olor, que me relajaba: dulzón como el olor del coco, chocolate y canela. Con solo olerlo sabía quién era, pero había algo extraño en el olor que me hacía picar la nariz, como si hubiera fuego en él._

_–Demetri–susurré..."_

¿Alguna pregunta, sugerencia u opinión?

Nos vemos a la próxima.


	8. Capítulo 7: Reencuentro

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, del resto la historia es completamente mía.

Advierto que los personajes van a ser un poco diferentes que los que aparecen en el libro.

**PD:** Espero que ninguna se sienta ofendida aquí por las escenas de sexo y espero que no se enreden con una de las escenas de sexo que verán, lo detalle lo mejor posible.

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Reencuentro**

_Berlín, Reino de Prusia, Otoño 1831_

Mi vida como vampira, está en su etapa más oscura desde un año después que me fuera de Inglaterra. Por más extraño que fuera, Félix estuvo siempre conmigo y dejamos nuestras diferencias atrás y ahora me llevo mejor con él; de completos enemigos, pasamos a ser amigos y por ultimo una pareja de lo más extraña. Al conocerlo mejor me enteré que tenía un poder secreto, que podía ser más rápido y fuerte que cualquier otro vampiro de su edad, su velocidad y fuerza era como uno de mi edad o más.

¿Por qué dije anteriormente que mi vida como vampira está en su parte más oscura? Porque antes que consumía humanos preferiblemente malos, ahora me da igual por cual agarrar, no me interesan si son buenas personas o malas, con tal de que no sean niños. Juego con mis presas, hasta tengo sexo con ellas de unas formas que hace unos 405 no hubiera hecho nada de esto.

Antes de tener sexo con los humanos, decidí probar eso y quien me enseñó todo esto fue Félix. Mi primera vez fue muy agradable a pesar del dolor; en ese momento estábamos viviendo en España, el día en que cumplí 200 años de vida…

_"…Félix me estaba llenando de besos por todo mi cuerpo desnudo, yo me encontraba a punto de estallar hasta que él decidió parar sobre mis partes y empezó a lamer en mi clítoris, sentí que todo me daba vueltas, que todo el placer y cosquilleos que tenía iba a esa dirección. Empecé a gritar del placer que me daba Félix y este agarró fuertemente mis piernas para no moverme tanto._

–_ ¿Te gusta?_ –_deteniéndose a lo que me hacía y con mis dos manos agarré su cabeza y la bajé para que siguiera con lo que estaba haciendo._

_Después de un rato él se arrodilló y le gruñí, pero este se colocó encima de mí, listo para entrar en mí, le vi su gran erección antes de desaparecer de mi vista._

–_ ¿Lista?_ –_asentí. Y en eso de una manera rápida, se introduce dentro mí. Me dolió unos segundos, pero después empezamos a movernos de forma sincronizada._

_Nos hice girar, haciendo yo que estuviera encima de Félix, este agarró mis caderas y empezó a guiarme. Cuando empezaba agarrar el clímax, rasguñe a Félix haciendo que botara sangre de su pecho y este gruñera. Este se sentó e hizo que nos quedáramos cara a cara, agarró mi cabello y me besó profundamente._

– ¡_AHHHHH!_ –_grité cuando llegué al orgasmo y al mismo tiempo le rasguñaba la espalda._

_Ambos caímos rendidos, Félix se acostó del lado de la cabecera de la cama y yo a los pies. Tenía mis ojos cerrados, mientras disfrutaba lo que me quedaba de esa explosión que sentí hace unos momentos. En eso sentí unos dedos que me acariciaba mis piernas._

–_Controla más tus rasguños, me vas a matar _–_me advirtió en tono de broma. Me reí ante eso._

–_Te tendrás que acostumbrar._ –_en eso me levanté y me coloqué encima de él._

–_ ¿Así que quieres otra ronda?_ –_preguntó mientras levantaba una ceja, yo moví mi cabeza de forma positiva_–_Colócate con las rodillas pegadas a la cama e igual los codos_– _me puse en esta posición y Félix me penetró desde otro ángulo a mi vagina…"_

Esa noche no paramos sino hasta la siguiente noche, nos dimos cuenta cuando Zafrina apareció mientras teníamos sexo y nos contó la hora que era. Zafrina quería unirse a nuestras sesiones de sexo, pero no la he dejado, yo soy para coger de a uno, no de dos. Félix y yo, tenemos una relación de cariño, sexo y amistad, aunque por la mirada de sus ojos, él se encuentra enamorado de mí, pero yo de él no.

Después de experimentar esto que me había perdido en mucho tiempo, decidí experimentar un poco más allá de eso cinco años después…

_…No sabíamos donde se había ido Félix, así que decidimos hacer un día de chicas. Llevamos a nuestra casa a dos hombres (a los cuales vamos a llamar humano/hombre 1, y humano/hombre 2) y los emborrachamos a tal punto que les costaba un poco saber quien era ellos, pero que pudieran estar conscientes._

_–Te tengo una sorpresa querido. –en voz seductora le habló Zafrina al humano 1. Zafrina se encontraba sentada a horcajadas del hombre 1 en un mueble de la sala de estar de nuestra casa y yo me encontraba en otro mueble al frente de donde estaba Zafrina, sentada en las piernas del humano 2 mientras le besaba el cuello. –Bella ¿puedes venir un momento? –me llamó mientras lamía el cuello de aquel humano, sintiendo el sabor de la sangre y fluidos de aquel mortal._

_–Estoy ocupada querida prima. –le respondí mientras me levantaba por un vaso más de vino para que bebiera el humano 2 y empezara a tener sexo con él._

_–No importa dulzura, solo tú dame la sorpresa. –el hombre 1 de Zafrina le habló._

_–Que importa tráete al humano. –se dirigió a mi Zafrina._

_Me levanté con el humano 2 y lo lleve al mueble donde se encontraba el humano de Zafrina, mi creadora se levanto de las piernas del hombre 1 y se puso a mi lado. Zafrina se acerca a mi oído mientras se reía._

_–Vamos a quitarnos la ropa y dejémonos llevar, después el aperitivo. –me dijo en susurro, y luego asentí con la cabeza._

_Zafrina empezó a quitarse la ropa y la seguí como ella indicó, ambas nos acercamos a nuestros hombres, como era la primera vez que lo hacía con otro hombre que no fuera Félix, solo hice lo que sabía._

_Así que empecé a besar al hombre 2, mientras lo besaba y estimulaba su pene por encima del pantalón, agarré una de sus manos y la coloqué de forma que me estimulara el clítoris. Cuando vi que estaba bien estimulado el pene, decidí bajar sus pantalones liberando aquella verga, y por ultimo fui a chupárselo, de refilón observé que el hombre 2 estaba disfrutando._

_–Nunca… me habían hecho… esto. –decía el hombre 2 como podía y sentía que elevaba más las caderas para tener mayor placer. Dejé de hacer esto y agarré sus muslos._

_–No muevas las caderas cariño, me ahogaras. –le ordené y este hizo caso, dejándose llevar por aquel placer que le daba._

_Ya después de varios minutos, me detuve de chupárselo y me coloqué a horcajadas encima de él, agarré su pene y lo metí lentamente a mi vagina, mientras hacía esto la cara del hombre 2 se retorcía de placer. Ya cuando estaba adentro, empecé a cabalgarlo, este por instinto agarró mis caderas y me hacía guiar el ritmo que él quería._

_Sin darme cuenta Zafrina me tocó el hombro, haciéndome parar en lo que estaba haciendo, cogió mi mano para levantarme y colocarme a la altura de ella. Lo siguiente fue que agarró mi mano y me llevó para que apoyara mis antebrazos en el espaldar del mueble donde me encontraba hace unos momentos, ella hizo lo mismo._

_–Señores ¿Pueden venir para acá y cogernos desde atrás? –le dijo Zafrina a los dos humanos._

_Ambos se levantaron de manera torpe y fueron hacía nosotras, se colocaron detrás y metieron su pene en nuestra intimidad, haciendo que ambos gritaran de placer y más mi humano 2._

_–Que estrecha eres. –me dijo excitado mientras me cogía._

_En eso Zafrina se para y me observa._

_– ¿Quieres chupársela? – señalando a su humano 1. Yo respondí con un no con la cabeza. –Entonces dame a tu humano por unos momentos._

_Me paré y Zafrina se recostó del mueble abriendo mucho sus piernas, dejando expuesta su vulva._

_Tú, –a mi humano. –penétrame. –vio a su humano– Colócate aquí. –señalándole cerca de uno de los porta brazos. –Y tú, –mirándome. –te voy a estimular. –la expresión que tuve cuando me dijo esto, era desagradable. Zafrina observó mi molestia. –Entonces estimúlate tu sola._

_Después de Zafrina dar comandos, ella estaba siendo penetrada por el humano 2 y masturbando al humano 1, mientras yo me satisfacía. Mi humano me observó y de repente salió de Zafrina y se fue a donde me encontraba yo, me cargó y me recostó en el mueble opuesto a donde estaba Zafrina. Me penetró con fuerza, si fuera humana me habría dolido._

_Todos, esta orgía que teníamos, habíamos llegado al clímax acompañado con gritos de placer._

_– ¡Ahora el postre! –le dijo Zafrina contenta a su humano 1. Yo me reía ante esto._

_– ¿Cuál es el postre? –preguntó mi humano 2._

_–Tú. –en eso saqué mis colmillos, el hombre 2 iba a gritar pero fui tan rápida que me puse a horcajadas encima de él y fui directamente a su cuello, mientras con una mano tapaba su boca…_

Entre vampiros es normal liberarse de unas formas prohibidas, es parte de nuestra naturaleza. Yo que soy una mujer que coquetea con los hombres para después comérmelos, al hacer lo que hice, lo comprobé, tener sexo con otro hombre que no fuera mi pareja no era lo mío. Félix nunca se enteró, y cuando le pregunté a donde estaba investigando algo, nunca me quiso decir que era.

Muchas veces Zafrina, Félix y yo hacíamos banquetes con cuerpos humanos, en vez de beberlos por los puntos donde hay más sangre en el cuerpo, los desangrábamos y los colocábamos en jarras para beberlo después en copas o de una vez sacábamos su sangre y nos servíamos en la copa. Nos sentíamos más elegantes comiendo de esta manera, nos sentíamos más grandes que cualquiera de la realeza, nos sentíamos más inmortales que nunca.

Al principio me preocupaba por ir al infierno y como sea trataba de conseguir un terreno en el paraíso, pero al ver que no conseguía nada por parte de Dios y lo que conseguía es que mi parte humana que quería recuperar, se estaba desvaneciendo y dejé de creer en Dios. Ya no me importaba si había un Dios o un Diablo, no me interesaba si iba al cielo o al infierno. Ya me encontraba en un infierno que era ser inmortal y beber sangre de humanos, lo que me quedaba es disfrutar esta vida como si fuera la ultima.

Volviendo al presente, me encuentro en Berlín desde hace seis meses, en el país donde nació Félix; nos encontramos en pleno otoño y ya faltaba poco para que entrara Octubre. El lugar me parecía hermoso, pero su cultura me recordaba un poco a cuando era humana, todo era un protocolo y rectitud, me había desacostumbrado a eso. Donde vivíamos era una casa robada que había conseguido Félix, era de la herencia de alguien; él dio un poco de dinero a algún fiscal para que se le fuera entregada; su ubicación estaba situada en una calle de la ciudad donde vive gente de clase media.

La casa era de color verde de dos pisos y un sótano como en todas las que hay actualmente; en el sótano estaban una sala, una cocina –que no la usábamos–, un comedor y una puerta con unas escaleras que nos llevaba al patio; en planta baja había un baño –que no usábamos tampoco–, un área de estudio y una habitación para dibujar, en esas dos áreas las transformamos en una sala para recibir a nuestros invitados –comida–; el primer piso solo estaba el descanso y una puerta que conducía a una única habitación que era el de Zafrina; el segundo y ultimo piso, igual al primer piso, solo había una habitación, era la de Félix y yo. En todas las ventanas de las habitaciones de cada piso, tenían cortinas de telas espesas para que no nos afectara la luz del sol. En esta casa convivíamos los tres, trayendo nuestra comida sin que se diera la gente, algo que nos parecía bueno hasta los momentos.

Los tres habíamos ido a una fiesta a unas cuadras de aquí, estaba organizada por un mercader sin importancia –para mi–.Mientras estaba sentada en una mesa sola –Zafrina fue a buscar su propia mesa para buscar su comida– Félix quería hacer de caballero y traer la comida para nosotros dos. A Félix no le gusta que yo busque la comida, él es… muy posesivo conmigo, tanto que me asfixia un poco.

Por mi nariz pasa un olor que no había olido desde hace 404 años. Un olor, que me relajaba: dulzón como el olor del coco, chocolate y canela. Con solo olerlo sabía quién era, pero había algo extraño en el olor que me hacía picar la nariz, como si hubiera fuego en él o azufre.

–Demetri–susurré de tal forma que no me escuchara Félix. Me giré a los alrededores de la sala de fiesta. Hasta que conseguí el dueño de aquel olor parecido al de Demetri.

Era un hombre alto, de cabello corto castaño, tenía una piel más pálida que la mía, de rostro ovalado, con unos ojos negros muy penetrantes y era un hombre muy maduro, como de unos 28. Había algo en él que no era nada normal, nada de vampiro, algo que nunca había visto en mi vida como vampira.

El se encontró con mi mirada, el tiempo para ambos se detenía… en la mirada de aquel hombre se notaba que de algún lado me conocía, pero no recordaba, y a mí –por más extraño que suene– me pasaba lo mismo. Aparté mi mirada y empecé a buscar con la mirada a Félix, quería saber donde estaba. Había algo de aquel hombre me llamaba y me hacía que lo viera otra vez, hice todo lo posible para no mirarlo pero lo observé de refilón. Él venía hacia acá, oh no.

–Hola señorita. –escuché al hombre. No le presté atención. –Observé que me miraba hace unos momentos. –me contó.

_No lo mires, no lo mires, ¡NO LO MIRES!_

_Demonios…_

– ¿Ah si? –lo miré y disimule exageradamente. –Disculpa.

–No hay de que preocuparse por eso. –respondió tranquilo, en sus ojos mostraba emoción. Había algo en él que no encajaba.

– ¿Qué hace aquí entonces? – le pregunté curiosa al ver que no se iba y se quedaba a mi lado.

–Porque eres un ángel. –apenas me dijo esto iba a reír, pero la forma en que me lo dijo se me hizo muy familiar.

Lo miré a su rostro con mucho detalle. A sus ojos, sus labios, mejillas, mentón, mandíbula, nariz… Su rostro… él es… no puede ser, esto no puede ser. Empecé a respirar erráticamente y a mirar a todos lados, consiguiendo alguna ayuda con la mirada, al ver que no podía conseguir nada me levante lo "más rápido posible" de forma humana, pero él cogió mi mano para evitar que me fuera.

–No te vayas. –no podía verlo a la cara, tenía muchas ganas de llorar pero a la vez quería besar al amor de mi vida. –No te vayas, sé que te conozco de algún lado y también sé que me costó mucho encontrarte. –¿Me estaba tomando el pelo? ¿No me recuerda?

– ¿Qué eres Demetri? ¿Por qué luces así? Este no eres tú. – ¿Por qué su apariencia era diferente a como lo dejé? Hay algo en él que no me encaja, su olor en cierta manera me quema. Me miraba como si hubiera descubierto algo nuevo.

–Así que me llamo Demetri… –dijo para si mismo. No entendía nada. Sus ojos se enfocaron directamente a los míos. – Solo te puedo decir que soy alguien igual que tú.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?

En mi blog (está en mi perfil) subí como es la casa donde viven (más o menos me la imaginé así) y en la pestaña de Damned and Divine está una foto de Félix y del nuevo Demetri (a pesar de que suene un poco sectaria –no se me ocurre una palabra adecuada–, las que leyeron mi primera historia sabrán que es Demetri ahora).

Pequeño adelanto:

_"...mientras me dejaba llevar por aquella melodía, pensé en Demetri y lo que quería hablar con él. Lamentaba mucho el haberme ido y dejarlo solo, debí haberlo convertido, pero en ese momento era solo una recién nacida y pude haberlo matado._

_–¿Qué piensas? –Demetri al interrumpirme mis pensamientos._

_–Cosas pasadas. Cosas sin importancia. –le dediqué una pequeña sonrisa._

_–No lo creo. Cambiaste de Sonata de Medianoche por una que no reconocí. –Demetri se sentó a mi lado y cogió mis manos. –Te quiero hacer una pregunta, si no te importa._

_–¿Qué es?_

_–¿Félix te hace feliz?"_

¿Dudas, sugerencias u opiniones?


	9. Capítulo 8: Memorias del Pasado

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, del resto la historia es completamente mía.

Advierto que los personajes van a ser un poco diferentes que los que aparecen en el libro.

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Memorias del Pasado**

–No lo eres, –negando lo que me había dicho. –lo noto en tu olor, tienes como fuego en el.

–Este lugar no es un buen sitio para hablarlo. –Tenía razón en lo que decía, el cogió mi mano y me llevó alguna parte fuera de la casa, sin salir del terreno. Al estar afuera, me alejé de él y pregunté.

–¿Qué eres?

–Soy un demonio al igual que tú – los demonios no existen, si hay demonios, debe haber un Dios. Asustada por su confesión, decidí intentar irme pero él me detuvo otra vez agarrándome un brazo.

– No te vayas por favor, quédate. –lo miré a los ojos y en ellos había dolor.

–No lo sé, –necesito respirar y pensar, necesito estar lejos de Demetri– Félix no te puede ver conmigo.

– ¿Quién es él? –pregunta molesto.

–Mi pareja. –respondí con cierto miedo a su reacción y que también me escuchara Félix. Al ver Demetri mi expresión, su cara se desfiguró a molestia y apretaba de más mi brazo, al punto en que empezaba a doler. –Demetri suéltame, me estás lastimando. –él se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y me soltó.

–Discúlpame, es que a pesar que no te recuerdo bien, por alguna razón estás es mis memorias, te estuve buscando por mucho tiempo que… –se veía molesto y herido por lo que me había hecho.

–Ya. –hice que se detuviera con lo que fuera a decir. –Este no es el mejor momento para hablar.

– ¿Cómo puedo encontrarte? –me preguntó.

–Vivo aquí en Berlín… –alguien me toca el hombro y doy un respingo, me giro y veo que es Zafrina.

–Hola prima. –le sonreí nerviosa. En eso ella ve a Demetri y en sus ojos mostraba que le había llamado la atención. –¿Quién es usted señor? –preguntó de forma seductora, esto me hizo enfurecer. Tuve que sacar de mí una gran fuerza de voluntad para no arremeter contra Zafrina.

–Me llamo Dieter Kruger, mucho gusto señorita. –le agarró su mano y la beso, Zafrina estaba derritiéndose a los encantos de Demetri. Esto fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

–Podemos irnos prima, ya no quiero estar aquí. –refiriéndome a ella, tratando de ocultar mi molestia hacia Demetri.

–Espera prima, es que nunca había visto un demonio igual. –me decía embelesada. – ¿Qué tal es el infierno? –por la voz que tenía Zafrina, estaba que quería tener sexo con él. ¿Infierno? ¿Qué rayos…? Aun no podía creerlo.

–Bueno, ya que no quieres irte, me voy yo. –le advertí a Zafrina, pero esta no prestó mucha atención. –Dile a Félix que conseguiré mi comida y estaré en casa.

– ¡Esta bien! –respondió Zafrina de forma molesta.

–Adiós hermosa señorita, espero volver a verla pronto. –vi furiosa y me fui de aquel lugar.

Espero conseguir una buena presa con que alimentarme, ya me aguantaré las quejas de Félix y las morbosidades sexuales de Zafrina con Demetri, si es que Demetri se deja tener sexo. Es mejor dejar de pensar en Demetri e irme a comer una buena presa…

Después de comer a una mujer virgen, me encontraba en casa leyendo un buen libro en la cama para relajarme, necesitaba olvidar a Demetri. En eso escucho la puerta de la entrada de la casa e inmediatamente alguien me quitaba el libro de mis manos. Era el posesivo de Félix.

– ¿Por qué te fuiste a casa sin avisar? –ya empezó con el interrogatorio.

–Zafrina no te aviso verdad. –dije sin emoción alguna. Ya no era la primera vez que Félix se ponía de esa forma.

–Ella no me dijo nada. –se fue a tener sexo con Demetri. Perfecto.

–Yo le dije a ella que te avisara, por lo visto no me prestó atención cuando le dije. –le confesé. –Ya veo que se fue a tener sexo con alguien a quien conoció.

– ¿Y porque no me buscaste? –todavía tenía el tono molesto-posesivo.

– ¡¿Yo como rayos voy a saber donde estás?! –le respondí molesta. – ¡Siempre me dejas sentada en una mesa porque como tu eres hombre, siempre tienes que buscar la comida! –ya mi voz se estaba alzando.

– ¡Es mi deber! –también alzó su voz.

– ¡Tengo más años que tú, yo puedo conseguir mi comida sola! –me levanté de la cama.

– ¡Yo soy tu hombre así que me respetaras! –en eso agarró mis brazos con tanta fuerza que no podía irme y me lanzó a la cama.

Empezó a besarme a la fuerza, al igual que empezó a manosearme con tosquedad. Sabía lo que iba hacer pero no podía hacer nada, él tenía mucha más fuerza que yo, por más que estaba luchando por no querer tener sexo, él trataba de mantenerme lo más quieta posible.

Rompió mi vestido –uno de los que más me gustaba–, y toda mi ropa interior. Ya cuando estaba expuesta hacia él, me penetró con tanta furia que en vez de yo sentir excitación, lo que sentí fue dolor, con cada embestida era muy doloroso. Cuando Zafrina me transformó, era virgen y para mí era muy difícil tener sexo.

Ya cuando Félix terminó con lo que hacía, salió de mí y se acostó a un lado, me abrazó y puso su cabeza en mi pecho, yo me encontraba todavía en otro mundo.

– ¿Te gustó? –preguntó Félix.

–Si. –traté de que saliera una voz alegre, pero apenas había trazos de alegría y mi voz era monótona. Ya el tener sexo duro no me apetecía, ya tener sexo con Félix no me apetecía.

–Buenas noches amor, lamento comportarme así. –y todo lo que pude responder fue un "ujum" moviendo mi cabeza de forma afirmativa.

Cerré mis ojos, tratando de olvidar lo que acaba de suceder, de todas las emociones que experimenté hoy. Me tengo que separar de este aquelarre tan excéntrico y loco que estoy o me hago la sumisa y dejaré de ser yo misma.

* * *

Los días siguientes después de aquel arranque pasional –desagradable para mí– de Félix, me mantuve alejada de él. Mientras más me alejaba era peor el comportamiento de Félix, se volvía más volátil en su personalidad y era más posesivo aún; con Zafrina ella no se metía en nuestros asuntos, ni siquiera para defenderme que soy su "hija", ella todo lo que hacía era pensar en Demetri o "Dieter", también empeoraba cada vez más con el asunto de el ser inmortal, y puede hacer lo que le plazca; a Demetri no lo he visto más, no he sabido noticias de él.

Quería hablar otra vez con Demetri, pero no sabía como hacer para contactarme con él y aunque lo consiguiera, no sabría que decirle, a él le hice mucho daño al irme, como también sufrí al alejarme de aquel humano que amaba.

–Te traje una sorpresa. –me susurró en el oído haciendo interrumpir mis pensamientos mientras leía un libro. Me giré hacia él y le dediqué una pequeña sonrisa.

–¿Qué es? –fingiendo interés. Félix cogió mi mano e hizo levantarme del mueble que había en nuestra habitación.

–Ven a la sala. –Félix se adelantó saliendo de la habitación y lo seguí con cierta desgana. Ya cuando salí Félix vio mi rostro, se acercó a mi y cogió mi rostro con sus manos. –Disculpa por todo lo malo que te he hecho, te traje algo que sé que te gustara y tal vez te quite ese animo que tienes. –lo que hice fue asentir con la cabeza, agarró una de mis manos y dejé que me condujera a donde me llevara.

Cuando llegué al recibidor, vi un piano de cola de color negro en medio de la sala, me acerqué al piano y empecé a pasar mis dedos sobre las teclas. Siempre me ha llamado la atención tocar el piano, así fuera difícil tocarlo, su sonido me hacía volar mi gran imaginación.

–¿Te gusta? –me preguntó Félix con emoción en su voz, mientras seguía pasando mis dedos por las teclas, pensando en como voy a aprender a tocarlo y si llegaré a componer alguna canción. –Sé que me haz dicho que te gusta el sonido del piano. –sentí las manos de Félix tocándome los hombros y después los bajó a mi cintura, me giré para verlo y mostrarle mi aprecio por el piano.

–Si, me encanta. –le di un leve beso en los labios. –¿Pero como voy a aprender?

–Te conseguí un instructor para que aprendas a tocarlo.

–Gracias por el regalo amor. –volví a besarlo y Félix me lo devolvió. El beso hacia él no era igual, ya no sentía nada.

–Tu instructor viene mañana a enseñarte como vas a tocar el piano. –esto me hizo emocionarme más. –Te tengo otra sorpresa, te traje una de tus comidas favoritas. –agarró mi mano y me llevo a donde se encontraba el otro regalo.

Llegamos a la sala de estar y había dos jovencitas de mi edad, apenas su olor pasó por mi nariz mis colmillos salieron y me lancé hacia ellas...

Al la noche siguiente, había llegado mi instructor, era un hombre; durante las clases siguientes con él después del primer día, aprendía muy rápido a tocar el piano, tanto así que duró poco enseñándome y me ofreció para que trabajara como concertista, cosa que rechacé. Tanto Zafrina como Félix, aprovecharon mi gran maestría en el piano para atraer presas a nuestro hogar. Ya en estos momentos quería componer canciones, no solo tocar piezas de otros, así que en varías noches enteras empecé con canciones de otros autores, hasta que fui cambiando aquellas composiciones poco a poco y salían nuevos sonidos de mis dedos.

En esta noche, decidí componer una canción sin necesidad de tocar otra composición; en mi cabeza pasaron imágenes de cuando era humana, mis vivencias en esa época, hasta el día en que los asesinaron; recordando que tenía que conseguir el asesino de todos aquellos que murieron, cosa que había olvidado hace mucho tiempo, por alguna extraña razón.

–Es hermosa la canción, pero llena de furia. –escuché la voz de Félix.

–…Gracias. –terminando la canción.

–¿Qué tienes? Te veo un poco cambiada. –se acercó a sentarse junto a mi en el banco. Si estoy cambiada, ya no soporto estar contigo y con mi creadora. En el momento en que iba hablar, entró Zafrina a la habitación.

–Hola tortolos. –nos saludó con una gran sonrisa. –Chicos me enteré de una gran fiesta cerca de aquí, deberíamos ir para divertirnos un rato y conseguir buenas presas.

–¿Vamos? –se le había olvidado lo que hablábamos, menos mal.

–No, quiero quedarme aquí tocando el piano. –les dije.

–¿Volviste a ser una estirada? Últimamente no quieres salir mucho. –se quejaba Zafrina.

–¿Hay algún problema con que no quiera salir? –dirigiéndome a Zafrina.

–Mejor no sigo discutiendo contigo, siempre eres una testaruda. –mirándome molesta. –Vámonos Félix, nosotros SI nos divertimos. –le agarró una mano a Félix y se lo llevó a donde fueran, quedándome sola en casa.

Empecé a tocar cualquier cosa para no sentirme sola y en eso escucho que alguien toca la puerta. ¿Qué humano tocará a las 10 de la noche? Voy hasta allá para ver quien es y vi que era Demetri.

–Demetri ¿Qué haces aquí? –estaba nerviosa, si Félix veía esto lo mataría.

–Quería visitarte. –me dedicó una sonrisa ladina. Me quedé un buen rato mirando a sus extraños ojos color azabache, había en ellos algo diferente, más allá que un simple color y forma de ojos.

–…C-Claro. –me hice a un lado para que entrara a la casa, Demetri entró con gracia, como si fuera alguien importante.

–¿Estás sola? –preguntó mientras veía el interior de mi casa, lo que hice fue asentir con la cabeza. –Tu casa es hermosa.

–…Gracias, pero esta no es mi casa del todo. –le afirme y es cierto, es de Félix.

–Ya. –caminaba por la entrada, en eso observa en el recibidor y ve el piano de cola negro. –¿Tocas el piano? –preguntó sorprendido.

–Si, es mi pasión ahora. –le admití.

–Quiero escucharte. –dijo entusiasmado. Le dediqué una sonrisa, le agarré la mano y lo lleve hasta el piano.

Demetri se colocó a un lado del piano de cola y yo me senté en el centro del banco, no sabía que tocar para él así que decidí preguntarle.

– ¿Qué quieres que toque? –mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

–Lo que tú quieras tocar. –dijo animándome. Me quedé pensando un rato hasta que decidí tocar una pieza de Beethoven. Demetri había cerrado sus ojos, disfrutando de la música que tocaba.

–Sonata de Medianoche. –me había dicho mientras tenía los ojos cerrados. –Una canción que puede interpretarse entre romántica o triste, depende de cómo lo veas. –abrió sus ojos y miró a los míos, voltee mi mirada a las teclas.

Mientras me dejaba llevar por aquella melodía, pensé en Demetri y lo que quería hablar con él. Lamentaba mucho el haberme ido y dejarlo solo, debí haberlo convertido, pero en ese momento era solo una recién nacida y pude haberlo matado.

–¿Qué piensas? –Demetri al interrumpirme mis pensamientos, toqué una mala nota y se desfiguró el sonido que estaba tocando. Ambos hicimos malas caras por el sonido que produje en el piano.

–Cosas pasadas. Cosas sin importancia. –le dediqué una pequeña sonrisa.

–No lo creo. Cambiaste de Sonata de Medianoche por una que no reconocí. –Demetri se sentó a mi lado y cogió mis manos. –Te quiero hacer una pregunta, si no te importa.

–¿Qué es?

–¿Félix te hace feliz?

* * *

¡Hola chicas!

Deben disculparme por el Capítulo 3, revisando lo que he estado publicando a ver si no me eché ningún pelón de poner un nombre que no era o un dato que no era, me fijé que estaba incompleto y corregí. Léanlo otra vez si lo desean, yo les recomiendo que lo hagan porque tiene datos importantes acerca de Isabella y de Zafrina.

Aquí les dejo un pequeño adelanto del próximo capítulo, donde las cosas se pondrán extrañas e Isabella despertará un poder dormido:

"_...– ¿Pero como es que provienes de ladrones? –al preguntarme esto Zafrina, me enfurecí más. En eso corrí hasta ella, sentí que mí alrededor iba lento y yo era la rápida, no le presté atención a esto y por primera vez pude llegar a su cuerpo, la cogí por el cuello y la alcé hacia una pared..._

_...Por mi cabeza pasó una imagen muy vivida, como si estuviera allí, que Félix me cogería y Zafrina me dominaría, en el momento que sentí que venía esta acción, lo esquivé y salí corriendo de aquella casa..._"

¿Preguntas, sugerencias u opiniones?

En mi blog "Bella's Fics" (el link está en mi perfil) dejaré tanto en la pestaña de Damned and Divine como en el inicio, la Sonata de Medianoche (un pedazo de la Sonata) y 2 canciones de piano más que se supone que son las que tocó Isabella en el piano; junto con esto dejaré unas canciones que me inspiraron (o me están inspirando) a escribir esta historia en la pestaña Damned and Divine, las iré sacando poco a poco en el transcurso de las publicaciones que haga, como un soundtrack.

Hasta un próximo capítulo chicas.


	10. Capítulo 9: Evolución

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, del resto la historia es completamente mía.

Advierto que los personajes van a ser un poco diferentes que los que aparecen en el libro.

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Evolución**

–¿Porqué me haces esa pregunta?

–Te he observado Isabella, he notado que últimamente no eres feliz. –me confesó.

–Es cierto, no he sido feliz con Félix. –le dije sincera.

–¿Porqué estás con él? –me preguntó extrañado.

–Tal vez fue porque me consoló cuando me fui… terminando lo nuestro. –no quería decirle esto, pero el ambiente y esta cercanía entre los dos, hizo que confesara eso. Ahora tengo miedo de su respuesta. –Siento haberte dejado, no se que pensaba. –bajé mi rostro para no verlo, sentía vergüenza por mi confesión.

–Mírame. –negué con la cabeza. –Mírame Isabella. –lo miré con vergüenza a los ojos. –No sientas vergüenza o tristeza por lo que pasó, estaba en el destino que pasara, no puedes cambiar lo que hiciste, tienes que dejar que las cosas fluyan por su cuenta. –después que dijo esto puse mi cabeza en su hombro. –Tienes que pensar tú vida y tú felicidad, no puedes vivir así. –en eso agarró mi cara con una de sus manos y me dejé llevar por lo que fuera hacer.

Cerré mis ojos, sentí como acariciaba mi mejilla con uno de sus dedos y fue bajando hasta mis labios, después lo apartó. Sentí su respiración cerca de mi cara y en eso un beso, este beso era entre necesitado y muy delicado. Extrañaba esto de él, mi cuerpo extrañaba esas caricias, especialmente sus labios, aunque dentro de mí me decía que estaba haciendo algo muy malo, algo de que tal vez me arrepentiría, pero no me importaba nada, podría estar haciendo esto para siempre, pero… me separé de él rápidamente, pero agarró mi cara con ambas manos y volvió a besarme otro rato más, hasta que finalmente se separó de mí.

–Eres mi ángel recuérdalo. Al fin pude encontrarte a pesar de todo. –me dijo mientras me miraba a los ojos. En el momento en que me iba a besar otra vez, se escuchó la puerta de la casa y giré mi rostro asustada. En el momento en que le iba a decir que se fuera, ya no estaba a mi lado, me encontraba sola en aquella sala.

_¿Habrá sido mi imaginación?_

–Hola cariño. –escuché la alegre voz de Félix y esto me hizo despertar de lo que acaba de pasar. Giro mi rostro hacia su dirección, me levanto de donde me encontraba y le doy un leve beso. En eso Félix empieza a olerme y desfigura un poco la cara. –Que olor tan extraño tienes. –se aleja un poco a mi y empieza a oler el lugar. –Huele como a… azufre o algo a quemado. –mira el lugar extraño y después a mi.

–Yo no huelo nada Félix. –en eso escucho una gran risotada de Zafrina, ambos vimos de donde provenía y miré a Félix. Ya sabía que era. –¿Trajo un humano verdad? –Félix movió la cabeza confirmándome la pregunta que le había hecho.

–A ti te traje comida. –después de decirme esto salió de la sala y regresó con una mujer y dos niños, mi rostro se horrorizo al ver los dos niños ahí y los tres tenían la vista perdida. Zafrina los dominó. Félix al ver mi rostro decidió hablar antes de que yo dijera algo. –¿Solo pruébalo si? Sé que te gustará.

–¡¿Qué me gustara?! ¡¿QUÉ ME GUSTARA?! –le grité a Félix con toda la furia que tenía, él sabía que no tomaba de sangre de niños.

–No te alteres Isa…–lo interrumpí otra vez.

–¡TÚ SABES MUY BIEN QUE MIS GUSTOS NO SON LOS NIÑOS!

–Cálmate por favor. –en eso yo corrí hasta el cuello de la mujer y me bebí la sangre lo más rápido que pude. La despedacé dejando brazos, piernas, cabeza y torso en medio de aquella sala.

–Te encargas de esto y no quiero que duermas conmigo hoy. –mostrándole mis colmillos, corrí hasta mi habitación y cerré la puerta de un portazo.

Fui a mi cama y cerré mis ojos, olvidándome todo lo que pasó hoy…

_…–Debes elegir Isabella, debes escoger uno de estos tres caminos. –rojo, negro, blanco y negro. ¿Cuál escojer? Verde, Verde, Verde… –El verde no, todavía no. –en aquel camino se veía un chico de pelo cobrizo, al girarse hacia mi dirección no pude apreciar su rostro pero si unos ojos de color verde esmeralda._

_–No se cual elegir…_

Siento movimientos en mi cama, no quiero despertarme. Después de tanto movimiento, abrí mis ojos y vi que era Zafrina con Félix, tenían posición de ataque. En el momento en que me iba a levantar, Félix fue más rápido y me sostuvo las extremidades, dejándome incapacitada, cerré mis ojos rogando que fuera un sueño y que Zafrina no me dominara. Sentí un dedo de Zafrina sobre mi barbilla y después su mano agarraba mi mandíbula, me giró el rostro haciendo que quedara expuesto mi cuello. _¡ME VA A MATAR!_

–De nada te servirá ahora si cierras los ojos. –susurrándome al oído. ¿Qué? No entien… –Harás lo que yo te diga, sin rechistar, no sentirás nada y olvidaras lo que te va a suceder ahora. –¿Puede dominarme a través de susurros? –Abre los ojos y mírame a la cara. –sentí un pequeño cosquilleo en mi oído y este hizo que mi cuerpo se moviera a voluntad de Zafrina.

–Empecemos. –dijo Félix. Detrás de Félix había una sombra que no podía apreciar si era un hombre o una mujer…

* * *

_Berlín, Reino de Prusia. Febrero de 1832_

Ya ha pasado casi un año desde que Demetri fue a mi casa y no lo he visto más, no sé porque. Después de que se fue, lo que recuerdo es una laguna distorsionada que no logro identificar bien las imágenes, lo que siento es el dolor de esa laguna y no sabía porqué era.

Zafrina y Félix están más cambiados, se volvieron muy… sádicos con los humanos. Prefiero no dar muchos detalles de eso, porque para mi es muy… lo único que puedo decir es que ambos se creen que son dioses del universo, se descuidan demasiado y más cuando en Prusia están aumentando los rumores de que hay seres sobrenaturales, por tantas desapariciones de personas y más cuando hay cazadores. A pesar de que no los hemos visto, ya hemos escuchado muchos de ellos a través de las personas, los desventajados en esto son las brujas y hechiceros, ha habido pocos muertos de otros seres, menos de vampiros; por este rumor que hemos escuchado se divulgó la voz de que los vampiros se ven invisibles a través de los espejos y también me enteré que entre Prusia y Alemania es uno de los asentamientos más usados por vampiros, ni siquiera sabía que había una comunidad vampírica aquí. Llevo mucho tiempo aquí y ni siquiera conozco parte de Prusia, ni como es su vida nocturna.

Este mes en el que estamos es el más alegre que hay en el país, se hacen celebraciones –como el carnaval– y que viene el circo andante, a pesar de que algunas personas no les gustan el circo debido a los gitanos. Yo era una de las pocas personas que ayudaban a escondidas a los gitanos, ellos eran conocidos como "ladrones" y "estafadores" por necesidad, ellos no tenían un país fijo a donde vivir, las personas siempre los cazaban para matarlos o hacerles alguna maldad hacia ellos.

Tanto Zafrina como Félix odian los gitanos, y en nuestra estadía en Berlín –desde hace ya casi 500 años–me lo han demostrado. Apenas llegó el circo andante, junto con la caravana de gitanos, los dos empezaron a criticar de la vida de los gitanos.

_"Son unos ladrones"_

_"Son pobres"_

_"Son unos malditos estafadores"_

_"Ni me atrevería tomar su sangre, su sangre debe estar maldita"_

_"Espero que algún día los exterminen"_

– ¡YA BASTA! –les grité furiosa por sus comentarios.

– ¿Qué te picó? –Félix extrañado por mi reacción.

– ¡¿Acaso no les conté que provengo de gitanos?! –le pregunté a los dos. Ambos abrieron los ojos, no sabían que decir. – ¿Qué les hicieron ellos a ustedes? ¡DIGANME!

Si, provengo de gitanos por parte de mi padre, pero es muy lejana la sangre hacia los gitanos. Apenas sabía sobre aquella familia y como fue ese origen, era un secreto de la familia, era un tema taboo para nosotros.

–No… sabíamos Isabella. –Zafrina respondió con cierto cuidado.

–Amor nunca nos contaste eso. –respondió asustado.

–Bueno ya lo saben. –dije con una aterradora calma.

– ¿Pero como es que provienes de ladrones? –al preguntarme esto Zafrina, me enfurecí más.

En eso corrí hasta ella, sentí que mí alrededor iba lento y yo era la rápida, no le presté atención a esto y por primera vez pude llegar a su cuerpo, la cogí por el cuello y la alcé hacia una pared.

–Mierda. –le oí en susurro a Félix.

– ¡TE ORDENO QUE ME SUELTES ISABELLA! –sus ojos jade estaban moteados, mi cuerpo recibió esta orden y mi mano soltó su cuello.

Zafrina se acercó a mí con una rapidez increíble para golpearme, pero algo sucedió dentro de mí, que esa rapidez de mi creadora fue lenta y me dio la oportunidad de moverme. Por mi cabeza pasó una imagen muy vivida, como si estuviera allí, que Félix me cogería y Zafrina me dominaría, en el momento que sentí que Félix me cogía, lo esquivé y salí corriendo de aquella casa. En el camino sentí que ellos me seguían, sabía lo que harían ellos por alguna razón y los burlé metiéndome en callejones donde ellos no se imaginaban donde me metería, hasta en casas de personas me metí sin que los humanos quienes habitaban en esos lugares se dieran cuenta.

Cuando los perdí, decidí ir a un lugar donde había mucha gente. Cuando llegué, era un terreno gigantesco que estaba dividido en dos: del lado derecho del terreno estaba la gran carpa del circo, junto con unas carpas más pequeñas donde decían "_Bienvenidos al circo de la familia Toledo, donde verá grandes atracciones exóticas_" y había pancartas de las atracciones que mostrarían, desde animales haciendo acrobacias con sus domadores, hasta personas haciendo acrobacias peligrosas y algunas con deformidades exóticas; del lado izquierdo del terreno se encontraban los gitanos, donde también tenían sus juegos, sea de apuesta, espectáculos de magia, baile o actuación, venta de supuestos objetos mágicos y/o accesorios de belleza, entre otras diversiones.

Decidí entrar primero al terreno donde estaba el circo y ver sus espectáculos. Durante el acto del circo primero mostraron personas haciendo malabares simples –para mí– como calentamiento o introducción. El siguiente acto era a los animales, desde los pequeños poodles hasta enormes tigres y leones haciendo acrobacias con sus domadores. Y por ultimo –a mi parecer– personas haciendo acrobacias peligrosas desde una gran altura, este acto no me sorprendió mucho que digamos, casi todo lo que ellos hacían yo lo hacía de lo más normal del mundo.

– ¡Gracias por presenciar nuestro espectáculo damas y caballeros! –agradeciendo el presentador mientras la gente aplaudía satisfecha y vitoreaba por el espectáculo. –Pasen a la tienda que está a la derecha para que puedan ver las personas más raras y exóticas del mundo. –promocionó el presentador.

Salí de aquella tienda gigantesca y observé que la gente iba a la carpa –la segunda más grande entre las carpas– donde se nos indicó el presentador, pero no quise entrar allí, no quiero sentir lastima o reírme de alguien por alguna deformidad que tenga. Decidí irme hacia el terreno de los gitanos, para ver que me entretenía de allí.

Apenas pisé ese terreno, me invadió su música y cultura, había mujeres y niños bailando con cintas de colores, bufones al estilo gitano tocando música con trompeta y laúd. En el suelo de pequeñas tiendas y casas rodantes mostraban su mercancía, podían ser: accesorios de belleza, brebajes raros, pañuelos tejidos, faldas, pantalones, máscaras, sombreros, entre otros objetos hechos por ellos. Mientras paseaba por el lugar y distrayéndome de lo que sucedió en mi casa con las diversiones que ofrecían los gitanos, observo que una señora que me está mirando fijamente. Decidí acercarme a ella para saber que era lo que quería.

– ¿Hay algún problema señora?

–Tú te acercaste a mí hace unos días. –me respondió en Ruso. Lo que dijo no me pareció lógico. –Me dijiste que le entregara algo importante a una tal _Izabella_. –en eso saca una carta y me la muestra. Lo que me extraño de todo esto es que se refiriera a mí con mi nombre en ruso que es "_IZABELLA_" y no "ISABELLA".

–Yo soy _Izabella_ – le respondí en la misma lengua. La mujer me miró de forma extraña y vio fijamente a mis ojos.

–Ven conmigo. –no sé que habrá observado en mis ojos. Sentía que debía seguirla, así que la seguí a donde me fuera a llevar.

* * *

¡Hola chicas!

Deben disculparme por no actualizar tan seguido, mi país no está pasando un buen momento y además de esto unas elecciones que son el 6 de Diciembre hace que todo esté en suspenso (soy de Venezuela por si ninguna sabía, y no sé si sabrán como está mi país); Pero si he escrito muchísimo, en el blog les dejaré una prueba de ello (si fuera por mí publicaría todo eso, pero lo que he escrito hasta los momentos son borradores que poco a poco iré cambiando/agregando/quitando y por lo visto creo que va a ser algo larguito esto).

Aquí les dejo un pequeño adelanto del próximo capítulo, cada vez se va a poner más emocionante:

_"...después de leer esto, me acerqué a una vela que se encontraba en un estante de la carpa y empecé a quemarla, lo que me extrañaba en la carta era las iníciales "I.C..."_

_"...me puse el espejo en mi pecho, me daba miedo ver la respuesta que tenía ante mis narices, pero tenía que comprobarlo... cuando finalmente pude ver mi cara reflejada en el, me solté el moño que tenía puesto en mi cabello, dejándolo caer a mi espalda y mis hombros. Detalle bien mi rostro y lo comparé con aquella chica varonil…_

_Si era yo, pero ¿Cómo?"_

¿Preguntas, sugerencias u opiniones?

En mi blog "Bella's Fics" (el link está en mi perfil) pondré en el inicio la prueba de que he escrito mucho y un adelanto más, pero este adelanto está muuuuuy por delante del ritmo que van hasta los momentos, puede que no entiendan ciertas cosas, pero ya lo sabrán en su debido momento. Esta vez no dejaré ninguna canción.

Hasta un próximo capítulo chicas, trataré de publicar lo más pronto posible.


	11. Capítulo 10: Pasado-Presente-Futuro

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, del resto la historia es completamente mía.

Advierto que los personajes van a ser un poco diferentes que los que aparecen en el libro.

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Pasado-Presente-Futuro**

La señora me llevo a una de las tiendas y en ella en la había una fila más o menos larga para entrar a esa tienda, pero ambas en vez de entrar por la entrada principal, fuimos por una trasera que apenas se veía.

–Espera aquí. –me dijo la señora. Esperé afuera y escuché quejas por parte del público que quería entrar al lugar. La señora salió de la tienda y me miró. –Pasa. –moviendo su cabeza en expresión de que entrara.

Cuando entré, dentro de la carpa era un gran círculo y en ella había mesas llenas de velas, inciensos y algunos instrumentos que manejan las adivinas o pitonisas.

– ¿Eres una adivina? –le pregunté a la señora.

–Si. –me entregó el sobre y después se sentó en una mesa que se encontraba en el medio de tienda. –Ella me dijo que leyeras primero el sobre y después yo te mostrara algo. –asentí.

Lo siguiente fue revisar el sobre, en el estaba escrito mi nombre en ruso. Lo abrí y en el se mostraba las letras en ruso también, pero estas tenía las letras antiguas de cuando era humana.

_Hola Izabela._

_ En estos momentos te preguntaras a lo mejor que harás en Prusia en esa tienda con una gitana con una carta que te mandé yo. Te la mandé por una razón y es para ayudarte, ayudarnos, ayudarme. _

_Primero y principal. No confíes más en Zafrina y Félix, ellos solo te harán la vida imposible y no te darán lo que deseas._

_Segundo. Quédate con Demetri, pero tampoco te hagas ilusiones que se quedara, necesitas defenderte por tus propios medios._

_Tercero. Si algún día decides saber más sobre nosotros los vampiros o sobre lo que eres, así sea un simple mito o leyenda o lo que sea que escuches, investiga por tu cuenta._

_Cuarto. Atenta a todo, independientemente no tengas del todo desarrollado tus poderes todavía. Así que trata de desarrollar esa cualidad lo más pronto posible para que no seas asesinada. _

_Esos son los consejos que te puedo dar por ahora._

_La señora te explicará algo importante, así que presta atención. Después de eso ten mucho cuidado, si es posible vete a otro país sin pasar por la casa._

_Isabella Swan-C._

_PD: NO CAMBIES NADA, PASE LO QUE PASE. Ya es suficiente lo que he hecho, sabrás porqué hice lo que hice en el futuro. Esta carta es solo para ti, no dejes que nadie más la vea, preferiblemente quémala._

Después de leer esto, me acerqué a una vela que se encontraba en un estante de la carpa y empecé a quemarla, lo que me extrañaba en la carta era el nombre "Isabella Swan-C.", ya sabré en el futuro porque esto. Después miré a la señora, esperando a que dijera algo.

–Tienes un poder que es muy deseado para los de tu especie. – ¿Sabrá que yo…?–Si, sé lo que eres. Entre los gitanos hay una leyenda donde habla de personas como tú, y yo soy una de las personas que ha visto a los vampiros en nuestra comunidad, pero estos son diferentes. –me explica en susurros, que solo yo puedo oír.

– ¿Qué es el poder que tengo que tal vez quieran mi cabeza? –le pregunté a la señora.

–Tienes el poder para controlar el tiempo a tu antojo–ella debe de estar loca. –Los que son como tú existen, pero se esconden por el peligro de que puedan ser asesinados por envidia o porque no los pueden de tener como mascota para poder controlar el tiempo como quieren. –me explicó. – Dime, ¿Haz experimentado algo fuera de lo normal? –me preguntó. –Sea el tiempo lento, sentiste que todo iba muy rápido o que se haya detenido todo. No me digas la respuesta, solo date cuenta tu misma. –empecé a detallar toda mi vida desde que me convirtieron.

_…Hasta que vi algo diferente en las nubes y las plantas... lo normal es que se movieran debido a la brisa de invierno, pero estas se detuvieron…_

_…En eso corrí hasta ella, sentí que mí alrededor iba lento y yo era la rápida, no le presté atención a esto y por primera vez pude llegar a su cuerpo, la cogí por el cuello y la alcé hacia una pared…_

_…Zafrina se acercó a mí con una rapidez increíble para golpearme, pero algo sucedió dentro de mí, que esa rapidez de mi creadora fue lenta y me dio la oportunidad de moverme… _

_…Por mi cabeza pasó una imagen muy vivida, como si estuviera allí, que Félix me cogería y Zafrina me dominaría, en el momento que sentí que Félix me cogería, lo esquivé y salí corriendo de aquella casa…_

_La chica varonil… tan parecida a mí… ¡no puede ser…!_

_¿Cómo es esto posible? ¿Qué hago con esto?_

Me miré a las manos, después todo lo que me rodeaba. Las velas, el incienso, todo… quería un espejo.

–Necesito un espejo señora. –la señora se levanta de la silla de donde estaba y va a un baúl. Saca un espejo y me lo entrega, se vuelve a sentar a esperar pacientemente alguna respuesta de mi parte.

Me puse el espejo en mi pecho, me daba miedo ver la respuesta que tenía ante mis narices, pero tenía que comprobarlo. Respiré hondo y lentamente separé el espejo de mi pecho, poco a poco lo subía a mi rostro. Cuando finalmente pude ver mi cara reflejada en el, me solté el moño que tenía puesto en mi cabello, dejándolo caer a mi espalda y mis hombros. Detalle bien mi rostro y lo comparé con aquella chica varonil con las tantas veces que se me ha aparecido…

_…Era una chica muy parecida a mí, solo que más madura, pálida, de cabello castaño medio ondulado, con unos atemorizantes ojos amarillos…_

_Si era yo, pero ¿Cómo? _

–Veo que te haz dado cuenta sobre lo de tu poder. –habló la señora. Dejé el espejo en la mesa y miré a la señora.

– ¿Cómo es esto posible? –le pregunté. –¿Sabrá algo de los que son como yo?

–Si, una leyenda. –quiero saber mis orígenes, el cómo llegue a esto.

– ¿Me puede decir lo que sabe? –insistí. Ella lo que hizo fue asentir.

"_La leyenda es de hace más de mil años en Asiria, el lugar donde nacen los bebedores de sangre. Comienza con un vampiro al cual no se sabe su nombre y si es hombre o mujer; este bebedor de sangre era inteligente, le encantaba aprender cosas nuevas sin importar lo que dijeran el resto de sus hermanos inmortales y era sobretodo perfeccionista. Un día este deseaba poder ser más rápido que cualquier vampiro y a la vez controlar su cuerpo en el tiempo._

_Intentó desde correr a la máxima velocidad hasta hacer rituales oscuros, donde se invocaría al propio Dios de la Oscuridad. Hasta que decidió con comprobar el tiempo por intuición y no con solo ver si es de día o de noche, era tanto la práctica que ya sabía cuando anochecería o amanecería sin necesidad de ver el reflejo del sol o ver la luna; poco a poco ya podía predecir lo que sucedería en un futuro muy cercano y a moverse más rápido que otros vampiros antiguos._

_Cada vez más que avanzaba veía que su capacidad de controlar el tiempo aumentaba, al punto de poder ir al pasado o al futuro, ya no veía el tiempo como algo que fluía sobre un río sino como algo más imperfecto; así como podía controlar el tiempo a su antojo, sabía que habrían vampiros que lo querían para sus propios beneficios y sin darse cuenta, por instinto de supervivencia, podía caminar en el día sin ver la Muerte Verdadera, el único detalle con este poder era que tenía que estar poco tiempo bajo el sol._

_El quería que sus descendientes tuvieran este poder, pero solo los aptos para esto, consideraba que los que fueran inteligentes y precavidos, podían tener este poder. Sabía que con cada hijo que tuviera podía o no salir como él, así que hizo un hechizo y usó su propio poder para que su legado transcendiera por el tiempo. Se dice que unió los tres tiempos y en cada tiempo buscaba el adecuado para su linaje, los identificaba con una marca en especifica y es un secreto de ese linaje que marca es._

_Hoy en día, se dice que es un mito su existencia. Otros dicen que existen pero se encuentran ocultos, más allá de las sombras donde se encuentran otros inmortales oscuros, donde nadie los pueda encontrar o se ocultan entre la sociedad de los mortales, haciéndose pasar por un humano."_

–Creo que cumplo con la lista para ser su… descendiente. –ya está dicho, mi destino es permanecer en las sombras, sino me cortaran la cabeza o me utilizaran.

–Yo solo llegué a ver a uno y dos veces. –por su mirada, me señalaba a mi.

–No se ni siquiera por donde empezar o que hacer. –le confesé.

–Empieza por alejarte de los vampiros que quieren con ansias tu poder, antes de que se den cuenta de lo que eres, si es que no se han dado cuenta. –me recomienda. En eso se levanta de la mesa y va a un estante, en eso veo en mi cabeza que saca unas cartas y a los segundos de ver esto, la señora hizo la misma acción que vi en mi cabeza.

–¿Porqué me leerás el Tarot? –le pregunto.

–Por hacerte un favor de leer tu futuro y tengo un poder parecido al tuyo, que es ver el futuro a corto y largo plazo. También porque te debo mi vida y este es mi aprecio a cambio. –me contó mientras sacaba las cartas del Tarot y las colocaba en la mesa. Mejor no pregunto que le hice a ella para que me devuelva esto a cambio.

Ella se sentó en la mesa, agarró las cartas y empezó a barajar las cartas, después las coloco en forma de abanico sobre la mesa, por ultimo agarró cinco cartas y dejó el resto a un lado. La primera carta la colocó boca abajo sobre la mesa; dos a la izquierda inferior en diagonal de la primera carta, una al lado de la otra en la misma posición; y dos del lado derecho inferior en diagonal de la primera carta, una al lado de la otra en la misma posición; me fije que tanto las cartas del lado izquierdo como derecho, apuntaban hacia la mujer. Empezó a poner la primera carta boca abajo sobre la mesa; Por mi cabeza ella ponía las cartas sobre la mesa, pero no veía que cartas eran, se veía borroso.

La mujer empezó a descubrir todas las cartas que había colocado en la mesa. La primera carta era una torre, las cartas diagonales de la izquierda eran el diablo y el dibujo de la muerte pero al revés, y por ultimo las de la derecha que eran el dibujo de un juez y una estrella. Le veo el rostro a la mujer y su rostro lo tenía un poco desfigurado de tristeza.

–¿Qué pasa? –le pregunto curiosa.

–No lo tendrás fácil _Izabela._ –dijo preocupada.

–Explícame. –le pedí nerviosa.

–La torre –colocó uno de sus dedos encima de la primera carta. – es buena y mala a la vez, significa que te libraras de algo pero con dolor. El diablo –puso su dedo en la carta del diablo, era la más cercana a la primera carta. –significa que vas a tener deseos carnales muy descontrolados, hasta tener una desviación sexual, te liberaras en el sexo prácticamente. En la muerte invertida –puso su dedo en la carta de la muerte, debajo de la del diablo. –significa que morirás. –apenas escuché esto, dejé escapar mi respiración. Ya estaba asustada.

– ¡¿Cómo que moriré?! –le pregunté con miedo.

–Espera, no he terminado de contarte todo. –dejé explicarse, mientras trataba de calmarme. –El juicio–la carta más cercana a la primera y la que tenía el dibujo de un juez. – significa que resucitaras o cambiaras tu vida. Y la estrella–la carta con una estrella, debajo de la anterior. –significa que llega alguien para darte amor y viceversa. – ahora si me confundí. ¿Moriré y reviviré otra vez?

–¿En general que quiere decir? –le pregunté confundida.

–Que a pesar de que tal vez a partir de este momento empiece tu desgracia para hundirte en un abismo oscuro y de dolor, pero poco a poco podrás salir de el y llegara el momento en que tu vida será diferente, será más feliz. –me explicó. –Aunque la interpretación de la muerte invertida y el juicio, puede tomarse de diferentes maneras. Puede que llegues a un punto entre la vida y la muerte, y alguien te salve o es una muerte espiritual y algo te lo haga revivir, tal vez esto que te pasará tal vez en el futuro te haga mejorar en la parte de lo que eres y tus dones. –concluyó.

Cerré mis ojos y pensé en las sorpresas de la vida. Me quitaron parte de mi humanidad, estoy viviendo con un aquelarre desenfrenado y sádico, ahora tengo que permanecer eternamente escondida, ya no es por los humanos sino por vampiros, y para dar el golpe de gracia a mi vida inmortal alguien me asesinara –no se sabe de que forma, pero me asesinaran– y reviviré –si es que revivo–.


	12. Capítulo 11: Temporis

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, del resto la historia es completamente mía.

Advierto que los personajes van a ser un poco diferentes que los que aparecen en el libro.

* * *

**Capítulo 11: _Temporis_**

–Te recomiendo que te vayas inmediatamente, alguien te está buscando desesperadamente. –me aconsejó.

–¿No sabe quién me busca? –mierda que no sea Félix y Zafrina, todavía no se controlar este poder nuevo que tengo como para enfrentarlos.

–No lo se, solo veo una sombra negra acercándose. –¿Sombra negra? –¡VETE AHORA MISMO! ¡YA! –empezó a gritarme la señora, me levanté de la silla rápidamente y salí de la tienda a paso humano.

En eso en mi cabeza vi como la señora me llamaba, me giré hacia la tienda y la señora se acercaba, de repente la señora recibió una flecha en el pecho. La señora cayó al piso rápidamente, en el momento en que iba al lugar donde estaba su cuerpo sentí como alguien me cortaba la cabeza…

_¡MALDITA SEA ISABELLA REACCIONA! ¡TODO ESTA EN TU CABEZA! ¡ESTO NO ES REAL!_

Reaccioné como pude y observé que un cazador venía con una espada directo a mi cabeza, en eso sentí que dentro de mí algo exploto e hizo que el cazador fuera más lento de lo normal y yo fuera la rápida. Me dio tiempo de acercarme a él y partir su cuello, en el momento que lo hice a mi alrededor se hizo normal. Miré a mí alrededor y la gente corría por sus vidas, había cazadores destruyendo la tienda de los gitanos, estaban buscando algo o a alguien…

– ¡Ahí está! –me señaló un cazador. Detrás de él venían más cazadores con ballestas y armas de fuego, dispararon y por instinto me cubrí con mis brazos mi cabeza.

_No llegan…_

–Dios mío… –escuché a una mujer, su voz mostraba asustada.

Me destape la cara y vi algo que me asustó. A centímetros de mí estaba las flechas y balas, escuché las voces de la gente horrorizada por lo que había hecho, hasta que escuché a varios gitanos diciendo lo que era entre susurros.

Es un Dios del Tiempo…

Cambiador de Tiempo…

Controlador del Tiempo…

Es una _Temporis_…

–¡AGARRENLA! –reaccioné con ese grito y corrí a velocidad sobrehumana, sin importarme que alguien me viera.

Tenía que irme ahora mismo de este país, a un lugar donde nadie me encuentre, dejando atrás a todos los que conozco. En estos momentos me encontraba muy lejos de Berlín, ya estaba en el río que separa el Reino de Prusia y el Reino de Rusia, ya faltando 7 horas para amanecer –así sentía en mi interior–, de repente algo me golpea hacia otra dirección, haciéndome volar por los aires, en el momento de recuperarme alguien me agarró por el cuello y me estampó contra un árbol.

–¡¿Qué coño eres Isabella?! – era Zafrina.

–A ti que te importa. –le respondí de mala gana a Zafrina. –De hecho ya no quiero ser tu hija.

–No, te quedaras conmigo así no te guste Isabella. –en mi cabeza tenía la visión de que me dominaría. Mierda no puedo dejar que me domine, cerré mis ojos y esperé mi destino.

Escuché como un golpe de rocas chocando entre si y junto con el sentí un pequeño jalón en mi cuello, ya no tenía una mano en mi cuello, abrí mis ojos y delante de mí tenía a Demetri, miré buscando a Zafrina y vi a mi creadora tirada en el piso, tratándose de recuperarse.

–No se levantara durante un buen rato, le di un golpe muy duro. –me revisó rápidamente, comprobando si no tenía alguna herida.

–¿Porqué me rescataste? –le pregunté mientras me revisaba.

–Porque no quiero que te hagan daño. –apenas dijo esto se me escapó la respiración, si fuera humana tal vez me pondría azul por falta de aire.

–Respira Bella. –mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa ladina. En eso Demetri se escapa de mi vista y alguien me cargaba. Este alguien me volvía a llevar por el mismo camino en que había llegado hasta aquí.

–¡SUELTAME FÉLIX! –trataba como podía de zafarme de él pero no podía. –¡DEMETRIIIIIII! –veía a lo lejos a Demetri corriendo hasta mí, y en un parpadeo desapareció de mi vista.

–¡TU ERES MÍA ISABELLA! –lo que sentí fue muy rápido. Volé por los aires y caí al piso, el impacto hizo que me doliera la espalda, sentí que había hundido el suelo.

Lo siguiente fue que Félix estaba encima de mí presionando fuertemente mi cuello, mientras más apretaba sentía que se dormía mi cuerpo y algo se separaba, pero a la vez algo me presionaba la cabeza. Poco a poco empecé a ver puntos negros y algo se detuvo…

La mano de Félix empezó a desaparecer en pequeños pedazos, hasta alcanzar por completo su brazo y por ultimo todo su cuerpo, todo mí alrededor también desaparecía en pequeños pedazos, hasta el suelo donde estaba acostada. Todo se volvió negro y después se empezaba a ponerse borroso a mí alrededor, como si intentara ponerse alguna imagen, hasta que se puso en el mismo lugar donde me encontraba, pero esta vez era diferente.

Yo era la espectadora de lo que sucedía, me vi a mi misma acostada en el suelo, siendo ahorcada por Félix o mejor dicho… decapitada por él, mi cuello se veía delgado y al nivel de mi mandíbula se veía como si mi rostro fuera una porcelana a punto de quebrarse. Luego de ver esto, la imagen iba como en retroceso; Félix llevándome lejos de Demetri… Zafrina cogiéndome del cuello… yo misma huyendo… pero la imagen me lleva a otro lugar, lejos del recorrido y de las acciones que había hecho. Me encontraba en la sala del sótano, donde había peleado con Zafrina y Félix, mi creadora se encontraba en una discusión con Félix.

–¡¿Cómo ella puede ser más rápida que nosotros?! – preguntó Félix mientras caminaba como un león enjaulado.

–Ella siempre ha sido muy débil, durante su transformación no sucedió absolutamente nada. –le aclaró Zafrina.

–Ella es inteligente y esa inteligencia se puede convertir en fuerza tarde o temprano. –al terminar de decir esto Félix, el cuerpo de Zafrina se posicionó en alerta.

– ¿Quién está ahí? –preguntó mirando alrededor. Sentía que debía irme de ahí antes de que me descubriera. Félix respiró profundamente buscando algo en el aire, hasta que abrió los ojos sorprendido

–Isabella… –susurró Félix. –Isabella está aquí. –le informó a Zafrina. Como pude subí al piso superior, hacia mi habitación que era en donde mi olor estaba muy marcado, Félix y Zafrina me siguieron, sentían mi olor.

_¿Cómo se supone que saldré de aquí? Ellos son más rápidos que yo._

Sentía que estaba acorralada y no me quedaba de otra que salir por una de las ventanas de la sala y salté hacía ella, arriesgándome a que me descubrieran. Pero calculé mal y Zafrina me cogió por la cintura, haciendo que me estrellara contra ella y cayera en el suelo, teniendo encima de mí a Félix y Zafrina.

–Agarré algo. –le dijo a Félix. –Huele como a Isabella. –poniendo su nariz a la altura de mi cuello, yo trataba de no hacer ningún ruido. –Veamos si puede obedecerme. –Oh no.

–¿Isabella? –Félix mirándome a los ojos.

_¿Me puede ver?_

Zafrina se alejó asustada, mirándome fijamente a mi cuerpo, me levanté del suelo y me miré las manos, con esto comprobé que me veían. Ambos me veían asustados ante mi aparición, pero Zafrina poco a poco cambiaba su rostro a odio y esta se lanzó sobre mí, cayendo otra vez al suelo.

–¿Qué diablos eres? –mientras me cogía por el cuello.

–No es de tu incumbencia. –en eso por mi cabeza pasaron imágenes de que la casa se quemaba.

–¡Maldición Zafrina no le hagas daño! –Félix se acercó a Zafrina para atacarla pero, mi creadora lo golpeó haciendo que volara hacia una de las paredes.

–No me voy a quedar quieta hasta que me digas que carajos eres. –me enseñó los dientes como forma de intimidación, pero por alguna razón no le tenía miedo. Agarró mi cuello y lo movió haciendo que mi cabeza golpeara contra el suelo. –¿Porqué ahora eres más rápida que yo? ¿Cómo fue que apareciste de la nada? ¡DIME!

–Soy más fuerte que tú Zafrina y sé lo que pasara después, así sea que los tres seamos incinerados. –en eso algo quebró una de las ventanas del salón de fiestas, intente de mirar y vi que era una flecha con fuego y estaba agarrando una forma más grande.

Llegaron más flechas al lugar, haciendo incendiar todo. Zafrina me miró, analizando algo en mis ojos, hasta que sus ojos se convirtieron en miedo y desesperación.

–Eres una _Temporis_. –después de decir esto me apretó más el cuello, sintiéndome otra vez cuando Félix me decapitaba hace unos momentos. Hasta que algo la hizo desaparecer de mi vista y era Demetri con una enormes alas de pájaro color negro.

Zafrina se encontraba en el suelo, Demetri se me acercó rápidamente y revisó mi cuerpo asegurándose de que no tuviera ninguna herida, de la nada desapareció de mi vista y vi que era Félix atacándolo.

–¡MALDITO! –empezó a golpearlo en la cara. –¡SABÍA QUE ERAS TÚ QUIEN ME LA HABÍA QUITADO! – cada palabra era un golpe.

Vi a Zafrina que se levanta del suelo y viene hacia mi, no sabía decir con exactitud que pasaba entre mi defensa por intentar salvar mi pellejo y los ataques de mi creadora, pero llegó a un punto donde estaba en una posición muy extraña y Zafrina me halaba la cabeza, antes de que me la arrancara del todo, el tiempo se detuvo otra vez. Esta vez no hubo cambio de imagen, solo se congeló.

Como pude me zafé de las manos de Zafrina y poco a poco sentía que todo se movía otra vez de forma muy lenta, observé que ya esto parecía un infierno y escuchaba como retumbaba los golpes de la puerta, alguien quería intentar entrar aquí. Me fui hacia donde se encontraba Félix y Demetri –ya el lugar se movía un poco más rápido, como si en cualquier momento fuera a ponerse normal el lugar– separé como pude a Félix de Demetri y agarré el cuerpo de aquel ángel negro lejos de Félix.

En el momento en que tumban la puerta los cazadores entran a la casa y todo vuelve a la normalidad. Félix, Zafrina y los cazadores corren hacia nosotros, de repente alzo la mano hacia ellos haciendo que se vieran más lentos que nosotros, miré a Demetri que observaba anonadado lo que había hecho.

–¡Sácanos de aquí ahora! ¡No durara mucho tiempo! –este reaccionó ante mi desesperación, me cargó y me sacó de aquel lugar por una de las ventanas donde no había tanto fuego. Miré hacía atrás y empecé a escuchar los gritos de los dos vampiros.

–¿Me puedes explicar que acaba de acaba de suceder ahí? –me preguntó curioso, dándome cuenta que estábamos… ¿volando?

–Te lo explicaré todo si me llevas al territorio de Rusia, de ahí te indicaré a donde debes ir. –necesitaba buscar en mis orígenes como humana y lo sucedió durante mi transformación.

–Lo que hiciste es imposible, nunca he visto a alguien congelando a personas y vampiros. –me confesó sorprendido.

–Y nunca había volado con alguien. –miré a la gran altura que estábamos y me estaba asustando al imaginarme si Demetri me dejaba caer, al estar cargada a el estilo novia apreté más mi abrazo a su cuello, ocultando mi cara en el y escuché su risa.

–No te preocupes que no te dejaré caer, eres mi bien más preciado. –vi a su rostro y su expresión era de que se estaba divirtiendo.

–¿Te divierte que esté asustada? –le pregunto.

–No, pero me divierte que un demonio como tú esté asustado, cuando no debería. –me confesó. –Pareces una humana. – Si, estaba actuando como una, creo que todavía tengo emociones humanas después de todo.

–¿Qué vas a buscar en Rusia? –me pregunta curioso.

–Necesito buscar en mis orígenes. –le respondí.

–¿Eres rusa? ¿No eres inglesa? –me preguntó extrañado.

–No, de hecho mi nombre no es Isabella, sino _Izabela_. –le conté.

–Bueno te informo que en Rusia ha cambiado mucho, tal vez ya no sea la misma cuando eras humana. –empezando a relatarme sobre mi país. –Iván "El Terrible" cambió todo, lo hizo más hermoso, pero con sangre. En estos momentos manda Nicolás I o Nicolás Pávlovich, aparentemente mucha gente no les gusta el nuevo Zar.

–¿Cómo sabes eso? Me refiero a que yo sabía sobre Iván "El Terrible", pero el nuevo Zar no.

–Te contaré cuando me cuentes lo tuyo. –y lo que hice fue asentir, esté se giró al terreno que estábamos sobrevolando. –Ya estamos llegando a Rusia ¿A dónde te llevo?

–A Vladimir.


	13. Capítulo 12: Demonio

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, del resto la historia es completamente mía.

Advierto que los personajes van a ser un poco diferentes que los que aparecen en el libro.

Y disculpen si lo que escribo no concuerda con el año de las historias, incluyendo hechos historicos de esos años.

* * *

**Capítulo 12: Demonio**

Cuando ya estábamos en el suelo de Vladimir, observé que estaba muy cambiado el terreno, ya no era el mismo que hace 506 años, las guerras han hecho cambiar la tierra del lugar, pero era igual de nevado, aunque en esta época no era tanta la nieve.

–El lugar ha cambiado mucho. –mirando a mi alrededor. –Es preferible ir a pie.

–Isabella. –me giré y Demetri se me acercó, puso una mano en mi rostro y me examinó. –¿Haz comido hoy? –apenas dijo esto me dio hambre, todavía me faltan tres horas para comer. –No te preocupes anda a comer y conseguiremos un lugar donde no llegue el sol, mañana continuaremos buscando.

–Esto está tan cambiado que no se donde conseguir un cuerpo a esta hora. –ya no conocía mi ciudad de nacimiento, pero no sabía donde buscar seres humanos según su vida nocturna.

–Yo sé en donde, aunque no te gustara su sabor, pero algo es algo. –me agarró la mano y ambos corrimos al lugar donde me guiara Demetri.

Ambos llegamos a un bar, pero por su olor no era únicamente un bar, era un burdel.

–¿Aquí?

–Si, aquí conseguirás mientras tanto tu comida y diversión si quieres. –en eso me picó el ojo. Negué con la cabeza y a la vez reí al ver la picardía de Demetri.

Al entrar había hombres mayormente, algunos jugaban cartas o algún otro juego, mientras las prostitutas apoyaban a sus hombres; otros solamente hablaban con ellas mientras las manoseaban sutilmente y habían hombres que iban directamente a las habitaciones de arriba para tener sexo. Y por supuesto, no podía faltar el alcohol y el tabaco.

Ambos buscamos con la mirada una mesa disponible para ambos, había una disponible pero había un borracho inconsciente en ella, no nos quedó de otra que ir a esa mesa. Mientras caminábamos hasta allá un hombre me agarra fuertemente una de mis nalgas.

–Cariño vamos arriba. –me había dicho en ruso en mi oreja, a pesar de que me costó un poco entenderlo porque hasta la lengua rusa había cambiado, pero lo pude entender.

Después que este hombre dijo e hizo esto, Demetri se acercó al hombre lo agarró por su camisa y lo golpeo en la cara haciendo que al mismo tiempo se escuchara un leve chasquido y el hombre quedara inconsciente, pero el hombre todavía estaba vivo. La gente alrededor vio su cuerpo caer al suelo, pero no le prestó mucha atención, todos los humanos seguían en sus asuntos.

–¿Qué le rompiste? –le pregunté en voz baja mientras seguíamos nuestro camino a la mesa que vimos.

–Creo que la cabeza o la mandíbula, le pegué lo más suave posible.

–¿Eso es golpear suave? –le pregunté impresionada mientras Demetri tumbaba al suelo al borracho inconsciente.

–Estoy intentando controlar mi fuerza Bella. No es fácil como piensas. –mientras nos sentamos. –Tienes para escoger. –me señalaba con la palma de la mano hacia la gente.

–No se ven tan apetitosos. –le admití.

–Pero es lo que hay, además aquí se impuso la iglesia ortodoxa por lo tanto hay más cazadores de los que te imaginas y supuestamente aquí están erradicados todo ser fantástico. –me contó.

–¿Y porqué me trajiste aquí? –le pregunté curiosa. El se acerca a mi lado, creí que iba a besarme el cuello, pero no era así.

–Porque en lugares como este nos ocultamos. –me susurra al oído.

–No entiendo. –quedé confundida por esto.

–Aquí prohíben los prostíbulos, por poco eliminaban los bares pero se necesitan por el frio.

–¿Cómo sabes tanto del país donde nací y yo no?

–Tengo secretos al igual que tú, come y hablaremos de eso si te apetece. –me levanté de la mesa y recorrí la parte del bar buscando una presa más o menos apetecible en el olor.

Hasta que vi una chica que me llamó la atención, era una adolescente castaña de tez clara y ojos grises. Ella no encajaba en este lugar, ella era más de la clase de chica de hogar, de ir a fiestas de sociedad, esta chica en sus ojos mostraba dolor y decepción. Me acerqué a la chica que se encontraba en las piernas de un hombre que estaba jugando póquer.

–Señorita. –se giró hacia mi con molestia. Aproveche esa mirada y la dominé. – ¿Puede venir conmigo un momento?

–No ves que está conmigo. –me respondió el cliente de la chica, pero no le presté atención y la chica se levantó de sus piernas, dirigiéndose hacia mi.

Agarré una de sus manos, por mi cabeza pasaba una imagen del hombre agarrándome por el cabello, reteniéndome de llevarme a la chica. En el momento en que iba prevenir sus movimientos, aparece Demetri agarrándole la nuca del humano para después haciéndole bajar su cabeza hasta la mesa, como resultado pegándole contra ella.

–Cuidado con lo que haces. –Demetri dirigiéndose al humano, después este agarró una de sus manos, agarró su dedo índice y lo echó hacia atrás haciendo que el hombre gritara de dolor. –Ellas son mías ¿entendiste? –Demetri siguió con aquella tortura, los hombres que estaban a su alrededor iban a ir en contra de Demetri pero algo hizo este que con solo mirarlos entraron en pánico.

–¡SON TUYAS! ¡SON TUYAS! –Demetri lo soltó y nos llevó a ambas al piso de arriba, dejando aquel hombre adolorido.

–¿Para donde me llevas? –le pregunté.

–A un cuarto vacío para que puedas comer. –nos paramos delante de una puerta, él miró a la humana y después a mi. –Te recomiendo que no la vacíes, a pesar de que estamos en un lugar seguro, es recomendable que no lo hagas. Y ten cuidado para la próxima vez que elijas la comida, son brutos los rusos. –lo miré con mala cara al hablar de forma despectiva sobre los rusos, pero él no le prestó atención a eso y se fue por las escaleras al piso inferior.

Me giré a la puerta y la abrí, en su interior no era gran cosa. Cuatro paredes, una cama matrimonial sencilla y una ventana, tenía como iluminación velas en las paredes; hice pasar a la humana a la habitación y decidí dominarla.

–Lo que sientas ahora no te dolerá, pero después de hacer lo que te vaya hacer comerás y no beberás vino. –le empecé a ordenar y la chica solo movía la cabeza en modo de afirmación. –Todo lo que pasará aquí lo olvidaras. –volvió asentir.

La lleve hasta la cama y la acosté; me le quedé viendo su cuerpo, buscando un lugar donde apenas se note. A través de su piel observé la red de sangre que circulaba por su cuerpo, donde había más concentración de sangre era en su muslo, el único lugar donde apenas se notaría que fue mordida. Levanté su vestido y agaché mi cabeza, cerca de su vulva, clavé mis dientes y empecé a comer, teniendo cuidado de los latidos de la chica.

El sabor de aquella chica sabía de lo más delicioso pero tenía un toque de putrefacción, del tipo como si estuviera enferma de algo. Mientras comía y cuidaba sus latidos, escuché su respiración que se notaba algo difícil, como si algo estuviera impidiendo en cierta manera su respiración natural, sonaba como un ronquido. En el momento en que iba a detenerme por miedo a empeorar su enfermedad, ella tose y olí que por su boca había escupido sangre.

_Tuberculosis._

Sabía que esa enfermedad no tiene cura entre los humanos y su muerte era agonizante, morir de esa manera no era nada placentera para un humano y yo no la desearía a nadie. Me encontraba en una gran disyuntiva, entre beberme toda su sangre y deshacerme de su cuerpo; o beberme parte de su sangre y dejar que el destino se encargue de su enfermedad.

Ya me había separado de ella y estaba a los pies de la cama, todavía escuchaba su respiración irregular, pensando que hacer con ella. Hasta que alguien abre la puerta y esto hizo distraerme de mis pensamientos, haciendo que saltara.

–¿Por qué no haz comido? –me pregunta Demetri mirando a la chica y a mi.

–He comido, pero la chica tiene Tuberculosis y estoy entre aliviarle eso o dejar que se encargue el destino.

–Es mejor que se encargue el destino, aquí no podemos dejar que descubran los cuerpos y las mordidas de los vampiros, recuerda que estamos en un país donde manda la iglesia ortodoxa. No podemos exponernos. –me explicó.

–¿Entonces la dejo morir aquí?

–Si es por nuestra seguridad, si. – Miré a la chica y me levanté, le hice señas a Demetri para salir de la habitación. Ambos salimos de ahí, dejando a una humana que tal vez moriría dentro de poco.

–Llévame a un lugar a donde descansar, mañana iremos al lugar donde nací. –este lo que hizo fue asentir y salimos de aquel bar.

Ya cuando estábamos afuera, Demetri empezó a correr y lo seguí a donde me fuera a llevar. Llegamos a una casita de campo de un solo piso que se encontraba vacía, en el estaba el olor de la muerte, como si hace poco alguien hubiera muerto; y era cierto, había una anciana en una silla, ya en estado de descomposición. Demetri subió al piso de arriba, le seguí los pasos; al llegar arriba el piso era como un ático, solo contenía una ventana redonda y un montón de objetos para costura, entre otras cosas. Demetri empujó lo que parecía un armario y lo rodó hacía la ventana redonda, así como sabanas y objetos de costura; después miro lo que había tapado de la ventana y se giró hasta mi.

–Creo que no entrara luz al ático, de todas maneras trata de dormir en esta parte. –señalándome un lugar del piso del lugar. –Ahí no llega la luz. Ya te traigo unas sabanas. –se desapareció de mi vista en un pestañeo y así como se fue regresó con sabanas y una almohada, seguido de esto hizo una cama improvisada para mi.

–Gracias. –me acosté en la cama improvisada, a pesar de que era un poco incomodo, no podía quejarme, era algo y el intentaba que estuviera lo más cómoda posible. Al ver que solo era una cama para mí entonces…–¿Dónde dormirás tú?

–Yo no duermo. –lo miré como si tuviera una segunda cabeza. –No duermo, los demonios no podemos dormir.

–Dime que eres. –le exigí. Demetri se había vuelto un ser muy extraño. Sabía mucho más que yo, sus rasgos físicos eran más perfectos que un vampiro y ahora me dice que no duerme. Demetri se sentó en el piso y dio un suspiro antes de empezar.

–Así como hay ángeles en el cielo, también hay sus demonios en el infierno y yo soy uno; en el infierno hay muchos tipos de demonios, yo soy del tipo de los que les susurra a los humanos para que hagan cosas que los llevo a lo más profundo de su instinto animal, llevándolos a cumplir todos o uno de los pecados capitales. –me explicó. ¿En serio era un demonio?

–¿Entonces existen los demonios?

–Si. Los demonios somos las criaturas más fuertes que puede haber en este mundo, nosotros sabemos y lo vemos todo, los demonios que se parecen más al ser humano, son muy perfectos físicamente, más que el propio vampiro. Los únicos que pueden asesinarnos son los mismos demonios, objetos bendecidos y los ángeles.

–Pensaba que el infierno y el cielo se encontraban aquí mismo. –Demetri negó con la cabeza.

–Depende de lo que hagas aquí en la tierra vas a ir al cielo, al limbo o infierno. –si es así, tal vez yo vaya ir al infierno. Pero… ¡Un momento!

– ¿Qué hiciste para ser algo así como esto?

–No lo sé, solo recuerdo que poco antes de morir estaba muriendo de una terrible enfermedad y estabas ahí, sentía que estaba muy molesto contigo por algo que me habías hecho, pero a la vez te seguía amando y lo que hacías era llorar sangre, hasta que llegaron sombras negras y te fuiste. –yo sabía porque me odiaba, lo había dejado solo cuando me despedí de él. Lleve mis manos a mi rostro, quería llorar… todo era mi maldita culpa. –No llores Isabella, esto no ha sido tu culpa. –me quita las manos de mi rostro. –Solo son cosas que pasaron, si soy un demonio ahora es porque en mi vida mortal hice cosas muy malas, lo estoy pagando y no me arrepiento. –Siento que pasa uno de sus dedos por mi cara limpiándome las lagrimas.

–Siento haberte causado mucho sufrimiento Demetri, no era mi intención… –Demetri me interrumpió poniendo uno de sus dedos en mis labios, haciéndome señal de que no siguiera.

Este dedo, recorrió los bordes de mis fríos labios con delicadeza, como si estuviera tocando una flor y mi reacción fue el cerrar los ojos. Hasta que sentí sus labios tibios (tibios para mí, pero deben ser helados) contra los míos, en ese momento me sentí en casa, me encontraba en mi cielo personal.


	14. Capítulo 13:Recuerdos del Pasado y

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, del resto la historia es completamente mía.

Advierto que los personajes van a ser un poco diferentes que los que aparecen en el libro.

* * *

**Capítulo 13: Recuerdos del Pasado y Visiones del Futuro**

Demetri con especial cuidado me desvistió mientras me besaba, tuvo un gran autocontrol para no arrancarme la ropa; en cambio yo si rompí la tela de su pantalón y a él no le importó esto.

–Ustedes las mujeres si usan un montón de telas inútiles. –me decía mientras me llevaba a la cama provisional que me hizo.

–No es mi culpa. –le dije mientras tenía sus labios cerca de los míos.

Empezó a bajar los besos por mi cuello, pasando por mi pecho desnudo, tomando uno de mis senos con una mano y su boca chupaba el otro seno, haciendo que me arqueara y llevando mis manos a su cabello. Después de dejar mis senos estimulados, siguió bajando hasta que llegó a mi monte de venus, donde se levanto e introdujo dos dedos dentro de mí, estimulándome otra vez, haciendo que arqueara aún más mi espalda debido a sus dedos.

Necesitaba sentirlo dentro de mí con urgencia, no lo aguanté más e hice que Demetri estuviera abajo y yo arriba, tomando el control de la situación; agarré su pene sin pudor alguno y lo introduje lentamente dentro mí. Empecé a cabalgarlo, sumida en aquel placer en el que estaba, olvidando de todos los problemas que tenía.

Demetri nos rodó y ahora él estaba encima de mí, comenzando a penetrarme con fuerza y más a fondo; en eso, de su espalda, salen a relucir sus alas negras de pájaro y a su vez escucho un gruñido de él; pero nuevamente nos rodeé otra vez volviendo a la posición en que estábamos. Cambiábamos de diferentes posiciones y más que todo era yo la dominante en el acto y todo lleno de besos, mordidas, gruñidos de excitación y rasguños con lluvias de plumas negras.

Sentía que estaba llegando al clímax y esta vez Demetri estaba encima de mí, este tipo de clímax era uno que nunca había experimentado con algún humano o con Félix; Demetri se dio cuenta y empezó a moverse más rápido aún para que llegáramos. Cuando por fin sentí aquella explosión en mi vientre, mi descarga fue gritar como nunca lo había hecho en mi vida y más plumas negras sobre nosotros.

No sé si habrán pasado horas o minutos, no lo sé… pero en estos momentos estaba sobre Demetri y el me acariciaba la espalda de forma delicada, como si fuera una flor; empecé a recordar lo que habíamos hecho y nunca me había sentido tan… ¿Salvaje? Cuando tenía sexo era sumisa, pero a la vez de forma sutil decía lo que quería que me hicieran o hacer, pero nunca había sido así. Pensaba decirle algo sobre lo que habíamos hecho, pero estaba tan débil que mis parpados se cerraron sin avisar.

_…en eso siento una gran debilidad en mi cuerpo y mente, mi nariz empieza a sangrar sin parar… corro como nunca lo había hecho en mi vida, hasta que consigo una cripta y duermo en uno de los huecos vacíos. Tengo que recuperarme de esto, para volver a ser yo, tengo que saber donde estoy en tiempo y espacio…_

_–…nunca me olvidaré de ti, pero me tengo que alejar por tu bien…–le dije a este adolescente que me volvió loca desde que lo vi…_

_…mi cuerpo empezó agonizar debido al dolor que sentía… el dolor de ser dominada en cuerpo y mente, nos afectaba a ambas… especialmente a Leena… sangraba por mis ojos, nariz y boca… valía la pena el dolor… todo con tal de que no lastimara a mi pareja… a Edw… ¡AHHHHHHHHH!_

Me despierto de golpe, confirmo mi cuerpo para ver si no tengo nada y no tenía nada; el sueño era tan real, todo era tan real… el dolor y sufrimiento de mi cuerpo era tan real…

–Ya despertaste. –escuché la voz de Demetri en la lejanía, me encontraba muy alterada por el sueño. –Tranquila, solo fue un mal sueño…

Escuché que Demetri me decía algo pero no escuchaba, toda la pesadilla fue olvidada por el sonido de un tambor conocido. Corrí hasta aquel humano que tenía ese preciado liquido carmesí, sin importarme si me ensuciaba.

Seguí chupando más de aquella fuente pero ya no quedaba nada. Al apartarme de aquel cuerpo me di cuenta que era una mujer, miré a Demetri y le hice un gesto de disculpa; momentos después de hacer esto, mis instintos me llamaban a otra fuente de sangre y lo que hice fue dejarme llevar por aquel delicioso olor, pero algo me detuvo. Luché para que me soltara, quería comida, quería…

–¡ISABELLA! –gritó Demetri, esto que reaccionara y estuviera consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. Su grito en si no me hizo reaccionar, sino que en su voz a mis sentidos y mis instintos daba miedo, me decía que hiciera caso o me asesinaría. –No me tengas miedo, tuve que hacer algo para que reaccionaras, no parecías tú. –su rostro mostró tristeza. –No debimos acostarnos, te hice mucho daño…

–¿Por qué dices eso? Solo quiero comer, necesito comer. –Tenía mucha hambre, tenía demasiadas ansias por la sangre. Demetri vio la pregunta que tenía en mi cabeza y la respondió.

–Algo que no te he dicho es mi alimentación. –el bajó la cabeza y la volvió a subir. –Prácticamente puedo comer cualquier cosa. Comida humana, sangre de animal o humana y… almas o energía de cualquier ser viviente o muerto, solo con… tener sexo. –volvió la cabeza avergonzado.

–¿Me estás diciendo que consumiste mi alma? –yo no tengo alma ¡ni siquiera estoy viva!

–No, consumí la energía con la que te mantiene con vida, aquella magia. –me horroricé ante su confesión. ¿Será que moriré por él?

–Si piensas que te asesinaré por succionar tu energía, no va hacer así. –creo que vio mi preocupación.

–¿Y cómo voy a saber que no me asesinaras en la próxima vez que volvamos a tener sexo? –ya no confiaba mucho en él a la hora de hacer relaciones sexuales.

–Porque no te quiero lastimar. –Demetri se me acercó y sostuvo mi rostro con sus manos, en sus ojos se mostraba que decía la verdad, pero había algo en ellos que no sabía describir. –Sé que todavía tienes hambre. Buscaremos un cuerpo y te vigilare para que no te lo tomes todo. –cuando iba a decir algo él me interrumpió. –Y por último buscaremos el lugar donde viviste en tu primera vida ¿de acuerdo? –lo que hice fue solo asentir. Este se separó de mí un poco para mirarme el rostro. –Pero primero, –miró el cuerpo muerto de la mujer. –tenemos que hacer una limpieza.

* * *

Después de picar el cuerpo y lanzarlo a un río cercano a donde estábamos, entre los dos buscamos más comida para mí. Tuve que necesitar 8 cuerpos humanos para poder quitarme mi ansiedad por sangre, a pesar de que todavía no estar satisfecha no quise arriesgarme el consumir más sangre y necesitaba conseguir el antiguo hogar donde nací.

–Creo que necesitamos separarnos y conseguir información acerca de mi familia o del antiguo hogar donde vivía. –le comenté a Demetri, después de que por más que recorriéramos el terreno no conseguíamos nada de información.

–Creo que es lo mejor. –apoyando mi plan. –A las 4 nos encontramos en la casa donde nos quedamos. –de ahí se fue corriendo por algún lugar.

Decidí correr por el lugar una vez más, hasta que algo captó mi atención, en realidad ya lo había captado desde que Demetri y yo investigábamos el terreno de Vladimir. Lo que había en medio del lugar, era parecido a una iglesia, solo que esta se parecía más a un arco de entrada a una ciudad; A su alrededor habían guardias custodiando el lugar por alguna razón, algo me decía que tenía que examinar ese monumento, que había algo especial allí.

Me acerqué más y me adentré sin que se dieran cuenta los humanos. En su interior me demostraba cada vez más que no era una iglesia, sino un arco de entrada de una ciudad; había cañones y balas de cañones, cadenas y otras indumentarias de defensa que no sabía que eran. Hasta que llegué una sala llena de estas indumentarias de defensa y en la oscuridad brillaba una placa dorada, me acerqué a ella y se leía en ruso.

**Zolotýe Vorota**

**Reconstruida por órdenes de Ekaterina Alekséyevna en 1779**

_¡Es la entrada al territorio de Vladímir!_

Si esta era la entrada al territorio de Vladímir, entonces debo de estar cerca de la catedral. Salí con cuidado de aquel y me voy un poco al este de la antigua entrada. Al llegar observé la gran Catedral de la Dormición, para comprobarlo decidí buscar así sea una placa o un documento que lo confirmara y apenas al llegar había una placa donde decía su nombre en ruso.

**Svyato-Uspenskiy Kafedralnyy Sobor**

**Reconstruida en 1408**

Me fui de ese lugar y me dirigí más al norte, que se supone que debe estar la Catedral de San Demetrio. Al llegar a una antigua iglesia lo primero que hice fue comprobar si era la catedral y lo era.

**Dmitriyevskiy Sobor**

**Construida en 1197**

**En honor a San Demetrio de Tesalónica**

A pesar de que el terreno ha cambiado, aparentemente seguía en el mismo lugar los antiguos monumentos, tenía que guiarme por ellos y buscar mi antiguo hogar. Recuerdo que en donde vivía estaba cerca del río de la localidad, pero a la vez estaba muy lejos de estos tres lugares; mis instintos me decían que fuera más al norte, al noroeste del rio principal. Decidí guiarme por lo que me decían mis instintos y lo que me señalaba el lugar según como recordaba.

_…Acabábamos de salir de la Catedral de la Dormición, le habían hecho una misa en honor a mi madre, a la vez le llevamos flores y le rezamos un poco más a su tumba. Me encontraba mirando aquel río que se veía en la ventana de la carreta, junto a ella había casas de plebeyos._

_–Hija. –me giré hacia su dirección. –Debería dedicarte más tiempo para ti, apenas lo hago y más por mi posición._

_–No se preocupe padre. –volví a girarme a la ventana._

_–Debo conseguirte a un hombre de buena posición. –por alguna razón sabía que eso era lo que no iba a decir._

_–Como usted diga padre. –y vi la extraña bifurcación del rio principal hacia un río más pequeño, esto indicaba que estábamos por llegar a casa. _

_ –No quiero conseguirte un hombre que te… que te…–se aclaró la garganta. –que te haga daño. Eres mi única hija. –me giré hacia él y le dediqué una sonrisa._

_ –Padre, no creo que me preocupe por la elección de mi futuro marido, sé que vas a escoger uno de buena posición política pero a la vez que me haga feliz de alguna forma. Confió en ti. –le agarré una de sus manos en forma de cariño._

_ –Señor ya llegamos. –dijo uno de los que conducían la carreta._

_ Ambos nos levantamos y salimos de aquella cabina, los sirvientes nos ayudaron a bajarnos, especialmente a mí…_

Mi padre a pesar de estar ocupado, trataba como podía hablar un poco conmigo y se preocupaba, estaba al tanto si estaba enferma o no, si me faltaba algo o no, o simplemente si me alimentaba bien o no. Siempre quise ir a ese pequeño río donde se dividía del principal, se decía que hay se sacaban pescados buenos o simplemente para refrescarse en aquel lugar cuando el tiempo era muy caluroso. Al pensar en este rio, guié mis pies a esa dirección a ver si encontraba mi antiguo hogar.

Al llegar, el lugar era boscoso y no había tantas casas como en mis recuerdos humanos, al fondo del paisaje vi la división del río, seguí un poco más al norte; en el recorrido el bosque empezaba a ser más espeso y más alejado de las otras casas, corrí un poco al noroeste hasta que algo captó mi atención.

Una fuente de agua abandonada. Era redonda, con un material que parecía yeso y en el medio de ella una copa gigante en el medio también con el mismo material.

¿Qué hace una fuente de agua en medio del lugar?

_ …Al llegar a casa, las carretillas de nuestros alimentos y donde veníamos se pararon como siempre alrededor de aquella fuente de piedra, miré hacia la casa donde más sirvientes llegaban a descargar la comida o iban hacer recados._

Miré al fondo de la fuente y no podía ver nada, tenía que adentrarme más. Cuando me estoy adentrando más llego a un jardín muy extraño, en el suelo había marcas de pequeños pasillos hecho de césped, y no solo eso, también habían unos cuantos muros de césped, algunos caídos, otros intactos o como si fueran cortados con algo.

_El Laberinto_

Al mirar más al fondo, conseguí lo que buscaba. Aquí se hallaban parte de mis preguntas.

El Palacio de los _Svon_.

* * *

¡Hola chicas!

Aquí les dejo 4 capítulos que les debía después de taaaaaaanta espera.

Como vieron, Isabella es capaz de controlar el tiempo a su antojo y su raza es Temporis (es Tiempo en latín); entienden ya el Prefacio tan loco que puse; Demetri e Isabella tuvieron sexo; y por ultimo (pero no menos importante) Isabella regresa a su hogar de humana. Para el próximo capítulo (espero publica antes de empezar la universidad) habrán muchas sorpresas. Aquí les dejo un adelanto (puede someterse a cambios):

_...en eso veo un collar dorado con una gran cruz celta en el suelo. La observé un poco más de cerca y en el medio de la cruz estaba la forma de Jesucristo cuando fue crucificado; miré detalladamente a los extremos de la cruz y había rubíes pequeños, tres en cada punta; la línea vertical de la cruz era del tamaño de mi dedo medio y era gruesa; su anillo era igual de grueso también. Apenas lo toqué vi una visión…_

–Esta prenda es para ti _Izabela_, para que practiques. –decía la voz de un hombre mientras cerraba aquel reloj de cuello…

_Sabía que no era la voz de mi padre y tampoco era de alguien que conociera, por su acento no sonaba europeo, pero no lograba saber su proveniencia. Sabía muy bien que no era adoptada tampoco, era muy parecida a mi madre físicamente y en su personalidad, –según sus pinturas y relatos que me han dicho de ella– y con mi padre era solo el cabello y en el momento de tomar ciertas decisiones. Por lo tanto, este hombre debe ser mi creador..._

¿Opiniones, dudas, reclamos?

Cuando hice los capítulos 8 (solo una parte) 9, 10, 11 y 12 (que lo leerán en la próxima actualización) pensé en el videojuego _Príncipe de Persia: Las Arenas del Tiempo, _pondría un Soundtrack de ese juego, pero ninguno cuadra con estos capítulos (en mi opinión).

¡Hasta la próxima! ¡Feliz Navidad y Feliz Año Nuevo!


	15. Capítulo 14: La Verdad

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, del resto la historia es completamente mía.

Advierto que los personajes van a ser un poco diferentes que los que aparecen en el libro.

* * *

**Capítulo 14: La Verdad**

Ya el _Svon Dvorets_ no era el mismo.

El palacio se encontraba parcialmente destruido, como si muchas guerras hubieran pasado sobre el, su ala izquierda apenas había algo de su estructura, lo que quedaba era el esqueleto y no tenía techo; Su jardín –que muchas veces lo usé de escondite y el lugar donde morí como humana_–_, solo se encontraban parte de su laberinto, habían paredes completas, otras estaban parcialmente destruidas o demolidas por completo, solo quedaba aquel rastro de que había aquí un laberinto o alguna escultura en el jardín. Antes, en esta parte de Vladimir donde se encuentra el palacio, era un campo plano, sin ninguna colina y la distancia entre las casas, mercados y alguno que otro palacio era bastante, me atrevería a decir que kilómetros de distancia; ahora todo este terreno se convirtió en un semi-bosque, y el palacio era ahora un cementerio, algo que estuvo aquí y fue olvidado con el tiempo.

Me adentre en ese semi laberinto y como pude trate de buscar donde me convirtieron, hasta que mis pies pararon hasta una de las paredes semi-derrumbadas. Algo dentro de mí me decía que colocara mis manos en aquel muro semi-destruido de grama, y con ello tendría parte de mis respuestas.

Apenas las coloqué, las imágenes que veía eran como si las estuviera viviendo otra vez en el momento en que me convirtieron, pero desde otro punto de vista. Desde alguien que no estaba en ese lugar aparentemente…

_…Una sombra apenas visible empujó a la chica como una muñeca de trapo hacia una pared del laberinto y de una vez se lanzó sobre su cuerpo para succionar su sangre. Era una mujer de cabello negro como la noche y liso como la seda; piel pálida, pero se notaba que era un poco más oscura que cualquier vampiro europeo y los rasgos en su rostro eran árabes._

_ Rápidamente alguien la aleja de la débil humana, lanzándola hacia el otro extremo de la pared. Se acercó al cuerpo de la humana una sombra borrosa…_

Maldición ¿porqué no puedo ver mi transformación?

¿Zafrina no fue quien me transformó? ¿No es mi creadora? ¿Fue este vampiro al cual no pude ver ni su rostro? ¿Por qué no lo puedo ver? Tiene que haber una razón del porqué no lo puedo ver.

Corrí hasta el palacio casi destruido y al llegar toqué lo que parecía restos de la entrada al lugar…

_…La vampira árabe, momentos antes de convertir a la humana, entró al terreno del palacio trayendo con ella una belleza indescriptible que llamaba la atención de los súbditos e invitados que llegaban, haciendo que todos la miraran como si ella fuera el sol, dominando a todos los que se encontraban a su alrededor y apenas llegó a la gran entrada del palacio –donde se encontraba gran parte de los invitados–, comenzó a masacrar a los humanos, bebiendo su sangre o solamente despedazándolos…_

Zafrina… mato a toda mi familia y a todas esas personas inocentes… ¿Por qué lo hizo?

Me derrumbé al suelo, lloraba del dolor que me causaba al recordar esos momentos…

Mi padre…

Las sirvientas que eran mis madres sustitutas y amigas…

Todos muertos…

Empecé a golpear el suelo de aquel lugar, desahogando mi dolor. Cada golpe sentí que el suelo vibraba bajo mi piel, como si la tierra temblara, pero no le di importancia a esto. Todos mis seres queridos estaban muertos por su culpa.

_¿Por qué no los vengaba?_

Había algo raro en mí…

Según mi cultura y como me criaron, debí vengarme de los que hicieron esto desde hace muchísimo tiempo, hacer justicia por el asesinato de toda mi familia. Pero durante toda mi vida como vampira nunca lo hice, ni se me pasaba por la cabeza…

_Zafrina me dominó e hizo que me olvidara de todo eso. ¿Pero porqué?_

_¿Me quería a mí solamente?_

Subí a lo que quedaba de los pisos superiores saltando porque no había escaleras. Al llegar a uno de los pisos superiores, sentí que se iba a caer en cualquier momento el suelo, así que caminé con el máximo cuidado. De tanto caminar y subir pisos, llegué a donde estaban supuestamente algunas de las habitaciones del palacio así que decidí revisarlas todas, buscando algo que me diera más información, que me diera alguna pista, algo que me dijera lo que sucedió el día de mi transformación, sentía que debía hacerlo.

En las habitaciones de los invitados no había nada, tampoco en la sala de arte o la de música o inclusive en la biblioteca, hasta volví a bajar al piso inferior a ver la cocina, la sala, la otra biblioteca que teníamos, las habitaciones de los sirvientes… nada.

Algo me decía que volviera a subir y revisara el ala izquierda, volví a subir y me dirigí a ese lugar. Como había dicho anteriormente, esta ala del palacio solo quedaba eran los esqueletos, pero además de esto, solo en ciertos lugares tenía partes por donde caminar normalmente pero su suelo estaba peor que el ala derecha, sentía que si me quedaba parada por mucho tiempo en un lugar me caería o derrumbaría esta ala. Cerré mis ojos y dentro de mí tuve la sensación de que todo se volvía lento menos yo, abrí los ojos y tenía esa misma sensación, me guíe por mis instintos y empecé a moverme rápido por esa ala izquierda, examinándola.

Llegué a lo que quedaba de mi habitación, y de este lugar se notaba que había sido el más afectado por las guerras. No tenía techo, apenas había algo de piso en el y podía ver lo que había debajo de mi antiguo cuarto, de repente lo que veía cambia de imagen…

No sé si era parte de una ilusión que me habían puesto o estaba soñando, pero mi antiguo cuarto ya no era el destruido cuando acabé de llegar, sino el que recordaba por ultima vez como humana. La posición de mi cama, la peinadora, mi armario, la chimenea… todo en el mismo lugar.

Me arme con un poco de valor y caminé por la habitación, sin tocar nada. En el momento en que estaba en medio de la habitación miré hacia la ventana y la vi cerrada, hasta que de repente la ventana se abre y entra en ella una sombra muy rápida para mis sentidos, esta sombra apenas la pude detallar a donde se había ido, miré hacia la peinadora y me vi a mi misma mirándome al espejo. Luego, yo me levanté y me dirigí hacia la ventana, me mostré sorprendida, cerré la ventana y salí de mi habitación para reunirme con los invitados en mi última fiesta de cumpleaños como humana.

_¿Por qué estoy viendo esto?_

En eso veo un collar dorado con una gran cruz celta en el suelo. La observé un poco más de cerca y en el medio de la cruz estaba la forma de Jesús crucificado; miré detalladamente a los extremos de la cruz y había rubíes pequeños, tres en cada punta; la línea vertical de la cruz era del tamaño de mi dedo medio al igual que su anchura, pero era grueso como mi pulgar, lo mismo pasaba con la línea horizontal solo que en longitud era más pequeño; y su anillo, que se encontraba detrás de la cruz, parecía más una moneda que un aro como tal. Apenas lo toqué vi una visión…

_ …unas manos sostenían la prenda, observándola detalladamente como comprobando su estado o si le gustaría a esa persona. Sus dedos buscaban algo en el dije, hasta que logro separar la cruz del anillo, como si fueran dos accesorios en uno; sus dedos quitaron la parte de arriba de esa cruz y en su interior había un pequeño reloj de arena que era del tamaño de la línea vertical de la cruz; sus dedos volvieron a cerrar aquello y sus manos fueron al supuesto anillo que también tenía una tapa, dentro de ella había un reloj con las 12 horas en números romanos._

_ –Esta prenda es para ti _Izabela_, para que practiques. –decía la voz de un hombre mientras cerraba aquel reloj de cuello…_

Sabía que no era la voz de mi padre y tampoco era de alguien que conociera, por su acento no sonaba europeo, pero no lograba saber su proveniencia. Sabía muy bien que no era adoptada tampoco, era muy parecida a mi madre físicamente y en su personalidad, –según sus pinturas y relatos que me han dicho de ella– y con mi padre era solo el cabello y en el momento de tomar ciertas decisiones. Por lo tanto, este hombre debe ser mi creador.

Me coloqué el collar en mi cuello y apenas hago esto, por mis memorias veo la visión de que me caigo y en un parpadeo ya estaba en el aire, pero algo sucedió. El tiempo volvió a detener y todo desaparecía delante de mí como si fuera polvo, luego todo se volvió negro y vi todo lo sucedido en retroceso hasta llegar al momento en que me iba a decidir por ir al ala izquierda. Vi que todavía tenía el collar, este accesorio me quedaba grande para mí, el dije me llegaba justo debajo de mis senos, casi al nivel de mi estomago.

Bajé del piso superior y salí de aquellas ruinas de mi antiguo hogar, mirando con recuerdos humanos como era este palacio y cada vez más me iba alejando de ese lugar donde crecí, añorando esos momentos donde era una simple humana, una humana que era hija de alguien importante en el territorio de Vladimir.

Ya estaba fuera del palacio y recordé que la noche en que me convirtieron enterré los cuerpos junto con la asesina de Zafrina, así que fui a ese lugar. A través de mis recuerdos y con mi olfato conseguí el tenue olor de la putrefacción de aquellos cuerpos muertos. Cuando estuve ahí, me arrodille y me persigné, toqué aquella tierra y observé la visión de lo que ocurrió en esos momentos hace 506.

_¿Por qué estaría allí la "yo" del futuro?_

La muerte de aquellos inocentes era por mi culpa, dos vampiros me buscaban, pero nunca me dijeron que querían de mí. No sabía que rasgo o algo de mí tenía, solo me convirtieron sin decirme la verdad. Lo que me dijo Zafrina de el porque me convirtió era mentira, según mis visiones ella era la asesina y estaba a punto de convertirme, hasta que vino otro vampiro y me convirtió.

_–_Por mi culpa ustedes los asesinaron cruelmente. _–_me quebré al recordar aquellos cuerpos mutilados como si fueran ganado. _–_La persona quien los asesinó se encuentra muerta. _–_me limpié las lagrimas con el dorso de mi mano y respiré hondo para calmarme. A estas alturas de mi vida inmortal, no debo mostrar emociones de este tipo. _–_Espero que me perdonen por este incidente que sucedió, que por culpa de Zafrina ustedes están muertos.

_–_No te culpes por sus muertes, son cosas que pasan. _–_era la voz de Demetri que estaba detrás de mí. Me giré hacia él y este se encontraba mirándome fijamente.

_–_Tú no estuviste aquí cuando me convirtieron, tampoco estuviste presente cuando me dominaron en más de una ocasión y apuesto que cambiaron alguna personalidad de mí, o que olvidara mi venganza. Tú no sabes como me siento ante esto. _–_le confesé molesta ante su opinión.

_–_Yo no entiendo como un vampiro puede llorar ante este tipo de cosas y más con la edad que tienes, ya haz visto tantas muertes por tus ojos. _–_me dice sorprendido.

_–_Porque quiero conservar lo poco de humanidad que tengo, porque una vez fui humana._ –_me levanté del suelo y me coloqué delante de él.

_–_Yo también fui humano, pero durante mi transformación no me quedó ningún sentimiento humano, para mi todo es… insignificante, sin ninguna importancia para mí. _–_en sus ojos se veía que lo decía con la verdad, esto fue en cierta manera una puñalada para mí.

_–_¿Entonces porque me salvaste? ¿Por qué estás conmigo?_ –_le pregunté más de cerca.

_–_Sé que quiero estar contigo, algo tienes que me ha atraído desde que te conocí y todavía lo haces, no sé que será eso que tienes. _–_él puso una de sus manos en una de mis mejillas. El me miraba fijamente a los ojos. _–_Creo que siento algo por ti. _–_en eso me besa, como forma de sello a lo que me confesó.

_–_Espero que no me estés mintiendo con lo que dices. _–_le advertí.

_–_Nunca lo hago._ –_en sus ojos se veía la verdad y le di un beso más pequeño. Me alejé un poco de él y cogí su mano, necesitaba estar sola por unos momentos en este gran terreno.

_–_Necesito que me dejes unos momentos a solas, necesito despedirme de este lugar.

_–_Está bien. _–_se alejó y se puso en posición para volar.

_–_Nos vemos en la casa. _–_le dije a Demetri antes de que partiera.

Apenas se fue, caminé cada rincón del lugar, recordando todo lo que hice de humana en este terreno. No quería entrar en el palacio debido que estaba a punto de caerse y quería que se mantuviera tal cual como estaba, hasta que me fuera. El Laberinto, mi lugar predilecto para esconderme, donde me escapé de un hombre que quería ultrajarme y que fue mi cementerio, donde conseguí a mi misma con una ropa de hombre. Cada pequeño detalle quería recordarlo, a pesar de que pareciera un cementerio. Me encontraba en la gran entrada del _Svon Dvorets_, viendo por última vez lo que quedaba de su esplendor. Respiré hondo y corrí hacia donde me hospedaba temporalmente.

_Adiós_

* * *

¡Hola chicas!

Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo. Les voy a ser sincera, no sé cuando vuelva a actualizar otra vez porque mañana (12 de enero) empiezo mis en la universidad (no quiero ir :'( ), pero espero que pueda publicar lo más pronto posible y más que ya se sabe la verdad sobre Isabella.

Cuando hice este capítulo, estaba pensando en el videojuego _Beyond Two Souls_ (de hecho el poder de las visiones las saqué de ese videojuego) y esta vez si tiene una canción para este capítulo, se los dejaré en el blog para que lo escuchen.

¿Opiniones, dudas, reclamos?

PD: Si alguna tiene alguna duda sobre los juegos _Beyond Two Souls_ y _Principe de Persia: Las Arenas del Tiempo_, les recomiendo que busquen un resumen de ambos; aunque con Beyond Two Souls se desarrolla casi como una película (busquen en Youtube para que vean) solo que se tarda en ver como en 2 días y medio (todo depende de la disponibilidad de ustedes). Si alguna tiene PlayStation 3 les recomiendo jugar este videojuego, a mi me encantó muchísimo.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	16. Capítulo 15: Memorias, Tiempo y Espacio

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, del resto la historia es completamente mía.

Advierto que los personajes van a ser un poco diferentes que los que aparecen en el libro.

* * *

**Capítulo 15: Memorias, Tiempo y Espacio **

…Todo está tan mezclado en mi cabeza, en mis memorias todo se ve borroso y confuso…

El tiempo y espacio para mí, no tiene sentido ahora…

No sé quien soy o como empezó todo esto…

Necesito descansar y organizar mis memorias… creo que empezaré por aquí…

_Encontrarme a mi misma en este tiempo y espacio desconocido para mí… tengo que salir pronto de esto, saber donde estoy, como llegué aquí y porque estoy así…_

* * *

_Londres, Inglaterra. 1837 _

Apenas Demetri y yo llegamos a Inglaterra nos hospedamos en una casa alejada de la civilización, al llegar empecé con mis prácticas. Nuestro lugar de comida era en Londres y vivíamos en las afueras, nadie podía sospechar que hubo algún asesinato debido a que siempre había alguna enfermedad por ahí.

Algo que le pedí a Demetri (y él comprendió), era que tenía que estar sola haciendo estas prácticas, si era posible que se perdiera de mi vista y de mi camino, no quería lastimarlo. Pero lamentaba si había pérdidas humanas durante mis prácticas, especialmente si tenía hambre.

Decidí practicar en un ático de una iglesia, era un lugar tranquilo por las noches. Cuando comenzaba a practicar, me quitaba aquel collar y sacaba del dije cruz-reloj los dos relojes, el de aguja y el de arena; después de colocarlos en un lugar estable donde no se movieran, me mantenía inmóvil tratando de desear mover las manecillas del reloj de bolsillo y devolviendo la arena al bulbo superior, pero nada pasaba, pero algo me decía que tenía que continuar así, que no paré. Siempre terminaba con dolor mental al no lograr nada y para descansar, tomaba prestado algunos de los libros de los monjes y sacerdotes para adquirir más conocimiento.

Poco a poco empecé a ver mejorías, pero no hacia los dos relojes, sino dentro de mí. Cada vez más sentía con exactitud en mi interior el sonido del _Tic_ _Tac_ en todo momento, sabía horas, minutos, segundos y milisegundos de cuanto había pasado a mi alrededor sin darme cuenta de la hora que era a través de los dos relojes, ya no me sentía como antes de que cada vez que sobresalían mis poderes sabía del tiempo en esos momentos, ya me sentía como un gran reloj andante cada vez más, podía saber cuando quisiera acerca del tiempo.

El 13 de Mayo de 1836 a las doce en punto sucedió algo que me causó mucha emoción sobre mi progreso y a la vez risa.

_"…Ese día literalmente me dolía la cabeza de tanto concentrarme y decidí descansar paseando a escondidas la iglesia donde me encontraba, caminando por las habitaciones donde dormían los mortales, donde dan la misa, el comedor… hasta que llegué donde se encontraban las campanas admirándolas. En eso escucho unos latidos humanos acercándose al lugar donde me encontraba, mi reloj interior decía que ya iba a ser las 12 de la medianoche, faltando ya un minuto, lo comprobé con la cruz-reloj y estaba en lo correcto. Bajé de aquel lugar en silencio a través de la sombras para que no me observara aquel monje que venía hacer su trabajo de tocar las campanas. Bajé hacia donde se encontraba el mortal, apoyada a una pared donde la sombra era mi camuflaje, me encontraba en la pared que aquel humano tenía al frente, solo daba un paso para descubrirme y tres para asesinarlo._

_ Me quede mirando fijamente aquel humano mientras hacía el trabajo de hacer sonar doce campanadas. El hombre no pasaría más de 28 años, un recién nacido en comparación con mi edad cronológica. En eso sentí que mi reloj interno avanzaba junto con las campanadas, pero quería repetir la acción que estaba haciendo aquel hombre, quería que él fuera mi juguete para practicar._

13 campanadas… 14 campanadas… 15 campanadas…

_ En mi reloj interno sentía que el tiempo avanzaba, pero el hombre repetía la misma acción una y otra vez pasándose la cantidad de campanadas que tenía que tocar. Vi el reloj de aguja y vi que el tiempo avanzaba, pero él lo que hacía era repetir una y otra vez la acción, sin darse cuenta de cuantas campanadas de más estaba haciendo. Me di cuenta que era yo quien estaba haciendo esto y desee detenerlo, y este se detuvo. Ante esta sorpresa empecé a reír de la emoción ya que podía controlar mis poderes cada vez más, pero el humano se dio cuenta de mi escandalosa risa y miró asustado hacia donde me encontraba. _

_ – ¿Quién está ahí? – preguntando en mi dirección sin verme. En este preciso momento en que habló active otra vez este poder, el mortal empezó a preguntar una y otra vez, ante esto reí más, cuando me calme subí otra vez hacía las campanas y vi al humano todavía repitiendo la misma acción una y otra vez, hasta que decidí pararlo e irme de aquel lugar emocionada por mi progreso."_

Desde ese día ponía más empeño sobre mis prácticas, tanto en los dos relojes como en mi reloj interno y en los mortales. De repetir acciones pasé a ralentizar a mi víctima, haciendo que él se mueva lento mientras el tiempo a su alrededor sigue moviéndose a su curso normal; de ralentizar a congelar a mi víctima u objeto; y ahora, de congelar a dilatar el tiempo en un área, que un parpadeo pase a ser el día siguiente, estando de día o de noche.

Pero sabía que había un detalle en todo esto…

* * *

_Nueva York, Estados Unidos. 14 de Noviembre de 1839_

Había llegado a una parte de mi vida que quería ser libre de todo, quería explorar el mundo por mi cuenta, sin Zafrina o Demetri a mi lado. Me había alejado de él, nuestra relación ya no era lo mismo; el tenía trabajos que hacer, cada vez menos lo veía, y yo quería disfrutar mi libertad sin que nadie me cuidara. A pesar de que no estamos juntos, siempre me cuida así no quiera, siempre manteniendo una distancia sobre nosotros.

_"–Lo que tienes es una etapa de tu vida inmortal, ya yo pasé por esa etapa de rebeldía. –me dio a entender–Pero ten cuidado, esa rebeldía inmortal puede volverse peligrosa. –me advirtió."_

No sé si era etapa del cual había salido, pero lo disfrutaba como si nunca me fueran a descubrir lo que era realmente, parecía casi una neófita, dejándome llevar por mis instintos más salvajes. Jugaba con mis presas antes de comer, tenía sexo con ellos y si se comportaban demasiado mal conmigo (como un violador) simplemente los torturaba.

Ya tenía una semana de haber llegado al Nuevo Mundo, específicamente en la ciudad de Nueva York. Apenas al llegar la semana pasada, decidí conocer esta ciudad en crecimiento, todavía no le había llegado del todo aquella vida europea, pero creo que poco a poco irá aumentando su población con los años hasta parecerse al viejo continente; además que decidí tantear el territorio y hasta los momentos me ha parecido agradable el lugar, así que conseguí una buena presa (tanto en los bienes como en su sangre, como mi antigua rutina con Zafrina) como forma de celebrar mi estadía en este lugar. Conseguí un buen lugar para vivir, pero lamentablemente las casas de aquí no tenían sótanos, sino áticos o no tenían ningún de las dos anteriores, así que no me quedó de otra que comprar un ataúd, así como en los cuentos de terror.

Sentí que necesitaba seguir celebrando mi estadía, que no era suficiente. Paseando por las calles de Nueva York había escuchado de una celebración de un rico francés y me llamó la atención esa tal fiesta. Así hoy 14 de Noviembre, que es el día de la dicha celebración, me encuentro arreglándome, poniéndome el más fino vestido y el peinado más elegante posible. En el momento en que estaba terminándome de arreglar los últimos detalles, lista para irme, tocaron la ventana de mi habitación, esto me pareció muy extraño así que me acerqué con cuidado, preparando mis poderes para detener el tiempo. Respiré hondo y abrí la ventana, en el momento que lo hice entró un ser alado azabache. _Demetri._

_–_No puedes ir a esa fiesta. _–_me ordenó con preocupación. Voltee los ojos y me di la vuelta para regresar a mi peinadora para terminar lo que me faltaba.

_–_Hola Demetri, es una alegría verte. _–_dije de forma neutra.

_–_No estoy bromeando Isabella. _–_lo escuché serio y preocupado a la vez, se acercó más a mi. Y me giré para encararlo, el no era mi jefe ni mi creador para obedecerlo.

_–_Yo tampoco estoy bromeando con que voy a ir, yo voy a ir a ese lugar a buscar una buena presa. _–_le dije molesta. _–_Entiendo que me quieras proteger, pero quiero ser libre, quiero ser independiente sin que nadie me impida lo que tengo que hacer y que no, es mi problema lo que me suceda.

_–_ ¿Tú crees que eres el único ser fantástico que se encuentra en este continente? ¿Específicamente en esta ciudad? _–_me preguntó.

_–_¿Hay otros? _–_ le pregunté curiosa.

_–_Hombres Lobo, Vampiros, Brujas, Inmortales, lo que se te ocurra. Y no solo eso, también cazadores. _–_puso sus manos en mis hombros y me miró con preocupación. _–_No vayas por favor. _–_me rogó.

_–_No te preocupes, no me pasará nada. _–_lo calmé. _–_Recuerda que soy inmortal. _–_le decía mientras le quitaba las manos de mis hombros.

_–_No te confíes _Izabela_, siempre las criaturas fantásticas tienen una debilidad. _–_me advirtió. Ya lista, me giré y lo miré molesta al nombrar mi antiguo nombre.

_–_Es Isabella. _Izabela_ murió hace tiempo. _–_Pero no me dejó terminar porque ya cuando salía hacia el balcón ya no estaba. Me giré y me aseguré de tener todo listo para salir.

Había alquilado una carreta para ir a la fiesta y al conductor le había indicado a donde se iba a dirigir, al empezar su camino hacia aquel lugar que le había indicado, estando en la carreta sentía que me vigilaban y no me extrañaba nada que fuera Demetri, pero sentía que había algo más en esta presencia que sentía sobre mí. Al llegar vi que era una mansión y por lo que escuché entre la multitud se necesitaba una tarjeta de invitación, tenía que ir al plan B.

Cuando por fin se detuvo, se acercó a la carreta uno de los sirvientes y ayudó a bajarme, después me indicó a donde me tenía que dirigir para entrar. Pero en vez de irme a donde me indicaron solo me quedé en ese lugar y cerré mis ojos, esperando que mi reloj interno se detuviera, al detenerse sabía que tenía el tiempo contado para moverme así que corrí a velocidad sobrehumana a la entrada de aquella mansión. Antes, cuando estaba con Zafrina y Félix, utilizábamos nuestros encantos para entrar y teníamos un plan B que era buscar la manera de entrar sin ser vistos.

A pesar de que estaba rondando por aquel salón lleno de humanos haciéndome pasar por una de ellos, tomando aquel licor tan asqueroso para mis papilas gustativas, sentía que alguien me miraba, dentro de mí me sentía asustada pero no lo demostré a la superficie. Mientras pensaba en lo que iba hacer y a la vez buscaba a mi presa, siento que un humano se me acerca.

_–_¿Qué hace una mujer tan sola en esta fiesta?_ –_el humano era físicamente guapo y fornido, me recordaba mucho a Félix.

_–_No tengo con quien hablar. _–_le respondí con una sonrisa coqueta.

_–_Eso es muy malo, usted es muy bonita para andar por aquí sola. _–_me dedicó una sonrisa. Había algo raro en él, su olor era apetitoso, pero había algo más que no pude descifrar.

_–_A mi no me molesta en absoluto. _–_le mostré que me importaba poco.

_–_Nunca te había visto ¿Eres nueva por aquí?_ –_me preguntó curioso.

_–_No. _–_mentía. _–_Nací en este lugar, a unas cuantas cuadras de aquí.

_–_Yo igual llevo toda mi vida aquí. _–_Está decidido, él va a ser mi comida.

_–_Voy a salir un rato, necesito un poco de aire ¿Quieres venir?_ –_le pregunté.

_–_Si. _–_dijo animado._ –_ ¿Porqué no vamos al jardín que tiene este lugar? Se dice que la propia señora Adams cuida sus flores y no deja que nadie las toque.

_–_Por supuesto, quisiera verlas. _–_no sabe lo que se espera.

Me dejé llevar por aquel humano para que me mostrara el supuesto jardín, caminamos por todo el salón hasta el otro extremo a una puerta, para después llegar a una puerta dando al exterior de aquella mansión, al salir se podía ver el jardín pero por ningún lado podía oler las flores que decía el humano. Bajamos unas grandes escaleras, y al finalizarlas se encontraba un camino de ladrillos que se dirigían a un lugar.

_–_ ¿Dónde están las flores que dijiste?_ –_le mostré una sonrisa amistosa.

_–_Siguiendo el camino de ladrillos. _–_El humano se adelantó. El jardín a los ojos humanos se encontraba muy oscuro y a los extremos del jardín no había flores.

_–_Creo que no hay tales flores. _–_le dije con voz de decepción. Esta oscuridad estaba a mi favor, en el camino por el cual el humano seguía vi un árbol y fingí que me dolían los pies. _–_ ¿Podemos sentarnos en aquel árbol? Ya me duelen mucho los pies._ –_mientras le decía me acerqué al árbol para dizque descansar.

_–_De acuerdo. _–_el humano se acercó a mi para intentar ayudarme. Al momento en que ya estaba a dos pasos, hice un movimiento sobrehumano y lo cogí de la ropa para moverlo a una parte del árbol para que nadie nos pudiera ver, al tenerlo apoyado en el tronco del árbol dirigí mis colmillos hacia su cuello.

Su sabor era tan delicioso, demasiado apetitoso… había algo más en su sangre… me quemaba en la garganta… ME QUEMABA…

_Su sabor me hacía recordar cuando estaba bajo el sol, mi actual naturaleza el sol era mi enemigo letal y real, no este sabor de la sangre…_

Me separé rápidamente de él sin soltar mis manos de su pecho.

_–_¿Qué rayos eres?_ –_el humano lo que hizo fue reírse, lo miré extrañada. _–_¿Porqué te ríes? ¿Ah?_ –_le enseñé mis colmillos para intimidarlo, pero no le hizo una pizca.

_–_Estás muerta._ –_mierda, un cazador. No me dio tiempo de digerir del todo lo que estaba pasando y sentí que me clavaban una estaca en el pecho.

_Pero estaba en mi cabeza…_

En eso volví a escuchar otra vez aquellas palabras del mortal al que le había chupado la sangre.

_–_Estás muerta._ –_reaccioné rápido, solté aquel humano y me giré hacia atrás, vi que se me venía un cazador a clavarme una estaca al corazón. Me moví rápido y le rompí el cuello seguido del humano que era mi comida.

Pero vi que no era los únicos, se habían acercado varios cazadores hacia mí queriendo asesinarme, en el momento en que iba a empezar asesinar a estos cazadores. Aparece aquel demonio que tanto me protege, haciendo que me tapara de los cazadores.

_–_ ¡TE DIJE QUE NO VINIERAS!_ –_me gritó furioso. En eso Demetri extiende sus alas y debajo de él sale un escudo rojizo de forma circular con unas inscripciones inentendibles, fue tan rápida su aparición que apenas lo entendí y a la vez cuando apareció soltó como una nube rojiza, haciendo que todos los cazadores empezaran a vomitar sangre.

_–_¿Pero qué…?_–_ni me dio tiempo de preguntarle que era eso que acabo de ver, cuando Demetri me cargó sobre sus brazos y estábamos volando.

_–_Olvídate de tu maldita rebeldía por unos días, si es posible para siempre. _–_en el momento en que iba a quejarme sobre que había pasado. _–_Y olvídate del puto Nuevo Mundo…

* * *

¡Hola chicas!

Aquí les dejo otro capitulo. A partir de ahora, los recuerdos de Isabella serán desordenados y todo por algo que sucederá más adelante. No se preocupen que volverá a estar de forma cronológica como siempre.

En el blog (el link está en mi perfil) dejaré una imagen de como es más o menos la cruz-reloj de Isabella.

¿Opiniones, dudas, reclamos?

¡Hasta la próxima!


	17. Capítulo 16: Grecia

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, del resto la historia es completamente mía.

Advierto que los personajes van a ser un poco diferentes que los que aparecen en el libro.

Y disculpen si lo que escribo no concuerda con el año de las historias, incluyendo hechos historicos de esos años.

* * *

**Capítulo 16: Grecia**

_Esparta, Grecia. 25 de Julio de 1840_

Abrí mis ojos y lo que conseguí delante de mis ojos es un techo desconocido, uno muy alto y blanco. Recordé todo lo que pasó…

_Hombres Lobos… Protegiendo a Garrett… Noche a Día… El esfuerzo que hice… Garrett me llevaba…_

_¿Dónde estaré? ¿A dónde me trajo?_

_¿He estado dormida por 2 días?_

La habitación estaba a oscuras pero podía ver perfectamente la habitación, decidida me levanté de la cama para observar en donde me encontraba. La habitación era pequeña, en sus paredes había papel tapiz blanco con decorado de flores plateadas, el suelo era de alfombra de color gris oscuro, y en una pared había una tela pesada de color negro guindando del techo, me acerqué y sentí el calor a través de él.

_Son las 12:45 del mediodía. El sol en su máximo esplendor._

Me alejé de la cortina y entendí el uso de esa cortina negra tan pesada. Seguí observando el lugar y me di cuenta que donde había estado acostada, era una cama matrimonial, junto con la cama lo acompañaban dos mesas noche, una del lado izquierdo y otra en el derecho; también había una cómoda con espejo y una silla, encima de la cómoda habían cepillos y peines; al terminar de revisar, vi que habían dos puertas en la misma habitación, una al frente de la cama y otra a un lado de la cómoda.

Me acerco a la que esta cerca de la cómoda, al abrirlo vi que era otra habitación, me adentré a ella y vi que la habitación era del mismo tamaño que la anterior, llena de estantes y gavetas de diferentes tamaños, entre todas hacía una forma de "L" del lado izquierdo y derecho de la habitación. Delante de la puerta donde había entrado estaba otra puerta, al entrar a esta vi que era un baño con las comodidades suficientes para poder asearse un humano.

Al salir de aquellas habitaciones, me dirigí a la puerta delante de la cama, pero antes de abrirla, algo me decía que no la abriera o estaría en problemas. Tenía mi mano en la manilla de la puerta, dudando, hasta que escuché un latido humano acercándose a la habitación donde me encontraba, mi sed aumentaba cada vez más que se acercaba, al estar dormida dos días seguidos no me había alimentado. En el momento en que iba abrir la puerta para devorarme aquel humano, la puerta se abrió.

–Hola señorita _Izabela._ –me saludo un extraño humano. En apariencia física parecía un vampiro, pero su corazón latía, había rastro de sangre en sus venas pero esta no olía como la de los humanos o vampiros, era… diferente –Le traje su comida anticipada. –me fijé que en su brazo derecho traía un asustado humano hombre cogido por el cuello de su camisa. –Como no se sabía cuando despertaría, le dejaríamos la comida dentro de su habitación y usted se encargaría al despertar. –sentía que su voz había nerviosismo. –¿Esta bien la comida?

No le respondí nada, y en cuestión de segundos cogí al humano por uno de sus brazos, lo introduje a mi habitación y me lo devoré, obviando los gritos de auxilio de aquel hombre. Su sangre no era tan apetitosa, pero era comestible, bebía su sangre lo más lento posible, extrañando el sabor de la sangre en mi boca.

A los diez minutos, ya no había nada en el cuerpo de aquel hombre, iba a tirar el cuerpo al suelo, pero no quería manchar la alfombra, miré al vampiro extraño que me había traído el cuerpo.

–Deme el cuerpo, yo me encargaré. –hice lo que me dijo, y el vampiro solo lo cogió por debajo de las axilas, se notaba que para él no era pesado, pero se notaba que tampoco podía cargarlo de otra forma porque su cuerpo era delgado y pequeño, si fuera yo, cargaría aquel humano muerto como un saco de papas. El vampiro se dio cuenta que lo miraba intensamente. –¿Qué mira? Disculpe por mi pregunta tan directa.

–Eres un vampiro muy extraño. –le dije sincera. –Pareces un humano, pero con fuerza de un vampiro ¿eres un recién nacido?

–Es que soy un vampiro de "menor categoría" que usted. –me respondió, haciendo énfasis en menor categoría. ¿Menor categoría?

–¿Cómo que de menor categoría?

–¿Puede preguntarme después? Tengo cosas que hacer para el jefe de la casa. –empezando a caminar para llevarse el cuerpo. –Me llamo Alec, ya conocerá al jefe a la noche. –ya alejándose más. –Le recomiendo que siga durmiendo un poco más. –lo detalle, era de cabello corto negro, ojos color azul, caucásico, un poco más bajo que yo, muy joven, no pasaría de los 13 años. –Por cierto, –a pesar de que no lo veía más, escuché que se detuvo. –bienvenida a Esparta, a la Cuidad Guerrera. –de ahí siguió caminando.

_¡¿ESPARTA?! ¡¿ESTOY EN GRECIA?!_

Había dormido unas cuantas horas más después de aquella noticia del vampiro extraño, Alec. Al despertar, miré por la ventana y se notaba que estábamos en un lugar alejado de los humanos, pero cerca de la ciudad, se notaba que el lugar era una mansión en medio de un campo abierto, el mínimo suficiente para que un vampiro corriera libremente. A lo lejos, como a un kilometro, se veían las antiguas ruinas de Esparta, nunca pensé que tendría tan cerca aquellas ruinas de los famosos guerreros de la historia. Escuché que la puerta de entrada de mi habitación se abría y escuché que entraba alguien.

–Bienvenida a Esparta. –escuché la voz de Garrett. No me giré.

–¿Por qué me trajiste a Esparta? –pregunté mientras todavía miraba aquellas ruinas.

–Como sabrás, Esparta hace mil años era el país donde estaban los mejores guerreros. –eso ya lo sabía. –Todavía quedaron esos guerreros, pero vampiros. –eso no lo sabía. –Tienes un gran poder, eres casi un Dios, pero no sabes defenderte físicamente. –diciendo mi debilidad. Al saber esto, es porque me ha estado observando. Me giré y lo encaré.

–¿Me haz estado espiando?

–Si, tenía que asegurarme que eras tú y observé cual era tu debilidad. –me confesó con tranquilidad. –Este es el mejor lugar para aprender a combatir cuerpo a cuerpo y usando los dos tipos de armas, blanca y fuego. Aquí aprendí a defenderme. –fantástico, Demetri quería deshacerse de mí. Por dentro me sentía dolida, a pesar de que no lo demostraba.

–¿Cómo es que no te presencié que me vigilabas? –le pregunté acercándome a él.

–Porque yo también tengo un poder, es ocultarme y ocultar a los que tengo a mí alrededor. –me respondió y yo bufé.

–Con razón. –decía mientras me sentaba en la cama.

–Hoy se tiene en la casa una fiesta de bienvenida a los nuevos integrantes de la casa, incluyéndote. –me informó.

–Me da la impresión de que es por mí la fiesta, nunca han visto a un vampiro como yo. –sabía que era muy buscada entre los vampiros, pero me mantenía en un bajo perfil.

–Si, pero igual hacen estas reuniones de bienvenida a los nuevos. No te preocupes que aquí han estado toda clase de vampiros, tanto buscados como débiles. –se acercó a mi, arrodillándose para estar a mi altura. –Aquí se les considera a los vampiros todos iguales, porque los Espartanos son una hermandad de guerreros, el que vean que sea una molestia, lo aniquilan, nadie puede saber este paradero.

–No sé si sentirme aliviada por lo que me dices, deberé cuidarme las espaldas. –me levanté para volver a mirar la ventana otra vez.

Sin avisar entraron a la habitación unas personas, me giré y eran mujeres teniendo en sus manos algunas cajas y otras cosas que no puse identificar. Tanto Garrett como yo estábamos impresionados por la cantidad de cosas que traían.

–¿Qué es todo esto? –les pregunté a una de las mujeres vampiro.

–Vamos arreglarte para esta noche. –me respondió una vampira similar a Alec, mientras ponía un cubo de madera en el piso. –Señorita, necesito que se pare aquí para arreglar su vestido. –¿Ya me tienen un vestido?

–¿Cual vestido?

–Este vestido. –otra mujer respondió y mientras lo hacía, sacó de una caja un vestido color blanco. –Antes de que la arreglemos señorita, el caballero debe retirarse. –miré a Garrett.

–Ya me retiro. –me miró por ultima vez y diría que había algo extraño en su mirada que no sabía que era. Al salir de la habitación, me paré sobre aquel cubo de madera e hice lo que me ordenaron y me dejé hacer, igual a cuando estaba humana, a pesar de que ha pasado mucho tiempo, no se me ha quitado la costumbre de que me arreglen.

Ya teniendo el vestido puesto, me miré a un espejo que me colocaron al frente de mí para que les diera mi aprobación a las mujeres, y vaya que hicieron un muy buen trabajo. Parte de mi largo cabello estaba recogido de forma trenzada y con un moño, la sección que quedaba suelta (que eran los lados de mi cabello, orejas y sien) estaban completamente rizados dando la impresión de que tuviera el pelo corto, además de eso tenía una rara corona de flores amarillas en mi cabello.

Mi vestido se notaba que era de una tela muy fina y hecho de algún diseñador famoso. Era un vestido blanco con detalles de encaje cubriendo mi busto, las mangas y el borde del vestido, también tenía lazos en la falda y en mis hombros; el cuello era en forma de V, realzando mi busto y en su centro tenía un broche; las mangas eran recortadas de forma ovalada haciendo que en el interior de mi codo terminara la tela y también la punta de la manga estuviera casi llegando al interior de mi mano, junto con esto me había puesto unos guantes de encaje; su falda era voluminosa y tenía dos capas, la primera se abría en forma de V invertida, mostrando la segunda capa y en cada punta de la primera tela, estaba decorado de lazos y flores amarillas; con los zapatos, eran de color blanco de punta triangular, con un tacón no tan alto.

–Les quedó muy bien. –les dije a las mujeres que me vistieron. En esos momentos sentí un deja-vu de cuando era humana.

–Puede salir cuando quiera señorita. –después de esto se fueron dejándome sola en la habitación.

Me senté en la silla de la cómoda y me coloqué el collar que me había dado mi supuesto creador, agarré la cruz con mis manos viendo cada detalle de aquel especial dije que me dio ese vampiro.

_Quiero saber mi origen, los que son como yo._

Solté aquella cruz-reloj y me miré al espejo de la cómoda, como dije anteriormente, me sentía como en un deja-vu de cuando era humana, aquella chica que veía en el espejo era muy diferente a la que era como humana. Pelo castaño rizado, con reflejos rojizos; sus ojos eran de color dorado con manchas amarillas, su mirada se notaba que ha pasado por muchas adversidades, era salvaje, inocente y triste; su rostro se veía más maduro que una chica de 15 años, era como una vieja de 20 años.

Me seguía mirando en aquel espejo, embelesada de aquel cambio tan drástico que he tenido en todos estos años; no le presté atención al golpeteo de la puerta y que alguien había entrado a mi habitación.

–Te ves hermosa. –esa voz me distrajo e hizo que girara mi rostro a mi hombro, se encontraba en la puerta de la habitación.

–Gracias.

–¿Estás lista? –me levanté del asiento y me dirigí a donde se encontraba, solamente hice fue asentir. El me ofreció su brazo y me agarré de él.

Al salir, se notaba que estábamos en un largo pasillo lleno de puertas a otras habitaciones, Garrett me llevo a una escalera a la cual bajamos, tuvimos que bajar tres pisos para llegar a una escalera curveada. Cada vez más escuchaba voces del piso inferior, cuando llegamos a esa escalera anteriormente dicha, observé que había muchos vampiros, algunos me miraban fijamente y otros ni atención me prestaban.

–Me siento incomoda. –le dije en voz baja a Garrett.

–No deberías y más por como eres. –tenía razón, pero me miraban como un pedazo de carne o un trofeo. Algo me decía que me querían para su aquelarre.

Terminamos de bajar las escaleras y unos vampiros se acercaron a nosotros con unas copas de sangre, Garrett de caballero agarró una copa y me la entregó, después agarró una para él.

–Debes de tener hambre. –no le presté atención y me bebí la copa de un solo trago, sin importar las reglas de etiqueta, se la devolví a uno que estaba entregando copas de sangre y a la vez agarraba otra. Mientras me tomaba la otra copa, un pensamiento se me pasó por la cabeza.

_La sangre sabe vieja pero aún así sabía bien a pesar de todo ¿Cómo mantienen el calor de la sangre?_

–Para mi también es un misterio como mantienen el calor. –me distrajo Garrett.

–¿Ahora lees pensamientos? – dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa.

–No, pero lo supuse.

–Es un secreto señores. –una voz nos distrajo y al girarnos vimos a un hombre de dos metros y algo, musculoso, piel blanca, cabello negro largo, con barba en su rostro. Su mirada era dura, lo hacía intimidante y más por sus ojos marrones oscuros con motas rojas.

–Hola Kassius. –ambos se saludaron con un apretón de manos. Se dirigió a mí para presentarme. –Esta es _Izabela_. _Izabela_ él es Kassius.

–Es un placer conocer a una Tempus. –cogió mi mano y beso el dorso. –Ustedes debieron ser hijos de Cronos, pero como todos los que nos encontramos aquí, pertenecemos a algún Dios en algún lado de los Países Árabes.

–Me gusta más que me llamen Isabella. –retiré mi mano que todavía no la soltaba Kassius.

–Isabella será. –Kassius, al igual que todos me quería para él. –Supe que conociste a Alec.

–Si, y tengo una pregunta sobre él.

–Adelante. Yo también quiero hacerte una pregunta.

–¿Qué es él? ¿Por qué puede estar bajo el sol? El me contó que era de inferior categoría. –ese vampiro me daba mucha curiosidad.

–Él puede estar bajo el sol, porque Alec fue transformado bajo el sol. –lo miré como si tuviera una segunda cabeza. –Cuando te transforman, en el momento en que ya eres vampiro, el creador debe hacerte tomar sangre humana apenas al despertar y hacerte dormir en la primera noche en la oscuridad. –empezó a explicarme. –Cuando el creador comete el error de que su progenitor reciba luz de sol, así sea un poco, y no se le da sangre antes de tres días, el vampiro se convierte en mitad vampiro y humano, lo que se dice como un Dhampyr. Un Dhampyr, puede estar bajo el sol, pero no por mucho tiempo porque sino se debilita y puede comer comida humana o sangre, aunque es recomendable que tome sangre porque la comida humana a veces les puede hacer daño, como al resto de nosotros. Hay muchas maneras de hacer un Dhampyr, pero solo conozco la que te acabo de contar. –terminó de explicarme.

–Me estás queriendo decir, que si convierto a alguien, y no duerme en un lugar oscuro y no le doy sangre antes de que se cumplan 3 días después de su conversión ¿se convertirá en un mestizo? –Kassius solo movió la cabeza, asintiendo.

–Si, el problema con los Dhampyrs es que son más débiles que un vampiro cualquiera. –me afirmó. –Y al poder estar bajo el sol, algunos son cazados, sea como deporte o como esclavos. –esto ultimo, en su voz sonó como si le molestara este hecho.

–¿Aquí tienen Dhampyrs? –esta pregunta se me vino a la cabeza por Alec y otros que he visto en esta fiesta, que eran iguales a él.

–Si, ellos nos ayudan a mantener en pie esta casa. –Eran esclavos aquí. Cuando vio que iba a protestar, me interrumpió. –Ellos en exposición al sol son más fuertes que nosotros, no podemos poner a un humano encargado de esta casa porque le diría al resto de los humanos esta casa y no todos los vampiros pueden saber este paradero. Por lo tanto lo más cercano que tenemos a quien nos represente como humanos son los Dhampyrs. –terminó con su explicación. –Y no te preocupes, muchos de ellos los rescatamos de ser cazados y ellos a cambio nos hacen ese favor, nos cuidan durante el día turnándose. –esto me relajó un poco y a lo lejos vi a Alec que me saludo con una mano y yo hice lo mismo. Kassius vio el cambio de saludos, dándole señales a Alec de que tenía su permiso para acercarse.

–Hola señorita _Izabela_. –me cogió la mano y besó el dorso.

–Dime Isabella. –le dediqué una sonrisa y Alec me la devolvió. Había emoción en sus ojos.

–Él es el de la pregunta que te quería hacer. –Kassius le puso una mano en el hombro de Alec. –Como sabrás aquí entrenamos a los mejores guerreros, no todos pueden entrar aquí, de hecho tengo el privilegio de tener a una Tempus aquí en mi casa. –le devolví una sonrisa tímida. –Mañana empezaremos con tu entrenamiento para que puedas defenderte mejor de otras criaturas, a cambio de eso, quiero que entrenes a Alec. –miré a Alec y a Kassius extrañada. Eso no sonaba a pregunta, sonaba a obligación. –Él fue convertido en un Tempus y muchas veces no tiene control sobre su poder, él ha sido la excepción en esta casa porque muchas veces se adelanta a las cosas o se atrasa o simplemente desaparece. –me explicó. –¿Lo entrenarías Isabella? –miré a Alec y dije mi respuesta.

–Si, no hay problema. –dedicándole una sonrisa a Alec y este se mostró más emocionado aún, pero supe que estaba controlando sus emociones.

–De acuerdo. –Sonriendo ante mi confirmación. –Garrett te vigilará para que cumplas con todo tu entrenamiento y serás la profesora de Alec. –miré a Garrett.

–¿Serás mi niñero? –en cierta manera me molestaba un poco, alguien mucho menos iba a cuidar a una persona antigua como yo, por no decirme "vieja".

–Si y no te preocupes por la diferencia de edad. –me picó el ojo.

Siento que mi entrenamiento va a ser divertido, pero a la vez molesto.

* * *

Hola chicas, aquí les traigo un capitulo largo despues de 2 meses desaparecida, trataré de publicar otro capítulo en esta semana si es posible, aprovechando estas vacaciones de Semana Santa.

En mi blog (Bella's Fics, está en mi perfil) les dejaré una foto de como es mi Alec y de Garrett, no hay fotos de el tal Kassius porque no hay modelo o actor que sea parecido a como lo tengo en mi cabecita; tambien les dejaré la ropa que usó Isabella.

Para este capítulo no hay canciones.

Bye, chicas, hasta la proxima, dejen sus comentarios/reviews por favor, me ayudan un poquito a incentivarme a seguir publicando esta historia.


	18. Capítulo 17: Tempus

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, del resto la historia es completamente mía.

Advierto que los personajes van a ser un poco diferentes que los que aparecen en el libro.

Y disculpen si lo que escribo no concuerda con el año de las historias, incluyendo hechos historicos de esos años.

* * *

**Capítulo 17: _Tempus_**

_Europa. Otoño 1834 _

Me encontraba en los brazos de Demetri mientras sobrevolábamos sobre varios países de Europa, nuestro destino era el Reino Inglaterra, un lugar con muchos recuerdos para ambos, pero necesitábamos estar lejos de la iglesia ortodoxa, se dice que Inglaterra es ahora la tierra seres sobrenaturales.

_–_Algo que no te he preguntado, _–_haciendo captar mi atención. _–_ ¿Cómo se sienten tus poderes cuando salen de ti?

_–_Es difícil de explicar. _–_era una sensación muy extraña, ni yo misma podía explicármelo.

_–_Trata, a ver si te puedo entender un poco más. _–_insistía.

_–_Siento a veces que dentro de mí, hay como un reloj que me indica años, meses, semanas, días, horas, minutos, segundos y todo lo que esté más pequeño que los segundos. Me indica el tiempo que hay en estos momentos sin necesidad de ver el sol o ver si es de noche.

_– _¿Entonces eres como un reloj andante? _–_me pregunta.

_–_Se puede decir que si…

* * *

_Esparta, Grecia. 1841-1845 _

Ya tenía 1 año y dos semanas aquí en Esparta. Al día siguiente de aquella bienvenida, el trato hacia mi persona cambió de ser especial a como si fuera un soldado más, y yo no estaba acostumbrada a que me trataran así. Garrett era mi niñero y supervisor en casi todas mis clases, especialmente en defensa personal que tenía que cuidar de que no resultara herida. Evaluaba cada uno de mis movimientos, me decía en que debía mejorar o dejar de hacer y decidía que debía hacer cada día.

Hablando de lo que hacía cada día, esta era mi rutina: me levantaban a la primera hora de la noche; comía; aprendía defensa personal o me enseñaban algún conocimiento que me ayudara a enfrentarme a ciertas situaciones; practicar mi poder de controlar el tiempo; y dormir. Esto era de lunes a viernes. Solo tenía libre los sábados, que era para poder divertirme y descansar, y los domingos tenía que enseñar a Alec como controlar sus poderes, cosa que era muy complicada. Y algún que otro día hacían banquetes en honor a algún Dios griego.

Volviendo a Alec. Él, al ser un semi-vampiro, no tenía tanto control sobre sus poderes, su cuerpo no soportaba los constantes cambios de tiempo que hacía inconscientemente. En más de una ocasión me congelaba y por poco una vez me asesinaba, por suerte pensé rápido y cambié el tiempo a noche.

…_Al hacer el cambio tan brusco de día a noche mi cuerpo fallo y cayó al piso, sentía mi piel arder. No pensaba en nada sino en comida y que me ardía el cuerpo de una forma indescriptible_

_–¡Perdón Isabella! –escuché la voz de Alec. Podría decir que hasta lloraba. –¡En verdad lo siento!_

_–¿Qué está sucediendo? –escuché la voz de Garrett._

_–¡SANGRE! –mi cuerpo lo necesitaba urgentemente. –¡NECESITO SANGRE!_

_No sé cuanto habrá pasado, pero sentí aquel corazón latiendo con más fuerza cada vez que se acercaba, podía sentir el rio de sangre fluyendo por su cuerpo, hasta imaginaba teniendo esa sangre en mi boca. No esperé y salté sobre la comida, no me importaba quien estuviera a mí alrededor, necesitaba sangre urgentemente._

_Mientras bebía sentía que mi piel se movía, sentía cosas creciendo en mi piel y en mi cuero cabelludo como si fuera un cosquilleo. Al terminar de vaciar mi comida, me fijé que era un lobo, solté al animal y sentí que había varios ojos mirándome._

_– ¿Qué observan? –pregunte, mientras les daba la espalda y miraba mi piel. Estaba muy quemada._

_–Nada… –escuché la voz de Garrett. – es solo que eres muy intimidante. –me giré hacia ellos. Alec tenía una expresión asustada y Garrett también, aunque sus ojos mostraban una expresión que no supe que era._

_–¿Podemos volver a lo que estábamos? –caminé en dirección opuesta de donde se encontraban, tenía que encontrar sangre sea en la casa o algún humano…_

Ya a los 2 años, me había vuelto una experta en combate a distancia, sea con un arco y flecha, pistolas o algo en lo que se pueda lanzar desde lejos. En combate cuerpo a cuerpo no era tan buena, porque mi cuerpo no estaba hecho para eso, era más de sigilo y agilidad. Con mis poderes, ya sabía como y cuando sacarlos sin afectar mi cuerpo, sin sangrar o sentirme quemada si estoy bajo el sol. Algo que intenté hacer es el tratar de retroceder el tiempo e ir a un pasado determinado, pero en ambas sin mucho éxito, siempre terminaba con dolor de cabeza (como los humanos) o sangraba por la nariz. Mi conclusión era que mi cuerpo y mente todavía no estaban listos para eso, y que aquella ocasión cuando retrocedí el tiempo, supuse que fue por instinto de supervivencia.

Alec ya podía controlar más sus poderes, ya no era tan inestable como cuando empecé a enseñarle. Al principio casi me mataba o me dejaba hablando sola, pero poco a poco era menos y se concentraba más, su nivel de controlar el tiempo era bajo, lo máximo que llegaba hacer era estar en dos lugares a la vez en el mismo tiempo pasado/presente y con mucho esfuerzo, a tal punto de sangrar por los oídos era, pasar de noche a día. La relación entre los dos era muy buena, me llevaba tan bien con él, que era para mí un hermano que nunca tuve.

Mi relación con Garrett era de profesor-alumna y además una gran amistad, había dejado de ser un niñero para mí. Como había contado antes, él tiene la capacidad de ocultarse y ocultar a los que están a su alrededor; el me enseñaba como ocultarme entre las sombras más oscuras para un humano y vampiro, esto era lo máximo que podía aprender. Pensaba que su poder lo hacía invisible totalmente, pero no; es ser invisible a cualquier sentido humano y vampírico, si el se encuentra entre las sombras y hay un vampiro a unos metros de él, el vampiro no puede verlo, así este se introduzca a las sombras; puede estar detrás de un vampiro sin que se de cuenta; o pasar desapercibido como si fuera uno más del montón, sea del grupo donde esté, a tal punto de que si está con personas pobres de la calle, los humanos o vampiros pueden pensar que es parte de ese grupo, sin detectar ningún signo de ser vampiro. Lo máximo que ha hecho es ocultar a otro y me dice que cuesta a veces, todo depende del tamaño de lo que se desee ocultar, por ejemplo: puede ocultar cosas pequeñas como un peine o una silla; cuando son cosas animadas (sea vampiro, humano o animal) tiene que ser máximo 20 y en un mismo lugar, sea siguiéndolo o en un cuarto; pero cuando son cosas grandes, como una casa entera, puede hacerlo pero él siente que se suicidaría.

A los 5 años de mi estadía, me sentía preparada para poder defenderme sin ayuda de nadie, me sentía casi invencible. Para probar mis conocimientos, me hicieron una prueba final, con vampiros y si fallaba en esta prueba, probablemente moriría. Sabía que esta prueba no se mostraría como era de verdad en la vida real, pero solo era para saber si todo lo que aprendí lo había captado.

La prueba había sido en un terreno lejos de la casa, habían puesto muchas cajas amontonadas y el objetivo era coger un banderín sin que me asesinaran o me detectaran, no podía usar poderes que afectaran a todos los vampiros de la mansión, así que solo podía usar poderes que afectaran a un solo objetivo. Me llevaron hasta el aquel terreno y me dejaron sola ahí, sabía por seguro que me veían; trate de que me ayudaran algo mis visiones, pero no podía ver nada, hasta que escuché unos pasos en el lugar y por mi cabeza pasó una visión.

_Alguien cortaba mi cabeza…_

A tiempo esquivé una espada que iba directo a mi cuello, estaba tan afilada la espada que, a pesar de que mi cabello estaba recogido, deshizo el moño que tenía, haciendo que me cortara el cabello, ya no tenía una melena. Me giré rápidamente y vi que era un vampiro de rasgos asiáticos, esté se lanzó encima de mí y lo volví a esquivar, me puse detrás de él, pero el se anticipó y me tiró al suelo. Por mi cabeza seguía apareciendo visiones una tras de otra, así que decidí guiarme por ellas.

Me levanté del suelo, esquivando la espada del asiático, lo ralenticé y me coloqué detrás él, agarré su cabeza y la arranqué de cuajo, por ultimo la lancé lejos de su cuerpo. Caminé silenciosamente hacia una columna de cajas y vi de refilón rápidamente un banderín de color rojo, mi meta se encontraba allá; después usé mis sentidos para saber si había alguien más y sentí a 4 vampiros más, estos estaban en movimiento.

Estuve escondida ahí por un tiempo, adivinando los movimientos de los vampiros; sentí a uno de ellos cerca y lo ralenticé. Pasé con cuidado a su lado y seguí acercándome más al banderín, hasta llegar a otra columna de cajas, el otro vampiro se detuvo, rápidamente me lanza unas cuchillas y las congelé, otro vampiro se acercó al ver lo que pasaba y a los dos los dejé que repitieran la acción que estaban haciendo. Corrí hasta el banderín y en el momento en que la agarro, sentí a alguien detrás de mí y lo ralenticé sin girarme, me voltee y era un vampiro más que no había visto, tenía una espada, la cogí rápidamente y le corté la cabeza.

–Bienvenida espartana. –escuché la voz alegre de Garrett acercándose a mi a felicitarme, dándome un abrazo, detrás de él venía Alec junto con varios supervisores que se acercaron e hicieron lo mismo.


	19. Capítulo 18: Empezando la Búsqueda

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, del resto la historia es completamente mía.

Advierto que los personajes van a ser un poco diferentes que los que aparecen en el libro.

Y disculpen si lo que escribo no concuerda con el año de las historias, incluyendo hechos historicos de esos años.

* * *

**Capítulo 18: Empezando la Búsqueda**

_Terrenos del Imperio Otomano. 2 de Septiembre de 1880_

Han pasado 50 años desde la muerte de Kassius, en todo este tiempo no paraba de huir de los espartanos por prevención; trataba de no durar mucho entre un principado y otro, o en un país. Las noticias de que el Príncipe de Esparta había muerto de una forma misteriosa y están tratando de conseguir al culpable de su muerte.

Estuve entre Europa hasta Asia; de Asia hasta el Nuevo Mundo, mejor conocido como América; una parte de África y Oriente Próximo, no quise avanzar más por razones de supervivencia, sentía que no fuera todavía; nutriéndome de diferentes culturas, aprendiendo nuevas lenguas y buscando información acerca de los vampiros; toda la información que conseguía apuntaba hacia los antiguos terrenos de Mesopotamia, pero no decía quien era el primero con esta maldición, el más cercano era Caín –el hermano de Abel en el **Tanaj*** y en la Biblia– y Lilith –la primera mujer de Adán, según el **Tanaj***–.

El 13 de Enero de 1880, empecé a escuchar en México de que habían cambiado al Príncipe de Esparta y habían calmado la venganza de Kassius, paré mi huida y decidida regresé a Europa. Tres arduos meses duró el viaje por barco hasta España, sobreviviendo de ratas como siempre cuando viajo por barco, pero esta vez fue muy rígida la higiene del barco; al llegar al país de España, busqué con urgencia comida de verdad; después fui a un monasterio antiguo del país, en Logroño –no recuerdo bien el nombre– y busqué información acerca de los antiguos terrenos de **Asiria***, Babilonia y Mesopotamia; cuando ya tenía todos los conocimientos necesarios, emprendí mi viaje hacia el Imperio Otomano, en el Oriente Próximo.

Se dice que los vampiros en el Imperio Otomano, especialmente en donde estaban los terrenos de Mesopotamia, Babilonia y Asiria, son muy… raros, inteligentes, oscuros y muy amantes de la sangre, tanto de humanos como de vampiros. Algunos de ellos están muy conectados con la magia ocultista que se dice que prácticamente son unos demonios más del mismo Diablo; otros les encanta raptar a vampiros más viejos que ellos y tomar de su sangre para poder sentirse poderosos, no sé como lo harán pero sé que para esto se necesita ser muy inteligente y astuto, porque ningún vampiro joven puede atacar a uno experimentado –a menos que sea como yo o con un poder superior al mío –, esto sería un suicidio; así como hay oscuridad y sangre, también hay vampiros ricos en conocimiento, ellos saben más que una biblioteca antiquísima y normalmente son guardianes de algunos lugares históricos tanto de humanos como vampiros. Ante este conocimiento sobre estos vampiros, he de estar preparada en todo momento para que no me rapten y pedir ayuda a estos vampiros conocedores de historia en general.

Fueron 119 días y 4 meses que estuve pasando entre varios países para poder llegar a Ankara, Turquía; solo paraba en algún que otro principado para descansar, comer e investigando un poco más si podía, pasando desapercibida de cualquiera que tuviera alguna sospecha sobre mí. A pesar de que viaje parte del Oriente Próximo, solo conocía hasta Ankara y en África Marruecos, en teoría sabía llegar a Mesopotamia, pero su camino no lo sabía.

Sabía que no iba a ser tan bienvenida en Ankara, pero su príncipe estaba obsesionado conmigo debido a mi belleza y esto estaba a mi favor, pero mantenía mis distancias con él y Tarkan –el príncipe– las respetaba; la razón por la que no me quieren en ese lugar es por mi belleza "anormal". El príncipe tenía una esposa y cuando llegué a Turquía por primera vez, muchos hablaban sobre mí al quedarse tontos por mi hermosura –no quería llamar la atención, pero por lo menos no sospecharon nada de mí sobre la muerte de Kassius –, el príncipe quiso conocerme y al verme, decidió desechar a su amargada mujer; la cultura en este país es musulmana, no existe el divorcio, pero en el caso de un vampiro no la aplican del todo a la regla, pero aún así molesta. Tarkan ha intentado muchas veces coquetearme pero sin éxito y sigue insistiendo, pero él sabe que tengo un poder bastante fuerte que lo puedo matar, por lo tanto lo intimido; ¿Cómo sabe mi poder? Porque él tiene la capacidad de presentir las cosas, no es un lector de mentes o un oráculo, pero su instinto es muy desarrollado, puede percibir cuales son las intenciones de alguien o saber el grado de fuerza, vejez o poder que tiene cada quien con solo mirarlo y detallarlo; Tarkan presiente que soy muchísimo más fuerte que cualquier vampiro que haya visto, por lo tanto él cuida lo que hace.

–¡Isabella! –se levantó de su trono emocionado al verme. –¡Que grata sorpresa! –me dio un beso en el dorso de mi mano.

–Hola Tarkan, tiempo sin vernos. –le dediqué una pequeña sonrisa.

–¿A que se debe tu visita? –me miró a los ojos, analizándome. –Necesitas mi ayuda ¿no?

–Si, necesito que me digas como son los vampiros más allá de Ankara, específicamente en Mesopotamia. –sus ojos se volvieron oscuros, pero no sabía que emoción tenía. –Sé lo que dicen, en teoría, pero no lo que en realidad como son. –después que le conté esto, se alejó un poco de mi y dio un sonoro suspiro.

–A pesar de que nosotros los turcos y árabes somos unidos, Mesopotamia nunca ha podido ser controlada por el príncipe del lugar. –empezó a contarme. –De hecho, creo que no hay ningún príncipe en ese lugar, todos quieren adueñarse de aquel histórico sitio. Mesopotamia es un lugar inestable, los únicos que pueden mandar allí son los **_Ingeniorum*_**, que saben demasiado sobre nosotros, los vampiros.

–¿Los _Ingeniorum_? –pregunté extrañada.

–Si, los genios, los bibliotecarios o como tu quieras llamarles. –me respondió y me miró a los ojos otra vez. –Si estás buscando algo sobre nosotros, posiblemente morirás, los _Ingeniorum_ tienen muy resguardada nuestra historia, y solo los vampiros que a ellos les parezca se les enseña.

–No moriré. –le dije firme, no dejaré que me maten unos simples bibliotecarios.

–Ellos saben mucho sobre las debilidades de los vampiros normales y los excepcionales como tú. –me advirtió. –Debería ir contigo un guardaespaldas mío o mejor aún no vayas. –en este momento ya Tarkan se había acercado mucho a mi y me cogió mis brazos, me aparte ante la incomodidad de su cercanía.

–Es mi asunto lo que yo quiera buscar en ese lugar, así que no te entrometas, solo dime como es todo por allá y además, también necesito saber un poco de árabe, arameo y hebreo. –dando por terminada su insistencia en yo no ir hacia aquellos lugares.

–De acuerdo. –se alejó de mí, bajó su cabeza y suspiró rendido. –Con el árabe y hebreo te puedo enseñar, pero con el arameo es por instinto, está en nuestra sangre esa lengua. De hecho los únicos que saben arameo a la perfección son los Demonios y los Vampiros, en nosotros, los Vampiros, está en nuestra sangre el idioma y todo gracias a nuestro padre Caín y nuestra madre Lilith.

–Pero yo nunca he hablado en arameo. –le admití a Tarkan.

–_Solo necesitas un pequeño contacto con el idioma y aprendes rápido._ –habló Tarkan en un idioma que no reconocí, pero que entendí a la perfección lo que dijo.

–¿Eso es arameo? –pregunté curiosa.

–Si. –afirmó. –Ahora, vamos acomodarte porque mínimo necesitas una semana para aprender, ¿no es así? –me ofreció su brazo para llevarme al cuarto donde me hospedaría.

Aprender estos tres idiomas fue muy sencillo, especialmente el arameo; como dijo Tarkan, está en nuestra sangre el idioma arameo. Con respecto a los Vampiros de aquellos lados, aprendí que: los que se les considera casi demonios, tienen las mismas debilidades que cualquier vampiro común, pero además de eso, le tienen "alergia" a los símbolos de religiosos. Si a ellos se les ataca con una cruz –por ejemplo– les quemará o si entran a un lugar santo, como cualquier Demonio de Lucifer, y el nombre de estos vampiros se les conoce como **_Ahharu*_**; Con los bebedores de sangre de Vampiros y Humanos –conocidos como **_Safah*_**–, tienden la mayoría de las veces, cazar a vampiros más viejos que ellos y beber su sangre, para así tener la misma fuerza o superior que cualquier vampiro antiguo, esto es muy peligroso para cualquier vampiro porque puede absorber los poderes de un vampiro extraordinario –como yo– y tener momentáneamente el beneficio del poder de la victima. Sus debilidades son que aguantan mucho menos el sol –debido a que siempre están muy ocultos entre las sombras– y que debido a que tienen que robar sangre, constantemente tienen que alimentarse –el defecto de beber la sangre de un vampiro viejo es que a veces sus cuerpos no aguantan aquella fuerza del antiguo o la magia de un vampiro extraordinario–; Y con las bibliotecas andantes o mejor conocidos como los _Ingeniorum_, es un misterio saber cual es su cualidad, igualmente con su debilidad, la única cualidad que se le conoce es que saben mucho.

Después de adquirir estos conocimientos, se me entregó un mapa de la ubicación exacta de Mesopotamia y los lugares donde podía descansar en el camino hacia allá; a parte de esto una gran cálida despedida de Tarkan, deseándome buena suerte y que vuelva cuando quiera si salía viva de allá; luego de todo esto, me fui a Mesopotamia, rogando que no me sucediera nada.

Apenas pisé la ciudad de Mesopotamia, sentía diferentes cosas: que esta ciudad se me hacía familiar, como si estuviera en casa; presentía que había peligro; y por ultimo aquí había algo, como un aire o energía apenas perceptible, algo… etéreo; esto tan extraño me estaba llamando de un lugar que nunca había estado, pero por instinto sabía el lugar que era. Observé en el mapa y el lugar más cercano para quedarme pertenecía a uno de los vampiros que dizque controla la zona donde se hospedaba, pero en realidad, según Tarkan, era un vampiro neutral que no quiere caos cerca de donde está.

El establecimiento era una especie de hotel, hecho de barro y rocas, como todas las casas y otros tipos de establecimiento que conseguí en el camino hasta aquí, solo que este es más grande, como un lugar de estadía para varios días. Recuerdo que Tarkan me explicó que cuando la estadía es un vampiro tenía que hablar en arameo, y el dueño del lugar me llevaría a unos cuartos especialmente para los que son como nosotros. Al entrar parecía una sala de espera o de estar, habían varios muebles de madera y unas cinco sillas, un armario y además de esto había una mesa rectangular de madera color oscuro y detrás de ella estaba un árabe se encontraba leyendo lo que parecía el Corán, pero al detallarlo mejor, no era humano, era vampiro.

–Buenas noches. –le dije al dueño en arameo. Este levantó la vista mirándome con atención. –Quisiera una habitación, para mí. –el vampiro me miró fijamente a los ojos, buscando algo en mi alma, duró unos momentos así, hasta que quitó su vista de mi, dándome la espalda, buscando algo en un armario cerca de él. Cogió unas llaves antiguas y se acercó a donde me encontraba.

–Por aquí. –hablando en arameo. Lo seguí y estábamos entrando a un pasillo; al empezar el corredor solo había una puerta abierta y lo que pude ver era un bar/comedor, el resto de las puertas estaban cerradas; al llegar a la mitad del pasillo había una escalera para subir y una puerta que decía "personal solo autorizado por el dueño del hotel". El vampiro abrió la puerta y lo que vi fue unas escaleras hacia un piso más abajo, con velas muy distanciadas de la otra, que para un humano era muy poca iluminación para ver las escaleras, pero para uno como yo, no.

Bajé con el árabe por aquellas oscuras escaleras, hasta que llegamos a otro largo pasillo con varias puertas cerradas y a un lado de las escaleras por donde llegué, habían más escaleras hasta abajo; el árabe me guió en el pasillo donde habíamos llegado, hasta que paró en la sexta puerta del lado derecho y me dio una de las llaves que tenía en la mano.

–Que duerma bien. Si quiere leer algo, en el piso inferior, la segunda puerta está la biblioteca o si quiere comer o reunirse con otros vampiros es la primera puerta. –después de decirme esto, me dejó en mi habitación.

* * *

**Tanaj: **es el conjunto de los 24 libros de la Biblia hebrea. Constituye, junto a otros libros, aquello que los cristianos denominan "Antiguo Testamento", pero, a diferencia de este, no está ordenado cronológicamente. (Wikipedia)

**Asiria:** fue un imperio de la antigüedad situado en el suroeste asiático, que ocupaba el norte de la antigua Mesopotamia, mientras Babilonia ocupaba la parte sur. (Wikipedia)

**Ingeniorum: **"Genio" en idioma Latín.

**Ahharu:** En Demonología Asiria se tratan de malvados vampiros.

**Safah: **"Asesino" en idioma Árabe.

_**Bonus:**_ Hubo un termino que no aclaré desde antes y eran las palabras **Temporis** y **Tempus**, ambas significan "Tiempo" en Latín.

* * *

¡Hola chicas! Aquí les dejo 2 capítulos en un mismo día con horas de diferencia, no quería solo dejarles aquel capítulo 17 tan corto, así que les di este para que tengan que leer.

Como pueden ver Kassius fue asesinado ¿Por qué creen que Isabella huye? Más adelante sabrán la razón. También ¿Qué será aquel aire etéreo que sintió Isabella? Otro misterio más en la historia, lo sabrán más adelante.

Chicas comenten, quiero saber opiniones, tambien me animan un poco a que siga publicando más seguido.

¡Bye chicas!

**PD**: si en la historia ven datos historicos que para ustedes no entienden (por ejemplo: Imperio Otomano, Reino de Prusia...), busquen en Google, solo voy a poner datos que a lo mejor para muchas es como si les estuviera hablando en chino.


	20. Capítulo 19: Ayuda

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, del resto la historia es completamente mía.

Advierto que los personajes van a ser un poco diferentes que los que aparecen en el libro.

Y disculpen si lo que escribo no concuerda con el año de las historias, incluyendo hechos historicos de esos años.

* * *

**Capítulo 19: Ayuda**

_Rusia. Verano 1834_

Después de aquella despedida de mi antiguo hogar en Vladimir, decidí que dejaría atrás aquella vida humana; que tuve una familia humana, que fui alguien de la realeza… mi antiguo nombre. Todo eso lo tenía que borrar de mi vida porque ya no era una humana, me sentía predestinada a tener una vida inmortal y si quería sobrevivir a esta nueva vida, no podía pensar en el pasado. A pesar de que no tenía visiones de como él había conseguido esta cruz tan extraña y como era su rostro, sentía a través de aquel objeto que todo fue planificado; sentía los movimientos que había hecho para convertirme; sentía lo que el pensaba.

Yo ahora era Isabella Swan; vampira de 521 años; nacida y convertida en Vladimir, Rusia; puedo manejar el tiempo a mi antojo. Desde ver visiones del pasado y el futuro, hasta por lo que he visto, manipular el pasado y tal vez el futuro, a tal punto de poder cambiar lo que estaba predestinado, pero no he podido llegar a ese nivel de poder. Además de esto, puedo estar siendo buscada por muchos (tanto vampiros, como cazadores) debido a mi poder y tengo que estar escondiéndome, aparentando lo más posible a un simple vampiro o a un mortal.

En estos momentos nos encontrábamos en una casa alejada de la civilización en algún lugar de Rusia, estábamos pensando en irnos a otro país para distraer un poco los cazadores. Mientras trataba de conciliar el sueño, empezamos hablar sobre mis poderes.

_–_Debes practicar más esos poderes tuyos. _–_me decía Demetri. _–_Tal vez por eso tu creador te dio esa cruz.

_–_No sé como lo haré, hay días en que regreso el tiempo y veo las mismas acciones que hice estando en el presente, en otras lo detengo. No sé como se supone que voy a practicar con esto. _–_me quejé mientras le enseñaba la cruz que me dio mi creador.

_–_Solo piensa, si tu creador pudo controlar el tiempo ¿Por qué tú no?_ –_tratando de darme ánimos. Y en eso recordé lo que me dijo aquella gitana cuando me explicaba sobre mis orígenes…

"…_era tanto la práctica que ya sabía cuando anochecería o amanecería sin necesidad de ver el reflejo del sol o ver la luna; poco a poco ya podía predecir lo que sucedería en un futuro muy cercano y a moverse más rápido que otros vampiros antiguos._

_Cada vez más que avanzaba veía que su capacidad de controlar el tiempo aumentaba, al punto de poder ir al pasado o al futuro…_"

Algo me decía que tenía que guiarme por mis instintos al mirar la cruz-reloj, mis instintos y mis poderes harían el resto. Cogí aquel objeto que tenía cuidando en mi cuello, observando aquel extraño dije, no sabía que hacer con él y de la frustración que tenía di un sonoro suspiro.

_–_Creo que empezaré a practicar…

* * *

_Terrenos del Imperio Otomano, Mesopotamia. 10 de Septiembre de 1880._

Durante mis sueños entre el día de ayer y hoy, sentía ese aire etéreo que me llamaba, pero no sabía que era y temía que si iba a ese lugar me podría ir muy mal. Después de levantarme de la cama, fui a comer al lugar donde me indicó el encargado del hotel; al llegar vi lo que parecía un bar, lleno de mesas rectangulares con cuatro sillas en cada una, el lugar se encontraba vacío.

_¿Qué será eso que me estará llamando tanto? No lo sé…_

–_¿Aquí dan sangre?_ –le pregunté en arameo al encargado del bar, vampiro por supuesto, mientras me sentaba en una de las sillas que se encontraban en la barra.

–_Si pero solo animal, no queremos arriesgarnos con los humanos. _–me respondió en la misma lengua.

–_Deme sangre de animal por favor._ –el encargado del bar se retiró, metiéndose por una puerta.

Mientras esperaba, presentí que varios ojos estaban puestos sobre mí. ¿Cinco pares tal vez? Si los atacaba, tenía que tener mucho cuidado con lo que hacía, no podía usar mucho mis poderes porque montarían cacería para encontrarme. El encargado del bar apareció con una copa llena de aquel liquido rojo que necesitaba, me la entregó y miró hacía atrás de mi, al fondo del bar.

–_¿Desean algo señores?_ –habló en lo que parecía árabe. Por parte de los hombres no se escuchó ninguna respuesta, pero yo sabía que querían, la respuesta era yo.

Me había terminado mi copa de sangre dejándola a un lado y en el momento en que decido levantarme de mi asiento, el que me atendió me coge la mano.

–_Quédate un rato más._ –me había dicho en árabe, su tono de voz era muy serio, no entendía porque me lo había dicho. Él se dio cuenta de que no entendía nada y lo único que hizo fue guiñarme el ojo.

_¿Él sabía algo que yo no?_

En eso una imagen muy vivida viene a mi cabeza…

_Al salir del bar, estos cinco ojos que me veían me secuestraban y sacaban toda la sangre de mi organismo… son _Safah_…_

Cambia la imagen…

_Los cinco pares de ojos se levantan rápidamente de la mesa donde se encontraban y se dirigen hacia mí para atacarme…_

Al terminar de ver esto, justamente en ese preciso momento empezó a suceder la imagen que acabo de ver y al mismo tiempo iba a empezar a luchar, pero no pude hacer nada, todo sucedió tan rápido que no me dio tiempo de paralizarlos ni siquiera, solo vi pasando a un lado de mi rostro un liquido verduzco yendo en dirección hacia los cinco pares de ojos.

–AHHHHHHHH! –se escucha un grito agónico de uno de ellos, me giro y al ver la piel del vampiro afectado por aquel liquido verduzco, su piel se caía, tenía un efecto similar a los enfermos de lepra que estaban muy avanzados.

–_¡Solo la queremos a ella!_ –habló otro de los vampiros en árabe, mientras tres vampiros del grupo ayudaban al vampiro afectado.

–_Ya estoy cansado de ustedes, está prohibido entre hermanos robarse la sangre de otros. _–habló en el mismo idioma el que me atendió y me salvó hace unos momentos. –_Deberían empezar a ser no-dependientes a los vampiros ladrones._

Uno de los cinco vampiros saltó hacia mi y otra vez no pude hacer nada, porque lo que sentí fue una fuerza atrayéndome hacia atrás y una mano tapaba mi nariz y mi boca, enseguida de esto observé que el que me estaba ayudado estiró su boca de forma anormal, abriendo más la boca como los de una serpiente y expulsó un gas de su boca en dirección a los vampiros.

Apenas los vampiros aspiraron aquel gas empezaron a toser y su piel se volvía negruzca; poco a poco empezaban a expulsar sangre por todos los orificios que tuvieran, estaban agonizando por el gas venenoso.

_–¡QUE NADIE ENTRE A ESTE PISO!_ –gritó mi salvador. Volvió a mí y empezó hablar en arameo. _– ¿Estás bien? ¿No te duele o arde nada? Responde moviendo la cabeza._ –le hice una seña de "no" –_Cierra tus ojos, te voy a llevar a tu habitación._

Cerré mis ojos y con mucho cuidado, aquel vampiro me guió a donde tenía que caminar. No me molestaba que no respirara, pero me incomodaba no poder respirar porque es parte de mi naturaleza y costumbre humana.

–_Llegamos, abre los ojos._ –liberó mi nariz y mi boca, aspiré una gran cantidad de aire. –_Sé lo que eres y sé lo que buscas._ –me giré rápidamente hacia él por su confesión. –_Te defendí porque personas extraordinarias como nosotros somos muy cazadas en estos terrenos._

– _¿Y que es lo que soy que tú dices?_ –no le iba a decir mi real naturaleza y linaje, no podía confiar en nadie.

–_Sé que eres una hija de Cronos, el dios del tiempo._ –mi rostro seguía impasible, pero dentro de mi, estaba impresionada de que descubriera lo que era con facilidad. –_Como yo soy un hijo de Set, el dios de las serpientes. Al ser hijo de una serpiente, me adelanto mucho a los hechos y por instinto sé lo que sucede a mí alrededor, además de tener las cualidades de una víbora._ –me confesó. –_Por lo tanto estamos en el mismo mundo._

_–¿Dices que estamos en el misma situación de ser cazados por los _Safah_?_

–_Exacto, lo que buscas no está por aquí… si está… pero…_–observé que dudaba en lo que decía.

–_¿Pero qué?_ –le insistí.

–_Hay algo que lo tapa, ustedes al igual que los _Ingeniorum _ocultan bien sus secretos._ –dándome a conocer esto, cosa que ya sabía. –_¿Me puedes dar tu mapa?_ – Se lo entregué, expandió el pergamino y colocó su dedo en el Mar Rojo.

–_Al Mar Rojo._ –le respondí y este asintió.

–_Nuestro verdadero origen está aquí_ –recalcando el lugar donde me indicaba. –_, en Mesopotamia está es el origen del hombre, pero de los vampiros y demonios está donde te indico._

–_Gracias…_–pero fui interrumpida, por ese aire etéreo que me llamaba otra vez y en eso una imagen pasaba una imagen por mi cabeza…

_Me encontraba en un lugar que no conocía pero a la vez me sentía en casa…_

_Un vampiro dando indicaciones sin poder ver su rostro…_

_Regresaba a Grecia…_

–_Gracias por tu ayuda…_–volviendo a reaccionar otra vez, quería decir su nombre pero no lo sabía.

–_Benjamin._ –me había dicho su nombre y ofrecido su mano, yo la estreché.

–_Bella…_


	21. Capítulo 20: Stefanos Aurelius

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, del resto la historia es completamente mía.

Advierto que los personajes van a ser un poco diferentes que los que aparecen en el libro.

Y disculpen si lo que escribo no concuerda con el año de las historias, incluyendo hechos historicos de esos años.

* * *

**Capítulo 20: Stefanos Aurelius**

_Terrenos del Imperio Otomano, orillas del Mar Rojo. 10 de Septiembre de 1880._

Después darle las gracias a Benjamin, mi nombre sonó con más fuerza dentro de mi cabeza y todo mi cuerpo sintió una sensación muy extraña, como un escalofrió; algo en mi hizo que reaccionara de forma diferente, me olvidé de Benjamin y mis instintos me dominaron, mis piernas reaccionaron empezaron a correr hacía aquello que me llamaba. Me di cuenta que iba al sur y cada vez más que me acercaba, sentí que estaba llegando hacia algo conocido.

Llegué a la orilla de un río amplio que no supe identificar, ni siquiera sabía en que país o ciudad estaba; tardé solo nueve horas en llegar, se supone que eran las cuatro de la mañana, pero a mi alrededor no sabía que hora era.

_¿Será que alguien…?_

– ¿…es igual que tú? Si. –me sobresaltó la voz de un hombre y al girarme, un hombre se encontraba a un metro cerca de mi.

Era un hombre griego; estatura media, piel blanca bronceada, ojos azul intenso como el océano, tenía barba y cabello negro corto. Parecía un hombre sacado de aquellas esculturas antiguas de Grecia, se notaba en sus ojos que tenía muchos años y que había pasado por cosas difíciles. Presentía que no tenía nada que ver con los espartanos, que era algo más allá… algo cercano a mí.

–Para los años que tienes ni debería sobresaltarte este tipo de cosas. –me dijo en un tono de voz serio, como si no tuviera ninguna emoción.

–¿Quién eres? –le pregunté.

–El vampiro quien te regaló eso. –señaló mi crucifijo-reloj.

Mi cabeza estaba en blanco, no podía procesar nada…

_¿Era mi creador el hombre que tengo frente de mí?_

–Soy tu creador, te llamé desde que apenas pisaste Mesopotamia, sabía que tenías muchas preguntas sobre ti misma. –respondiendo de manera neutral mi pregunta mental.

–Si lo sabías ¿Por qué no me buscaste antes?

–Porque estaba esperando de que dejaras de actuar tanto como una recién nacida y despertaras tus poderes. –me contestó del mismo tono que anteriormente. –Veo que todavía tienes cosas humanas.

–¿Por qué me dejaste con aquella asesina y porque no me criaste igual que otros neófitos con sus creadores? –expresando mi molestia hacia su voz indiferente y el haberme dejado con una desquiciada.

–Porque así somos _Izabela_. –me respondió de igual forma, ya me estaba molestando su actitud. –"Los hijos de Chronos" o "_Temporis_" o "_Tempus_" como nos llaman, siempre nos ocultamos ante todo, casi nunca compartimos con nuestros hijos, ni con nuestros hermanos en general. Todo es cuestión de ocultarnos, porque siempre nos buscan para usarnos o matarnos, y para nosotros el vínculo entre nosotros los _Temporis_ y otros vástagos es casi nulo, tener una relación con alguien es… inútil. –en el momento en que iba hablar el me interrumpió. – ¿Sabes porque soy así? ¿De alguien sin emociones? –esta vez respondió mi queja mental. – Porque todos los _Temporis_, han visto la vida y la muerte de quienes amamos tantas veces que simplemente todas emociones simplemente desaparecen, solo nos enfocamos en vivir nuestra vida lo mejor posible y compartir con los _Ingeniorum_ de en vez en cuando. Todos los _Temporis_ somos así, te guste o no, somos prácticamente inmortales. Más inmortales que los propios vampiros simples o con grandes poderes.

–No quiero perder lo que me queda de humanidad.

–Pero tendrás que hacerlo, tengo más de mil años hija mía, y esta vida maldita no es justa con nosotros. Estamos muertos humanamente –señalando con su dedo a nosotros dos. –, pero vivos con una maldición de Caín. –tenía razón en lo que decía, pero no quiero desaparecer aquella humanidad, por más problemas que tuviera y por más que dijera que seré más fría. –Y si, tienes razón, no es bueno alejarse de lo que una vez fuimos humanos, pero es… inevitable para nosotros los _Temporis_.

Para mi tener este poder era un beneficio de supervivencia, pero también era una maldición según mi creador… no quiero eso, no quiero alejarme de mi humanidad… pero tampoco ver sufrir a los que amo o desaparecer por cuestiones que no puedo evitar. Sentí que mis lagrimas pronto saldrían de mis ojos y mi creador hizo algo que no esperé de su parte.

Me abrazaba, acunándome en su pecho.

_¿Por qué lo hacía?_

–Porque cuando tu sufres, yo sufro de igual manera. –respondiendo mi pregunta mental. –Eso es algo que nos pasa a los vampiros cuando tenemos un vástago. –lo miré extrañada cuando dijo lo ultimo. Había una pregunta que se mantenía en mi cabeza desde que lo vi.

–¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Para que me llamaste? –esto era muy extraño.

–Te voy a enseñar que fue lo que te sucedió cuando decidiste ir al lugar que te voy a indicar ahora. –me di cuenta que estaba vestido similar a esta época, solo que…era diferente. De lo que parecía ser su chaqueta, en la parte interior de ella saca un mapa, después posa su mano en mi cara y de ahí empecé a ver imágenes.

_…Estaba en un castillo sola… las imágenes se volvieron borrosas… mi cuerpo se volvió como una estatua…_

–¿Iba a morir? Pero no puede ser, yo me vi a mi misma el día que me convertiste o que Zafrina me convirtió…–me interrumpe mi creador.

–Así que te apareciste por ahí ¿Porqué sería? –me miró extrañado. –Y con lo primero que preguntaste, no moriste, estabas dormida… aletargada es la palabra correcta para cuando estamos así, estabas encontrado como despertar. –me impresioné a tal explicación de lo que me sucedió al ir por mi cuenta.

– ¿Salí viva después de eso? ¿Después que me fui por mi cuenta a buscar respuestas?

–Y si saliste viva de ahí, pero más débil, costó recuperarte de eso. Para evitar eso que te va a suceder, te voy ayudar. –mientras me decía abría su mapa en el suelo.

Vi el mapa que tenía y era un mapa dibujado a mano, no impreso como el mío; en el mapa se mostraban los limites de ciertos países y continentes, no tenía nombres de los países, solo algunos si.

–Nosotros estamos aquí. –señalándome en el mapa. Cuando leí en donde apuntaba su dedo, me sorprendí.

– ¿Estamos en las orillas del Mar Rojo? Estamos en…–cuando iba a decir el país, me interrumpió.

–Egipto, si. Te llamé aquí porque estamos muy lejos de los _Safah_, pero si de los hijos de Set, ellos no nos harán nada a nosotros. –explicándome. –Nosotros iremos aquí. –señalándome donde se encontraba unas islas de Grecia, tal y como veía en mi visión.

– ¿Por qué ahí?

–Porque a pesar de que nuestro hogar es en las orillas del Mar Rojo, donde salió nuestra especie y la explicación que buscas está aquí. En nuestro verdadero hogar. Necesitas de mi ayuda porque tu cuerpo no aguantaría para lo que vas a ver. –cerró su mapa y lo guardó en un bolsillo de su chaqueta. –¿Lista? –me preguntó y mientras lo hizo, por alguna razón me acordé de Zafrina.

–Te quiero hacer una pregunta. –me hizo señal de proseguir. –¿Haz sabido algo de la que me crió?

–Si. –me respondió junto con un suspiro. –No debí dejarte con esa loca, pero tenía que hacerlo sino morías y me siento culpable por no rescatarte a tiempo. En estos momentos está viva y todavía no puedes luchar contra ella, porque algo que tiene ella es que tiene un poder de supervivencia sobre-desarrollado y sabe los puntos débiles de cada vampiro con tanta rapidez. ¿Sabes porque ella te consiguió fácilmente en aquel pasado que estuviste con Garrett? _–¿Cómo sabía lo de Garrett?_ Sabía que no tenía caso preguntarle sobre aquel vampiro, así que solo moví la cabeza haciendo señal negativa. –Porque descubrió que eras una _Tempus_ y ella sabe que nuestra debilidad son las cosas impredecibles. Para todo hay un plan y un_ Temporis_ lo descubre fácilmente, lo que no descubre fácilmente es cuando de la nada cambian los planes originales de cualquier ser y los _Temporis_ se dan cuenta ya al ultimo segundo, no dando muchas oportunidades para saber que hacer. –me explicó.

–Tengo que asesinarla por lo que le hizo a mi familia. –le dije decidida. Él se acercó y puso sus manos en mis hombros.

–Lo sé, pero no es el momento. –aconsejándome. –¿Ya estás lista? –le afirmé con la cabeza.

El me abrazó y observé que cerró los ojos, en sentí como empezaba a cambiar el tiempo. Parpadeé una vez y se hizo de día, cuando volví a parpadear ya era de noche, mi creador podía cambiar el día a la noche más rápido que yo por los obvios años que tiene.

_¿Cómo se llamará? _

–Soy tu creador y no te he dicho mi nombre. –mostró una sonrisa pequeña, la primera que le he visto desde que lo vi. –Me llamo Stefanos Aurelius, me puedes llamar Stefan si lo deseas, y antes de que preguntes como te respondo todo lo que hay en tu cabeza, recuerda que tengo más de mil años y ya se controlar mis visiones, algún día tú lo harás. –eso fue un alivio para mi, el saber que podré controlar esas visiones que aparecen al ultimo minuto o segundo. –Ahora corramos a Grecia, yo se a donde iremos, no es la primera vez que voy.

* * *

¡Hola chicas!

Aquí les dejo la doble actualización de Damned and Divine; ya falta poco para terminar esta historia (si es que no se me ocurren más capítulos) y el final que tengo hasta los momentos les espera una sorpresita.

Con el capítulo anterior, no hay imagen de Benjamin porque Isabella no lo recuerda a pesar de que ella recuerda su nombre y lo que hizo por ella.

Con este capítulo, ya Isabella conoció a su creador y las cosas se pondrán más interesantes. El capítulo que viene se sabrá un poco más sobre Stefan y sabrán al lugar donde van a ir.

En mi blog Bella's Fics (el link está en mi perfil), dejaré una foto de como me imagino que es Stefan y una canción que lo representa.

Ahora que ya estoy de vacaciones de la universidad podré publicar cada semana. Publicaré los fines de semana que es cuando más estoy desocupada de toooodos mis quehaceres.

Comenten chicas, necesito saber su opinión.

Goodbye girls!


	22. Capítulo 21: Isla de Chronos

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, del resto la historia es completamente mía.

Advierto que los personajes van a ser un poco diferentes que los que aparecen en el libro.

Y disculpen si lo que escribo no concuerda con el año de las historias, incluyendo hechos historicos de esos años.

* * *

**Capítulo 21: Isla de Chronos**

_Grecia, Calciddica. 18 de Septiembre de 1880_

Mi creador y yo tardamos en llegar siete días a la costa de Calciddica en Grecia; durante el trayecto hasta acá aprendí más cosas sobre él, como su vida mortal y vampírica, ambos teníamos cosas en común o como dice Stefan, todos los _Temporis_ teníamos algo en común y era nuestra perspicacia, observamos cosas que les cuesta ver otros y que en algún momento de nuestra vida sufrimos alguna desgracia.

Stefanos Aurelius, mi verdadero creador, es un griego macedónico nacido en 340 A.C en pleno reinado del gran Alejandro Magno; de lo poco que recuerda es que su niñez y parte de su adolescencia fue maravillosa, era alguien demasiado curioso, tanto que muchas veces se metía en problemas; hasta que cumplió los 20 años que tuvo una enfermedad donde tosía mucho y escupía sangre, hasta sintió una mordida en su cuello y luego liquido cayendo en sus labios, que era la sangre de su creador, durante su conversión a vampiro sintió lo mismo que yo cuando él me convirtió, que todo a su alrededor se detuvo de alguna manera y esto era normal, porque significaba durante la conversión el tiempo se había unido, para luego de la transformación todo volvía a la normalidad; cuando su transformación estuvo completa despertó solo en una cueva oscura y a su lado había un papiro en el que solo decía que se alimentara de sangre humana y no saliera bajo la luz del sol; le costó adaptarse a su nueva vida, pero lo pudo lograr, 200 años después se encontró con su creador y lo entrenó a controlar el tiempo, para luego llevarlo a donde nos dirigíamos.

Le pregunté porque no recordaba muy bien su vida como humano y era por el tiempo que llevaba vivo, a lo largo de los años uno va olvidando su vida anterior y el convertir a dos vampiros más ha hecho que sus memorias no tengan un orden alguno en su vida.

" _–¿Tengo dos hermanos más? –pregunté sorprendida mientras nos acomodábamos en una cripta en alguna parte de Estambul. Hubiera pedido ayuda a Tarkan, pero una vez más mis instintos me decían que no lo hiciera._

_–Si, en el futuro. –me respondió tranquilo. –Tal vez hubiera llegado antes a buscarte y matar de una vez a Zafrina, pero presentía que no era el momento y que me costó volver a ser yo, con mis memorias ordenadas y el sentido del tiempo igual. –me contó mientras se acostaba en el incomodo piso. –Eso es lo malo de querer tener un hijo, cuesta volver a orientarse._

_–¿Conmigo fue difícil? –pregunté curiosa._

_–Si, eras la primera. –en el momento en que iba hacerle otra pregunta, Stefan siguió hablando. –Tus dos hermanos son gemelos, los salvé de la muerte, a pesar de la apariencia de los dos son muy inteligentes, son distintos a otros de nuestro linaje, como tú también fuiste y eres distinta a otros._

_–¿Qué quieres decir?_

_–A pesar de la época en que te convertí era muy terrible para nosotros, me había cautivado tu belleza y además de eso eras la hija adecuada que andaba buscando y no me arrepiento de haberte convertido. –me confesó._

_–Pero si te arrepientes haberme dejado con Zafrina. –le hice notar ese detalle._

_–Lo sé y no debí hacer eso–dijo con arrepentimiento. –, debí cogerte antes de que ella lo hiciera, pero esa vampira era astuta, presintió que andaba por ahí y yo sabía que ella quería tenerte como hija, pero no lo permití porque eras mía, así que sin que ella se diera cuenta absorbí tu sangre y te di de mi sangre para transformarte. –tenía un recuerdo muy distinto al que tenía él._

_–¿Pero cómo? Yo recuerdo que Zafrina fue la que me convirtió…–Stefan me interrumpió. _

_–No te puedo explicar con mis ojos lo que sucedió, vas a ver todas tus respuestas en la Isla de Chronos."_

Después de esta conversación, hablamos un poco más y dormimos, para el día siguiente comer y seguir nuestro camino. A Stefan le preguntaba acerca de aquella isla donde me llevaría, él solo me decía "te darás cuenta por ti misma" o "te diré el resto cuando lleguemos a la Isla de Chronos."

Había pasado mi día de cumpleaños y yo ni siquiera lo había tomado en cuenta, pero Stefan si sabía y me aclaró que 15 de Septiembre no era mi cumpleaños de nacimiento, humana y vampira…

_–¿Cómo que no lo es? –preguntándole a Stefan curiosa._

_–El día que te convertí no era ni siquiera 15 de Septiembre, según mi reloj era 23 de Septiembre de 1326 y eran las ocho y cincuenta y dos minutos cuando fuiste convertida. –terminándome de aclarar la fecha de mi cumpleaños. –Así que olvídate de esa fecha que puso esa desquiciada._

Y así mi fecha de celebración fue cambiada a 23 de Septiembre de 1326, lo veía como una fecha perfecta para mí y me gustaba, y Stefan prometió que me lo celebraría algún día, cosa que me sorprendió por su actitud, porque siempre él es frio y últimamente se ha puesto… cálido.

Y bueno… aquí estamos, en la costa de Calciddica, buscando un bote a quien robarle para poder ir a la isla ya nombrada; por alguna razón ya me sentía cerca de casa, era raro, pero mi intuición decía que era normal.

–Ya sé donde hay un bote, espera aquí. –me ordenó, apenas hice un pequeño parpadeo ya había desaparecido de mi vista.

Mientras esperaba me senté en el suelo, teniendo a mis espaldas un pequeño muro hecho de piedras, apoyé mi espalda al muro y cerré mis ojos por unos momentos; a pesar de que los vampiros nunca se cansan, esta vez me encontraba cansada mentalmente porque en más de una ocasión, mi creador y yo tuvimos que usar nuestros poderes para evadir personas, cazadores, pasando por todas las ciudades y países desapercibidos.

_…un chico de cabello cobrizo hablándome como si fuéramos amigos de casi toda la vida, pero lo que más me hipnotizaba eran aquellos ojos verdes esmeraldas y que el estar con él me hacía sentir tan bien, en casa…_

Abrí mis ojos rápidamente ante aquella visión que tuve.

_¿Quién era ese humano al cual no podía ver bien su cara?_

De repente siento otra vez aquel aire etéreo interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, esto significaba que me llamaba Stefan, me levanto del suelo y voy a donde se encontraba sin saber en que lugar estaba, la dirección se lo deje a mis instintos; al llegar al lugar, había una cabaña de pescador en un extenso muelle y un poco más allá de esta cabaña se encontraba mi creador en un bote; me dirigí a en donde se encontraba, observé el bote y el ya tenía en sus manos los remos listos para empezar a remar.

–¿Todo listo? –me preguntó.

–Creo que si.

–Entonces nos vamos. – ambos nos montamos en el bote y Stefan desamarró las cuerdas que sostenían el bote y empezó a remar hacia aquella isla misteriosa que tanto habla mi creador.

Durante todo el trayecto hasta allá solo hubo silencio por parte de los dos, hasta que a las pasadas tres horas Stefan habló.

–Hay algo que necesitas saber, ya falta poco para llegar. –le puse mucha atención para lo que me fuera a decir. –La isla es un lugar común y corriente para un humano, pero para un vampiro no lo es. ¿Haz empezado a sentir que cada vez que te vas acercas hacia ese lugar es como si te hiciera recordar que estas regresando a casa? –después de hacerme esa pregunta lo que hice fue asentir. –Es porque es la casa de nuestro linaje y demás de eso termina de aclararte lo que te falta por aprender sobre lo que eres, pero en tu caso te adelantaste a eso y necesitas mi ayuda.

–Eso lo se, pero ¿Por qué?

–Porque en el momento en que vayas a escuchar un relato y otras cosas, el tiempo se unirá tanto tiempo que tu cuerpo y mente no resistirá mucho cuando todo vuelva a la normalidad. En cambio si yo estoy ahí, la unión de tiempos lo controlaré como pueda para protegernos a los dos, lo único en que no te ayudaré es durante el relato y organizar tus memorias, esto queda de ti manejar el tiempo y reponerte. –terminó de explicarme, esta vez tenía miedo y miedo de verdad, no sentía este miedo desde que era humana.

–Tengo miedo a olvidar mis memorias como humana, a olvidar muchas de las cosas que he vivido. –le fui sincera.

–Lo sé, siento tu miedo a pesar de que te ves tranquila, pero en algún momento tenías que pasar por esto. –lo que hice fue asentir y quité mi mirada de Stefan, mirando hacia el agua, subí un poco mi vista y a lo lejos se veía una montaña que sobresalía en el mar.

_Isla de Chronos._

Ya teníamos una hora de distancia y cada vez estábamos más cerca de aquel lugar, y a la vez estaba más nerviosa.

–Quédate tranquila, no dejaré que te pase algo, me dolería otra vez si te pasara lo que observaste en la visión que te mostré. –a pesar de que su voz como siempre se mostraba monótona, en su voz se notaba preocupado.

_Estaba preocupado por mi. Ya no se mostraba frío conmigo, sino como un… padre._

Llegamos a un muelle de la isla, el guardó los remos, ancló y salimos del barco. Por lo que pude ver de la isla es que en sus orillas era playa, pero al adentrarse había pequeñas montañas y colinas, uno que otro árbol y muchísima grama.

–Sígueme. –me ordenó. Ambos corrimos por la isla, yo solo lo que hacia era seguir a Stefan por la isla.

Llegó un momento de nuestra carrera que por primera vez en mi vida como vampira me estaba cansando, Stefan se dio cuenta y en un movimiento rápido ya yo estaba cargada en su espalda; mientras estaba cargada por él, me dolía la cabeza y un liquido bajó por mi nariz, acerqué una de mis manos a mi nariz y me asusté por lo que vi…

_¿Por qué estoy sangrando?_

–¡Aguanta un poco más _Izabela_! –gritó Stefan.

El sangrado de mi nariz seguía sin parar, puse mi cabeza en uno de sus hombros de una forma que tape mis ojos, me sentía muy cansada mentalmente. Me di cuenta que de repente mi creador paró de correr.

–¿Stefan porque paraste de correr? –mi voz era cansina, cuando levanté la vista me sorprendió por lo que vi a mi alrededor.

_El tiempo se detuvo _

Como mi posición me dejaba, miré el rostro de Stefan y se notaba que tenía una expresión de que estaba concentrado en algo, sus ojos azules océano estaban de un color azul muy intenso, un azul puro. No detallé mucho tiempo su rostro o lo que había a mi alrededor, porque en ese instante todo lo que veía a mi alrededor empezó a distorsionarse y todo empezaba a moverse poco a poco; en un segundo después todo se movía más rápido, tan rápido que solo veía las sombras de las cosas, hasta de nosotros. Todo se volvió a poner más lento, pero el paisaje era diferente, este era más oscuro y tétrico que cuando había visto esta isla, también veía más gente… más vampiros y frente de mi se vio un castillo de estilo gótico como en mi visión.

_¿Qué es eso? _

Cuando el tiempo volvió a la normalidad, Stefan corrió hasta aquel castillo gótico; al llegar Stefan me bajó de su espalda y mis piernas no respondieron, solo caí al piso débil.

–Necesitas sangre urgente. –me levantó del suelo estilo novia. Escondí mi rostro en su cuello, no dándole importancia a donde me llevaba.

Lo que sentí es que me bajó y me sentó en una silla, levanté mi vista a ver donde estaba; me di cuenta que estaba en un gran comedor y sentada en una de esos mesones antiguos tipo banquete de las que habían cuando era humana, al frente de mi había un vampiro mirándome fijamente.

–¿Qué tanto miras? –le pregunté molesta.

–Tú no deberías ponerte así al llegar aquí ¿Te adelantaste para la edad que tienes?

–Si. –respondiéndole débilmente.

–Tienes mucho valor y fuerza para estar aquí tan joven. –dedicándome una sonrisa.

No me dio tiempo de responderle porque llega mi creador con una botella llena de sangre y me la da. Sin respetar reglas de etiqueta, agarré la botella y empecé a tomar directamente de ella. Sentía que me recuperaba y sabía que necesitaba más que una simple botella, necesitaba como mínimo dos botellas más; mi creador se dio cuenta de esto, se retiró y volvió con otras dos botellas más, y rápidamente me tomé las dos botellas. Me sentía recuperada, pero a la vez me sentía que estaba forzando mi mente.

–Tenemos que movernos antes de que te debilites otra vez. –él para no forzarme mucho me cargó otra vez estilo novia, llevándome a otro lugar dentro del castillo.

* * *

¡Hola chicas!

Aquí les dejo otro capítulo de DAD. ¿Quién será ese humano de cabello cobrizo y ojos verdes esmeraldas? *haciendose la que no sabe*

El capítulo que viene va haber lemmon, así que no se me pongan conservadoras; creo que el cap que viene va a ser el más largo de todos y tal vez para algunas va a ser el más bonito.

En mi blog (el link está en mi perfil) dejaré una foto de como es el castillo de la Isla de Chronos.

Comenten chicas, es en cierta manera mi sueldo.

¡Hasta la semana que viene!


	23. Capítulo 22: El Regreso de Alguien no

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, del resto la historia es completamente mía.

Advierto que los personajes van a ser un poco diferentes que los que aparecen en el libro.

Y disculpen si lo que escribo no concuerda con el año de las historias, incluyendo hechos historicos de esos años.

* * *

**Capítulo 22: ****El Regreso de Alguien no Deseado I**

_Esparta, Grecia. 15 de Septiembre de 1846 _

Hoy exactamente llevaba 535 años de nacida y 520 años convertida, también llevaba un año siendo una de las guardianas de esta casa de espartanos, me sentía como una guerrera más. A pesar de que no quería celebrarlo, más de uno en esta noche me felicitaba, yo solo quería estar encerrada en mi habitación leyendo un buen libro.

Ahora mi habitación no era la misma, al pasar aquella prueba y volverme en una guardiana, me habían dado una de las habitaciones exclusivas de la mansión. Mi habitación era gigantesca; tenía una cama grande donde podían ocupar hasta 4 personas; una chimenea, cosa que para mí me daba miedo encenderla por mi obvia condición, pero era para darle un toque hogareño; un baño, que a pesar de que no lo necesito, muchas veces sirve en caso de que uno se haya ensuciado mucho con sangre o barro, o cosas que en realidad hagan al vampiro apestar; y por supuesto, montones de adornos y una que otra alfombra que me han regalado durante mi estadía aquí; y por ultimo, pero no menos importante, tenía una biblioteca con libros en varios idiomas, especialmente en griego, ruso y francés. La razón por la cual tenía libros en ruso, griego y francés en su mayoría, era porque estoy aprendiendo griego, a pesar de que era de aprendizaje rápido y buena memoria, el griego era muy difícil para mí. Cuando no podía pronunciar alguna palabra en griego, simplemente hablaba en francés que era el idioma universal hoy en día. Y bueno, con el ruso es por no querer olvidar mi lengua materna y constantemente tenía que estar leyendo en ruso porque siempre había alguien que inventaba alguna nueva letra que hacía cambiar las palabras o eliminarlas, siempre el ruso cambiaba.

Hoy en mi celebración solo salí a cazar, tratando de no toparme con muchas personas, pero no pude evitarlo como dije anteriormente. Al llegar a casa, me encerré en mi habitación sacando 3 libros de los idiomas que había dicho y ponerme a estudiar recostada en mi cama. Trataba como sea leer y comprender el griego, analizando lo que quería decir el autor en este idioma, pero era imposible evitar mirar los dos libros en francés y ruso.

_Que difícil es este idioma._

De la frustración, lancé el libro al otro lado de la habitación, haciendo que se salieran unas cuantas páginas del libro.

_A la mierda el Griego. _

En eso alguien toca la puerta de mi habitación, suspiré molesta porque no me dejaban en paz, odiaba mi cumpleaños porque me traía malos recuerdos. Me levanté de mi cama y fui a la puerta de mi habitación y la abrí furiosa. Era Garrett.

–Hola…mmm… creo que vine en mal momento…–su mirada era asustada al verme, me imagino como tendría mi expresión. Al ver que estaba dispuesto a irse, lo detuve cogiéndole una de sus manos.

–Discúlpame. –bajé mi rostro arrepentida por mi reacción al verlo. –Es que hoy me trae muy malos recuerdos del pasado, por culpa de ello odio mi cumpleaños de nacimiento y conversión. –sentí su mano bajo mi barbilla e hizo levantar mi rostro, el miró mis ojos fijamente como si mirara mi alma, si fuera humana estaría muy sonrojada.

–No te preocupes, la conversión de casi todos nosotros no fue la más agradable, no conozco al primer vampiro que le haya gustado el momento de su conversión. –tranquilizándome con sus palabras sin dejar de mirar mis ojos. –Pero que te hayan convertido en tu cumpleaños, creo que lo hace peor. ¿Quieres hablar de ello? –Garrett siempre sabía por alguna razón lo que pensaba, siempre había creído que él leía mentes, pero sé que no. Según Garrett, dice que soy para él muy fácil de descifrar, como un libro abierto.

–En otro momento. –en eso frunció el ceño. Eso era señal de que estaba planeando algo, hasta que su rostro cambió a una sonrisa.

–Tengo una idea. –me cogió las dos manos. A pesar de que los dos éramos fríos de temperatura, sentía cálidas sus manos y la sensación era agradable. –¿Qué tal si te arreglas y salimos por ahí? –lo miré escéptica y el rodó los ojos. –Sé que eres más… experimentada que yo, pero tienes que confiar en mí. –presentía que en vez de él decir "experimentada" iba a decir "vieja", pero no le di importancia a esto. Al verme con la duda en mis ojos, siguió insistiendo. –Vamos Ana, por lo menos haz algo diferente el día de tu cumpleaños en vez de estar como una ermitaña amargada en tu habitación. –me reí ante esto y el se contagió de mi risa.

–De acuerdo. –me resigné tratando de calmar mis risas. –Ya me arreglo. –me alejé de él para adentrarme a mi habitación y antes de cerrar la puerta, le dije. –Dame una hora.

–Sabes que puedes vestirte más rápido que eso ¿no?

–Una mujer siempre necesita estar arreglada y más si es una salida. –le dediqué una sonrisa. –Espérame en la entrada de la mansión, solo tardaré una hora.

–De acuerdo. –movió su cabeza afirmando lo que había escuchado. –Te esperaré abajo. –cerré la puerta y empecé arreglarme para Garrett.

Ya al terminar de estar completamente arreglada, salí de mi habitación y me dirigí hacia mi encuentro con Garrett. Los hombres me miraban casi con la mandíbula caída y las mujeres con envidia ante mi belleza, las escuchaba cuchichear pero no le di importancia. Cuando llegué a mi destino, Garrett me miraba impresionado, hasta embobado por lo que había visto.

–Estás muy hermosa. –me dijo ya estando cerca de él.

–Gracias. –creo que acerté con el vestido. – ¿Nos vamos?

–Si. –me ofreció su brazo como todo un caballero y lo cogí dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

– ¿A dónde me llevaras? –estaba curiosa.

–Es una sorpresa señorita. –dedicándome una sonrisa picara. –Mientras usted se arreglaba, hice unas cuantas diligencias. –me confesó.

–No tenías que hacerlo. –iba a seguir protestando, pero el me detuvo.

–Es tu cumpleaños y quiero que lo disfrutes.

Fuimos a la parte trasera de la mansión, hacia el gran e infinito patio. Entonces llegamos al invernadero de la mansión, miré a Garrett extrañándome a donde nos dirigíamos.

–Es una sorpresa. – ¿Qué habrá planeado?

Habíamos llegado al invernadero y nunca en mis seis años de estadía en este lugar, había entrado al invernadero de la mansión. Garrett sacó una llave de su bolsillo, abrió la puerta y me hizo señales de que pasara al lugar; al entrar me encontré con un pequeño pasillo, cuatro puertas, dos del lado izquierdo y dos del lado derecho, y al fondo unas escaleras de caracol que subían al piso superior, ambos caminamos hacia las escaleras para ir al piso superior. Mientras caminábamos, a través del vidrio vi lo que había detrás de esas cuatro puertas, las dos del lado izquierdo habían frutas y las dos del lado derecho habían vegetales.

_¿Porqué hay esto aquí si nosotros no comemos eso?_

–Sirve para nuestros ingresos monetarios de la mansión. –me hizo sobresaltarme y me giré a Garrett.

–Me estoy preguntando seriamente si no lees mentes –le dije tomándole el pelo. Y el lo que hizo fue reírse antes de responderme.

–No, ya te dije que soy observador y que para mí eres un libro abierto, aún te falta explorar los terrenos de este gigantesco lugar.

–¿Cuánto he explorado? –le pregunté curiosa.

–Solo haz explorado un poco más de la mitad. –me respondió. –Sé que no haz tenido mucho tiempo para explorar este principado, pero este lugar tiene secretos bajo tierra.

En el momento en que le iba a responder, habíamos llegado al piso superior y me había impresionado lo hermoso que era. Parecía un salón de fiestas pero sin mesas, lleno de enredaderas con flores de colores vistosos y algunos pocos llenos de frutas; en el techo habían algunas ventanas abiertas y apenas se podía visualizar el cielo debido a que las plantas trepadoras tapaban la visión del cielo; al fondo del salón se veía un balcón amplio y allí se encontraba una mesa para dos personas.

Caminamos hasta aquel balcón con la mesa, mientras íbamos a ese lugar apreciaba el salón que me tenía anonada. Al llegar a nuestro destino, la vista era hermosa, se veía parte del pueblo de Esparta, la antigua ciudad de Esparta y la mansión. Garrett me hizo señas para que me sentara en la silla y lo hice.

–Todo esto es hermoso. –le decía mientras miraba distraída al paisaje.

–Lo sé, creo que hice bien el que conocieras este lugar. –me comentó sin dejar de mirar la vista que tenía ante mis ojos. Escuché movimiento en la mesa y me giré hacia la mesa, Garrett estaba en una posición extraña, como si quisiera meterse debajo de la mesa.

–¿Qué haces? –pregunté curiosa y el levantó la vista rápidamente.

–Estaba buscando las copas y la botella. –mientras me decía esto, sacaba dos copas y una botella de sangre. – Garrett me entregó la copa y me sirvió sangre en ella. Para después servirse él.

A pesar de que la sangre no estaba caliente sino a temperatura ambiente, sabía muy bueno. Los dos empezamos hablar de tonterías y nuestras experiencias como vampiros dentro de la sociedad mortal, conociéndonos cada vez más y dándome cuenta que había algo que me atraía de él que no sabía.

–Por cierto ¿De donde provienes? Lo digo por tu extraño acento.

–Soy de Rusia. –me mira sorprendido. –Tal vez mi acento esté un poco afectado debido a que he estado en muchos países como te he contado.

–Se dice que los rusos son conservadores, pero eso es lo que dicen. –en su voz se notaba algo apenado.

–Si, de hecho al salir de mi país de nacimiento, vi que nosotros éramos los más atrasados en cultura. –era la verdad, al ir a Inglaterra me sorprendí lo adelantado que estaba todo, pero a la vez nada había cambiado.

–¿A que edad saliste de Rusia?

–Como a los 50 años aproximadamente, todavía era una recién nacida y además de que no me podía alimentar bien debido a la Peste Negra ¿Y tú? ¿A que edad saliste de Estados Unidos?

–Bueno en realidad no soy estadounidense como tal, soy inglés…–empezó a contarme, pero antes de que continuara lo interrumpí.

–¿Qué? –pregunté sorprendida.

–Si lo sé… es raro. Pero había una razón. –Observé que su mirada cambió. –Era un inglés, amaba a mi país y en aquel entonces hacía todo por él, era patriótico. A los 17 me alisté en el ejército, ya a los 19 me mandaron al Nuevo Mundo, específicamente a Estados Unidos de América. Me asenté en Virginia en 1775, allí me encargaron en cobrarles a los colonos estadounidenses y otros oficios de soldado, pero me enamoré de una colona nativa de ese lugar y en ese tiempo no era bueno enamorarse del enemigo.

–¿Había empezado la Guerra de Independencia?

–Si. Estaba recién empezando las guerras y me habían llamado los soldados ingleses para pelear contra los colonos, pero yo no quería pelear debido a que me sentía más estadounidense que inglés debido a ella. Como sabía que si me negaba a luchar, me asesinarían; me uní a los colonos y les di toda la estrategia posible a ellos para vencer a los ingleses. Me había casado en secreto con la chica que me había enamorado, pero no duró mucho, solo duró dos años. –su mirada se había puesto triste. –Hubo una emboscada en el centro de operaciones de los colonos en Williamsburg, ahí me encontraba yo y en mi casa estaba mi mujer que la habían raptado, hicieron esto para asesinarme por traición. Me hicieron ver como mataban a mi mujer, fusilándola…–al enterarme de esto, agarré una de sus manos para consolarlo.

–Garrett…–le dediqué una mirada para que no continuara, pero no le prestó atención.

–Después de verla como la asesinaban, me fusilaron a mí. Cuando desperté, me encontré a un vampiro dándome de su sangre. Después de transformarme y enseñarme lo básico para sobrevivir, no lo vi más nunca, supuse que lo habían asesinado. Participé en la Guerra de la Independencia, pero no activo entre los humanos, sino ayudándolos indirectamente asesinando ingleses por venganza de que habían asesinado a mi mujer y a mí. Para cuando terminó la guerra me fui de Estados Unidos, porque me resultaba doloroso estar en ese país, dejé llevarme por mis pies, hasta que llegué a Grecia y Kassius me acogió aquí.

–Lamento que te haya hecho hablar sobre tu pasado…–pero Garrett me interrumpió.

–Eso está en el pasado. –se tomo lo que quedaba en su copa y sacó otra botella de sangre. –¿Quieres más?

–Si un poco más. –me sirvió a mi primero y por ultimo él. Dejó la segunda botella de sangre a un lado y yo le di un sorbo a mi comida.

–Llevamos conociéndonos por seis años y apenas se algo de ti, obviando que te puedo leer fácilmente. – cuando terminó de decir esto me dedico una sonrisa.

–No hay nada así en especial. Fui una chica de la realeza de Vladimir, convertida en contra de mi voluntad a los 15 hoy, hace quinientos veinte años por una vampira en Rusia. Ella mató a mi familia y creo que al verme, simplemente me convirtió. Estuve mucho tiempo con mi creadora, haciendo perversidades con los humanos, pero eso quedó atrás, unos cazadores la asesinaron junto con otro vampiro que estaba con nosotras.

–¿Extrañas a tu familia humana?

–Si, a veces. –le respondí sincera. –Quisiera cambiar lo que sucedió, pero sé que si lo cambio, no sería la vampira que soy ahora, digo yo. –después de confesarle esto hubo un silencio incomodo, ninguno de los dos sabíamos ahora que más preguntar, hasta que se me ocurrió una pregunta. – ¿Cuándo descubriste que tenías poderes para ocultarte?

–Durante mis entrenamientos aquí, llegó un momento de mis entrenamientos en que simplemente para localizarme era difícil. Como haz visto, siempre hay bastantes vampiros aquí, sean recién llegados o que llevan tiempo en este lugar. Uno de esos tantos vampiros, vio lo que era y me enseño como controlar mis poderes hasta cierto punto, después no me enseñó más y aprendí por mi cuenta.

–¿El sigue viviendo aquí?

–No, él se fue hace mucho tiempo, decidió hacer su propia vida con otro aquelarre. Y tú ¿Cuándo supiste de tus poderes?

–En el día en que mi creadora y este otro vampiro murieron, me iban asesinar…–en el momento en que dije esto, el gruñó y solo le apreté su mano para calmarlo. – y simplemente algo explotó en mí, empecé a manejar el tiempo sin tener algún control. –no podía decirle toda la verdad. Así que solo le dije lo esencial. –Después de que me separé de ellos, me rescató Demetri y me motivó a practicar más mi poder, no tenía ningún profesor que me enseñara, así que me costó mucho trabajo aprender por mi cuenta. –a pesar de que le estaba omitiendo o cambiando ciertas cosas, sentí que me desahogaba con él y en ese momento salió de mi boca lo que estaba pensando. –No he tenido una vida como vampira muy fácil como otros que he conocido aquí, siempre he sido manipulada y maltratada, por otros vampiros más fuertes que yo, también que el destino no ha estado mucho a mi favor. –Garrett se paró de su asiento y se arrodillo a un lado de la silla donde me encontraba sentada, me agarró el mentón, haciéndome que lo mirara a los ojos.

–Solo fuiste una persona que le pasaron cosas malas, al igual que yo. –en ese momento me sentí como en un _deja vu_, alguien me lo había dicho. –Eres especial Bella, nunca lo olvides.

Después de decir esto, entre los dos se encendió algo, este algo necesitaba de lo labios de Garrett. Me mordí levemente el labio inferior, pasaba de sus ojos a sus labios y sin darme cuenta me acercaba cada vez más a su rostro. En eso Garrett coge una de mis manos y la puso al nivel de nuestros rostros, para después darme un beso en el dorso de mi mano, si tuviera corazón este se saldría de mi pecho. A pesar de que me dio el beso, mi mano seguía ahí tocando aquello que quería besar, en los ojos de Garrett había un brillo de pasión, los dos sentíamos aquella extraña atracción.

De tanto ver sus hipnóticos ojos, mi respiración se volvió errática porque quería algo más que un simple beso en mi mano, mis instintos me fallaron y de forma rápida quité mi mano, me lancé hacia él para besarlo como quería. Yo me encontraba de pie y el estaba arrodillado, yo lo besaba despacio, hacía tanto que no besaba a alguien con amor y pasión que se me había olvidado, Garrett se dio cuenta y tomó las riendas. Él se levantó del suelo, haciendo que mi rostro mirara un poco más arriba para seguir besándolo; una de sus manos se fue a mi nuca para profundizar el beso y simplemente era maravilloso como él besaba, no me podía separar de aquel vampiro. Como pude, me separé de él, agarré su mano y ambos corrimos de regreso a la mansión.

En todo el camino tuve que usar toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no detenerme y seguir besándolo. Ya al llegar a lo que parecía su habitación (que era la que había más cerca), Garrett me empujó suavemente haciendo que chocara mi espalda contra la puerta, mientras él trataba de abrir la puerta. Ya adentro, guió nuestros pasos hacia la cama, empuje aquel vampiro hacia la cama y me puse a horcajadas encima de él casi aprisionándolo, seguí besándolo y nuestras manos seguían acariciándose encima de la ropa.

Nuestra excitación iba en aumento, ambos no nos dimos cuenta en que momento estábamos desnudos, ambos solo nos guiábamos por nuestros instintos carnales y no en lo ético de la sociedad humana o de algunos vampiros conservadores. Mi mente en esos momentos no se encontraba presente, solo me dejaba llevar por las caricias de ese hombre que me volvía loca en esos momentos. Sus labios en recorriendo toda mi piel era una sensación asombrosa, tanto que tuve varios orgasmos con solo estimular mis senos y obvio con penetración; por supuesto no me quedaba atrás, lo satisface con todo lo que sabía y hasta lo sorprendí lamiendo su sexo, cosa que lo hice venir rápido, eso indicaba que era la primera vez que le hacían sexo de ese estilo.

En la cama, en una pared de la habitación, en una cómoda, en un escritorio… ¡hasta en el baño! Durante nuestra sesión, hubo más de una mordida por parte de nosotros, haciendo que nuestro torso, cuello y muslos estuvieran con marcas de dientes y sangre, y nuestros labios mezclados de sangre de nosotros… no sabía cuantas veces lo habíamos hecho en esa noche, pero quedé completamente agotada, pero sentí que la cama alguien me vestía y me llevaba a otro lugar, para luego depositarme en una cama.

–Nos vemos princesa. –su voz era melosa y lleno de amor. Abrí mis ojos y me encontré con aquella mirada verde gris lleno de amor, me dio un beso en mi sien y se fue, volví a cerrar mis ojos recordando ese hermoso momento que tuvimos.

Unos golpes fuertes en la puerta me despiertan, verifiqué internamente la hora que era, cuatro y treinta minutos de la mañana, la noche no había cambiado ni había dormido nada. Otra vez vuelven los golpes en la puerta pero con más urgencia, pero en compañía de estos golpes se escuchaba una voz familiar.

–Voy. –busqué mi bata de dormir rápido y fui abrir la puerta. Apenas la abrí me quedé en shock a lo que veía.

–Entonces es cierto el olor de aquel vampiro. –su expresión estaba como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Yo, del shock pasé rápidamente a la ira. Mi puño se estampó contra su cara haciendo que saliera volando por los aires y rompiendo varias paredes.

–¡¿TE ATREVES APARECER ANTE MI FÉLIX?! –el vampiro, había aterrizado en el jardín, su mirada era de terror al verme. Corrí a donde se encontraba y en el justo momento en que iba a lanzar hacia él, varios vampiros me estaban acorralando para no asesinar a Félix.

* * *

¡Hola chicas!

Como pueden ver Isabella empezó otra relación, pero esta vez con Garrett y regresó el sádico de Félix. El capítulo que viene se sabrá porqué apareció (en un principio el capítulo era muchísimo más largo, pero lo dividí en dos).

¿Opiniones? ¡Comenten chicas!

Nos vemos en la proxima semana.


	24. Capítulo 23: El Regreso de Alguien no II

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, del resto la historia es completamente mía.

Advierto que los personajes van a ser un poco diferentes que los que aparecen en el libro.

Y disculpen si lo que escribo no concuerda con el año de las historias, incluyendo hechos historicos de esos años.

* * *

**Capítulo 23: El Regreso de Alguien no Deseado II**

_Esparta, Grecia. 22 de Septiembre de 1846_

–¿Pueden soltarme ya? –le pregunté alterada a los guardias sin tocar los barrotes.

–Tenemos la orden de que no la podemos soltar. –me volvieron a responder por enésima vez.

Me encontraba en una zona del sótano donde estaban las cárceles para vampiros. Todas las celdas en esta zona, son diferente una de las otras, pero todas tienen una barrera que hace que las habilidades vampíricas sean anuladas. La celda donde me encuentro, solo tiene una cama y los barrotes, a pesar de que se veían normales, si los tocaba me quemarían.

Escuché un ruido al fondo, eran varias puertas abriéndose, por voces y olores que escuchaba era Garrett y Kassius.

–…ella me había dicho que aquel hombre había intentado asesinarla cuando estaba en su antiguo aquelarre…–escuché que su voz era interrumpida por Kassius.

–Destruyó parte de la mansión, por ella estamos peligro de muerte y además no podemos asesinar a Félix, él necesita nuestra ayuda. –había dicho. Se abre la puerta de la cárcel y ambos me miran.

–Él me quiso asesinar cuando estaba con mi primer aquelarre Kassius. –insistiéndole para que me creyera.

–Pusiste en peligro a todos los vampiros de la mansión, decidiste perforar toda la mansión justamente a las cuatro y media de la mañana, justo cuando todos íbamos a dormir. –me reclamó. –Tengo que conseguir una medida de castigo para ti.

–Si me vas a castigar es mejor que me destierres de aquí, porque soy más inmortal que cualquiera de ustedes y es casi imposible asesinarme.

–Si te asesinamos será en una celda como esta y ahí si morirás para siempre. –en eso escucho un gruñido bajo de Garrett. –Igual no lo podemos hacer, eres muy valiosa para nosotros. –admitió.

–Entonces destiérrame, no quiero ver ni en pintura a Félix, si lo veo lo mataré. –amenacé, pero Kassius no mostraba ningún cambio en su rostro.

–Necesito de tu ayuda, especialmente Félix. –apenas me dijo esto, protesté.

–¡No! ¡No lo haré!

–TIENES que hacerlo. –exigiéndome. Yo no voy ayudar a ese maldito vampiro para complacer a alguien que me quería asesinar y apoyaba a la asesina de mi familia. En eso entró una persona non-grata para mí.

–Tienes suerte que estoy encerrada aquí, porque si no te despedazaría por completo. –le dije mientras le enseñaba mis colmillos.

–Tienes que escucharme _Izabela_ y tienes que creerme en lo que digo. –en su voz se notaba que rogaba.

–Eres un maltratador Félix y por poco me matabas… –me interrumpió Félix.

–Yo no iba asesinarte… –¡¿Qué no iba asesinarme?!

–¡ME IBAS ASESINAR FÉLIX! –mi grito hizo que saltara el vampiro– ¡Recuerda que soy una Tempus y vi, y viví mis dos destinos de lo que me pasaría contigo en aquel día!

–Déjalo que hable _Izabela._ –salió una voz calmada, gutural e intimidante de Kassius. Me giré a decirle él que no me llamara así, pero en el momento en que lo vi me sentí desnuda, sentía demasiado miedo por parte de él y me digné obedecerlo en contra de mi voluntad.

–Fue culpa de Zafrina haya sido así contigo, no era mi intención tratarte de esa manera. Tú sabes que Zafrina tiene una gran capacidad de manipular a los que se les antoja.

–Lo sé, ella mató a mi familia, a toda mi familia, solo para convertirme y ella me hizo creer que era otro vampiro.

–Lo siento tanto Isabella… –no quería escuchar sus pésames y sus lamentos.

–Termina con tu historia Félix.

–Después de que te fuiste con aquel demonio, como pudimos matamos a todos los cazadores, a excepción de dos que sobrevivieron a nuestra matanza y al incendio. Estos dos han pasado a la generación siguiente a estos dos humanos nuestro encuentro y ahora nos está cazando, especialmente a ti. Y más que están reclutando a más cazadores para asesinarnos, a nuestra raza y a otras especies.

–Me están buscando a mí por su maldita culpa aberrados sexuales. Les advertí a ustedes dos que tuvieran cuidado y quisieron hacer lo que más les parecía.

–Ya yo no estoy con Zafrina, ella se fue por su camino. –sentía que no decía la verdad.

–Di la verdad mentiroso.

–Es la verdad.

–¡CLARO QUE NO! –le grité a Félix cegada de la furia–¡NO ME SUBESTIMES FÉLIX! –él estaba mintiendo, lo sentía.

–Déjalo escucharse _IZABELA_. –sentí otra vez aquel miedo pero no le presté atención.

–¡¿Por qué lo defiendes tanto Kassius?! –le pregunté furiosa. Pero de pronto caí en cuenta el porque lo defendía. –¿Tú eres su creador verdad?

–Eso no te incumbe. –me respondió con aquella mirada aterradora.

–Si me incumbe, tengo que arreglar el desastre de este bruto. –le había dicho con desprecio. Kassius me miraba furioso. Si su poder era la intimidación ya no funcionaba más conmigo.

–Isabella cálmate, no retes a Kassius. –apenas me dijo esto miré molesta a Garrett.

–Ustedes no saben nada por lo que pasé con este y mi creadora. –miré furiosa a Kassius y a Garrett.

–Si, es mi hijo. –habló Kassius. –Por favor, resuelve esto y haz lo que quieras.

–He escuchado que al matar a un hijo, duele mucho. Así que apenas termine con este trabajo me iré de aquí. –observé a Garrett y su mirada era triste. Me giré a Félix. –Así que si te me atraviesas en mi camino, te asesinaré sin piedad. – le advertí. Los miré a los tres ahora, tratando de mantener mi compostura. –¿Qué tengo que hacer?

–Félix te indicará que hacer. –en el momento en que iba a protestar, Garrett habló.

–Iré con ella. –dirigiéndose a Kassius y a Félix.

–¡Tú no iras! –habló Félix.

–Si Garrett no va, yo no voy a limpiar tu mierda. –advertí. A Félix se le notaba que estaba entre la espada y la pared, hasta que se rindió.

–Mierda, esta bien.

–¿Ahora me pueden soltar? No asesinaré a nadie.

Llevábamos tres días desde que salimos de Esparta, Grecia. En estos momentos nos encontrábamos en un pequeño pueblito en Montenegro, habíamos comido demasiado bien unas horas antes de estar aquí para no cazar en este diminuto país; estábamos bien escondidos en el sótano de una iglesia. Era un cuarto pequeño, tal vez un poco más pequeño que mi habitación en Esparta; estaba lleno de objetos con símbolos católicos, vinos y una que otra caja. Eran las tres y cincuenta y cinco de la mañana.

–Nos quedaremos aquí. –habló Félix. –Al levantarnos a la primera hora de la noche cazaremos fuera de Montenegro y continuaremos nuestro camino hasta Austria. –explicó, por ultimo, dirigió su mirada a mi. –Duerme bien Isabella. –lo único que hice fue asentir. Desde que me sacaron de la celda y me explicó el plan, no le dirigí más la palabra.

Félix se fue detrás de unas cajas, a un lado de las escaleras, para ir dormir y darme un poco de privacidad. Yo me fui al extremo opuesto de la habitación, hacia una esquina; me senté en el piso, sin importarme si se me ensuciaba el vestido, ya mi atuendo estaba sucio de tierra y desgarrado en ciertas secciones en la falda; los zapatos que normalmente uso no me los quise poner porque se destrozarían, así que ando descalza.

Garrett se sienta a mi lado en silencio, lo miro a los ojos por un momento y sus ojos todavía mostraban amor hacia mí, presentía que aquella noche había sido muy especial para él… y para mí también lo fue.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó preocupado.

–Solo estoy cansada de tanto correr. –me miró como si fuera una loca y le expliqué mi respuesta. –Recuerda que al ser un reloj andante y el correr tanto consume mis "reservas de sangre" –levante mis manos para hacer el símbolo de las comillas–, a ti te debe de pasar lo mismo cuando andas oculto permanentemente de otras criaturas. –había entendido a lo que me refería.

–Tienes razón, pero todavía me queda algo de energía para correr un rato más. –dedicándome una sonrisa ladina, pero poco a poco su sonrisa fue cambiando a una más seria. –Quiero hablar contigo de algo…

–Si es sobre nuestra cena, déjame decirte que me gustó todo. –se le iluminó la mirada a Garrett y esto me hizo sonreír, pero no duró mucho. –Aquí no es buen tema de conversación para hablar de nosotros, –empecé a susurrarle. –aquí está alguien de mi pasado. –hice señales con mi cabeza en dirección a donde estaba Félix.

–No te preocupes, el no escucha nada porque me aseguré de levantar más mi invisibilidad. –puso una mano en mi mejilla. –Tal vez sea muy pronto, pero me enamoré desde la primera vez que te vi en París

–Creo que ambos, no desde el día que me encontraste, pero si desde que empezamos hablarnos, teníamos química. Por eso nos llevábamos tan bien. –giré mi rostro y besé la parte interna de su mano.

–Quería hacer las cosas bien contigo, como debe ser, pero creo que no pudimos evitarlo. –su dedo pulgar acariciaba mi pómulo, cerré mis ojos para disfrutar de esa caricia que me daba.

–Y creo que menos ahora. –abrí mis ojos y me fui hacia sus labios.

Empecé a desabrochar su camisa, pero él al ver mis intenciones cogió mis manos y detuvo lo que hacía. Me estaba rechazando… a mi nadie me rechazaba… en el momento en que me iba alejar de Garrett, él cogió una de mis manos y me atrajo hacia su cuerpo, estampando sus labios a los míos de forma apasionada mientras cogía mi rostro con sus dos manos. Después de ese beso tan largo, lleno de pasión y amor, me dirigió la palabra mientras me miraba a los ojos.

–Tal vez tu concepto del amor es tener mucho sexo, pero no es así. –tenía razón, mi concepto del amor que me enseñaron fue con sexo y con lo que sentí con Demetri antes de ser demonio era el concepto correcto. Me había olvidado de esos sentimientos verdaderos del amor. –Quiero hacer las cosas bien contigo, como lo haría cualquier humano en esta época, como fui criado. –lo miré como si tuviera dos cabezas, y hablé.

–Recuerda que somos vampiros, los vampiros nunca han sido conservadores, por supuesto obviando unos cuantos…–me vuelve a interrumpir Garrett.

–Lo sé y yo también he hecho mis locuras sexuales, pero eres una dama y hay que tratar a las damas como si fueran una flor, no como si fueran unas prostitutas. Por eso quiero hacer las cosas bien contigo, salidas con flores y chocolates, obviando lo del cinturón de castidad. –me miró con picardía y esto me hizo reír. –Déjame hacerlo bien _Izabela_. –empezó acariciar mi mejilla. –Además, tenemos bastante tiempo para que me enseñes como hiciste en mi… tu sabes… –esta vez me reí y de forma escandalosa, sin importarme si despertaba a alguien. Garrett se contagió de mi risa escandalosa y también se unió. Cuando logré calmarme hablé.

–De acuerdo, haremos todo lo que tu digas y trataré en lo que pueda controlarme. –volví a reír otra vez pero no como lo hice hace unos momentos, al acordarme lo que me pedía. –Y algún día te diré que le hice a tu hombría, y tal vez… –me acerqué a su oído para susurrarle, no era necesario, pero quería incitarlo un poco. –te enseñe a lamer mis partes intimas. – Al alejarme, la cara de Garrett era todo un poema, tuve una gran fuerza de voluntad de no reírme, hasta que su cara se transformó en una que no pude identificar.

–Te amo. –me dijo mientras me miraba fijamente mis ojos. A través de ellos pude ver que era verdad, que no era mentira. Por alguna extraña razón, algo dentro de mí se derritió, sintiendo por primera vez lo que era ser amada y amar a alguien que sea de tu misma especie y haya vivido algo similar a ti, que seamos complementos. Lo de Demetri y Félix no se comparaba con esto.

–Te amo. –se me salió sin filtro verbal, dije lo que sentía y pensaba.

…Ya han pasado 10 días de aquella declaración de amor que nos dimos, a partir de ese día cada vez que corríamos salíamos agarrados de la mano y sin separarnos, éramos más unidos que nunca. Ya estábamos cerca de nuestro objetivo que era en Berlín; teníamos que encontrar a una familia de cazadores, asesinarlos a todos, a excepción de una mujer, que teníamos que llevarla a Esparta a interrogarla.

–¿Dónde están los cazadores Félix? –le pregunté al culpable de todo este desastre que voy a limpiar.

–Sígueme. –Félix se sube al techo de un establecimiento y empieza a saltar entre techo y techo, tanto Garrett y yo lo seguimos.

–¿Sabes en donde estamos? –me pregunta Garrett.

–Si, pero tengo un mal presentimiento, algo no va bien. –cuando termino de decirle a Garrett, veo a Félix bajar de un techo y se perdió de mi vista. Aumente mi carrera para no perder a Félix de vista. –¡Mierda! ¡¿Dónde estás Félix?! –había bajado del mismo techo que Félix y no lo veía por ningún lado. En eso escucho unos gritos provenientes de una casa y seguí aquel sonido.

El sonido agónico de humanos siendo torturados me llevó a una casa y sin avisar, o ver que había en esa casa, entré tumbando la puerta. Lo que vi era un baño de sangre en las paredes y partes de cuerpo humano en el suelo, esto me hacía recordar a cuando fui convertida; caminé por toda la casa buscando a Félix, hasta que escucho como un choque de piedras muy fuerte.

–Hay otro vampiro aquí. –dijo rápidamente Garrett y fue adelante.

–¡Garrett! –lo llamé pero no me prestó atención. –¡Espera Garrett! –fui tras él y antes de llegar a otra habitación un objeto venía a mi dirección y rápidamente lo congelé. Era el cuerpo de Félix.

Avancé a la otra habitación con cuidado de cualquier cosa que viniera hacia mí y Garrett también salió volando hacía mi dirección, lo congelé y seguí avanzando. Al llegar a la entrada de la otra habitación, descongele a los dos vampiros y lo que se oyó fue un sonido sordo, significando de que cayeron al piso; miré a la responsable de esos ataques.

–¡Aléjate de mí! –me decía una mujer humana, pelirroja de ojos naranjas. Era una bruja. –¡Ya sé tus intenciones vampira! –algo me decía que yo era la mala en todo esto.

–No te haré dañó. –levanté mis manos en forma de rendición. Necesitaba saber que pasaba aquí. –¿Me puedes dar una de tus manos? Prometo que no te haré daño, de hecho no sé que está sucediendo aquí. –me miró con duda y después se vio lo que estaba detrás de mí.

–Tenemos que llevarla con nosotros Isabella. –la voz de Félix era desesperada.

–Soy una Tempus con raíces Gitanas, creo que nosotras somos casi de la misma familia. –le di a entender.

–¡TENEMOS QUE LLEVARLA! –me gritó Félix, me giré y le paralicé el tiempo a él. Garrett tenía una mirada de que trataba de analizar todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

–Confía en mí. –seguí insistiéndole ofreciendo mi mano. Tardó en aceptar y cogió mi mano; al tocarla empecé a ver todo lo que pasaba.

_Ellos no eran ni siquiera eran cazadores, era una familia de brujos, no tenía nada que ver nada con lo que dijo Félix… Ella estaba enamorada de un vampiro, pero este llevaba veinte días desaparecido… Ella conocía a Félix y sospechaba que era él el culpable de su desaparición… Vi más imágenes que no eran ni del pasado, ni del presente… Zafrina la convertía… todo esto era preparado para transformarla en contra de su voluntad… _

Me separé de ella asustada, no quería que ella sufriera por lo mismo que pasé… miré a Félix que estaba congelado, miré otra vez a la bruja, tenía veinte minutos para preguntarle antes de que apareciera Zafrina.

–¿Quieres ser inmortal? –le pregunté rápido. Ella no había entendido por la rapidez que lo había dicho. –¿Quieres ser inmortal? –le pregunté más despacio.

–No sin él. –ella sabía a quien me refería.

–¿Quieres seguir viviendo en esta tierra?

–No. –me respondió firmemente. –Pero quiero que lo asesines. –señalando con su mirada a Félix, lo que hice fue asentir.

–Necesito ver algo de él. –le dije aquella bruja. Me fui en dirección a un Félix congelado y toqué su rostro.

_Félix nos conoció y nos vio atractivas… Zafrina y Félix planean convertir a Demetri en contra de su voluntad… Félix quiere matar a Demetri para tenerme a mí… Félix y Zafrina planean para que me aleje de Demetri… violaciones hacia mí por parte de Félix y Zafrina, maltratos hasta casi morir… una y otra vez… estaban planificando para sustituirme y a la vez buscándome para tenerme como premio… conocen a una niña pelirroja de familia de brujos y planifican lo que van hacer… Félix me encuentra y le informa a Zafrina… _

Sabía que Félix me mentía y en ningún momento fue manipulado, todo era a su voluntad, no hubo ninguna manipulación. Bajé con asco mi mano del rostro del vampiro que tenía frente de mí, quería asesinarlo por lo que me había hecho pasar, al igual que Zafrina.

–Garrett. –me giré a mi pareja y su rostro era de terror. –Encárgate de la bruja, que no le duela nada por favor. –dije entre dientes. Miré a la pelirroja y ella entendía por lo que estaba pasando. –¿Dónde tienes una chimenea u horno? –le pregunté a la bruja.

–En la cocina. En el sótano. –después que ella me dijo esto volvió hablar. –Fue un gusto haberte conocido y tortura a ese maldito vampiro, que pague por lo que nos hizo. –lo que hice fue asentir. – agarré por un brazo a Félix y lo arrastré por el piso. Antes de salir escuché a la bruja volver hablar. –Ve a Asiria, ahí encontraras tus respuestas. –detuve mi paso y me giré a ella sorprendida por el dato que me había dado y lo que hice fue asentir otra vez. Volví a mi camino a la cocina. La forma de la casa, era parecida a la que vivía hace años aquí en Berlín, así que sabía más o menos por donde moverme.

Llegué a la cocina y vi el horno; era tan grande que podía caber una persona completa, sin ser picada; agarré leña y encendí el horno, sin miedo como otras veces que he manipulado con fuego. Creo que esta vez influye mi furia hacia él… creo que furia era poco. Cuando ya estuvo lo suficientemente caliente, metí el cuerpo de Félix en el horno y lo cerré, no lo iba a poder abrir por más que aplicara fuerza.

Me fui de la cocina y fuera de ella empezaba a oler a quemado, luego unos gritos agónicos. Llegué a la habitación donde estaba la bruja, que la vi tirada en el suelo ya sin sangre, giré mi rostro y ahí estaba, con su aire de superioridad y agarrando por el cuello a Garrett por la espalda. Me sentía impotente al ver la escena, no podía defenderlo.

–Hola Zafrina. –dije lo más calmada posible, pero en mi interior estaba asustada por Garrett, no quería que le sucediera nada.

–Hola _Izabela_, tiempo sin verte ¿no crees? –su mirada se notaba intimidante.

–Ya me enteré de todo sobre ti, tú no eres mi creadora.

–Eres mi hija igual, te vas a venir conmigo así tú no quieras. –me amenazó. –Pero primero… ¡Kassius! –apenas ella dijo su nombre, algo agarró mis brazos y mi cuello detrás de mí.

–Mataste a mi hijo y ahora cobra por lo que hiciste. –era la voz de Kassius a mi oído.

–¿Unas ultimas palabras querido? –Mirando a Garrett, este me miró por última vez.

–¡No Zafrina! –ella puso en posición sus manos para sacarle su cabeza. –¡NO LO HAGAS! –ya le había sacado la cabeza a Garrett y luego con sus dos manos la aplastó. –¡NOOOOOOOO! –sentía mi cuerpo desvanecerse del agarré de Kassius, Garrett…

Kassius soltó el agarré con que me tenía aprisionada y me fui a lo que quedaba del cuerpo de Garrett.

–Ya no va haber ninguna molestia entre tú y yo hija. –escuché la voz de Zafrina. Giré mi rostro hacia ella y la miré con furia.

–Tú no eres mi creadora. –en ese preciso momento, sentí que mi mente y cuerpo cambiaban, me sentía como en aquella ocasión cuando regresé el tiempo. Zafrina se asustó por algo que vio en mí y se abalanzó hacia donde estaba, pero justo cuando sus manos iban agarrar mi cuello el tiempo empezó a regresarse rápidamente.

El tiempo empezó a detenerse cerca de la fiesta de bienvenida de hace seis años. El tiempo se detuvo del todo y volvió a un curso normal; me encontraba sentada en la peinadora, ya arreglada como hace seis años.

Me seguía mirando en aquel espejo, embelesada de aquel cambio tan drástico que he tenido en todos estos años, en los seis años del futuro en el que estuve no era igual que ahora; apenas escuché al golpeteo de la puerta, me hizo sobresaltar, me giré y vi que era Garrett.

–Te ves hermosa. –se encontraba en la puerta de la habitación, de una expresión de admiración hacia mi, cambió a una de tristeza. –¿Qué tienes? –me levanté rápidamente, me acerqué a él, lo halé hacia mi habitación y cerré la puerta. –¿Qué pasa _Izabela_? –lo empujé hacia una pared de la habitación, sin avisar le di un beso y al mismo empecé a ver su futuro.

_Vi lo que pasaría en 6 años, que era lo que había vivido hace unos momentos… busqué diferentes destinos de él, en todos conmigo, Garrett moriría… a excepción de que no estuviera más conmigo, pero si está con Kassius aquí moriría igual… En todos, así nos escapáramos, matando a Zafrina y a Kassius, igual él moría de alguna forma diferente, con algún humano o criatura… a pesar de que él era el indicado para ser mi pareja, no estaba en nuestro destino estar juntos como una pareja… _

Me separé de él y lo miré a los ojos; a pesar de que hace unos momentos estaba 6 años en el futuro, Garrett no había cambiado ciertos rasgos en su mirada, sus ojos me habían mostrado que a él le había gustado el beso que le había dado. Me quedé a unos centímetros cerca de su cara, disfrutando esa proximidad que teníamos.

–Necesito que subas tu escudo de invisibilidad. –me miró de forma extraña. –Solo hazme caso.

–Ya, ¿Ahora me puedes explicar? –cogí su rostro con mis dos manos.

–Presta mucha atención. Acabo de regresar del futuro hasta ahora, pasaran cosas horribles si estamos juntos. –pensaba que él me miraría como si no me creyera, pero en su mirada se notaba que era lo contrario. –Te quiero salvar porque te… –iba a decir que lo amaba, pero la relación que teníamos en este momento no era igual que a los 6 años del futuro al que estaba. –quiero proteger. –le advertí. –Aquí estás en peligro con Kassius, así estés en todo momento bajo sus faldas y cumplas todas sus órdenes, él te matará en algún momento, en un futuro cercano. –su mirada se volvió reticente. –Te enseñaría tu futuro conmigo y con Kassius, verás que no es mentira lo que te digo, que estoy haciendo esto por que te quiero proteger.

–¿Cómo puedo creerte? –se notaba que dudaba de mí. Así que le hice un resumen sobre su vida, este se sorprendió por lo que le había contado.

–Soy una _Temporis_, veo todo y el destino de cada ser vivo, creo que eso lo sabes. –lo que hizo fue asentir y se mostraba que me empezaba a creer. –No quiero que me sigas o estés conmigo, solo búscame cuando sea necesario. –la respuesta de Garrett fue abrazarme más hacia él. –Te recomiendo que te vayas de aquí ahora, sin mirar atrás y te ocultes bien. Hazme caso Garrett, lo hago por tu bien, no me subestimes. –Garrett lo que hizo fue asentir.

–¿Y tú? ¿Te iras? –me preguntó preocupado.

–Si, pero después. Tengo que resolver algo primero. –Garrett cogió mi mano esta vez y besó su dorso. –Cuídate bien Garrett. –me separé un poco de él para darle espacio. –Vete antes de que cambie de opinión por ese beso. –haciéndole señas con mi mano para que se fuera mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa y Garrett imitó mi expresión, después su rostro cambió a una más seria.

–¿Estarás bien? –mirándome preocupado a los ojos, lo que hice fue asentir; abrió una ventana de mi habitación y se lanzó al vacío. Me acerqué rápidamente al lugar donde se había ido para asegurarme si me había hecho caso y lo observé yéndose lejos de la mansión.

Cuando ya se encontraba bastante lejos, salí de la habitación y cerré mis ojos, concentrándome en ralentizar el tiempo y ser yo la más rápida. Una vez que lo hice, corrí por el pasillo hasta el salón de fiesta; apenas llegué me dio tiempo en buscar rápidamente a Kassius. Ahí estaba, hablando con otro vampiro a quien no conocí en mi estadía aquí; al estar más lento el tiempo aquí, era más rápida que cualquier vampiro antiguo y experimentado, por lo tanto mi fuerza aumentaba. Corrí hacia su dirección, directo a su cabeza; la velocidad a la que iba, hizo que arrancara su cabeza de un tajo; teniendo su cabeza en mis manos salí de la casa, al llegar al patio, con mis manos aplasté su cabeza, dándole fin a la vida de Kassius.

Después de terminar con el plan, corrí sin parar mientras el tiempo estaba ralentizado; cuando ya estaba en otra ciudad cerca de Esparta, volví el tiempo normal y seguí corriendo sin parar, mientras lo hacía pensaba donde iría a esconderme y decidía mi próximo destino. Asiria.

* * *

¡Hola chicas!

Despúes de un gran maratón entre el viernes y sabado de American Horror Story: Hotel, aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo de Damned and Divine. Ya saben porqué Isabella huyó y lamentablemente duró poco la relación entre Garrett e Isabella, pero no se preocupen ya verán un poco más de estos dos en proximos capítulos.

¿Opiniones? ¡Comenten chicas!

Nos vemos en la proxima semana.


	25. Capítulo 24: Origo Temporis

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, del resto la historia es completamente mía.

Advierto que los personajes van a ser un poco diferentes que los que aparecen en el libro.

Y disculpen si lo que escribo no concuerda con el año de las historias, incluyendo hechos historicos de esos años.

* * *

**Capítulo 24: _Origo Temporis_**

_Grecia, Isla de Chronos. _

–¿Por qué hay muchos vampiros? –le pregunté a Stefan mientras me llevaba a yo-no-sé-donde teniendo mi rostro en su cuello.

–Porque este es el refugio de muchos _Temporis_, aquí nadie se traiciona, pero si dejan ser a los demás. –me respondió. Siento que el se detiene y giro mi vista hacia donde habíamos llegado.

Habíamos llegado a un salón pequeño y circular, donde solo había unas escaleras de pocos metros que llegaba a un altar y encima de esta una bola de cristal oscura. Mientras todavía seguía cargada por Stefan, este subió hacia aquella bola negra; cuando la vi más de cerca, había miles de estrellas en ella, nunca había visto tantas estrellas de esa manera. Stefan me bajó de sus brazos y como pude estuve de pie mientras me agarraba de un brazo de mi creador.

–Toca la bola y verás todo, yo estaré contigo. –dándome instrucciones e inspirándome confianza para que hiciera lo que me dijo. En el momento es que iba acercarme Stefan habló de nuevo. –Una vez que toques la bola, tendrás que resistir a los cambios del tiempo y aquí no te podré ayudar más, hasta aquí llego yo. –lo que hice fue asentir.

Me acerqué al altar, sosteniéndome con el sin tocar aquella bola negra, cerré mis ojos y respiré hondo, tratando de calmar mis nervios. Apenas la toqué todo se volvió negro para mí; de repente, hubo un estallido y como pequeños cometas, las estrellas pasaban a mi alrededor con más velocidad haciendo que todo el lugar fuese aclarando, hasta que ya no veía el lugar negro sino blanco; en eso empieza aparecer imágenes de la vida de un hombre junto con una voz distorsionada en griego.

"_Había una vez un humano que era perspicaz y curioso; sus amigos y vecinos lo alababan mucho por la gran inteligencia que tenía, así como lo querían, también lo odiaban debido a su cualidad; pero dentro de su hogar, donde más lo querían, estaba lleno de desgracias. El hombre tenía una esposa y ellos deseaban con ansias un hijo, pero el vientre de la mujer estaba maldecido que cada vez que tenían un bebé, este moría a los pocos días de nacido; la esposa no aguantó tantas perdidas decidió irse con sus hijos. _

_El esposo devastado por la perdida de su compañera, le pidió ayuda a la diosa **Hekate*** para rescatar a su esposa del Inframundo, pero esta negó la petición del hombre al ver que estaba en el destino de la mujer morir, el hombre no aceptó su negativa y la amenazó con asesinarla si no lo hacía; Hekate lo maldijo haciéndolo inmortal, que nunca moriría por más que la Hydra lo devorara._

_El hombre intentó suicidarse más de mil veces y todavía seguía con vida; él tuvo que adaptarse a su nueva vida, a pesar de que disfrutaba tener más conocimientos sobre el mundo, disfrutaba los placeres de la vida y más al ser inmortal, pero le faltaba la mitad de su alma que era su esposa._

_De tantos viajes que hizo el hombre llegó a **Kemet***, a las orillas del Mar Rojo, donde se dice que viven todos los demonios de la Tierra; allí conoció a una mujer llamada **Lilit*** y su pareja **Qáyin***, ambos le ofrecieron tener una mejor inmortalidad que la que tenía, siendo más fuerte que un humano normal, a cambio de beber sangre y que no viera más el sol; el hombre rechazó su propuesta, dándole a entender a la pareja que no se convertiría en un demonio._

_Decidió de irse de Kemet, siguió viajando normalmente, adquiriendo más conocimientos, lo que no sabía él era que la pareja de demonios que le habían ofrecido una mejor inmortalidad lo estaban vigilando; tanto Qáyin como Lilit veían que les estaba gustando aquel humano inmortal y lo querían como su hijo._

_Un día el hombre estaba por los terrenos fríos del norte cuando lo agarró una tormenta de nieve y el hombre tuvo que buscar un lugar donde quedarse y protegerse un poco del inclemente frio; una cueva encontró, donde hizo una fogata para poder entrar en calor. El hombre decidió dormir para descansar un poco, hasta que siente que lo miran, cuando abre sus ojos, ve a la pareja de vampiros y sin esperar un grito por parte suya, la pareja ya estaba encima de él bebiendo su sangre. Ya para cuando el hombre reacciona, se sentía diferente que cuando estaba de humano; veía mejor, olía mejor, sentía mejor, su cuerpo se sentía más fuerte aún, más ágil, pero había un problema… sentía su garganta demasiado seca, tenía demasiada sed y cuando intentaba salir de la cueva se quemaba. Ya era un demonio._

_El hombre estaba tan molesto con los demonios por haberlo convertido, los odiaba por convertirlo en lo que era; se fue del Mar Rojo y Qáyin al ser su creador, por instinto al ser un neófito no pudo alejarse mucho de su padre, así que se quedó en Asiria, en el hogar de muchos bebedores de sangre. En su vida ahí, vio que más de un hermano de él eran más rápidos y estos demonios lo hacían enfurecer en más de una oportunidad, él no podía vencerlos porque era más joven y más lento que ellos, él deseaba ser más rápido que cualquier demonio y anticiparse a las cosas, si es posible controlar su cuerpo en el tiempo pasado, presente y futuro; él sabía a quien pedirle esto, por lo tanto tenía que regresar a Grecia._

_Como pudo llegó a su hogar, no queriendo ir a su antigua casa porque le traía malos recuerdos; se instaló en una isla inhabitada por los humanos y le rogó al dios del tiempo Chronos que a pesar de su problema quería ser su hijo. Intentó desde correr a la máxima velocidad hasta hacer rituales oscuros, donde se invocaría al propio Dios de la Oscuridad y pidiendo todas las noches aquel deseo de ser hijo de Chronos; hasta que decidió comprobar el tiempo por intuición y no con solo ver si es de día o de noche, era tanto la práctica que ya sabía cuando anochecería o amanecería sin necesidad de ver el reflejo del sol o ver la luna; poco a poco ya podía predecir lo que sucedería en un futuro muy cercano y a moverse más rápido que otros vampiros antiguos._

_Cada vez más que avanzaba veía que su capacidad de controlar el tiempo aumentaba, al punto de poder ir al pasado o al futuro, ya no veía el tiempo como algo que fluía sobre un río sino como algo más imperfecto, algo maleable para él, cumpliéndose así el deseo que tanto anhelaba; en un principio quería vencer aquellos demonios que lo hacían molestar, pero ahora sabe que si algún demonio sabe de su capacidad, lo buscarían para usarlo o matarlo y sin darse cuenta, por instinto de supervivencia, supo como podía caminar en el día sin ver la Muerte Verdadera, el único detalle con este poder era que tenía que estar poco tiempo bajo el sol. _

_Llegó un momento de su inmortalidad como demonio, que ya no había más nada que aprender de su nueva habilidad de controlar el tiempo a su antojo, quería tener algún compañero o descendiente para enseñar este poder, así que buscó humanos aptos para esta bendición o maldición; los humanos tenían que ser inteligentes y precavidos, que tengan algo en común a él. Sabía que con cada hijo que tuviera podía o no salir como él si lo transformaba como habían hecho con él, para solucionar intentó convertir a un humano en un tiempo alternativo, todos los tiempos unidos en uno solo; el resultado fue exitoso, había heredado sus poderes, pero cuando el tiempo volvió a la normalidad, tanto al humano como él se separaron de tiempos, el humano al tiempo que pertenecía y él perdido en algún tiempo, tratando de conseguirse a él mismo en el lugar. _

_No se sabe cuanto tardó en estar en un tiempo definido, pero sabía que estaba en el pasado y su hijo en un futuro presente, así que avanzó el tiempo y lo encontró; su hijo ya estaba lo suficientemente maduro y descifró por su cuenta el secreto de su poder; aquí observó lo que había que hacer con cada hijo y los descendientes de sus hijos. _

_Al ser una raza nueva de vampiros, el hijo inventó un nombre para este linaje y dijo que se llamaría Temporis o Tempus y que todos sus descendientes llegaran a la Isla de Chronos para conocer todos los secretos del linaje, incluyendo esta historia. Ahora que lo sabes, trata de conseguirte a ti misma en el tiempo, nadie te ayudara, solo tú; lo importante es que sabrás de las cosas que no viste, cosas que hubieran sucedido si no hubieras cambiado tu opinión y lo que te pasará en un futuro cercano. _

Todo se volvió negro, hasta empezó aparecer una nueva imagen…

Me encontraba en las afueras de _Svon Dvorets_, en mi antiguo hogar humano.

_¿Qué hacía yo aquí? _

Siento que hay un vampiro cerca de mi, giro mi vista a todo lo que había a mi alrededor, hasta que vi una sombra conocida. Zafrina.

Zafrina estaba olfateando el lugar, tanteándolo; lo hacía cuando buscaba alguna comida que le gustara, hasta que ella abrió los ojos de repente y corrió hacia el palacio, la seguí y al llegar a donde había ido, ella se encontraba en el balcón de mi antigua habitación. Yo de humana me encontraba sentada en mi peinadora observándome al espejo.

–Quisiera ser por siempre joven y no envejecer. –le dijo a la chica del espejo.

Observé a Zafrina que inhalaba más fuerte y sus ojos se volvieron negros por el hambre que tenía, pero en su mirada cambió de parecer; abrió la ventana, entrando rápido a mi habitación y metiéndose debajo de mi cama, mi yo humana cerró la ventana y luego bajó a la fiesta; la imagen cambió hacia el laberinto donde estaba corriendo del Teniente Romanov, me seguí yo misma por el laberinto y en ningún momento apareció mi "yo" del futuro, pero si cuando Zafrina me empuja a otro lado en una de las paredes del laberinto, para rápidamente consumir mi sangre y convertirme; cuando finalizó esto ultimo, avanzó un poco más al futuro donde yo era una simple vampira sin algún poder. La imagen volvió a cambiar a como estaba al principio, solo que cuando estaba en el balcón escuché la voz de mi creador diciendo "ya te salvaré", me giré a donde provenía la voz y mi creador estaba en el jardín mirando fijamente al balcón; nuevamente llegué al laberinto e hice lo mismo que antes, hasta que tropecé con mi "yo" del futuro y esta vez fui detrás de ella; mi "yo" del futuro se detuvo y se giró, enfrentándose a mi.

–Deberías ver nuestra transformación, ya sabrás en su momento porqué vine acá. –me dijo viéndome fijamente. –Corre ahora, que solo tienes una oportunidad para ver esto. –mi "yo" del futuro siguió su camino y yo corrí hasta donde se encontraba mi cuerpo.

Lo que veía no era para nada igual a lo que yo viví como humana y la visión que cuando vine a Svon Dvorets; Zafrina consumía mi sangre, Stefan empezó a unir el tiempo junto con mi cuerpo dejando solo a Zafrina en el presente; Stefan se recoge la manga de su camisa para dejar al descubierto su muñeca, Zafrina en el presente de aquel momento me decía las palabras en que me iba a salvar, en el momento en que empiezan a caer las gotas de sangre de Zafrina hacia mi boca el tiempo se detiene y veo como la imagen de mi cuerpo tiene una sombra apenas visible, observé con más atención y vi que mi cuerpo se estaba dividiendo en dos, una en ese presente donde Zafrina me "convirtió" y otra en un tiempo alterno a donde estaba Stefan. La imagen del presente de Zafrina siguió su curso, viendo como caían gotas de su sangre a mi boca; por el olor de la sangre que caía, olí que no era de ella sino de Stefan; a pesar de que sujete la muñeca de Zafrina cuando reaccioné de forma inconsciente cuando bebía aquel liquido dulce, si hubiera detallado mejor a su espalda, me hubiera dado cuenta que no era Zafrina sino Stefan quien me daba la sangre. Cuando mi "yo humana" reaccionó a lo que sucedía, soltó la muñeca de ambos y empezó agonizar, en el presente de Zafrina sucedió todo normal como cualquier humano transformándose; pero en el tiempo alterno de Stefan, el tiempo se detuvo (que era lo que yo había visto) y mi creador desaparecía mientras tenía una expresión de dolor.

–Nos veremos pronto _Izabela_. –fueron las ultimas palabras de mi creador.

* * *

**Hekate (o Hecate/Hécate):** deidad femenina de la noche, la magia, la negromancia y dueña de Cerbero, el perro guardian del Inframundo.

**Kemet: **Los egipcios llamaban a su país Kemet en el Antiguo Egipto, la traducción es "tierra negra" por oposición al color ocre del desierto, que correspondía a aquella zona en la que las tierras eran fértiles por efecto de los limos negros depositados tras las crecidas anuales del Nilo.

**Lilit: ** es una figura legendaria del folclore judío, de origen mesopotámico. Se le considera la primera esposa de Adán, anterior a Eva.

**Qáyin: **Caín en hebreo. Según el _Génesis_ (el primer libro de la _Biblia_) Caín fue el primogénito de Adán y Eva, el primer ser humano nacido fuera del Paraíso y el primer fundador de un asentamiento humano.

* * *

¡Hola chicas!

Ya vieron la historia de los _Temporis/Tempus_ y la extraña tranformación de Isabella. Ya falta muy poco para terminar esta extraña historia sacada de mi cabecita, al final de esta historia les recompensaré con algo interesante.

A pesar de que tengo pocas lectoras siguiendo esta historia, les agradezco muchísimo que la estén leyendo, en serio.

¿Opiniones? ¡Comenten chicas!

Nos vemos en la proxima semana.


	26. Capítulo 25: Garrett

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, del resto la historia es completamente mía.

Advierto que los personajes van a ser un poco diferentes que los que aparecen en el libro.

Y disculpen si lo que escribo no concuerda con el año de las historias, incluyendo hechos historicos de esos años.

* * *

**Capítulo 25: Garrett**

_Paris, Francia. 23 de Julio de 1840 _

Había pasado 7 meses, 37 semanas y 152 días desde aquel inconveniente donde por poco iba a morir por cazadores, donde Demetri me salvo; actualmente me encontraba en la Ciudad del Amor y también llamada por criaturas como nosotros la Ciudad de los Lobos, donde Demetri me dejó aquí como forma de castigo a lo que hacía. A pesar de ser una ciudad peligrosa para los vampiros, los Hombres Lobos son civilizados si no son provocados (tanto Vampiros como Hombres Lobos yo no los he visto con mis propios ojos, pero he escuchado de ambos).

Tanto Demetri y yo perdimos comunicación, a partir de ese día que me dejó aquí, él decidió desaparecer sin decir alguna palabra y estaba sola en este mundo de mortales, sin conocer a alguien como yo, creo que esta vez la arruiné de tantas veces que me ha salvado de por poco. Rehíce otra vez mi vida, aprendiendo un idioma otra vez, viviendo entre los mortales y practicando mis poderes; pero sentía que estaba fallando en la parte de defensa cuerpo a cuerpo y no sabía como mejorar esto.

Me encontraba en una plaza en Paris, sola, haciendo como si estuviera perdida e indefensa, esta era mi forma de atrapar a mis presas. Era una rutina cada noche, me iba hacia alguna plaza en París o cualquier sitio donde si fuera humana estaría en peligro de ser maltratada; después de capturar a mi presa (hombres delincuentes o violadores más que todo) me bebía su sangre y su cuerpo lo despedazaba sin dejar alguna evidencia, para después disfrutar de la vida nocturna de la ciudad.

_–_Pero mira que tenemos aquí. _–_Escuché la voz de un hombre y junto con él estaban otros hombres, todos borrachos. Me giré y estaba en lo correcto. Eran 5 hombres, tenían botellas de licor en sus manos, caminaban torpemente y en sus ojos mostraban que habían caído en la trampa, sus ojos mostraban un profundo deseo.

Puse mi expresión de terror al verlos, los cinco hombres me rodearon. Dos de ellos se sentaron a mi lado, uno me rodeo con un brazo y el otro rozaba la falda de mi vestido, como queriéndome tocar la pierna.

_–_ ¿Qué hace una mujer tan hermosa aquí?_ –_me dijo el hombre que me estaba rodeando con el brazo, lo miré de lo más aterrada posible. Levantó una de sus asquerosas manos para agarrarme la barbilla. El otro hombre a mi lado ya tocaba mi pierna.

– ¡Por favor no me hagan nada! –siguiendo el juego. En eso uno de los hombres que estaba delante de mí me cogió el brazo y me levantó del asiento, haciendo que me quedara muy pegada a él.

–No perdamos más el tiempo y llevémosla. –seguido de esto los hombres se rieron e hicieron un coro de alegría inentendible. Los hombres me estaban arrastrando a un lugar a yo-no sé-dónde, tuve que relajar mi cuerpo para que me dejaran llevar porque sino no podrían ni moverme esos hombres, así llamaran a 50 hombres.

Hice un poco de fuerza para mostrar que estaba más aterrada y cayeran más en el anzuelo, hasta grité por auxilio, pero sabía que no había nadie a las 11 de la noche en las calles. Me llevaron a un callejón oscuro de la ciudad, cuando me aseguré de que estábamos los 5 hombres y yo solos me reí, ante lo que les esperaba.

–Ríete que nos divertiremos bastante, te gustará mucho. –escuché a unos de los hombres decir eso y empecé a reír más fuerte de lo normal, los humanos me miraron como si estuviera loca, pero igual se adentraban más por las calles.

Hasta que pararon y me empujaron a una pared, los hombres empezaban a desabrocharse los pantalones, se acercó un humano tapándome la boca para que evitara reírme tan escandalosamente.

–¡Cállate o morirás! –me dijo uno de los hombres que me empujó a la pared y todavía seguía riendo, lo miré a los ojos ya con una mirada de terror, el hombre que me amenazaba cambió su rostro rápidamente por uno de terror.

–Ustedes morirán. –Paralicé el tiempo de ellos y uno por uno empecé a beber su sangre, cuando iba por el tercer cuerpo una voz me distrajo.

–Eres una _Tempus_, no me imaginé que existieran. –esto hizo que apagara mi poder y los humanos reaccionaran, causando que gritaran y empezaran a correr. –Perdón por ahuyentar tu comida.

Era un vampiro muy alto, casi de dos metros; tez blanca y en su piel se notaba cicatrices; contextura delgada pero con algo de musculo, sin llegar a ser un escuálido; cabello castaño corto, aunque se notaba que crecía, que ese no era su corte de cabello cuando fue transformado; tenía unos impresionantes y llamativos ojos verdes grisáceos, su mirada era muy intimidante. Era un vampiro.

De forma instintiva corrí hasta él y me abalancé contra su cuerpo, tirándolo al suelo y cogiéndolo por el cuello.

– ¿Quién rayos eres? –le gruñí y este solo me devolvió una sonrisa.

–No me imaginaba que las _Tempus_ mujeres fueran tan salvajes. Pero creo que tienes que matar a esos humanos que están huyendo antes de que lo Lobos de la zona se enteren del descuido de un vampiro. –_¡Mierda, los humanos! _

Lo solté de mi agarre, corrí hasta ellos y al ver que llegaban hasta el otro extremo de la calle, ya exponiéndose a los humanos para pedir auxilio, los congelé y les doblé el cuello; agarré los cuerpos y me fui a donde deje el resto de mi cena para empezar hacer mi limpieza. Al llegar donde aquel vampiro me había descubierto ya no estaba y los cuerpos tampoco; no perdí el tiempo y me fui a las afueras de la ciudad a enterrar el cuerpo, era mejor que lanzarlo a un rio. Después de hacer aquel trabajo sucio, de desmembrar y enterrar, me fui decidida a mi casa, pero alguien me lo impediría.

–Como te dije, –dándome un susto, haciendo que saltara. Si fuera humana se me detendría el corazón. –eres una _Tempus_, no me imaginé que existieran.

–¿Porqué me sigues? –puse mi cuerpo en forma de defensa, estaba preparada para cualquier cosa.

–Digamos… que un ángel negro me mandó. –al decir esto me confundió.

–¿Demetri?

–No me dijo su nombre, pero me dijo que te localizara. –el avanzó un paso y yo retrocedí, entendió que no era buena idea los acercamientos. –¿Isabella, no? ¿O debería decirte _Izabela_?

–¿QUIEN. RAYOS. ERES? –le exigí al saber mi verdadero nombre. Algo me decía que él no me haría nada, hasta los momentos. Noté que el captó mi pregunta muy directa, así que decidió ir al grano.

–Me llamo Garrett, soy un vampiro de 110 años, nací en Estados Unidos, soy un experto en el arte de la guerra, tengo el poder de esconderme fácilmente de los demás y los que están conmigo, y además soy un excelente rastreador. –me explicó tranquilamente. –Me contacto un ángel negro que no me dijo su nombre, solo me dio un trozo de cabello tuyo para conseguirte. –sacó de los bolsillos de sus pantalones una bolsa pequeña de terciopelo, metió su mano y sacó un mechón rizado castaño de él. Definitivamente era mi cabello. – Me dijo que te encontrara para que te unieras a nuestro aquelarre y entrenarte, ya que él estaba indispuesto. –indispuesto no, él no me quería ver, lo conocía. –Además me dijo que no se sabía cuando se volverían a ver…–en eso lo interrumpí.

–Ya entendí, el no me quiere volver a ver, no es necesario que le pongas tantas flores al asunto. –caminé cansinamente al lado contrario por donde llegué. Pero él me cogió un brazo deteniéndome.

–Hablo en serio _Izabela_. –dijo con aquella mirada intensa e intimidante. Alejé mi brazo de él, haciendo que este lo soltara.

–No me llames _Izabela_, ya ella murió hace 8 años. –seguí mi camino corriendo, pero el vampiro me detuvo.

–Te he mirado desde lejos y sé que fallas en la defensa cuerpo a cuerpo, –en el momento en que iba a reclamarle, me dio una señal de que no me iba a dejar hablar. – te recomiendo que vengas conmigo, estás en peligro y más si este es un país de Lobos. – me aconsejó.

En el momento en que iba hablar, escuché un aullido de perro, después gruñidos, grandes patas y un horrible olor a perro…

_Hombres Lobo_

Vi el cielo y había una brillante Luna Llena. Mierda.

Parpadeé y me di cuenta que no había pasado nada de eso, pero pasaría dentro de unos momentos. El vampiro me agarraba el brazo, deteniéndome como hace unos momentos, vi el cielo y estaba nublado, pero se veía a través de él la luna llena. Dentro de 3 minutos pasaría.

–Hablo en serio _Izabela_…

–¡Entiérrate lo más que puedas! –me miraba confuso. –¡AHORA!

El vampiro empezó a excavar en la tierra lo más rápido que pudo, lo ayudé hacer un hoyo para que el se enterrara. Todavía me miraba confundido, pero no le presté atención, solo le prestaba atención al cielo y mi reloj interno que faltaba un minuto, habíamos logrado hacer un hoyo de 4 metros.

–¡Entra ya! ¡Prometo buscarte! No salgas por nada del mundo a la superficie. –el solo lo que hacía era asentir. 40 segundos. Corrí toda la tierra encima de él y este me miraba todavía confundido. 20 segundos.

–¿Cómo saber lo que dices? –me preguntó.

–Lo sentirás en tu piel. –10 segundos. – Yo te vendré a buscar, lo prometo. –ya enterrándolo del todo. Apenas salió la luna llena y los aullidos, me concentré cambiar la noche por el día. Sentía que me costaba hacer esto ya que estaba sacrificando mi supervivencia, sabía que no podía estar bajo el sol, pero de alguna manera tenía que protegernos.

Ya veía los lobos dirigiéndose a nosotros, cerré mis ojos y me concentré para que fuera de día. Sentí que a mí alrededor se detenía; cada hora, minuto y segundo iban deteniéndose, hasta que paró por completo. Sin esperar mucho, sentí el tiempo avanzar más rápido de lo normal, hasta que sentía que disminuía otra vez, hasta detenerse; en toda mi piel sentía que algo quemaba, pero era resistible para mi piel y nivel de dolor.

Abrí mis ojos y estaba sorprendida porque era de día, vi mi piel y se observaba que se quemaba poco a poco, era demasiado lento, pero tampoco podía darme el lujo de tardarme tanto bajo el sol. Miré hacia donde estaban los Lobos y estaba congelada la imagen, decidí poner el tiempo a su curso normal; al hacer esta acción, los Lobos seguían corriendo sin darse cuenta que cada paso que daban volvían a ser humanos, como Dios los trajo a este mundo. Los Lobos se detuvieron, al darse cuenta que ya no eran Hombres Lobo, sino mortales comunes y corrientes, sin una luna que los proteja.

–Vaya, vaya. –empecé a decir cuando ya estaban a unos metros de mí, ellos se giraron hacia mi dirección, ellos se veían sorprendidos a lo que veían. Una vampira bajo el sol. –Creo que tienen un problema conmigo señores.

–¡Tu no puedes estar bajo el sol! –dijo uno de los Lobos.

–Si que puedo. –enseñé mis colmillos mostrando la mayor intimidación hacia los Hombres Lobo.

–Invadiste nuestro territorio y además las sanguijuelas no deberían estar aquí. –habló el otro Lobo.

–Aquí no huele a perro, solo ustedes. –apenas di el primer paso para acercarme atacarnos, habló el primer Hombre Lobo.

–Si nos asesinas la manada te buscará a donde sea chupasangres. –me advirtió el primer Lobo.

–Se les hará muy difícil, soy una _Temporis_. –después que dije esto me lancé hacia los Hombres Lobos doblándole sus cuellos. A pesar de que se me hizo sencillo hacerlo, sentía que no tenía la misma fuerza y velocidad que cuando era de noche.

Vi mi piel y observé que se estaba poniendo poco a poco más oscura, tenía que moverme rápido y pensar que hacer con los cuerpos. Mientras pensaba, algo bajaba por mi nariz, pasé mis dedos por donde caía y vi que era sangre, sabía que estaba sacrificando mucho mi cuerpo al exponerme al sol, pero no podía dejar los cuerpos aquí porque llamarían la atención.

_Entiérralos_

Decían mis instintos, sabía que los Hombres Lobos lo rastrearían, pero a un humano le costaría conseguir un cuerpo y más que estaba a mi favor que la grama del lugar estaba alto, lo mínimo de alto para ocultar mis pies y parte de mis pantorrillas; Como pude, con las manos empecé a cavar, sentía que no tenía la misma velocidad y sentía mi cuerpo más débil, como también mi piel más oscura y empezaba a notarse el olor a quemado. Logre cavar medio metro de profundidad, y metí los dos cuerpos como pude, descuartizando ciertas partes de su cuerpo, eché la tierra encima de los Lobos, al terminar mi cuerpo ya no daban a más, tenía que cambiar a la noche; cerré mis ojos y sentí la misma sensación cuando pasé al día, pero en este caso la noche, todo mi cuerpo estaba aliviado al percibir la oscuridad venir.

Al abrir los ojos, veía el cielo oscuro y nublado, como si quisiera… empezó a llover, sintiendo aquella agradable sensación del agua cayendo en mi piel. Recordé que a unos cuantos metros se encontraba un vampiro al que estaba protegiendo, me arrastré hacia ese lugar, porque ya no tenía más fuerzas para poder levantarme; al llegar, como mis fuerzas me permitían empecé a desenterrar, pero me sentía con la fuerza de un humano.

–Garrett… creo que tendrás que salir por tu cuenta. –mi voz era muy débil, terminé de acostarme del todo boca a bajo. Sentía removerse la tierra, sabía que me escucharía cuando le dije.

Hasta que vi unos dedos saliendo a la superficie, después dos manos, antebrazos, brazos y la silueta de una cabeza. Cuando salió del todo bajo tierra, sentí que él me giraba y me cargaba al estilo novia.

–¿Qué hiciste? –me preguntó preocupado.

–Antes de responderte, necesitamos ir a otro lugar lejos de los Lobos, estamos en peligro de ser asesinados. –le aconsejé. Al decirle esto, sentí una brisa constante en mi dirección, estaba corriendo.

–Gracias, por salvarme la vida.

–No hay de que. –en ese momento cerré mis ojos, olvidándome del mundo.

* * *

¡Hola chicas!

Ya vieron como Isabella conoció a Garrett, tal vez por eso Garrett la ama por salvarle su vida. El capítulo que vienen verán la historia de Isabella, desde un punto de vista en tercera persona y otros detalles que no pudieron ser explicados por la misma Isabella, no puedo detallar más porque les daría spoilers. :P

¿Opiniones? ¡Comenten chicas!

Nos vemos en la proxima semana.


	27. Capítulo 26: Vita Izabela Svon

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, del resto la historia es completamente mía.

Advierto que los personajes van a ser un poco diferentes que los que aparecen en el libro.

Y disculpen si lo que escribo no concuerda con el año de las historias, incluyendo hechos historicos de esos años.

* * *

**Capítulo 26: Vita Izabela Svon**

_Desconocido._

La imagen volvió a cambiar, sintiendo que mi cuerpo pasaba por un extraño pasaje lleno de memorias mías de mi vida, hasta que mi cuerpo terminó cayendo en la fiesta donde conocí a Demetri. Me vi a mi misma como espectadora, me encontraba sentada en la mesa con cara de aburrimiento, en momento en que iba a caminar a donde me encontraba, mi vista encontró a Demetri hablando con una chica de cabello castaño, a juzgar por el rostro de Demetri le resultaba molesta la conversación con aquella chica.

–Ahora regreso Katherine –así que ella era Katherine. –¿Deseas algo?

–Tráeme algo delicioso. –le guiñó el ojo. Demetri se dio la vuelta y se perdió entre la gente; al verme sentada en la mesa, quedó embelesado por mi belleza.

–_¿Quién será aquella hermosa mujer? _–escuché la voz de Demetri en su cabeza. ¿Ahora leo mentes?

Todo lo que veía se puso borroso y cambió lo que veía, esta vez era de Demetri acostado en la grama en un día soleado, él estaba pensativo; en su cabeza solo pensaba en mí y en los besos prohibidos que nos dimos en una ocasión a escondidas de la gente.

–_Me quiero casar con esta mujer._ –había dicho Demetri.

Vuelve a cambiar la imagen un poco más al futuro, esta vez era con Zafrina y Félix en una conversación.

–Tenemos que deshacernos de ese humano, quiero a Bella para mí. –Félix le exigía a Zafrina.

–Ella no debería tener una relación con un humano, ellos son comida. –había dicho Zafrina de forma molesta.

–Mataré al humano si es necesario. –le advirtió.

–¡No lo hagas! ¿Sabes lo que me costó dominarla para que se le quitara aquella venganza que tenía porque le mataron a su familia? –en eso me viene a la cabeza una conversación que tuve con Zafrina donde le pedí ayuda para mi venganza, pero ella me dominó, haciéndome olvidar aquello por completo. –Déjamelo a mi Félix.

Luego de esta conversación, Zafrina movió hilos para que Demetri se casara pronto con Katherine y sucediera la despedida que tuve con él, tanto Zafrina y Félix se alegraron que sucediera esto.

Otra vez cambió la imagen, se notaba que había pasado diez años aproximadamente desde que me despedí de Demetri; me encontraba en una habitación a oscuras y había un hombre acostado en la cama, por el olor el hombre estaba muriendo; me acerqué a la cama para ver quién era y empecé a llorar al ver su rostro. Era Demetri con alguna enfermedad que lo estaba consumiendo por completo, estaba irreconocible, si no fuera por sus ojos me daría igual quién fuera.

–Eres tú Isabella, después de tanto tiempo. –lo miré extrañada, me giré hacía atrás a ver si había alguien, pero lo que me tomó por sorpresa es que Demetri intentó tomarme de la mano pero no pudo cogerla, yo para él era como un espíritu. –¿Por qué no puedo estar contigo? –me preguntó molesto.

–Estoy aquí contigo. –le dije mientras me limpiaba las lagrimas, pero era inútil, otras caían.

–Tuviste que transformarme. –me decía molesto. Miré fijamente a sus ojos, ellos se veían cansados, pero había algo más. Toqué su frente para ver su vida.

_…me fui de su vida… lloró como nunca lo había hecho en su vida… se casó con Katherine, pero no era el mismo… perdió tres bebes… ordenó que la mataran al tener un vientre maldito… empezó acostarse con muchas mujeres… empezó a matar gente… empezó a robar a los pobres…_

Al quitar mi mano de su frente saqué la conclusión de que su vida fue miserable y llena de rabia, todo por mi culpa. Justo después que analizara esto, escuché que su corazón empezaba detenerse poco a poco.

–Te amo Demetri y discúlpame por esto, lo siento mucho. –volví a llorar otra vez, me dolía verlo de esa manera.

–A pesar de que te odio por no convertirme cuando te lo pedí, te sigo amando. –me decía esto mientras me miraba a los ojos y yo le tocaba su mejilla. Demetri quitó su vista de mí y vio al fondo de la habitación. –¿Quiénes son ellos? –preguntó Demetri débilmente. Me giré a donde había dicho y vi varias sombras negras con alas.

_Demonios._

–No veo nada Demetri. –algo me decía que mintiera y eso fue lo primero que se me salió. –Te amo Demetri. –después de esto salí de la habitación, encargando a los demonios de la transformación de Demetri.

Al salir de la habitación en vez de encontrarme en un corredor, lo que me encontré fue con otra habitación, muy diferente para la época en que estaba, como de 1800 era la decoración… supuse que había cambiado la imagen. En la habitación estaba Zafrina y Félix, uno estaba sujetándome las extremidades y la otra estaba dominándome; ya al estar dominada lo siguiente que hicieron fue desnudarme y tener sexo conmigo en trio. Al ver esto me llené de tanta rabia, no podía hacer nada para detenerlo y lo peor de todo era que fue en más de una ocasión según esto que me enseñaban; quería matar a los dos por esto que me hicieron.

Al terminar de ver aquella tortura que me hicieron esos dos malditos, me mostró imágenes variadas de las personas, enseñando sus intenciones hacia mí a lo largo de mi vida hasta ahora. Zafrina estaba buscándome porque para ella era su trofeo y que había logrado algo que ningún vampiro pudo, convertirme en una _Temporis_, lo que no sabía era sobre lo que había pasado cuando me convirtió; Félix como siempre, dejándose guiar por la sádica de Zafrina, también me buscaba porque según él yo era de su propiedad; Demetri se había desaparecido por cuestiones de ordenes del infierno, él estaba a punto de ser asesinado por un ángel y para él yo representaba el peligro en todo momento.

Todo se volvió negro y en vez de que la imagen se volviera como si yo fuera participe del lugar; me encontraba en un sitio que no lograba reconocer, habían humanos caminando por una calle, con una ropa más moderna que la época donde vivía y yo me encontraba caminando, hasta que llegué a un puente donde vi a un adolescente humano apoyado en la baranda de aquel puente observando el paisaje; este humano me había llamado tanto la atención que me acerqué a él y al momento de tener su atención lo que pude detallar eran sus ojos verdes esmeraldas. La imagen cambió a que yo tenía mi mano en su hombro mientras lo dominaba mientras lloraba y sentía que había perdido completamente a ese adolescente que me había cautivado. Volvió a cambiar lo que veía, esta vez era yo como en una especie de bar donde hombres y mujeres bailaban al ritmo de una música; hasta que un olor similar al adolescente (cosa que nunca había olido durante las visiones que veía, pero sabía que mi cuerpo en las visiones lo había percibido) que dejé hace años atrás toca mi nariz, al seguir el olor me conseguí a un hombre de treinta-y-tantos que no conocía, pero si sus ojos eran igual de verdes esmeraldas solo que apagados. Nuevamente cambió la imagen y esta vez me encontraba en algo parecido a un muelle lleno de piedras, sentía que amanecía y la piel me ardía por los tenues rayos del sol; el humano, el mismo que había conocido en el bar, me apuntaba con un arma más pequeña que la de esta época, sus ojos se veían dolidos y tristes; ambos nos dirigimos unas palabras a las cuales no pude oír y finalmente presionó el gatillo del arma, haciendo que todo se volviera negro.

_¿Quién será ese humano? ¿Será que moriré finalmente después de tantos años?_

En todo momento sentía la presencia de Stefan, hasta ahora que no veía absolutamente nada; pero poco a poco sentí como si algo o alguien me estuvieran jalando por mi espalda, siendo apartada de mi creador. Empecé a sentir que todo lo que tenía a mí alrededor empezaba a moverse de forma vertiginosa; durante este jalón que me llevaba a otro lugar empecé, poco a poco, a olvidar como diferenciar los años, meses, semanas, días, horas, minutos, segundos y todo lo que haya por debajo de este ultimo.

Al no poder diferenciar el tiempo como tal, esto empezó afectarme en mis memorias; no sabía cual era mi primera y ultima memoria como humana al igual que estando de vampira, no sabía cual era mi primera memoria después de salir de _Svon Dvorets_ y cual era mi ultima memoria antes de tocar aquella cosa que ya se me estaba olvidando; todo se mezclaba ahora, algunos se borraban, ya nada tenía sentido en mi cabeza, ya nada para mi sentido alguno…

No sabía a donde me dirigía ahora, pero sabía que no estaba ya en la isla de Chronos…

El agua salada golpeaba mi rostro y la arena me molestaba en mis ojos…

Me levanté con mucho esfuerzo… me sentía muy débil, como si hubiera hecho un gran esfuerzo y a la vez me hubiera pasado encima miles de caballos… mi nariz sangraba a horrores, por más que me limpiara mi nariz, salía un poco más de sangre…

Sabía que necesitaba un refugio ya, el sol pronto saldría… los humanos que quedaban en la noche me veían extraño, pero no presté atención… necesitaba ir a una cripta ya…

Llegue a una iglesia que tenía como anexo un cementerio con una cripta. Forcé el enrejado del lugar para poder entrar; entré a sus terrenos, yéndome al cementerio y volví a forzar la entrada hacia la cripta y empecé a bajar las escaleras apoyándome de la pared; cuando llegué a la cripta, su forma era circular y de techo bajo, las paredes estaban llenas de pequeñas puertas que los separaba a una pequeña distancia; olí para verificar si había alguna vacía y por suerte encontré una cerca del techo; salté y forcé la pequeña puerta, al ya estar abierta, volví a saltar y me introduje en ese pequeño orificio; como pude coloqué la puerta de nuevo a su lugar de una forma que nadie sospechara que fue forzada.

Todo está tan mezclado en mi cabeza, en mis memorias todo se ve borroso y confuso…

El tiempo y espacio para mí, no tiene sentido ahora…

No sé quien soy o como empezó todo esto…

Necesito descansar y organizar mis memorias…

_Encontrarme a mi misma en este tiempo y espacio desconocido para mí… tengo que salir pronto de esto, saber donde estoy, como llegué aquí y porque estoy así…_

* * *

¡Hola chicas! Disculpen el retraso, este fin de semana me tocó estar algo ocupada.

Como les dije, la historia de Isabella iba a ser contado en "tercera persona" (yo sé que tercera persona no se escribe como lo escribí, me faltó cerrarlo entre comillas la vez anterior); todo lo que presenció ella, era como si estuviera en una película (obvio no puedo poner como si lo estuviera viendo como una película porque en aquel entonces no existía eso, que yo sepa). Espero que ya estén sacando conclusiones de lo que leyeron en el párrafo donde se encuentra con alguien misterioso, que solo describe que es un adolescente/adulto humano de ojos verdes esmeraldas. No daré más adelantos ni alguito de spoilers, lo que diré es que faltan ya ¡3 CAPÍTULOS! para terminar.

¿Opiniones? ¡Comenten chicas!

Nos vemos dentro de unos días.


	28. Capítulo 27: Tiempos Presentes

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, del resto la historia es completamente mía.

Advierto que los personajes van a ser un poco diferentes que los que aparecen en el libro.

Y disculpen si lo que escribo no concuerda con el año de las historias, incluyendo hechos historicos de esos años.

* * *

**Capítulo 27: Tiempos Presentes**

… _los momentos después que me despedí de _Svon Dvorets_, donde renací como Isabella "Bella" Swan… mí llegada a Reino Unido y mis primeras prácticas de mi nuevo poder… mí llegada y huida al Nuevo Mundo… cuando conocí y salvé a Garrett… la bienvenida a la casa de los espartanos en Grecia y conociendo lo que eran los _Dhampir_… mi entrenamiento como soldado de Esparta… mi romántico cumpleaños hecho por Garrett y el desagradable encuentro con Dietrich… la trampa de Dietrich para que Zafrina me raptara, mi triste rompimiento de lazos con Garrett y el asesinato de Kassius… la huida después que asesiné a Kassius, seguido de mi investigación acerca del origen de la raza _Temporis_… cuando me salvó y conocí a Benjamin… cuando conocí a mi verdadero creador Stefanos Aurelius y él me llevó a la Isla de Chronos para que yo supiera más acerca de los _Temporis_… la historia de los _Temporis_… las visiones que observé al tocar esa bola mágica, toda mi vida resumida al más mínimo detalle… cuando salí –sin saber como- de la Isla de Chronos y llegué a un cementerio, desorientada en tiempo y espacio._

Esto de memorias desordenadas era una prueba de esta raza antigua, solo para ver si era apta para tener este poder. Cuando me desperté por completo que abrí mis ojos, observé una capa de polvo sobre mi cuerpo; moví mis manos y las sentía entumecidas como si tuviera tiempo sin moverme, pero internamente, me sentía renovada… ya no era igual que antes… de hecho me sentía más fuerte…

Unas voces alemanas… muchos corazones… gritos de sufrimiento… explosiones y disparos…

Unas explosiones me hicieron levantarme de donde estaba y salir de aquel agujero, porque cada explosión la sentía y la escuchaba con más fuerza, y no eran simple explosiones de rifles, eran explosiones de algo de mucho mayor tamaño, nunca en mi vida había escuchado algo como eso. Cuando caí al suelo, mis piernas fallaron y caí de rodillas, por una ventanilla de la cripta me di cuenta que estaba a punto de oscurecer, solo faltaba una hora para el anochecer, por lo tanto no podía salir a ver que sucedía y no podía arriesgarme a adelantar el tiempo sin saber que era aquel atemorizante sonido. Después de tantos años, ahora estaba asustada como cualquier mortal.

Mientras veía y pensaba como hacer para salir de aquí sin que me hiciera daño el sol, pero presentía que si me quedaba aquí mucho tiempo, moriría y tengo que salir ya. En eso baja por las escaleras de la cripta un humano vestido con un uniforme militar azul, me apunta con un arma que no había visto nunca en mi inmortalidad.

–¡DE RODILLAS AHORA! –decía aquel humano en alemán.

–¿Qué esta pasando? –le respondí en el mismo idioma.

–¡DIJE DE RODILLAS MALDITA GRIEGA! –se me acercó con su gran arma cerca de mi rostro, tratando de intimidarme. Al ver que yo no lo obedecía, el alemán hizo un movimiento con su mano para agarrarme el cabello, pero fui más rápida que él y lo inmovilicé, tirándolo al suelo.

Justo en ese momento, por las escaleras llegó otro soldado alemán, en el momento en que giré mi cabeza hacia él, no me dio tiempo para reaccionar y este soldado de azul empezó a disparar de aquella arma hacia mí. Sus disparos dolieron en mi espalda, pero era soportable; me giré rápidamente, agarrando humano que tenía inmovilizado y lo use de escudo para acercarme al que estaba disparando; ya cuando estaba cerca del humano que me estaba atacando, agarré el cuerpo que tenía como escudo y lo lancé hacía él, haciendo que el hombre de uniforme azul cayera al suelo y dejara de disparar. Lo primero que hice fue, quitarle aquella arma tan peligrosa y el humano sacó otra arma más pequeña para seguir disparándome, me acerqué rápidamente a el y le fracturé la mano con que tenía el arma antes de que disparara, haciendo que este gritara de dolor.

–¡¿Qué está sucediendo?! ¡¿Qué son esas explosiones?! –le pregunté.

–¿Qué eres? –sus ojos se mostraban aterrados. Sabía que por el mismo terror posiblemente no me diría nada, así que lo dominé para interrogarlo.

–Dime detalladamente que es lo que está sucediendo.

–Por órdenes de Hitler estamos invadiendo Grecia para ganar más aliados y eliminar a los enemigos del_ Jefe_, incluyendo a toda persona que no sea católica y que no sea caucásico.–_¡¿Qué demonios…?!_ Traté de controlar lo máximo posible mis emociones para que no se rompiera el dominio que tenía hacia el humano.

–¿Hay una guerra?

–Si, la Segunda Guerra Mundial –_¡¿SEGUNDA GUERRA MUNDIAL?!_ ¿Que me he perdido en todos estos años?

–¿Dime la fecha en que estamos?

–El 6 de Abril

–Dime el año – ordené.

–1941– ¿Había estado dormida por 61 años y ya habían dos guerras? ¿Y que será eso de Guerra Mundial?

Corté la dominación con el humano y este empezó a gritar por auxilio, pero sabía que por las explosiones que escuchaba no lo iban a oír; así que rápidamente, por prevención, lo dominé y le ordené que se callara; después que hice eso, toqué la cabeza del humano y empecé a tener visiones de sus memorias.

Sus memorias eran tan confusas, llenos de sangre, enfermedades y muertes, pero sabía que personas como él con ese uniforme estaban haciendo cosas muy horribles, cosas tan terribles con otros seres humanos, con las personas que el humano me describió. Tengo que buscar por mi cuenta que ha sucedido en estos 61 años.

Apenas quité mi mano de su frente, entraron más humanos con aquella arma tan extraña. Eran nueve. Dentro de poco caería algo aquí que moriría; necesitaba sangre para recuperarme de aquel letargo que tuve; si usaba mi poder de controlar el tiempo desataría mi hambre, La Bestia; sabía que oscurecería dentro de 20 minutos. Al demonio con esto, necesitaba de salir de aquí ¡YA!

Escuché a los alemanes ordenándome que hacer, pero no les presté atención, lo que hice fue cerrar mi ojos y empecé a detener el tiempo; lo sincronicé con los acelerados latidos de aquellos humanos; cada vez eran más lentos esos latidos y dentro de mí sentía que todo a mi alrededor era más lento a excepción de mí. Cuando ya se detuvo por completo el tiempo, abrí mis ojos y observé que ellos habían activado aquella pistola y sus balas estaban cerca de mí…

_Sangre… quiero sangre…_

_Nueve corazones…_

_Sangre… en mi boca… delicioso…_

Me encontré a mi misma tomando sangre de uno de los humanos, el ultimo que quedaba y ya el tiempo a mi alrededor estaba normal. Al terminar de comer, salí rápidamente de ese lugar habiendo sol, por suerte no era tan intenso; tenía que tratar de correr, algo grande iba a caer aquí, pero debido al sol me costaba, me quemaba mi espalda, como sea tenía que conseguir una sombra.

No me había alejado mucho de aquella cripta, cuando escuché un silbido imperceptible para el oído humano que provenía de algún lugar; seguí corriendo por mi vida, lo máximo que podía correr era como un humano, pero no era suficiente. Sin previo aviso de mis visiones, una gran explosión empezó a ocurrir a mis espaldas, haciéndome caer boca abajo debido a una fuerza invisible que venía con la explosión y por escombros.

Me arrastré por la grama, me sentía débil debido al sol, necesitaba encontrar una sombra ya. Sin aviso, otra explosión se escuchó más cerca y en estos momentos ya no sabía donde ir, mi despertar era mi muerte, una tortuosa; como ultimo intento de sobrevivir, decidí cambiar el día a noche. Justo en el momento de hacerlo escuché una conocida voz llamarme.

–¡Bella! –intenté buscar la voz pero me aturdía aquellas explosiones. –Mierda… ¡Bella!

No conseguía el origen de aquella voz y sin previo aviso, una manta oscura y pesada me cubre completamente, solo dejándome al descubierto una parte de mi rostro, para luego abrazarme y empezar entre caminar rápido por el lugar.

–Soy Alec, no te preocupes. Stefan me dijo que estarías por aquí, él aun está en letargo. _–¿Stefan no ha despertado? ¿Él sabía ya que pasaría esto? ¿Porqué tantas explosiones? ¿Qué está pasando?_

Tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle, pero en estos momentos nos enfocábamos en huir de aquellas grandes explosiones; la gran cantidad de sangre que había consumido hizo que me ayudara a curarme un poco de las quemaduras por el sol.

–Isabella necesito tu ayuda. –paró de caminar y se puso delante de mi. Su rostro no había cambiado nada. –Necesito que me ayudes a cambiar el tiempo de día a noche, se que falta poco para oscurecer pero sé que no vas aguantar más por el sol. –lo que hice fue asentir y cogí sus manos, ambos cerramos nuestros ojos y sentimos el tiempo paralizarse primero, para luego avanzar rápidamente.

Cuando abrimos los ojos, ya era de noche, lo que se escuchaba era los llantos de la gente y cosas moviéndose; su olor era a muerte, polvo y tierra; y la vista eran construcciones destruidas a causa de las explosiones. Me volví a Alec, que estaba sentado en el suelo respirando rápido con la cabeza baja, luego me miró a mí y por su nariz salía sangre, me hizo señales con la mano de que esperara y lo hice; se levantó del suelo tratando de componerse.

–Habla.

–¿Qué está sucediendo Alec? En un momento estaba en la Isla de Chronos y ahora estoy en un mundo lleno de bombas, destrucción a los judíos, esto parece una invasión o por lo que pude ver en la mente de un alemán, una guerra.

–Bella, te informo que este ya no es más la época en que dormiste, ahora tanto los humanos como criaturas sobrenaturales andan matándose por una ideología tonta. Ya ahora no puedes ser tan ingenua. –me decía Alec con seriedad. –A pesar de que estuviste en letargo por 61 años, las cosas han cambiado de forma radical y cada vez más el prejuicio se está perdiendo, ya los humanos están empezando ha actuar de una manera más liberal. No lo tome a mal maestra. – ¿Maestra? ¿Pero si a él yo no lo entrené? No en este tiempo.

–Yo no te entrené. –le aclaré a Alec.

–Lo sé, pero Stefan me dijo que usted lo hará, él solo me ayudó a estabilizarme en el control del tiempo. –si Stefan se lo dijo cumpliré con lo que dijo. Retomé el tema anterior.

–¿Tanto ha cambiado en 61 años? –Alec captó rápidamente el cambio de tema.

–Diría que demasiado. –me afirmó. – Y antes de que haga las preguntas, deberíamos irnos a donde te hospedaras y tenemos que caminar muchísimo.

–¿A dónde iremos?

–Al principado de Londres, nuestra base principal fue destruida por culpa de los malditos Nazis.

–¿Base principal? ¿Nazis?

–Estoy de súbdito en un aquelarre nuevo, o mejor dicho en una organización llamada _Fraternitatis Sanguinem_. –ya en estos momentos habíamos empezado a correr a nuestro destino. –Y Nazis son los alemanes de uniforme azul.

–¿Qué pasó con…?–no me dejó de terminar la pregunta, supongo que sabía ya sabía.

–Grecia con todos sus aquelarres, murió. –respondió. –Ahora, hay que ir silenciosos, hay vampiros que también están metidos en la guerra. –estiró su mano hacia mi, ofreciéndola. –ve lo básico para saber quien atacar y quien no.

Al tocar su mano, comprendí todo lo que sucedía…

_Una guerra estúpida por solo conquistar tierras y "mejorar la raza", todo por un sádico llamado Adolf Hitler… los japoneses no se quedan atrás, eran iguales que los Nazis…_

_Azules eran los uniformes de los Nazis… algunos con una cruz esvástica dentro de un circulo blanco y de fondo rojo, usándola como algún accesorio para su ropa…_

_No solo eso… también habían vampiros Nazis y vampiros de preservación. Los vampiros Nazis querían gobernar el mundo, desasiéndose de los debiluchos y aniquilando humanos que para ellos, eran nuestro ganado; en cambio el otro grupo, vampiros de preservación tenían algo más de humanidad y solo aniquilaban a los que asesinaran humanos inocentes con o sin razón. Por lo tanto, vampiros y humanos Nazis tenían que morir. _

Solté su mano y seguimos corriendo lo más rápido y silencioso posible, pisando con sumo cuidado el suelo. Nuestro destino era llegar con vida a Londres. Pero había un problema conmigo… tenía sed otra vez.

–Alec, antes de empezar con nuestra gran travesía necesito comer. –Alec paró su carrera como si mirara a lo lejos del camino.

–No te preocupes, tenemos cerca a un camión alemán viniendo hacia acá. –_¿Qué era un camión? _Después que termino de comentar eso, escucho un ruido extraño y miro hacia donde mira Alec, observé que era un vehículo muy extraño viniendo hacia acá estando ya a unos cuatro kilómetros.

_Eran unos Nazis los que venían aquí…_

Corrí hasta el camión y estando ya a un kilómetro de ellos, hice un gran salto, dirigiéndome hacia el camión, cayendo en el techo de aquella cosa; mientras caminaba hacia la entrada trasera de aquel transporte, escuché murmullos de los humanos Nazis y movimiento de armas bajo mis pies; sin mucho esfuerzo llegue a la puerta de ese compartimiento, dándole una media sonrisa a los sanguinarios Nazis.

–_Buenas noches caballeros, espero que me den lo que necesito._ –les dije en alemán, luego de decirle esto a ellos amplié más mi sonrisa, mostrándoles mis colmillos.

No les di tiempo de reaccionar, ralenticé el tiempo yendo más rápido que mi propia velocidad vampírica a sus cuellos. Después de comerme los 12 soldados, escuché quejas de los hombres que estaban adelante manejando el transporte; salí por donde entré, volviendo a caminar por el techo y empecé a caminar hacia donde conducían, en eso alguien se monta en el mismo lugar que yo, al girarme me doy cuenta que era Alec.

–Después que saque al humano que está del lado derecho, entras tú. –Sin darme alguna instrucción, lo había entendido y sabía ya que iba hacer.

Alec metió su brazo derecho, del lado derecho del compartimiento y sacó al humano de ahí, llevándolo hacia él e inmediatamente se fue a su cuello, mientras hacía esto entré por donde Alec había sacado al humano, sentándome inmediatamente al lado del que estaba conduciendo el vehículo, haciendo que apenas entrara al compartimiento disparara a mi dirección y yo esquivé sus disparos; le quité su arma a la primera oportunidad, poniéndola en otro lugar lejos de él, puse mi mano en su hombro y lo miré a los ojos para dominarlo.

–Para el vehículo. –el humano obedeció mi comando, parando esta cosa. –Ahora quédate quieto y no hagas ruido. –quite mi mano de su hombro y giré mi rostro al techo. –Te lo dejo Alec, ya estoy satisfecha por ahora.

Alec bajó el suelo y abrió la puerta del compartimiento donde estaba el humano que quedaba, yéndose igualmente al cuello matándolo a los pocos minutos. Veo que Alec busca algo en su ropa y saca algo semi-redondo metálico de uno de sus bolsillos.

–Bella, esto se llama granada. –mostrándome más de cerca el objeto sin tocarlo, vi que tenía pequeños cuadros y entre los cuadros había una separación que no pasaba de medio centímetro, también tenía un anillo y una pequeña palanca. –Equivale a las bombas de mecha, solo que la mecha es esto. –señalándome la pequeña palanca. –Y esto es el seguro para evitar que se mueva el detonador. –demostrándome con uno de sus dedos subir la palanca y no podía. –La forma que tiene es que cuando explota, aparte de que la explosión es mortal, más peligroso son estos cuadros que ves aquí. –señalándome con sus dedos, los pequeños cuadros de la granada. –Cuando esto explota, estos cuadros se vuelven esquirlas y pueden funcionar como una bala pero más pequeña. –me terminó de explicar. Salimos del camión y nos pusimos a un lado de él. –Ahora vas a ver como funciona, necesito que agarres cosas como esta de todos los hombres que están aquí y las traigas aquí, disculpa si te estoy ordenando.

–No te preocupes, esta vez eres mi profesor, no conozco esta época. –busqué en todo el camión esas bolas explosivas para él rápidamente. Cuando las tenía todas delante de Alec, siguió con su rápida explicación.

–Para encender el detonante haces esto. –le quitó el anillo, levantó la pequeña palanca y lo lanzó rápidamente a una velocidad humana a alguna parte del suelo lejos de donde estábamos, me cogió por el brazo rápidamente y nos pusimos del otro lado del camión, a los pasados 7 segundos explotó. –Ahora, vamos a llenar este camión de estas granadas.

Entre los dos agarramos las granadas y a velocidad vampírica llenamos el camión de granadas. Luego de esto seguimos, nos alejamos bastante del vehículo y escuchamos la cadena de explosiones dentro de los compartimientos.

–Ahora sigamos con nuestro camino antes de que alguien venga hacia acá.

* * *

**Catalina: **Que bueno que te guste, lamentablemente va a terminar, te prometo que te gustará el final como a muchas y además que les tengo una sorpresa.

* * *

¡Hola chicas!

Yo tenía pensado publicar este capítulo el viernes de la semana pasada, pero otra vez me encontraba ocupada. Desde hace un mes, más o menos, estoy en clases, pero no de forma regular debido a los problemas que hay en mi país Venezuela (creo que saben que está pasando, sino googleen); hay semanas que tengo clases completas y otras que no tengo para nada de clases, pero mis tareas son muuuuuy largas y grandes, hacen que me mantenga un poco ocupada.

Volviendo a la historia, Isabella se encuentra desorientada como ven y a pesar de que los tiempos cambiaron, verán que para ella no es tanto el cambio... a excepción de algo que no voy a decir *ríe maliciosamente*

Me voy a compadecer con ustedes y como regalo, les dejo aquí un adelanto del penúltimo capítulo:

_...–Bella tenemos que saltar hasta abajo, son unos 40 metros ¿Ves esos tubos? –me señaló hacia el foso, vi unos tubos grandes en una posición horizontal que sobresalían de las paredes, estando paradas sobre ellas cabía una persona. –Puedes caer en uno de esos para que el aterrizaje hacia el suelo no sea tan doloroso..._

_...Yo los seguí, tratando de bajar con cuidado usando los tubos, siguiendo a la chica con un molesto Alec en la espalda; pero una explosión que se escuchó a mis oídos e hizo temblar el lugar, me hizo desconcentrarme en lo que hacía y perdí el equilibrio, cayendo al suelo a unos 29 metros._

_–¡BELLAAAAAAAA! –escuché el grito de Alec._

_Pero la caída no duró mucho, porque sentí unos brazos atrapándome en el aire; estaba en los hombros de un vampiro, su olor me era familiar... el hombre que me había atrapado me bajó de su hombro, en el momento en que iba a decirle gracias, quedé en shock al ver a la persona que me salvó._

_–Garrett..._

¿Opiniones, dudas?

¡Comenten chicas!

Gracias a todas las que me han agregado a sus favoritos y alertas (historia y autor).

¡Nos vemos pronto!


	29. Capítulo 28: Fraternitatis Sanguinem

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, del resto la historia es completamente mía.

Advierto que los personajes van a ser un poco diferentes que los que aparecen en el libro.

Y disculpen si lo que escribo no concuerda con el año de las historias, incluyendo hechos historicos de esos años.

* * *

**Capítulo 28: Fraternitatis Sanguinem**

_24 de Julio de 1941. Londres, Inglaterra._

En 3 meses, 15 semanas y 4 días, logramos llegar a Londres, Inglaterra llenos de asesinatos a nuestras espaldas; tuvimos que matar tanto humanos como vampiros que estaban con las Fuerzas del Eje, especialmente cuando llegamos al terreno de Alemania. Durante todo el camino me enteré que los límites entre los países habían cambiado; Grecia se había expandido en territorio, agarrando un poco de terreno del Imperio Otomano; el Imperio Otomano dejó de existir luego de la Primera Guerra Mundial, aquí nació el país Bulgaria; El Imperio Austro-Húngaro, al igual que el Imperio Otomano, dejó de existir en la Primera Guerra Mundial, expandiéndose Serbia, Rumania e Italia, a la vez que se crearon los países que eran Croacia, Hungría, Eslovaquia; el Reino de Prusia dejó de existir, ahora era Alemania y con un nuevo país llamado Polonia. Hasta los momentos era así, como estábamos en una guerra mundial, no se sabía con exactitud los límites entre países o que país se crearía. Durante el camino no solo aprendí geografía, aprendí como se llamaban las cosas nuevas (para mí) que había a mí alrededor y como manejar ciertas armas de guerra que usaban los humanos para combatir, cosa que no fue tan difícil.

Al llegar a la capital de Inglaterra la vi muy cambiada, pero a la vez en las ruinas; había algunas montañas de muertos, camiones pasando para recogerlos, la gente intentando apagar el fuego y recoger los escombros… todo lo que había era muerte y destrucción.

–Tuvimos una suerte de encontrarnos vampiros y humanos, otras criaturas están luchando también. –mientras caminábamos por los restos de los techos de las edificaciones. –Por aquí. –Alec baja al suelo y empieza a correr sin ser detectado, yo empiezo a seguirlo hasta que llegamos a lo que parecía una entrada subterránea. Bajamos por unas escaleras y en eso escuchamos unos los sonidos de los aviones, seguido de otro sonido más fuerte, una sirena.

–Van a bombardear. –sonó más que un hecho que una pregunta.

–Tenemos que movernos ya a la base, aquí no estamos seguros. –los dos empezamos a movernos lo más rápido posible, dejándome que me guiara Alec. Bajamos de la plataforma de trenes y empezamos a correr por el túnel por encima de los rieles; a los dos minutos de correr Alec paró y se dirigió hacia un pasillo que se encontraba a un lado del túnel; al fondo del pasillo llegamos a una puerta de rejas que estaba cerrada con una cadena y un candado, al fondo se veía otro pasillo dirigiéndose a unas escaleras.

–¡ABRAN LA PUERTA! ¡SOY ALEC! –gritó Alec. Por mi cabeza pasó una visión muy viva.

_Aviones dejaban caer misiles cerca de nosotros… gente corría hacia los túneles… estaba a punto de colapsar la estación cerca de nosotros…_

–¡Apártate Alec! –en el momento en que iba a tocar los barrotes recibí lo que parecía una descarga eléctrica muy fuerte, que me dolió todo el cuerpo y me tiró al suelo.

–¡Bella! ¿Estás bien? –me levanté del suelo y me explicó rápidamente. –Es una protección que se le puso a la entrada para que ningún vampiro entrara fácilmente, con los humanos sucede algo similar.

–Alec tenemos que movernos, una estación estará a punto de colapsar por los bombardeos y la gente correrá hacia estos lugares.

–Mierda… –fue su respuesta por lo que le dije y siguió gritando. –¡ABRAN LA MALDITA PUERTA! –segundos después apareció una vampira similar a Alec, pero no en que sea Dhampyr, sino físicamente, como si fuera su hermana o algún familiar.

La chica sacó un manojo de llaves y abrió el candado rápidamente, para luego retirar el candado; Alec y yo entramos rápidamente, en ese momento escuchamos los bombardeos con el sonido de las paredes resquebrajándose, la chica puso otra vez la cadena junto con el candado, ya escuchábamos la gente gritando mientras se adentraban al túnel. Alec, la chica y yo corrimos rápidamente por las escaleras, luego entramos a una puerta y estábamos en lo que parecía unos pasillos de ladrillos; de tanto correr por el me di cuenta que cualquier humano se perdería por aquí, esto parecía un laberinto, pero no como lo que había en mi jardín en Rusia, sino uno que los pasillos eran iguales, solo ellos sabían el camino, trate de memorizar el camino que ellos mostraban para llegar al lugar donde me llevaban; finalmente llegamos a otra puerta y aquí era un cuarto gigantesco con un gran agujero y barandas en los bordes.

–Bella tenemos que saltar hasta abajo, son unos como unos 40 metros ¿Ves esos tubos? –me señaló hacia el foso, vi unos tubos grandes en una posición horizontal que sobresalían de las paredes, estando paradas sobre ellas cabía una persona. –Puedes caer en uno de esos para que el aterrizaje hacia el suelo no sea tan doloroso.

–Su jefe busco un lugar recóndito ¿no? –les pregunté al ver tantas trabas y pasadizos.

–Es por nuestra seguridad. –dirigiéndose a mí la chica. Luego que me aclaró esto, ella le hizo una expresión a Alec para que se subiera a su espalda. –No quiero que te pase nada mientras bajamos. –dirigiéndose a Alec y este a regañadientes se subió a la espalda de la chica y ella de un salto, pasó sobre la barandilla y empezó a bajar al foso.

Yo los seguí, tratando de bajar con cuidado usando los tubos, siguiendo a la chica con un molesto Alec en la espalda; pero una explosión que se escuchó a mis oídos e hizo temblar el lugar, me hizo desconcentrarme en lo que hacía y perdí el equilibrio, cayendo al suelo a unos 29 metros.

–¡BELLAAAAAAA! –escuché el grito de Alec.

Pero la caída no duró mucho, porque sentí unos brazos atrapándome en el aire; estaba en los hombros de un vampiro, su olor me era familiar. Cuando ya estábamos en el suelo, pude medio observar que el lugar era de forma redonda, me hacía acordar a las pinturas del interior del Coliseo de Roma; el hombre que me había atrapado me bajó de su hombro, en el momento en que iba a decirle gracias, quedé en shock al ver a la persona que me salvó.

–Garrett. –no dejaba de ver su rostro y mi respiración se aceleraba.

–Hola _Izabela_ o debería decir Isabella. –me respondió, todavía seguía esa conexión que había entre nosotros y aquel brillo en sus ojos.

–Bella, es mejor. –le respondí rápidamente.

–¿Gar ya regresó Jane? –escuché la voz preocupada de una mujer. Busqué el origen de aquella voz y era una mujer de cabello rubio ondulado, de piel extremadamente pálida casi albina, de mi misma estatura, ojos amarillos y el borde de sus ojos era verde; su rostro mostraba que era una chica dulce pero a la vez mostraba que era dominante. Garrett me apartó rápidamente y su rostro se enfocó solamente en ella.

–Y Alec también, pudo conseguir a Isabella. –le explicó Garrett a la chica, comprendí que ella era su pareja. No sabía si estar feliz o molesta.

–Así que tú eres _Izabela_. –la chica se acercó a mi y me ofreció su mano. –Me llamo Irina, mucho gusto. –en el momento en que cogí su mano, sentí en mi cuerpo una sensación extraña y sus ojos se volvían negros. Seguido de esto, Garrett cogió el brazo de Irina y la mano con que la tenía agarrada la soltó de mi mano.

–Querida ¿Puedes mostrar un poco de respeto? Ella puede matarte si la hurgas mucho. –¿Hurgar? Y ahí comprendí…

–Eres una _Ingeniorum_. –me salió más como un hecho que una pregunta. Me sentí intimidada y luego molesta. –¿Por qué quieres hurgar mi cabeza?

–¿Qué sucede? –dijo la chica que llevaba a Alec, y este se bajó de su espalda. Los dos miraron la escena y la chica volvió hablar. –Irina –se acercó la chica a la _Ingeniorum. _–¿Sabes? No deberías hacer eso y más con alguien como ella, puede destruirte. –la chica se fue molesta a otro lugar.

–Bella, –Alec me llamo y puso su mano en mi espalda. – vamos a enseñarte nuestra base. –Alec me llevaba a otro lugar, alejándome de aquella extraña situación. Cuando presentía que ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos de ellos le dirigí la palabra a Alec.

–¿Qué fue eso? –le susurré.

–Mejor lo hablamos en privado, aquí hay muchos oídos. –me respondió. –Ahora tienes que conocer al jefe de este lugar, el lugar donde te encuentras puedes llamarlo principado.

Caminamos por un largo pasillo, el lugar me hacia recordar a las catacumbas antiguas; no fue tanto lo que caminamos, al final de aquel pasillo llegamos a unas pequeñas escaleras, al bajar a ellas llegamos a un gran salón gigantesco, tanto en altura como en espacio, se asemejaba a los salones de fiesta en Francia, todo pomposo y elegante, hasta una alfombra roja había en el suelo que se dirigía hacia una gran puerta, frente por donde habíamos pasado, Alec me dirigió allí.

–Este es el salón de fiestas. –me indicó Alec.

–Lo supuse. –entramos a la gigantesca puerta y entramos a otro pasillo, de la misma temática que el salón. _¿Esto era un castillo subterráneo?_ –¿Estamos en un castillo subterráneo de casualidad?

–Si, él que hizo este castillo, como varios en este país son subterráneos, lo hacemos por los cazadores. –me explicó. Cuando doblamos en el pasillo (hacia la izquierda), vi que había 5 puertas, dos a la izquierda, dos a la derecha y una en el medio. Mientras caminábamos, Alec empezó a señalar cada una de las puertas. –Comedor, Biblioteca. –las dos de la izquierda. –Dormitorios, Salón de Recreación. –las dos de la derecha.

–¿Salón de recreación? –le pregunté a Alec mientras pasábamos a la puerta del medio.

–Era lo que se conocía en tus tiempos el salón de estudio, puedes pintar, entrenar, tocar algún instrumento…–me explicó. Entramos a otro pasillo, pero este era más ancho que el anterior y mucho más largo, tenía 10 puertas más pequeñas que las que había visto y una gran puerta también en el medio del pasillo. –Estos son los dormitorios de los guardianes del jefe, los más fuertes entre todos los vampiros que están aquí. Solo se encuentran ocupados aquí 3 solamente. –me explicó mientras pasábamos a la puerta del medio, y llegamos a un salón más pequeño con 20 sillas pegadas a la pared, era como un salón de espera, donde solo había una puerta grande en medio de la pared opuesta a donde había entrado. –Espera aquí, ahora vuelvo. –Alec entró hacia aquella puerta y la cerró.

Mientras estaba esperando por él, vi que la alfombra roja era casi interminable, la larga cola llevaba hacia aquella puerta también; debió costarle una fortuna construir todo esto bajo tierra. Mis pensamientos viajaron a Garrett e Irina, su pareja, me alegraba que consiguiera alguien que no fuera como yo, pero a la vez estaba molesta por su… pareja. ¿Dónde estará Stefan? Tenía que admitirlo, necesitaba a mi creador con urgencia, nunca había sentido esta conexión con él estando con Zafrina, supongo que así se sienten los vampiros cuando tienen un "hijo" y viceversa. Cerré mis ojos por unos momentos, mientras esperaba, me "dolía la cabeza", tenía tantas preguntas…

_…Me sentía tan bien en sus brazos, nunca había sentido esto por un humano, era una conexión inexplicable la que teníamos, más fuerte en comparación con Garrett… _

_…Cuando ya estaba vestida completamente, me fui a la ventana y escuché su voz llamándome, me giré y vi aquellos ojos verdes que me tenían conquistada desde que lo conocí._

_–Volverás ¿verdad? –a pesar de todo lo que le ha sucedido, seguía en sus ojos aquella pureza… bondad… esa parte buena que tenía._

_–Lo prometo, no dejaré que ella te capture, no quiero que te pase el mismo destino que yo. –tengo que conseguir a Zafrina lo más pronto posible._

_–Conviérteme en vez de buscarla a ella, seré muy útil. –se levantó de la cama, fue a la ventana a tocarme el rostro, rogándome aquello que para mi era imposible._

_–No es tan sencillo… _

–Bella ya puedes pasar. –justo cuando en mi visión iba a pronunciar el nombre de aquel humano que aparece en mis sueños. Me levanté de donde me encontraba, sabía que mi futuro sería feliz, difícil pero feliz. –¿Sucede algo? –me pregunta Alec.

–Creo que voy a tener un final feliz en todo esto. –Ya estoy decidida, buscaré a Zafrina y Félix como sea, y lo buscaré a él si es que el destino me lo pone primero en mis manos.

Ambos entramos al siguiente cuarto, y era otro salón gigantesco, con solo una silla en el medio de ella, y esa silla había un vampiro con rasgos similares a Irina, solo que este en vez de tener los ojos como ella, tenía los ojos negros.

–Bienvenida Isabella, estábamos esperándote. –el hombre se levanta de su asiento y se dirige a mi, coge mi mano y siento aquella sensación extraña otra vez, tenía el presentimiento de que tenía que dejar mi mano ahí si o si. –Me llamo Caius Lexington, por cierto, necesitaba _verte_, disculpa mi intromisión y la de mi hija.

–No se preocupe, se que usted es poderoso y de más edad que yo como para atacarlo, pero no me gusta que se metan en mis memorias sin mi permiso. –le advertí.

–Eres sabia e impones que te respeten a tal punto que intimidas, al igual que tu creador Stefan. –alagándome. –Nosotros en estos momentos estamos en una batalla entre vampiros y salvando vidas humanas, obvio que ellos son nuestra comida y que nosotros estamos más arriba de su cadena alimenticia, pero nosotros fuimos una vez humanos, ellos tienen historia y han sobrevivido a lo largo de estos años, pero tampoco podemos dejar que ellos nos descubran. El día en que los humanos sepan de nuestra existencia y la de otras criaturas, y me refiero TODOS los humanos, ese día será nuestro final. –me explicó.

–¿En que puedo ayudar? –pregunté.

–Únete a nosotros hasta que termine esta guerra, luego puedes decidir si quedarte aquí. –me ofreció.

–De acuerdo.

* * *

¡Hola chicas!

¿Quién será esa chica que se parece a Alec? *se hace la que no sabe* Creo que Isabella se ganó una enemiga sin querer...

Chicas se acerca el final de esta historia, en mi perfil puse desde hace unos días una encuesta de que si quieren que esta historia tenga una secuela; tengo para sacarle una secuela y tal vez hasta una tercera parte, pero todo depende de ustedes si quieren que les saqué una segunda parte. La votación será hasta que publique el ultimo capítulo, posiblemente la semana que viene; de hecho hasta hice dos epílogos, uno como el final-final y el otro final-continuación, depende de los resultados publicaré uno de los dos.

En mi blog (el link está en mi perfil) dejé la explicación de la votación y una foto de Irina, no puse a Caius porque hasta los momentos no es un personaje importante en la historia.

¡Hasta la proxima!


	30. Capítulo 29: En la busqueda de un

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, del resto la historia es completamente mía.

Advierto que los personajes van a ser un poco diferentes que los que aparecen en el libro.

Y disculpen si lo que escribo no concuerda con el año de las historias, incluyendo hechos historicos de esos años.

* * *

**Capítulo 29: En la Búsqueda de un Final Feliz**

_28 de Agosto de 1965. Londres, Inglaterra._

Han pasado 24 años desde que me uní al _Fraternitatis Sanguinem _por el bien de la humanidad y de nosotros los vampiros durante la guerra, pero después de que terminó la guerra (hace 20 años) seguí en esta organización por el bien de mi creador (según le dijo Stefan a Alec). Nunca había estado en presencia de una guerra tan sanguinaria como esta, pero lo disfruté, no en un sentido de "vampiro sanguinario", sino que asesiné muchos nazis, japoneses (no los inocentes, los que estaban involucrados en la guerra) y a los que apoyaban estos dos, esto era lo mejor que había hecho para este mundo, eliminarlos por su crueldad; durante aquella "limpieza" que hice, mis ojos cambiaron (solo momentáneamente, desapareció poco a poco días después de terminar la guerra), haciendo la esclerótica se inyectara de sangre a tal punto de que ya no era blanco sino rojo y el iris de mis ojos dorados fueran de un permanente color amarillo como los de un felino, todo esto debido a la gran cantidad de sangre en mi organismo y el usar en exceso mis poderes. En mi estadía allí, antes de salir hacia el mundo exterior a matar nazis y japoneses, estuve casi dos meses en la biblioteca actualizándome de los acontecimientos que me había perdido; me dieron una habitación de los guardianes del regente, cosa que no quería, pero sabía que era por cuestión de seguridad y que era alguien importante, Caius sabía que por más que me persuadiera no sería su guardiana, por lo tanto me dejaba ser; allí, en ese pasillo de los guardianes, se encontraba mi creador (vacío momentáneamente), Garrett, Irina (es muy raro que ellos estén separados, pero no es mi asunto) y yo.

Un hecho curioso en todo esto es que, Alec y Garrett me tratan como si nunca se hubiera cambiado el tiempo, esto fue una larga explicación por parte de los dos cuando me contaron después que terminó la Segunda Guerra Mundial. En el punto de vista de Alec, pasó nuestro primer encuentro en Grecia, pero en ese mismo día cuando maté a Kassius el presintió que fui yo y que tal vez lo hice por una buena razón; pocos días después de esto había llegado a Esparta Stefan, él ofreció entrenarlo si se iba con él, cosa que aceptó rápidamente al ver que era un _Tempus_ mi creador; ya a finales de 1879, le dijo que en 1941 tenía que hacerle un favor, solo si él (Stefan) se encontraba aletargado y era que me encontrara en el mismo cementerio donde me encontró Alec, por lo tanto se ofreció ser mi guardián mientras Stefan despertaba; mientras Alec esperaba a que fuera 1941, se encontró a su hermana gemela perdida (o lo que parece, una reencarnación de ella) y era Jane, pero eso es otra historia que contaré más adelante. Con el punto de vista de Garrett, me enterneció cuando me lo contó, pero tenía que controlar mis emociones y más por una celosa llamada Irina, su mujer, o mejor dicho, su ex mujer (otro cuento aparte); regresando al punto de vista de Garrett, el día de nuestra despedida y que le dije la premonición sobre su vida si estaba conmigo, él decidió esperar por mí, se arriesgó conseguirme en cada rincón de la Tierra pero sin éxito alguno; hasta que en el camino se consiguió a Alec y ambos fueron a Inglaterra (a pesar su odio a los ingleses por parte de Garrett), uniéndose al principado _Fraternitatis Sanguinem_, solo porque dedujo que Alec estaba detrás de mí, a pesar de que este no le dijera nada.

Durante estos años compartiendo en este castillo con Alec, me contó más de su vida y nos hicimos amigos nuevamente (para Alec sería la primera vez). Me contó que Jane era su hermana vampira, pero también ella se parecía físicamente a su hermana gemela cuando él era humano; su hermana se llamaba Adeline cuando era humano, pero él había "muerto" a la edad de 14 años en época de invierno en 1547 (no recuerda como fue su transformación y como había muerto) y por su condición de semi-vampiro no pudo acercarse más a su familia. En 1900, Alec regresó a su país natal Inglaterra junto con Garrett, y en 1908 conoció a una niña de 7 años llamada Jane, era tan igual a su hermana que desde ese momento en que la encontró no dejaba de cuidarla a distancia y esperaba a que ella tuviera cierta edad para hablar con ella. Hasta que en 1918 se enfermó por la Gripe Española, cuando ella tenía 17 años, sabiendo cual iba a ser su destino, habló con Garrett para transformarla, ya que por la raza de vampiro que era Alec no podía y no sabía como hacerlo; cuando su hermana despertó a su nueva vida, se asustó por lo que era, hasta que vio a Alec que por alguna extraña razón se tranquilizó. Alec le contó lo que ella era para él, Jane le confesó que se sentía extrañamente cómoda con su presencia, como si lo hubiera conocido de toda la vida y de ahí casi nunca se separaran y ambos se trataban como unos auténticos hermanos gemelos. Jane es una dulzura de persona, pero cuando la haces molestar era para esconderse; ella tiene la capacidad de ocultarse (como su padre vampírico) y tiene una agilidad increíble, más que cualquier vampiro antiguo, tanto que ella puede correr por las paredes y que sus acrobacias luzcan como si fuera una bailarina de ballet.

Irina "celopata-neófita" Lexington, era hija vampírica de Caius. Ella era pareja de Garrett, están juntos desde el 15 de Diciembre de 1920, según me contó Garrett es muy feliz desde que la conoció (cosa que dudo un poco); ambas no nos llevábamos bien debido a su posesividad ante Garrett, y Jane al ser hija de Garrett, Irina la trataba como si fuera su propia hija e intentó ponerla en mi contra, pero no lo logró; que Garrett y yo tuvimos una relación, la tuvimos, pero al devolver el tiempo hasta el día de la fiesta de bienvenida en Esparta, esto hizo que literalmente volviéramos a cero, cuando recién nos conocimos, por lo tanto es amistad; ambos teníamos esa atracción inevitable, muchos se daban cuenta de esto, pero trataba en lo máximo en alejarme de él, pero simplemente el destino no estaba a mi favor, por lo cual llevaba más de una pelea con Irina, la ultima fue hace 12 años…

_ –¿Puedes dejar de ver a mi pareja por favor? –había dicho molesta mientras Garrett me enseñaba nuevas técnicas de defensa persona. Yo no había pedido su ayuda, pero el se quiso ofrecer y era de los pocos que conocía desde mi despertar._

_ –Entiende, no tengo nada con tu pareja, él es solo un amigo…–cuando le explicaba por enésima vez, ella me interrumpió._

_ –Según tu mente, alma y corazón me dice lo contrario. –me respondió molesta._

_ –Irina, por favor, no busques pleitos. –le advirtió Garrett._

_ – ¿Es que no lo ves? Ella no me quiere contigo._

_ –Eso no es cierto. –le respondí con tranquilidad, tratando de controlar mi molestia hacia ella. –Si ves bien en mi mente, alma y corazón, verás que es otra persona. –después que dije esto, sentí la mirada de Garrett hacia mi pero no le presté atención._

_–¡Claro que si! Yo no veo a otra persona, veo a Garrett. –gritándome en mi dirección. Hoy tenía que estar de neófita definitivamente. Si, es una neófita de 42 años_

_ –¿Saben que? Mejor me voy a mi habitación. –cuando empecé a caminar para retirarme de la sala de recreación, sentí una fuerza invisible haciéndome volar por los aires hacia el lado opuesto a donde iba._

_ –¡IRINA! ¡MALDICIÓN! ¿¡POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO!? –escuché gritar a Garrett a Irina. _

_ Sin pensarlo dos veces, me levanté rápidamente del suelo y salté hacia su cuerpo, haciendo que Irina cayera al suelo; mis dos manos fueron directamente hacia su cuello, apenas la toqué veía varias visiones de ella de posibles acciones que ella podía hacer._

_ –Apenas vea que me vuelves a tirar por los aires, te arrancaré la cabeza y no me va a interesar ni tu padre, ni Garrett. Debería matarte ahora mismo neófita, ya me tienes harta.–el rostro de Irina me miraba asustada. Unos brazos me apartaban de ella._

_ –Ya Isabella, déjala quieta, hablaré con su padre. –era la voz de Stefan. Esto hizo que me apartara rápidamente de ella, giré mi rostro y vi su cara seria, me lancé rápidamente a los brazos de él._

_ –Stefan… te extrañé por mucho tiempo. –mientras estaba en sus brazos empecé a llorar._

_ –…Yo también. –me respondió abrazándome más fuerte, notándose que le costó admitirlo a voz alta. _

Ese día estaba a punto de asesinar la pareja de Garrett, pero ella me había atacado y ya me estaba hartando de sus cosas neófitas, tuvo suerte de que apareciera Stefan para detenerme, ese día era el 6 de Abril de 1953. Después de aquel inconveniente, Irina fue sacada del principado y mandada a otro principado cercano (no supe cual era), y Garrett la dejó debido a su impulsividad de recién nacida. Regresando a Stefan, según me contó mí creador costó salir de su letargo, duró 10 años más que yo, él se sorprendió que haya despertado antes y que eso demostraba que soy más fuerte de lo que él pensaba. Otro dato que él me contó era que dentro unos años mis hermanos serán convertidos, no me especificó que año, pero un día lo iba a ver a él con ellos o ellos me encontrarían.

Un tema que había olvidado por completo desde que busqué el origen de mis poderes, era Félix y Zafrina; en el pasado que viví, observé cuando asesinaron a Garrett, había quemado a Félix, pero en este tiempo en el que me encontraba, él estaba vivo todavía; y con Zafrina, era muy difícil localizarla para cualquier rastreador, pero en algunas de mis visiones la podía ver donde se encontraba específicamente. Así que podía ir yo a encontrarla si quería.

Como había dicho cuando desperté de aquel letargo, me sentía más fuerte y lo demostraba con mis visiones, ya las podía controlar y poder verlas cuando quisiera al cerrar los ojos, pero las visiones que eran a un futuro muy lejano, todavía no los podía controlar y verlas cuando quisiera, a menos que toque la mano de alguien que yo quisiera ver su futuro.

_–_¿Cuándo empezarás a buscar a Zafrina?_ –_me preguntó mi creador mientras hablábamos en el techo de una edificación no muy alta, viendo a los humanos caminando y manejando por las calles.

–En realidad no lo sé, sé donde puedo encontrarla, pero ella es mucho más fuerte que yo. –le confesé a Stefan.

–No por mucho tiempo. –me respondió. Me giré hacia él extrañada por lo que decía. –He visto una visión tuya, con un humano. –dramaticé de que me horrorizaba lo que decía, pero él no me creyó. –No me vengas con que te horrorizas ante eso, eres mi hija, por lo tanto tenemos una conexión y sé cuando me mientes ¿desde cuando? –tardé en responderle a esa pregunta.

–Desde que estábamos cerca de la Isla de Chronos, empecé a tener visiones de él. –le confesé. –No sé su nombre, solo sé como es su rostro y no puedo lograr de identificar el año.

–Te recomiendo que empieces desde ahora a buscar a los psicópatas, primero con Félix y después Zafrina. –me aconsejó.

–Tendrás que encargarte de Garrett, no para de vigilarme. –le dije seguido de una sonrisa. Era molesto lo que hacía Garrett, me sobreprotegía cuando no estaba mi creador cerca, pero simplemente me enternecía lo que hacía, lo amaba.

–Eso es fácil, y no, no lo amas. –me le quedé mirando con mala cara, tratando de ocultar mi risa y este se echó a reír por mi expresión. –Recuerda que no leo mentes, pero si veo tu futuro y lo que vas a sentir por el humano es mucho más grande que lo que sientes por Garrett.

–Tengo miedo de como pueda reaccionar este humano Stefan. –le confesé asustada.

–Créeme que por más que él te odie con toda su alma, te amará por el resto de sus días, hará cualquier cosa por ti, como tú también lo harás. –me dijo mientras miraba al horizonte. –Créeme, yo lo viví, pero lamentablemente la perdí, a mi compañera. _–_miré a Stefan fijamente, sorprendiéndome ante su confesión. Rápidamente, así como me había contado algo delicado, pasó ha algo más importante y puso su vista en mí. _–_Busca desde ya a Félix, que es más fácil y es un estorbo para buscar a Zafrina. Empieza por América, le encanta las americanas. –me recomendó.

–No me digas que le gustan las rubias tontas y pechugonas. –Stefan ante mi comentario, asintió con la cabeza. –Típico de Félix. –menee la cabeza al ver que no ha cambiado nada.

–Cierra tus ojos. –lo miré extrañado porque no había comprendido por unos momentos lo que quería decir, hasta que entendí e hice lo que me ordenó y mientras los tenía cerrados, sentí que colocó uno de sus brazos en mis hombros. –¿Qué _ves_?

_Félix en un bar… hablando con una chica rubia… estaba teniendo sexo con ella… la mordía… Los Angeles, California…_

–¿Qué más _ves_? – me ordenó Stefan.

_Zafrina en un hotel… En Hollywood… esperando por Félix… Zafrina estaba en algún lugar de París, Francia… El humano y yo en un restaurante, Zafrina observándonos de lejos… Zafrina ataca al humano y lo convierte… Le lava el cerebro de que yo lo quería asesinar…_

–Zafrina quiere mi humano. –había dicho asustada, pero había cambiado a furia, por quitarme lo mío.

–Ya ahora tienes un motivo para asesinarlos, aparte que te usaron y asesinaron a tu familia. –me dijo. –Yo distraeré a Garrett, además tengo que volver al curso normal de la historia. –levantándose del piso de la azotea y yo hice lo mismo.

–¿A dónde iras? –le pregunté.

–A buscar a tus hermanos. –iba a convertirlos. Stefan notó mi preocupación y puso una mano en mi mejilla haciéndome calmar. –Sé que la Isabella que conocí en el futuro era mejor, pero igual sigo amando a mi hija, sea lo que sea y odio admitir esto, pero te quiero tanto que no quisiera que Zafrina te haga daño, apenas note algún daño que te haga ella, me encargaré.

–No me pasará nada Stefan, lo prometo. –le juré.

–Volveré lo más pronto posible con tus hermanos y te ayudaré si es posible. –después de esto me dio un beso en la frente. –Corre, me encargaré de que Garrett no se interponga en tu camino.

Dicho esto, salté a la calle, aterrizando sin que nadie me viera. Iba por Félix y Zafrina.

–_Prometo protegerte Edward._

_ –No quiero más engaños Isabella._

_ –Lo prometo. _

* * *

¡Hola chicas!

Este es el gran final y aparentemente, en la encuesta que hice ganó que hiciera una secuela, así que publicaré el Epílogo que tenía pensado publicar. Apenas tenga unos capítulos hechos de la segunda parte empezaré a publicar y les avisaré por este medio.

En mi blog (el link está en mi perfil, en la sección de los blogs que uso) puse la imagen de como es Jane (para mí), tambien se puede encontrar en la pestaña con el nombre de esta historia la imagen de ella, y como es Bella/Isabella/Izabella con los ojos rojos y su iris amarillo. Además de esto, más canciones que me ayudaron a recrear varias escenas de esta historia, son canciones que para mí no tienen un momento específico en los capítulos que se encuentra en la pestaña de Damned and Divine.

¿Opiniones? ¿Dudas? Dentro de las proximas horas publicaré el Epílogo.

¡Hasta la proxima!


	31. Epílogo

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, del resto la historia es completamente mía.

Advierto que los personajes van a ser un poco diferentes que los que aparecen en el libro.

Y disculpen si lo que escribo no concuerda con el año de las historias, incluyendo hechos historicos de esos años.

* * *

**Epílogo**

–Cariño, apúrate que tenemos que ir a la iglesia. –gritaba mamá desde el piso inferior.

–¡Ya voy mamá! –grité desde mi cuarto. Ya yo me encontraba listo, mis hermanos también, pero mi padre no. Salí de mi habitación, bajé por las escaleras y fui a esperar a la sala, mi mamá estaba ahí arreglando a mi hermana Evangeline, y los gemelos Eve y Edmond sentados en el mueble jugando.

–¿Dónde está tu padre? –preguntó mi mamá.

–No lo sé. –respondí sin emoción. Mi madre notó esto.

–Trata de llevarte bien con tu papá, hazlo por mí. –dijo dulcemente, pero sabía que estaba conteniendo su molestia y más porque mis hermanos pequeños estaba ahí.

–Entonces está bien que mi padre te trata como te trata. –le respondí serio, mi madre lo que hizo fue poner mala cara.

–Respeta a tu padre. –respondió molesta. –Y delante de los niños no.

–Debe ser que ellos no escuchan las peleas. –le respondí de igual forma.

–¡Basta! –se acercó a mi rápidamente y me dio una cachetada.

–¿Qué está sucediendo? –era la voz de mi padre.

–Nada querido. –mi madre no podía mentirle a mi padre, sino habría problemas.

–¿Qué pasó? –a pesar de que mi padre estaba tranquilo, se notaba molesto porque le ocultaban algo. Mamá y yo nos miramos y mi padre miró a mi madre. –Hablaré contigo después que volvamos a casa, hoy es el día del Señor. –miré a mi madre y la vi asustada, no sé donde me salió tanto valor pero le respondí a mi padre ante aquella amenaza.

–¿Qué vas hacer? ¿Golpearla como siempre lo haces? ¿Insultarla como cada vez que te embriagas? –diciéndole de forma fría hacia él.

–¡CALLATE! ¡ME ESTAS FALTANDO EL RESPETO! ¡A MI NADIE ME FALTA EL RESPETO! –gritó mi papá regañándome por lo que había hecho. Vi a mis hermanos pequeños y ellos se tapaban los oídos, ambos ya se encontraban asustados.

–¡ESO ES LO QUE PROVOCAS EN MIS HERMANOS! ¡MIRALOS EDOUARD! ¡¿ACASO CREES QUE ES NORMAL?! –me hice a un lado señalando a mis hermanos pequeños para que él viera lo que provocaba en ellos cada vez que se ponía así. Pero en vez de él ver como estaban mis hermanos, recibí un puñetazo en la cara. Iba a recibir más puñetazos por parte de él, pero mi madre lo detuvo.

–¡EDOUARD! ¡PARA! –Me encontraba en el suelo y vi a mi madre agarrando por el brazo a mi padre, jalándolo lejos de mi– ¡No delante de los niños! ¡NO DELANTE DE LOS NIÑOS! –mi mamá trataba de tranquilizar a mi padre.

–Después que regresemos de la iglesia me encargaré de ti. –me había dicho ya tranquilizado. No sé donde había sacado tanto valor, que ya no le tenía miedo a lo que me fuera hacer cuando regresáramos a casa.

Mi padre fue el primero en salir de la casa tirando la puerta, seguido de mis tres hermanos, quedando en la casa mi madre y yo, ambos caminamos hasta la entrada de la casa y antes de salir mi mamá me dirigió la palabra.

–No quiero que provoques más a tu papá, ya es suficiente por hoy. –no le presté atención y salí de la casa molesto. Caminé hacia el carro de Edouard.

Abrí una de las puertas del compartimiento trasero de la mini-van, agarre a la pequeña Evangeline, cargándola en mis brazos, me introduje a la camioneta con mi pequeña hermanita, por ultimo cerré la puerta; poco después que yo había entrado al carro, había entrado mi madre al puesto de copiloto. El camino fue silencioso, había tensión en el carro, mis hermanos menores se sentían incomodos por nuestro padre.

Al llegar a la iglesia, mi familia se sentó en una banca de los puestos medios de la iglesia, pero yo al estar molesto tanto con mi padre como con mi madre me senté alejado de ellos, a los primeros puestos de la fila izquierda de donde el padre hace su misa, casi nadie se sentaba aquí porque no podían ver bien al padre, así que sin importarme los prejuicios o lo-que-dirán me coloqué aquí. Odio como es mi familia, mi madre se deja lastimar por mi padre maltratador; delante de todos sus amigos nosotros somos la familia perfecta, buenos cristianos, buenos hijos y apuestos; pero dentro de nuestro hogar era todo lo contrario, mi padre un maltratador alcohólico y mi madre una pasiva con mi papá solamente; mis dos hermanos mayores (Elliot y Elizabeth) huyeron de casa y hace poco una de mis hermanas menores huyó de casa con tan poca edad; Elise (mi hermana menor de 10 años, la que hablo), llegó solita a la casa de mis abuelos maternos en La ville-du Bois en Essone. Mis abuelos la protegieron y mis padres demandaron a mis abuelos por secuestro ¡los padres de mi madre! Pero ellos no ganaron la demanda porque mis abuelos son de personas con muchos contactos y son de un poder adquisitivo más o menos alto; iban a quitarles el resto de sus hijos a mis padres, pero mi madre les rogó no hacerlo y mi padre la obligó perder contacto de sus padres. Lo último que me dijeron mis abuelos era que en cualquier momento podía irme con ellos, que ellos estarían en la misma casa, me dieron una nota con su teléfono de casa y dirección; no me quiero ir por mis tres hermanos pequeños, ellos son los más afectados por los ataques de ira de mi padre, pero no he botado aquella nota que me entregaron mis abuelos, solo para en caso de una emergencia, solo cuando se ponga peor esta situación.

Al terminar la misa, mis padres se reunieron con su grupo de amigos, los señores Pinaud, como siempre al finalizar la ceremonia; mis tres hermanos se encontraban aburridos por los temas de adultos, al igual que yo; eran temas tontos, puros chismes de vecinos y feligreses, hasta que salió el tema de porque recibí la misa separado de mis padres.

–Solo que Anthony quería sentarse más cerca del padre para ver mejor. –dijo mi madre rápidamente.

–¡Que bueno Anthony! Que bueno que seas tan seguidor del señor, pero esta vez más al centro. –me felicito la señora Agathe seguido de un guiño. Lo que hice fue sonreír ante el halago.

–Bueno Louis… Agathe, nos vamos. –despidiéndose mi padre de los señores con un beso en las mejillas a la señora Pinaud y un abrazo al señor Pinaud, igual hizo mi madre, mis hermanos y yo.

–Que Dios los cuide y los acompañe. –nos bendijo el señor Louis.

Ya estando en casa, me fui a mi habitación junto con la pequeña Evangeline, y los gemelos Eve y Edmond, me puse hacer mis tareas de la secundaria y mis tres hermanos jugando entre ellos. Desde pequeños mis hermanos mayores y yo, habíamos sido muy unidos, siempre íbamos juntos y más por los problemas que había en la casa, hasta que ellos se fueron (Elliot hace 2 años y Elizabeth hace 6 meses) y dejé de saber de ellos, quedando como hermano mayor de los gemelos y Evangeline, continuando la unidad de hermanos ante los problemas. A las 2 horas más o menos escuché a mis padres discutiendo, los gemelos se asustaron y la pequeña Evangeline se taparon los oídos para no escuchar los gritos de ellos, esto me hizo enfurecer y salí de mi habitación, para ver donde estaban mis padres; la puerta de su habitación estaba abierta y vi a mi padre golpeando a mi madre, corrí hasta su dirección, apartándolo de mi madre y golpeándolo a él; mi madre trataba de apartarme de él y mi padre también se defendía pero sus golpes apenas dolían, veía todo rojo, quería golpear a mi padre de la misma manera que él lo hacía con mi madre. Cuando mi furia se había calmado, mi padre estaba tirado en el suelo aturdido, con su rostro hinchado en ciertas secciones y con sangre en sus labios, mi madre sentada en una esquina de la habitación llorando; cuando iba saliendo de la habitación me vi al espejo de la peinadora de su cuarto, al verme me costó un poco reconocerme, estaba de igual estado que mi padre. Necesitaba salir de esta casa, necesitaba calmar toda mi frustración, fui rápidamente al baño del pasillo de las habitaciones a echarme agua en el rostro y luego a mi habitación; los gemelos me miraban con confusión debido al estado de mi cara, busqué mis ahorros que se encontraba escondido en el armario y en el momento en que coloqué el dinero en mis bolsillos, entra de repente papá y al verme se fue hacia mi, tuve más agilidad y lo esquivé haciendo que se tropezara con uno de los juguetes de mis hermanos; mientras él estaba recuperándose de ese tropiezo, salí de la habitación y bajé saltando las escaleras, corriendo rápidamente a la puerta de la casa, corrí por la calle escuchando mi nombre a mis espaldas. Entre correr, caminar y usando el metro, llegue al _Pont Neuf_, ahí me quedé mirando el río y el horizonte, pasando mi molestia. La gente en las calles se mostraba feliz debido a que llegaba la Navidad pronto, pero en mi casa nunca se sentía ese espíritu de alegría, mis padres al ser tan religiosos, no ponían un árbol o símbolos de la cultura Anglosajona, solo el pesebre donde nació Jesucristo junto con los muñecos de porcelana que representaban los que se encontraban en ese acto; además de que cuando celebrábamos la Navidad y el Año Nuevo, no celebrábamos, hacíamos una pequeña cena, pero siempre terminaba en alguna discusión o con mi padre ebrio queriendo maltratar a mi madre. No era feliz en casa.

_Necesitaba irme de esa casa junto con mis hermanos menores lo más pronto posible._

– ¿Estás bien cielo? – me preguntó la voz de una mujer.

Cuando me giré, vi que era una mujer de cabello castaño con reflejos rojizos, haciéndolo verse más rojizo su cabello ondulado; sus ojos eran de unos extraños color miel, labios amplios y semi-carnosos, una pequeña nariz, de rostro ovalado, era de estatura media-baja y era de piel pálida, como si nunca hubiera recibido sol en su vida; la mujer parecía una de esas modelos de revista parisinas, tenía una belleza que la misma palabra "belleza" quedaba pequeña. Su belleza me había cautivado tanto, que me costó conseguir mi voz para responderle.

–…e-estoy bien señorita. Gracias por su preocupación. –me giré al puente, tratando de controlar mis lagrimas por la rabia que todavía sentía.

–Me preocupa de que un chico tan lindo esté aquí. –¿Me estaba coqueteando? Me giré molesto por su coquetería, pero al verla simplemente se me suavizo mi molestia hacia ella.

–Tengo 14 años señorita, no tengo 20. Y no tengo nada, no se preocupe. –le respondí mintiéndole, para que dejara de preguntar y se fuera. A decir verdad, no quería que se fuera todavía, por alguna razón no quería. Mi respuesta la hizo reírse y volví a girarme, su risa era hermosa también, parecía una sirena.

–Tienes que aprender a diferenciar de un coqueteo y de alguien que se preocupa por ti. –me sonroje ante su comentario. No había notado que solo ella quiere ayudar. –Me preocupa que estés aquí solo y llorando, puedes confiar en mí. –ningún desconocido había hecho esto por mí, ni siquiera los de la iglesia que dicen ser buenas personas, y esta mujer que no conozco simplemente quiere que esté bien, no puedo ser maleducado con ella.

–…tengo frío. –fue lo que le respondí y era verdad. Estábamos en pleno invierno y de la huida de mi padre no había podido coger por lo menos un abrigo, solo tenía una camisa manga larga de cuello de tortuga.

–Ven –se quitó su abrigo y me lo dio. Era negro del todo, parecía de hombre. –, te compraré un chocolate caliente. –cuando me puse su abrigo, me quedaba justo de mi talla, lo que más me extrañó es que en vez de estar caliente en su interior, estaba extrañamente frio.

Lo que me sorprendió luego es que ella cogió mi mano, sentí un cosquilleo ante su toque y ella me guió a hacia algún lugar; durante el trayecto, sentí que su piel era extrañamente fría igual, pero su tacto era cálido. Cuando llegamos, me di cuenta que estábamos delante del _Cafe du Pont-Neuf_, que quedaba a una cuadra donde estábamos; ambos nos sentamos en una mesa junto a la ventana; miré a la ventana, estaba tratando de asimilar lo que estaba haciendo esta mujer por mi sin conocerme.

_¿Por qué me sentía tan cómodo con esta desconocida?_

–Un chocolate caliente por favor y dos croissants… –escuché la voz de la mujer, he hizo olvidarme de lo que pensaba, solo miré disimuladamente a la mujer y al mesero. ¿El mesero estaba coqueteando con ella? –¿De que quieres los croissants? –me preguntó.

–No es…–vi la mirada de regaño maternal de la mujer e hizo retractarme de lo que iba a decir. –Los dos de jamón y queso.

–Un chocolate caliente y dos croissants de jamón york y queso gouda. – ¿En serio iba a gastar en mi eso? Mi estomago hizo acto de presencia al sonar, por suerte no era tan fuerte su manifiesto, me había olvidado almorzar en casa debido al inconveniente de hoy.

–De acuerdo. –vi al mesero tomando nota de la orden. – ¿Usted desea algo más señorita? –la mirada del mesero estaba lleno de lujuria. Nadie la debería de ver así, quisiera reclamarle por su mirada, hasta golpearlo si es posible… ¿Por qué tengo estos sentimientos?

–No deseo más nada, gracias. – respondió de forma fría y la mujer giró su vista hacia mi, sentí que me analizaba y esto hizo que me sintiera incomodo, pero pude encontrar mi voz para darle mi opinión del mesero.

–Aquel hombre te quería comer.

–Lo sé. Ya estoy acostumbrada. –y me dio una sonrisa, como si no le importara. En el momento de replicarle, me topé con sus ojos y estos me habían hipnotizado. – ¿Tengo algo en los ojos? –su voz me hizo reaccionar, sentí mi rostro acalorado y me giré a la ventana para evitar su mirada; una vez que mi cara dejó de estar acalorado, la miré y ella solo tenía una sonrisa pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, su mirada me hacía sentir avergonzado así que bajé mi rostro a mis manos.

–Es que tienes unos ojos lindos y extraños. –le confesé de forma apenas audible, pero ella había escuchado. ¿Qué me hizo decirle eso? ¿Dónde había sacado tanto valor hoy?

–Gracias. –escuché que me agradecía el alago. En eso siento uno de sus dedos en mi barbilla, moviendo mi rostro para que la mirara. –No te avergüences. –dedicándome otra sonrisa.

El mesero se acercó con la taza de chocolate y el plato con los dos croissants, poniendo la orden que se pidió frente a la mujer, y ella después me la entregó a mi; al ver que no hacía nada, me hizo señales de que empezara a consumir la comida que había pedido para mi, pero no podía comer debido a que el mesero se encontraba allí con nosotros, acosando con la mirada a la mujer. Ella se había dado cuenta de la incomodidad que había y miró al hombre sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

–Ya no deseo más nada, se puede ir y no vuelva hasta que lo llame. –le ordenó. El mesero solo asintió y se fue sin decir ninguna palabra. Me incomodó de gran manera que la estuvieran comiendo con la mirada, una mujer tan hermosa no debería ser mirada de esa manera.

– ¿Cómo puede soportar algo así señorita? Yo llamaría al gerente del restaurante y reclamaría por esto. –reclamé.

–Y tú eres todo un caballero. –respondiéndome con una sonrisa. Siempre me quedaría embobado de esa sonrisa que producía ella. – Por cierto, me llamo Isabella Swan. Me puedes decir Bella, si quieres por supuesto. –me ofreció su mano y la cogí, sintiendo esa electricidad otra vez.

–Edouard… Edouard Masen. –presentándome tímidamente.

–Edouard… muy bonito nombre para un caballero. –su nombre saliendo de sus labios hizo que sintiera un cosquilleo en todo mi cuerpo, especialmente en mi estomago. Noté que en sus ojos había un brillo de alegría inexplicable como si hubiera encontrado algo, a lo mejor son cosas estúpidas que pienso…

* * *

¡Hola chicas!

Aquí está el Epílogo y la sorpresa que les tenía.

Si, en la segunda parte va a estar Edward, va a tardar un poco en salir pero si va a estar; la razón por la cual se llama _Edouard_ y no Edward lo dice indirectamente en el último capítulo y parte de este, si no entienden tienen que esperarse a que publique la segunda parte. Prometo que va a ser lo más pronto posible.

En mi blog dejé una foto de Edward.

¡Hasta la proxima!


	32. Nota de la Autora

Chicas, vayan a mi historia Crimson Deep, es la segunda parte de esta historia


End file.
